No One Could Understand Us
by ImNotThomas
Summary: BeckXCatXAndre threesome story. Can everyone learn to accept their relationship? Or will they be bullied and ganged up on forever? warning: adult scenes, swearing, and violence
1. Chapter 1: Beck

I want to thank digidestend angel because in some of her stories she gave writing tips so I took some of them. She said she doesn't read 'm' stories but just in case, thanks d-a. ps sorry I been mean to u, d-a. everyone else, I hope u guys like the story. It's odd and random. I don't own victorious.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 1 (Beck)

* * *

This last Saturday was hell on earth. I hated that detention. Yeah, it gave me bonding time with the gang, but not in one room for such a long time. Now Jade got Saturday detention with Tori and Robbie. So what to do? I wonder what Cat and Andre are doing…

"I have nothing to do Saturday." I hear Andre suddenly say, so I join back in the conversation.

"Well, that's just great for YOU." Jade growled. "We have to suffer with that big fat maniac though."

"Sucks for you." Andre grinned, making me laugh. Jade gave me a look, but I ignored it. She needs to realize that she cannot control me. "Lil' Red, Beck, what are you guys doing Saturday?"

I'm startled by the question. Wasn't I just thinking the same thing? "Um…not sure."

Cat shrugs, admiring her red-velvet cupcake in front of her. I smile. She's too cute. Adorable. I think her innocence is what makes me love her…yeah, I just said love.

Get over it.

It's more complicated than that, so don't think I can just dump Jade and go to Cat. No, it's much more serious and there's more to this crush…because…I love Cat, yes, but I also love Andre…okay, close your mouth. The Beck Oliver is both straight and gay, I know. Never thought we'd see the day. I don't know how to go about this though. Jade is my cover, you know? But lately, I can't take it anymore. She's too controlling, we only argue constantly, and she seems to only want to have sex lately. I don't want to. Well, I mean, I'll have sex, but not with her anymore. It doesn't mean a thing. I can't believe I let her take my virginity. I felt she was catching on to me though. And like I said before, she's my cover. If she finds out my both straight and gay, not to mention in love with both Cat and Andre, she'd murder me and tell the whole school and world. Cat would be afraid of me and Andre would be disgusted of me. I can't let that happen. I want them both as best friends like they are now than not have them in my life at all.

I can't make it without them.

"I guess me and Mr. Longneck could have a tea party." Cat giggled, holding her giraffe closer to her. "Oh wait, that's impossible! Mr. Longneck has no hands to hold the teacup with!"

Both Andre and I laugh while the other three roll their eyes. She's too cute. And Andre's just so good with her too…why can't it be like I want it? The three of us…taking care of each other and watching out for one another. Protecting Cat and Andre from the evil and sickness of the world. Comforting them and holding them when they want and need it. It's not fair this world is cruel. If they found out I was half gay and half straight, I'd be eaten alive.

This sucks.

I shrug off my troubles and force myself to stay myself…my fake self, that is. "How about you two come over and chill at my RV? Movie day?"

Cat's eyes brighten up. "Ooh, yay! Can I bring Mr. Longneck? Please! He'll feel so left out!"

I chuckle. "You can bring whoever you want."

"Well, toy wise you can." Andre intervened. "No other guys, alright?" He sounded like he was trying to play that jokingly and cool, but there's was a hint of irony and seriousness in his voice. I can tell because I was about to say the same thing to her…could it be that Andre feels the same? Or does he only like Cat? Ugh, this sucks! Cat nods in understanding and giggles again as she tries to feed her cupcake to her toy. Andre smiles, but then turns to me. "Yeah, man, totally. Movie day."

I smile back. "Alright then."

"Why can't it just be you and Andre?" Jade asked in a rude voice. "I don't feel okay with Cat being alone with you in the RV."

"Get a grip." I tell her.

"Excuse me?" Jade growled out to me.

"You heard me." I tell her back. "Cat's my friend too."

"Cat's not my friend." Jade said loudly. "She's basically a pet!"

Cat gasped. "I'm not a pet!"

"No, you're not." Andre rubbed her back.

"Yeah, Cat, you're a sweet girl." Tori finally joins in the conversation from her seat next to Robbie, who has done nothing, but stared at Cat this whole time. It's a different stare than me and Andre. His is full of lust and want. He's got some nerve. He's practically undressing Cat with his eyes, which is making me want to punch him in the face until his cheek bones crack. "I think you three should hang out, so you won't be bored like we will be."

"Hey, Vega, how about you shut your trap?" Jade threatened.

"Cat, how about after I get out of detention, we head to the movies?" Robbie suddenly asked, sounding nervous, but tried to be smooth about it. It didn't work that way though. "We can grab dinner and stuff…"

"Can Mr. Longneck come?" Cat asked again. "I don't think Beck and Andre will want to babysit him."

"I rather you not bring the toy." Robbie suddenly told her sharply. "It would embarrass me."

I scoff. Robbie's an embarrassment to himself. He's got some nerve…

Cat gasped and hugged Mr. Longneck tighter to her chest. "If you're just going to be mean to Mr. Longneck, then I don't want to go!"

"It's not my fault you're such a child and carry around a stupid stuffed animal!" Robbie snapped at her, making my blood boil.

Cat burst into tears and left the table, only taking her giraffe with her.

"Cat!" Andre yelled as he grabbed his bag and went after her.

I stand up too, grabbing my bag and got Cat's.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked suddenly, standing up to stop me.

I shrug. "I'm going to go see how Cat is before I do something stupid…like break Robbie's nose 10 times over and over again."

"And who said you could go comfort that airhead?" Jade asked.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You don't control me, Jade. Cat's my best friend. I'll always protect her and make sure she's alright. Now back off." I walk out of sight. I was surprised when I was feeling kind of good. I stood up for myself to Jade. That just made my day, but of course, I heard Cat's tiny sobs and then my good day when back down the drain. I hated seeing and hearing her cry. I rush over and see her in front of her locker, curled up and crying. Andre was next to her, rocking her back and forth. I kneel down next to them and rub her back gently. "Ssshhh, you're okay, kitten." I tell her. "You're not a child. Mr. Longneck isn't a stupid stuffed animal."

"I know he's not!" Cat sobs out, but her face is still in her toy's neck. "He's my friend! He's always there for me!"

Andre smiles at me then looks back down at Cat. "You know who else is always there for you?"

Cat sniffled as she peeked her head up. "Who?"

"Me." He kisses her head. "And Beck." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "We'll always be here for you to comfort you and protect Mr. Longneck from Robbie. You got us."

She wiped her tears from her face. "Promise?"

I nod. "I promise." I get a shock when I suddenly got Mr. Longneck "kisses" on my face and then moves to Andre to "kiss" him too. We both can't help, but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Andre

Thanks for the review

No One Could Understand – Chapter 2 (Andre)

I don't know why, but the other day when Beck and I were comforting my Lil' Red, I started feeling something funny.

Well, okay, it didn't start. It got resurfaced.

Ever since I met both Cat and Beck on the first day of Hollywood Arts, it was a connection I suddenly got with them. My Lil' Red and my best buddy. They immediately became so important to me. Even after Jade and Beck started dating, I kept him and Cat close to me. I couldn't let them go for the world. I still don't. Every opportunity we got to hang out, just the three of us, we take it. Not just me, I feel like they want to hang out with me just as much as I want to with them. When Sikowitz paired the three of us up for a skit scene where we got to interrogate a kidnapper, we had so much fun. We actually spent most of our time just talking or watching Disney movies.

Best project ever.

And now today is another chance to spend the day with them.

This is going to sound pretty messed up, but I don't care. I'm glad Tori, Jade, and Robbie have Saturday detention. Tori seems to be so clingy to me lately, I feel like I don't have time to breathe. Jade is constantly hanging onto to Beck like a wet rag, which is making him on the edge. Robbie's got an unhealthy obsession for Cat, more than usual, and with him also insulting her like he did the other day, I can't let them be alone together. He just disrespects her. I'm just glad it's the three of us today. We're the more laid back of the group, while the others got so many feelings and emotions, it's ridiculous. Sure, Cat is emotional, but only when she's surrounded by dramatic people. When it's just us three, she's content and feels safe to be herself.

She's calm…yes, it's seriously hard to believe, but honest to god.

I guess I should pay attention, since I'm pulling in front of Cat's house. I walk up the front steps and ring the doorbell, waiting outside for someone to answer. I pray it's not her brother. Last time I came over to just hang out with Cat, he answered the door and threw a spoon at my face…Cat's right about him. He's seriously messed up. Thankfully it's Mrs. Valentine. She's the coolest mom on the planet, no lie. She and her husband love Cat to death and would do anything for her. Just how Beck's parents are. I don't know about mine. I never see them. That's why I moved in with my grandma. At least, she's around.

"Hello, Andre!" She invites me in. "Cat, darling! Andre's here to pick you up!"

"Kay-Kay!" I hear her beautiful, angelic voice from up the stairs.

Before I got to daydreaming about her voice, her mom's voice cuts me out of my thoughts. "How are you lately, Andre?"

"I'm doing great, Mrs. Valentine!" I tell her truthfully. "I'm excited to spend the day with Cat and Beck. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still recovering from the surgery, but I'm just happy to be alive." She tells me in a meaningful tone. Cat's mom got breast cancer, but the last surgery she had, the doctors were able to get it all out. Those were long months of comforting Cat, hence why I was always over here with Beck for the past few months. She was in a fragile state of mind and the two of us understood her more than anyone else in the group. "We must cherish life and the people in it."

"I agree completely." I smile to her. "I know I cherish Cat, I promise. She's my best friend."

"I'm glad she has you and Beck to look after her." She tells me softly. "My little girl means the world to me."

"Yes, she does, I know." I nod. "That's why I take care of her for you and Mr. Valentine."

"Thank you." Suddenly Cat comes down the stairs in the most beautiful outfit I've ever seen on her…well, beautiful, I guess…more like sexy, actually. She's got on a short ruffled skirt, while her long sleeve shirt hugs her chest perfectly. She put her hair up in a ponytail and there's no makeup on her face. Good. She knows we love to see her for her true self and not drowned in makeup. That's how we know her though. Our free-spirited Cat Valentine, who we protect and care for. "There's my beautiful princess." Cat's mom gently kissed Cat's head when Cat rushes to her and hugs her. "I love you more than anything in the world, my daughter. Be careful today, my little ladybug. I know Andre and Beck will take good care of you though, so I'm not worried."

"Yup!" Cat smiles to me. "Those two always protect me, mom, I promise!"

My heart flutters. She's too perfect. "We better get to Beck's." I tell her. "He's probably wondering where we are."

She nods and we head out after she puts her fur coat on. I open the passenger door for her and let her get in before closing it for her. I got in the driver's seat and turn the car on, already having the heater going before this. She smiles. "Yay! Heat!"

I chuckle. "We can't have you getting sick."

We head over to Beck's, and she's chattering the whole way, but my mind is in a different place. Her skirt rose up when she sat down. The end is almost to the top of her thighs. She's so smooth looking and her pale skin just gives her a glow that no one else could possibly have. She's perfect. And then there's Beck, who was walking from his car to his RV, but he saw us pulling up and smiles. He has such perfect tan skin, with soft hair that practically suits his face. And I have flavor too, you know? I'm not bad looking…

Oh, why can't we be together? The three of us? Sounds ridiculous, I know, but can't you see we'd be perfect?

When Cat and I get up to him, he seems to be checking Cat's outfit out. I bite my lip as we greet each other and head inside. I hope he doesn't like Cat in that way because…well, that'd hurt. Oh wait, he and Jade are together. But they've been tensed lately, so maybe they'll break up? So what if Beck likes Cat? I don't think I'd be able to breathe if they were together and I had to watch them be happy together without me in the mix. I love them both more than anything, so I don't know how I would deal with them together…

I suddenly hear Cat scream. I shake out of my thoughts again and see Beck rush to grab a towel, while Cat's crying over the burning coffee that was spilt onto her shirt. "What happened?" I ask as I got up to her to comfort her while Beck comes back out with a towel.

"We kind of bumped into each other and I had my hot coffee in my hand, so it spilt on her." He cringes. "Oh, god, Cat, I'm sorry!"

After Cat stops crying and we clean her up, Beck gives her a pair of boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt, so he can wash her clothes for her. "Hey, Beck." I get his attention when Cat goes into the bathroom.

Beck sighed, putting her clothes in the hamper. "Yeah, man?"

"Don't feel bad. It was an accident." I try to console him. "It happens."

"I know." Beck still is upset, I can tell.

"Hey, Beck…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Cat?" I see Beck's eyes widened. "So it's true."

Beck gulped. "How…"

"The way you look at her." I shrug.

"Well then I have a question for you." Beck sits down next to me. My heart flutters when his hand brushes up against mine a little. "Do you like Cat?"

My eyes diverted elsewhere. "Um…yeah."

"Oh."

There's a bit of awkwardness for a few seconds before I sigh. "What now?"

"I don't know…" Beck ran his hands through his hair. "I'm with Jade."

"Beck, I'm sorry, but we can all see you are so unhappy." I tell him in an obvious, but worried tone.

"Yeah, I know." He leans back on the bed. "But…you should go after Cat."

I saw it in his eyes. He looked pained to tell me that. "You don't really want that though."

"You don't know what I want, Andre." Beck sounded annoyed and hurt. "You could never understand."

"Try me."

"Never."

"Well, Cat may not even see me in that way." I try to tell him, only hurting my heart more. "She could like you over me."

"Then let's test her." Suddenly Beck had a evil glint in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand – Chapter 3 (Cat)

As we were watching the movie, I sit in between the boys on Beck's bed because…well…where else was there to sit?

"Do you like the movie, Kitty?" Beck asked me in a husky voice into my ear.

I suddenly get nervous, but in a good way. "Um, yes."

"Good." Suddenly his hand is on my knee. I squeak. "Does that feel good?"

"Um…" Andre puts his hand on my other knee, making me gasp. "What's going on?" I ask in confusion. Suddenly Beck turns off the TV with the remote as Andre says soothing words to me. They tell me to relax. How can I relax? My best friend's boyfriend and my other best friend's crush are suddenly acting weird. They're running their hands up and down my legs, and then Beck is kissing my neck, while Andre nibbles on my earlobe. I'm almost in tears. "I don't understand what's happening." I say in a small voice.

"Ssshhh." Beck leans back and smiles at me. "We're only going to make you feel good."

"Feel good?"

Andre nods, leaning forward. "Don't you want to feel good, Kitty-Cat?"

I shrug. "I guess."

"Then trust us, okay?" Beck says to be in a serious voice.

I gulp and bite my lip. I don't get what's going on here, but the boys look like they really want to do this…whatever it is. I don't want them to get upset and be mad at me. These two mean so much to me, secretly, so if they were angry with me and didn't talk to me for a day, I'd die. "Okay." I agree, a bit shaky. "Just…don't…hurt me, please." I plead with them.

"Never." Suddenly Andre takes a fist full of my hair from the back and gently yanks my head back. I gasp and he kisses me passionately, full on with tongue and all. I feel Beck's hands go to my bare knees again and I squeak again. "Calm down, kitten." Andre says and then resumes kissing me. I suddenly hear someone taking off their pants. I close my eyes…scared to see what Beck was doing. I don't want to stop them because I don't want them upset with me. "Okay, Cat, arms up, sweetie."

I hesitate, but I do. Andre takes off my shirt. I open my eyes and see Beck staring at my chest as Andre undoes my bra strap from the back. His eyes look hungry and full of lust. His shirt is off and so are his pants, but his boxers are still on. There's a huge bulge sticking out. My heart races as Beck leans over me and puts his mouth over my left breast. I hear Andre getting out of his clothes too and suddenly he takes my right breast into his mouth, making me cry out with pleasure. I think I'm changing my mind here. This feels way too good to turn down and to be nervous. I've never felt this way before…I don't want it to end.

Beck's lips come up and kiss me gently. "Are you feeling good so far, babygirl?" He asks me against my lips.

I'm breathing heavily, but I nod. "Yes, yes. More please."

I feel both him and Andre smirk. "As you wish, pretty girl." His lips leave mine and suddenly there's a blindfold over my eyes. I gasp. "Just to add to your pleasure." Beck says to reassure me that everything's okay. I nod. "Just relax." I take deep breaths as I feel Andre come behind me. His legs are on either side of me and he puts his arms under my arms, reaching around and grabbing onto my breasts and kisses my neck, pushing me against his bare chest. It felt so good…but it felt scary when Beck suddenly ripped my shorts and underwear off. I screamed at the sudden action. "Ssshhh, everything's okay." He whispers as he runs his hands up and down my thighs.

I whimper. "More…"

"Yes, ma'am." Andre says and suddenly pinches my nipples while biting down on a sensitive spot on my neck, making me cry out again.

Beck pries my legs apart, spreading them, and I feel his hot breath on my opening. I intake a sharp breath. "Oh god…" I feel one of his long, big fingers go inside me and I squeak. "Ow…"

"Oh shit." Beck doesn't remove his finger, but he sounds panicked. "Cat…oh my god, no, are you a virgin?"

I get tears. "Yes, but please don't stop. Please."

Andre is massaging my breasts. "Are you sure, Cat?"

I nod. "Yes, I promise. I swear. Take me, please."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Beck said in a turned on kind of voice, but he's grunting too. So is Andre. I can feel why. His member is so hard and long from behind me. Beck puts his thumb on my clit, gently touching it. "How's that feel, kitty?"

"So good." I breathe out. I'm getting sweaty, but I feel André and Beck sweaty too. I'm wet enough for Beck to start moving his finger in and out of my still tight opening. I wince and whimper a bit, but Andre says comforting words into my ear as Beck kisses the inside of my thighs to calm my nerves. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was really doing this. How weird? I've never thought of Beck and Andre this way…nothing more than brothers. Suddenly they start this and I'm feeling sparks…for both of them. "Wait."

They both freeze, but don't remove themselves from my body. "What is it?" Andre asks in concern.

"I don't want my first time to be nothing." I tell them. "I want my first time to be taken by love, not lust." It's like everything went on a pause button, because no one is moving. Andre's finger tips are still squeezing my nipples roughly, while Beck had just stuck two fingers into me. "Please say something." I beg.

"I love you, Cat." Andre says from behind me.

"So do I."

I gasp. "But…but…but Andre…Tori and you…and Beck, you and Jade…"

"There's nothing between me and Tori." Andre assures me, massaging my breasts. "Nothing at all. I see her as a friend and nothing more, I swear."

"And I know Jade and I have been together for over 2 years…2 long tortuous years…but regardless, I don't care anymore." Beck tells me, laying his head on my stomach. "I love you, Cat. And…and…"

"And what?"

I feel Beck gulp. "And you too, Andre."

Both Andre and I gasp. "Seriously, man?" Andre doesn't sound mad or grossed out…he sounds almost happy…and relieved.

Beck nods. "Yes. Both of you mean the world to me. I can't believe it took me this long to say it, but it's a sign to tell you guys this today. How many chances do we get to be alone like this?"

"True." Andre leans his chin on my shoulder. "I love you too, Beck. I agree. Cat means everything to me and so do you."

"So what do you say, Cat?" Beck asks me, his head lifting off my tummy.

I sigh. "I can't be your guys' fling though. I don't want to be a plaything for when something doesn't work out, you guys rush to me and think it's-"

"Shut up." Beck growls, which scares me a bit. "You'll never be a booty call for me."

"Me neither." Andre also sounds mad. "I want to be with you and Beck. That's not lust, that's love."

"I'm breaking up with Jade." Before I could protest, Beck continues. "I can't live a lie anymore."

Well, I am against lying.

I gulp and then think about it for a few minutes. The boys are patient, waiting for me. And then I smile. "I love you both too."

Suddenly Beck's fingers leave me and I whimper. I was about to ask what I did or said wrong, but instead I got to I feel a wet tongue on my sex, licking the outsides. I got wetter, if that was even possible. I've never felt this much pleasure before. Sure, I've masturbated, but this was nothing compared to that. Andre's trying to calm down my screams of pleasure by grabbing my hair and pushing my head back against, resting on his shoulder, while he slams his lips onto mine for a harsh, passionate kiss. Beck sticks his tongue right inside, and being a virgin, I'm seriously tight, so it stings a little, but I can't exactly tell him that since Andre won't release me from the kiss. Beck keeps pushing and pulling his tongue in and out. The pain faded quickly, turning into pleasure. When his tongue moves up and bites down on my clit, I scream in Andre's mouth. I orgasm right into Beck's mouth, who greedily licks it up roughly. I go limp in Andre's comforting arms as Beck finishes cleaning me up and I feel him move up and hear a "smack". I think he just gave a kiss to Andre.

"How does she taste?" Beck asked in a husky voice.

"Mmm." Andre suddenly kisses my neck, his lips wet with a sticky glue like stuff. "Just as I imagined, Kitten. Sweet."

I blush, but still panting heavily.

"Ready, Cat?" Beck suddenly asks me.

I nod, knowing they wanted me to pleasure them right back. This is it…I'm about to lose my virginity. I never thought I'd lose it THIS way…but I am and I don't THINK I'll regret it. I loved them. Love is enough, right? Love is a good reason to lose your virginity at the young age of 16, right? I hope so because Beck just turned me over after Andre let me go and moved away. I'm so exhausted, I immediately just let Beck prep me the way they want me. I'm face down on the bed with my hands next to me, while they prop me on my knees and my ass is sticking straight in the air. I feel someone's member at my entrance when they spread my legs apart, and I whimper, a bit scared.

"Okay, babygirl…it's going to hurt, but only for a minute. You can scream into the blankets if you need to." Beck said in a comforting voice as I feel hands gripping my hips, ready to thrust into me. Another set of hands are running one hand up and down my back to soothe my nerves and the other running their fingers through my hair. My heart's racing at this. Yes, it's going to hurt…I don't like it when I hurt, but I shake it off. I can get through a minute of pain, right? "Okay, here goes." Beck sounds nervous, so I'm assuming he's the one about to take my virginity.

I suck in a breath when he quickly, but gently thrusts into my entrance and he's fully in. I scream my head off into the blanket below me and my fingernails feel like they'll go through the fabric. Beck's frozen. "Can he go on, Cat?" Andre asks from above my head. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Can Beck go?" He asks me again. I hesitate since this was the most painful experience of my life. "He'll go slow and soft."

I lean up a little and nod. "Okay." I feel Beck's member go in and out, but not fully pulling out. He's getting faster and faster, and the pain is officially gone as I'm screaming in pleasure. "More! More!" Andre grabs a chunk of my hair and forces my head up. I gasp and think he's going to kiss me again, but I feel something totally different in my mouth. It's just about the same size as Beck's dick. Immediately I start sucking, almost choking since Beck's thrusts are forcing me forward over and over.

And that's when I hear them.

"Cat…Cat…Cat…Cat…" Over and over again, it was a glorious thing to hear! Both of them panting out my name…it was the best thing I have ever heard. It wasn't just lust either, no, their voices were full of love and passion. I hear "smacking" again, so I'm assuming they're kissing. Aw, man, why do I have to be blindfolded? Suddenly after a few minutes, Andre screams. "Oh, oh, god, Cat, I'm gonna cum!" He yells, so I steady myself. He cums in my mouth and I swallow it all, choking at the same time, but I recover.

When he's done, he leaves my mouth, so I bury my face in the blanket again. Beck's still ramming into me. It feels so good. "Faster! Harder!" I hear myself screaming, but I'm sure he heard me since his thrusts got so fast and hard that it was hurting and almost too painful. I didn't stop him though. Soon, I feel myself getting ready to explode again. "OH MY GOD!" I scream as I throw my head up. Suddenly Andre slaps his lips on mine as I orgasm again, but this time on Beck's dick.

I guess that helped him since he grunts. "Shit, shit! AH!" He cums right into me. I feel it rush deep inside me…

Then it dawns on me.

Did he use a condom? I don't think he did.

I shrug it off. I'll worry about that later.

I release myself from Andre's lips when Beck pulls himself out of me. I go limp on the bed, passing out.

That was freaking amazing.


	4. Chapter 4: Beck

No One Could Understand – Chapter 4 (Beck)

Wow…I've never felt something so wonderful in my life. Jade never could've made me feel the way Cat and Andre just did. I remember continuing to pleasuring Cat after confessing my love for these two. Cat orgasmed and I licked her all up, which was delicious. I gave Andre a quick kiss so he could taste her and he thought she was sweet. We removed our boxers and I turned Cat over, so she could give Andre a blowjob and I could have my way with her from behind. It felt so good. Especially when I kept panting out Cat's name, while Andre panted out her name…it made her come again, which made me cum, same as Andre in her mouth. It was absolutely amazing.

Now here we are, we were back to being semi-dressed. Andre borrowed a pair of pajama bottoms from me after putting his shirt back on. Cat's hair was down now, spread out over her tiny figure, while she wore a baggy t-shirt of mine and a pair of my boxer shorts. I put on a pair of pajama pants, but stayed shirtless. We were lying on my bed, with only the light of the sun shining through the blinds. Andre was closest to the wall, while Cat was between us, and our arms were around her protectively.

I couldn't believe it finally happened…and I didn't think it would ever happen. But look! They're here in my bed, and they're mine! I made love to them both, in a way! I took Cat's virginity…we figure it'd be fair for Cat to take Andre's when she was ready. She had fallen asleep right after, so we dressed her and held her close, along with each other. We vowed to one another that nothing was touching Cat. No one was going to harm her, or else they were dead.

She's ours now.

All that needs to be done now is to break up with Jade, tell our friends, and tell our families. My parents will support me…probably because my mom knows of my crush on them both. She always wanted me to tell them both, just to tell the truth. She hated Jade…and my mom doesn't hate people. My dad would feel weird about it, but then he'll come around and accept me for me. Cat's parents want nothing, but happiness for her so I'm not worried there. But Andre's…his grandma, I'm not sure about. His parents were a different story…but we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. For now, first thing was definitely breaking up with Jade. I refuse to be in that fake relationship any longer.

At this moment, though, I just wanted to enjoy the scent of Cat's shampoo as my head was leaning on top of hers. Andre was sound asleep, just like her. I was vaguely awake, but still awake. I'm not going to worry about anything right now. I'm dreading the breaking up with Jade because I know she's going to flip and scream, but it happens. I'm going to avoid that as much as I can though…But I didn't know that time to break up with her would be NOW…

_Knock, knock, knock_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

I groan awake, sitting up a bit. Andre props himself up on one elbow, but his other arm is still limply around Cat's tiny body. Cat just stirs and rubs her sleepy, innocent eyes. "What the hell?" I mumble.

_BANG_

_CLANK_

_SLAM_

Jade's here…

Shit. Bad position, bad position.

I sit up when Jade turns the light on, but I also see Tori and Robbie. They all were in complete shock. "Oh jeez." I ran my fingers through my hair.

Andre sat up all the way as Cat turned over to face the rest of us. "Hi." She waved shyly from under the covers. Andre ran his fingers through her hair, staring at her. I feel his pain. Both of them actually…I realize that telling our friends was going to be harder than we thought. "How was detention?" Cat asks nicely to make conversation when no one spoke for a good minute or so. "Did you guys dance on the tables like Andre did last week?"

"Shut up!" Jade suddenly snarled to her, making Cat squeak and flinch.

I glare and get to my feet. "Don't talk to her that way."

"And you!" Jade snarled at me. "Why the hell were you just laying in bed with the two of them? With that redhead bimbo in the middle?"

"HEY!" I snap at her. "Don't speak about her that way!"

"Don't stick up for her!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Cat whimpered. "I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed…"

Andre helps her up and holds her close to him, rocking her back and forth. He throws me a look. It's now or never. This is my time to prove to them that I love them and I'm faithful to them. And I am. I refuse to give those two up for the world. Jade was nothing to me compared to them. "Jade, we're over." I tell her straight forward, turning back to face her angry face. "Done. I can't be in a relationship where all you do is insult me, boss me around, and disrespect everyone around you. I'm done with this fake lie we've been living for the past two years."

"And…" Andre's voice suddenly growled out.

I wince. Oops. He's getting impatient. "And also…"

Jade stepped up to me with venom in her eyes. "And _what_?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm in love with Cat and Andre."

Jade growled, sharply looking to Cat. "Cat, you little whore- wait, what?" She froze, looking back at me. "You love Cat and _WHO_?"

"I love Cat Valentine and Andre Harris." I tell her clearly, feeling more confident. I look back to Andre and Cat, who are smiling with joy in each other's arms. It's a beautiful sight for me and fills me with pride. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth and I love them so much. It's always been there, but I never acted on my feelings for obvious reasons. I didn't think that they would like me back in that way with the three of us in love with one another, but they do. And we're together now. I just proved it to them."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "How did you do that?"

"That's none of your business." I tell her sternly. "The point here is: it's over between us, Jade."

Tori and Robbie stepped up now. "What the- that's disgusting!" Tori suddenly blurted out. Wow…I thought out of all people, she would support us since she's understanding and shit, but I guess not. "Cat, how can you do this? Sleep with two guys at the same time? So wrong and- this is gross!" She glared to Andre. "How could you- I mean…you never showed signs of being gay!"

"I'm straight and gay." Andre glared to her. "I love Cat and I love Beck."

"That's not possible!" Tori growled. "You can only love one sex! Either you're straight or gay!"

Cat gasped and looked to Andre and me. "Is that true?"

"No!" I snap. "It's not! It can't be, Cat! I love you both! Andre loves us both! Tori's stupid! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" I glare back at the three. "If you're all so against our relationship, then there's nothing else to say. Leave!" Suddenly Robbie rushes up, pushes me out of the way to the point I fall back onto the ground, and he yanks Cat from Andre's arms. Cat screams, but it's muffled when he slaps his lips on hers, gripping her head to hold her there. She's trying to get away. I glare daggers as I get to my feet and so does Andre. I clench my fists. "Big mistake, Shapiro!" I snarl when Andre snatches Cat from Robbie's grasp and I punch Robbie straight in the nose. He falls backwards, with blood coming out of his nose. "Touch our girlfriend again, and you'll fucking regret it, got it?" I threaten.

Robbie is shaking, but shakes his head. "Cat, you love me. We got so much chemistry."

"Keep talking, Robbie. I dare you." Andre growls from behind me. I see Cat behind him in fear. "All three of you…GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Dang, remind me never to piss him off.

The three of them scurry out, scared of our rage…and they should be. Nobody touches or insults our babygirl.

Cat sighed. "I had a feeling they wouldn't accept us."

I get worried. "You don't regret this, do you?"

Cat got wide eyes as she looked to me. "God, no! Oh, Beck, I love you guys! I'll never regret anything I do with you both!" She stays in Andre's protective hold. "Nothing could stop me from loving you guys."

Andre smiled and kissed her head, rubbing her back. "Ditto, girl."

"Same here." I gently tell them. "I love you both so much."

And nobody is laying a finger on them again.


	5. Chapter 5: Andre

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand – Chapter 5 (Andre)

Well, Saturday was the best day of my life…considering my dream came true. Now it's Monday and I'm pretty sure those three bigmouth idiots told everyone on the face of the planet. That means that the whole school probably knows…Cat immediately told her parents, who obviously supported her no matter what. As long as Beck and I were both involved and she wasn't being unfaithful, they were all for it. As long as their daughter was an angel as usual, which she would always remain that way. Beck's parents aren't in the mix just yet. They were out of town all weekend, so he hadn't had a chance to say anything.

Me?

I rather not give my grandmother a heart attack just yet.

My handsome boyfriend and precious girlfriend understand, thankfully.

_Ring…ring…_

"Yes, beautiful girl?" I answer my phone with a smile, seeing Cat's smiling picture pop up.

I hear her giggle. _"Aw, you're so sweet! We're outside!"_

"On my way out, cutie." And we hang up as I grab my backpack and rush out the door, locking it behind me. I jump into Beck's truck, as Cat slid into the middle seat. I kiss her cheek. "Good morning." I smile to Beck, who grinned back, pulling out of my driveway. Suddenly I frown. "Cat, what the hell are you wearing?" She has on a short dress that zips up in the front. "No, freaking, way!"

"That's what I said!" Beck added in. "But she wouldn't go change."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I always dress in things like this!"

"Yeah but that was before we became your boyfriends." Beck told her as he kept his eyes on the road. "Now you have 2 overprotective boyfriends who will murder any man that puts their hands on you, but with you showing off that dress, it's like giving guys full permission to touch you!"

Cat shrugged. "Oh well."

I roll my eyes. "So who's ready for school?"

"Not me." My angel mumbled suddenly.

Beck sighed. "She's been nervous…well, me too actually."

"Beck Oliver? Nervous?" I tease.

"Take a picture, because I'm making sure you two don't see it again." Beck glared at me, but still held a bit of a grin. "You can't tell me you're not a bit…worried."

"Yes, of course." I tell him in a serious tone, taking Cat's hand and giving it a kiss as she leans on my arm. "I'm so afraid people are going to gang up on us or something."

"We need to stick with one another, I guess." Beck sighed. "No one hurting you, Cat."

"That's right." I kiss her head. "Don't be scared. We're here to protect you." I speak the truth…no one is touching our babygirl. We talk a bit more about how we can attempt to stay together as much as possible, but I realize there are a few classes I don't share with them…will they be okay? Can Cat take care of herself? Now I'm getting stressed…but oh well, because I don't regret this. I love her and I love Beck. I'll stand by them…I just don't want them hurt. Beck opens the door for us and Cat doesn't want to go in, but I hold her hand and lead her inside. As expected, everyone suddenly looks to us in disgust.

Ouch…it stung more than I thought it would. Most of the people that are looking at me like I'm a disease are people I talked to on Friday like a regular friend. Cat gives my hand a squeeze and I come back to reality. They don't matter. If they don't respect my lifestyle, then so be it. I don't regret this. I've never felt so loved and alive with Cat and Beck's love inside me and filling me with joy. No matter what happens, they are my number ones now. Nothing is going to shake me.

Except for this…

_SLAP_

Cat squeaked and jumped away from me, releasing my hand when I stumble back a bit. My cheek is stinging from where Robin Dickens just slapped me. "Ow." I growl at her, but she stands her ground and has her fists on her hips. "What the hell was that for?"

"So when we went out last week, you were just using me for a cover to pretend you were straight?" She suddenly screeches, causing us to get even more attention.

I groan. "Shut up. It's not like that."

"It's actually none of your business." Beck speaks up, sounding irritated.

I smile a little. It feels nice to have someone stick up for me once and a while.

"And what about you, Valentine?" I turn around sharply to see Pete Summons standing behind Cat, who turns to him as well. He's a whole foot taller than her, so he stares her down, making her whimper. He looks pissed too. "You and I made out at the playoff game last weekend and did it make you bored that there was only one of me? What? Did you need two to fuck you or something? Now I see why you wouldn't let me touch you below the belt."

I walk up and grab Cat's arm, shoving her behind me. "Get away from her." We realize there's now quite a few people starting a riot to overwhelm us here.

_Ding, ding, dingggg_

Everyone scurries off to class, some people shoving into us on purpose. Cat just shakes her head and rushes off to her first class, which we share with her.

"I had a feeling this was going to overwhelm her." I tell Beck as we follow her.

Beck sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than we thought it would be."

"You…you don't think she'll break up with us, do you?" I ask in fear as my heart almost shatters. Yes, I love Beck very much, but I also love Cat. We can't live without her. "I can't handle that."

"Me neither." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "We got to talk to her."

"Okay." We enter Sikowitz's classroom and get pissed when Robbie's sitting way too close to Cat, who looks uncomfortable. He's talking very close to her, making her cringe. She suddenly looks up at us with a pleading look. That was enough for me as I stomp up to them. I grab Robbie's collar and push him away from the chair. "You're in my seat." I growl at him. Beck grabs another free chair and sets it on the other side of Cat's. I take a seat and Robbie glares. "Got a problem?"

"Cat cannot have two boyfriends!" He snaps at me, catching the attention of the whole class. Jade and Tori are glaring at us too. Oh jeez. "I'll make Cat love me and only me! Watch! I'll show her what I real man can do to pleasure her!"

Yup, crossing the line. I stand up suddenly, getting in his face. "You lay a hand on her, and you will be signing your goddamn death warrant. I'll go to jail for murdering you, but frankly, I don't give a rat's ass. Alright? Don't touch her. If you force her to do something she doesn't want, I swear to god, I'll strangle you and cut your balls off…if you have any." And that makes some people in the class chuckle…Jade even.

Robbie scoffs. "Try me."

I don't hesitate when I pull my fist back to punch him, but Beck stands up and grabs the collar of my shirt. "Go sit down." He growls out, going in his protective mode. He puts a hand on my back, giving me an indication to sit back down, so I do so, but I immediately wrap one of my arms over Cat's shoulders, still glaring to Robbie. Robbie glares to Beck, who loses his patience. "Robbie, you fucking go sit in your damn seat or else I'll fucking drag you outside and beat the shit out of you, got it? You touch Cat or talk to Andre that way ever again, I'll murder you." And that's when Robbie grabs his backpack, rushing to another seat across the room. "Smart move." Beck grumbles as he sits back down.

Cat leans her head on my shoulder. "Thank you. He was trying to tell me that it's slutty of me to be with two guys and he could give me enough pleasure like you both do. He said when he gets me alone, he'll prove that."

I see Beck wanting to go kill Robbie…which if he did, I would just go with him and help. "Kitten, it's not slutty when it's love between the three of us. And he's not going to force you into anything." I involuntarily flinch. The mere thought of someone forcing themselves onto Cat makes me sick to my stomach. She's so innocent in our eyes, so we have to protect that. I could only imagine the trauma she'd be put through. I shake my head. "No…no, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

Cat looks up at me. "Really? You promise? Because I'm kinda scared of him."

"I swear on my life." I kiss her head. Beck takes her hand and gives it a kiss. "I love you both so much and I'll do anything to protect you guys."

Before the other two could say it back, Sikowitz comes in. I listen to his lecture and a small group of the "reacting" classmates do a small skit. It's boring and lame. Cat giggles though, so it makes me smile. If she's happy, I'm happy. Same with Beck. I never thought I'd be in love like this. It's unbelievable, but I love the feeling. I got butterflies in my stomach, my heart races when they smile at me, my lips are on fire when they kiss me, and when they touch me, I want to melt. I love them both so much.

I can't live without them.

I got them now and I'll never let them go…not without a fight at least.


	6. Chapter 6: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. In this chap, something big is revealed about Beck and Jade's past relationship.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 6 (Cat)

Yay! Today is our one week anniversary! Beck surprised us last night and said he's taking us to the beach! Oh, how exciting is this! This past week of school has been so rough and hard for us. People didn't accept us so easily, but I guess I expected that. My mom and dad almost wanted me to start being homeschooled when this gang of girls beat me up on Tuesday. I didn't get a good look at who they were exactly, but I had to go to the hospital. It was just minor bruising and cuts. It really scared me and I slept in between my parents in their bed all week long. Last night, they allowed me to sleep over with Beck in his RV, along with Andre, and I felt so protected. With them, nothing could hurt me again.

They've been hurt too which made me really sad to think about.

Beck and Andre, on Monday, had a bad PE class. They were chosen last for the teams, and then throughout the week, they were pushed down, tripped, and ganged up on in the locker rooms. They have each other though, and for that I'm glad. And then some jock "accidentally" poured hot, boiling coffee on Andre's arm, giving him 2nd degree burns. Some people peed on Beck's car. We caught them doing it, but instead of going to stop them, they walked the other way until those mean guys were done because my two boys didn't want me exposed to that violent stuff just in case a fight would break out.

They're so sweet to me.

There was a fight yesterday in the hallway and when Beck and Andre tried to defend themselves, one guy grabbed me and threw me against the lockers, calling me a slut and a whore. If two teachers hadn't come, I'm pretty sure Beck and Andre would've killed that guy that hurt me. We left school early because my poor boys were so upset, and I tried to comfort them to let them know that we're okay, but it still hurt them. I know what they're feeling, but I get over it because I'm in love. Love conquers all…right?

I leave Beck's bathroom, with only a towel around me since his bathroom is way too small to get dressed and ready in. I'm sure I just made the boys get boners, but they can take care of that with a cold shower because I want to go to the beach! I get my clothes out as I see Andre taking a towel and going into the bathroom. "Going to take a cold shower?" I tease him as he slaps my butt, making me squeal.

"You are a great tease, Miss Valentine." Beck commented and Andre agreed before he closed the bathroom door and started the shower. I let the towel leave my body and I put on my thong, my mini-jean skirt, and bra before I feel Beck's warm lips on my neck. I feel him finger one of the scraps I still have from when those girls clawed at me with their nails on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry you got hurt on Tuesday, Kitten." He sighed, leaning his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my body. "Andre and I never wanted any harm to come to you."

"But it's not your fault." I turn to look at him and put both of my small hands on Beck's face. "They ganged up on me in the girls' locker room after PE. I'm just glad they didn't break a bone or something." I giggle, but I stop when he doesn't even crack a smile. "Beck. It's okay. I'll take on all the bullies in the world. I love you guys. If the world can't accept us, so be it. I'm always going to stay, or unless for some reason we all break up, then I'll back off."

"We're never breaking up." Beck took one of my hands and kissed the inside of it. "How could we? We complete each other. I can't go on without you two in my life."

I giggle again. "Ditto." I lean up and kiss his lips before pulling away and grabbing my blouse and pulling it over my shoulders. It's a pale pink with grey stripes, but there's only one sleeve that a long sleeve. My other shoulder and arm is bare. I go to the mirror, doing my hair and makeup as Andre comes out and then Beck goes in. And then I hear Andre sigh deeply. He's completely nude, but I don't get embarrassed, since I've already seen him like that. "What?" I ask with a grin.

He glares at me. "Do you have to wear such revealing clothes?" He asked, almost in annoyance and then goes to dig through his bag for his clothes.

"Yes." I nod, still working on my makeup. "Usually I'd be a bit careful, but why now? I have two strong protectors guarding me like a hawk, so I'll take advantage of that." He gives me another dirty look. "Think of it this way: other boys can look, but they can't touch."

"Good point." He shrugs, pulling a long sleeve shirt over his head. It's a bit tight, so his tight abs are still a bit noticeable. He's so hot. So is Beck. How did I get the two hottest guys on the planet? "Why are you staring?" He grins at me.

I shrug, looking back at the mirror again. "I was just questioning how an ugly duckling like me got two hot, sexy boyfriends."

Andre sighs, sitting down on the couch. "Babe, stop that. You're not an ugly duckling. You're the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"You're my boyfriend." I tell him in an obvious tone. "You kinda have to tell me that kind of stuff."

"So?" He glares. "Cat, I speak the damn truth. You are the most beautiful woman on this whole planet." Suddenly Beck comes out, only in a towel as well, heading to his dresser across the room. "Beck, please tell Cat that she is the most gorgeous, beautiful girl on the planet."

Beck scoffed. "Nah. She's the most beautiful, gorgeous, perfect girl in the whole universe."

Now I blush. "You two are such saps."

"But we're your saps." Beck says, putting on some boxers. He looks at me and frowns. "Why do you have to keep wearing revealing clothes?"

I giggle. "I already explained that to Andre, so he can tell you."

"She thinks that since we protect her like a hawk that she can wear shit like that." He glares to me once again, but his eyes were filled with love still, so I'm not worried.

"Eh, true statement I guess." Beck says as he picks out clothes. "No one touches our babygirl."

"Damn right." Andre says, putting on some shoes.

I grab my pink TOMs and finish my whole attire with a single bow on my head. "How do I look?" I pose cutely for them and bat my eyes.

"Too adorable." Beck says after putting on his Vans. "Alright, loves, are you two ready to go?"

"Heck yes." Andre says as he grabs his jacket. Beck puts on his windbreaker, while Andre helps me put on my cream colored jacket that has a hood connected to it. I button it up and hold it close to me when we leave the RV to go to Beck's large truck. Andre protects me from the harsh wind. Beck opens the door for us and when we are, he shuts it and runs to the driver's side, getting in and putting his seatbelt on. I get mine on and Beck makes sure it's tight and safe enough before starting the truck. I lean on Andre's chest when he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

Suddenly my phone rings after about twenty minutes of driving down the highway. I see it's Jade. "Should I answer it?" I ask the boys after telling them who it is.

Beck shrugs as Andre pats my shoulder. "Go ahead if you want to, sweetheart."

I kiss his cheek before pressing "SEND", which means answer. "Hello?" My voice cracks a little from being so nervous.

"Cat, we got to talk. Now." She growls over the phone, making me shiver.

"I can't." I tell her in a tiny voice. I hate how just hearing Jade's voice sends me back into my safety shell, hoping she won't yell my head off. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"It's our one week anniversary so we are going to a beach to hang out." I tell her, without giving too much detail about where we were going.

"I don't give a shit if it's your fucking one week anniversary!"

"Please no more bad words." I plead with her in an innocent voice.

"Cat, look, I know I hate the fact that you stole Beck from me, but can you just listen to yourself? See what's going on? They are just using you for sex!"

I freeze. "No they aren't. They can't be." I feel Andre give my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yes! They are! Look, just dump their sorry asses!"

"No, I love them." I let a tear leave my eye. Suddenly Beck snatches the phone from of my ear and puts it to his, still keeping one hand on the steering wheel. I whimper into Andre's chest.

"What the fuck are you saying to her?" Beck's voice growls into the phone, which scares me a little, but Andre kisses my head and tightens his hold on me, so I feel a little better. I hear Jade yelling over the phone. "Go to fucking hell!" Beck yells, making me jump. "We're fucking over! And if you ever tell Cat such horrid things ever again, I'll kill you! You got that, Jade? Andre and Cat are my life now! You can't control me anymore! I'm done taking so much damn physical and emotional abuse from you! You kept me on such a tight leash and controlled me, but fuck that! Cat and Andre have gotten me the courage to be stronger! Now I have a damn backbone! I'll never get back with you! You evil witch!" And suddenly Beck presses the end button and puts my phone on my lap.

I lift my head up a little and sniffle, seeing Beck almost in tears too as he watches the road. "Beck?"

"Are you alright, man?" Andre asks, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry you guys had to hear all that." Beck sighs out.

"Did Jade use to hurt you?" I ask him, sitting up a bit, rubbing his leg.

"Yeah…I know it's sissy for guys to be abused by their girlfriends, but sometimes it happens. You know how Jade is. She practically has everyone wrapped around her fingers, so when she slap me or kick me here and there, she'd tell me to man up and not tell anyone. So I man up and I never told anyone until now." He takes my hand and kisses it. "But you guys deserve to know. I hope you both don't think little of me now. I may have let that witch abuse me, but it doesn't mean I still won't be strong enough to protect you guys."

"I don't think that about you." I mumble. "You're still so strong and brave, just like Andre and my daddy. I always feel safe with you. So no matter what your past is like, you'll always be my hero in my eyes and nothing or nobody can change that."

He smiles. "Thanks, baby."

"The same here, Beck." Andre says, putting a comforting hand on Beck's shoulder. "And Jade isn't touching you that way again. I swear. Sure, I may fail you when it comes to our bullies, but Jade isn't hurting you ever again."

Beck kept his smile and his tears were gone. "You both are my heroes too."

I hold his hand and Andre's hand the rest of the way. I love them so much.


	7. Chapter 7: Beck

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 7 (Beck)

We got to the beach around noon, and as expected, it was packed, but as a car was backing out of the parking spots in front of the beach, I snagged it. Good timing, right? I was upset the road trip over here was over, since I had a great time just talking and bonding with my two loves. Call me sappy, but I couldn't give a rat's ass. These two bring out the super romantic in me. And now they both know about the horrid abuse Jade caused me, but they support me through it all. Everything. I swear to god I've never been in love like this.

As I go to the passenger side after getting out the truck, I watch as Andre helps Cat down and closes the door. It hurts me so much to see a few fingernail cuts on Cat's neck. I can't believe that happened…she was ganged up on in the girls' locker room after her PE class. They beat her pretty bad, but thankfully, nothing was broken or damaged. She had some trauma, but we and her parents have been helping her through that. I just couldn't believe it when we found her. Our sweet, innocent little girl was beat up and bullied because of our threesome relationship. I cried so hard that night after I got home from the hospital. This wasn't supposed to happen. No harm was supposed to fall upon her.

I almost want to cry right now.

The three of us have endured so much physical and emotional abuse this past school week, it's unbelievable. But after school, we always went to my RV, did homework, took a nap, watched a movie…we just spent our cherished time together. I love Cat and Andre so much. I can't have them hurt again.

I snap out of my thoughts when Cat tapped my shoulder. "What's wrong, girl?"

She smiles. "Nothing! We wanted to know if you wanted your jacket off! It's surprisingly warmer here than it is in Beverly Hills!"

I realize she's right and unzip my windbreaker, handing it to Andre, who puts it the car. I see his toned chest through his shirt, and Cat's sexiness shining out. Damn, how'd did I get so damn lucky to get them? But I got them and I'm not complaining.

And unfortunately, it didn't take long for some guys to whistle at our girlfriend…

"What's up, sexy?" A guy with his gang around him calls out to Cat, who blushes and wraps her arms around my arm, hiding her face from them. "Aw, don't be shy, chica!"

I flip them off with my middle finger and lead Cat and Andre away.

Cat squeals and jumps up and down, still keeping a grip on my arm. "I love the beach! Can we go in the water?"

"Nope." Andre says firmly. "Too cold, sweetie."

"I agree with Andre there." I tell her when she pouts. "It may be decent weather, but I can guarantee the water is freezing cold."

"But…" She sighs, giving in. "Okay."

I chuckle. "Come on, babygirl. I'll treat you both to Ice Cream."

"Yay!" She lights up again and runs towards the ice cream parlor that's a few stores down.

"Cat, stay with us!" I yell out, but she's already in the ice cream place. "Aye, that's little girl."

"Can't help, but love her." Andre grins. I take his hand and kiss it. We walk in and Cat's talking with the older lady behind the counter, trying different kinds of ice cream. "You just make friends everywhere you go, don't you?" Andre asks her as he puts a hand on her back gently, but our hands are still connected.

"Well, they have so many flavors, I can't choose!" She tells us. "But I think I like the raspberry ice cream! Tastes so fruity!"

"Just like you." Andre kisses her lips as the older lady takes a cone full of sprinkles on the sides, putting Cat's ice cream inside.

She hands it to Cat, who giggles, immediately licking it. She flirtatiously winks at us…not a good idea when we're in public, but whatever…we'll get her back for that when we get home. "What will you boys be having?" The older lady asks us nicely as Cat looks at the pictures on the walls.

Both Andre and I separate our hands, sadly, and we look through the flavors in front of us. "Hmm…I think I like the cake batter ice cream." Andre says. "That sounds pretty delicious."

"And I'll have the coffee flavor." I tell her when she looks at me.

Andre grins. "Coffee addict."

"It happens." I shrug as the lady scoops up our ice creams and put it in cones. I hand the lady the money and we go to leave. "Want to go sit down on a bench?"

"Can we go sit by the fountain?" Our angel points to the large fountain, that amazingly is still running. No one is sitting on the edges of it, so Andre and I agree. I take Cat's hand when she tries to run off again. We sit down, with Cat in between Andre and I, and we enjoy our ice creams while Cat giggles at the birds coming to us. "Ooh, that one is so pretty!" Cat points to a tiny bird at her feet. "Hello, pretty bird." She coos as the bird hops closer. "Hey! She likes me!"

"How do you know it's a she?" I tease her.

"She's pretty and glowing in the sun." Cat tells us cutely, but her attention is still on the bird by her feet. "Only girls can be pretty and glow."

"You got that right." Andre grins and I nod in agreement, considering we have the most perfect girlfriend in the whole damn planet.

When we were done, we decided to go shopping. There's mall here called Pismo Beach Premium Outlets, so we head over there and Cat immediately goes into shock. "There's so many stores!" She squeals.

"Which one do you want to go in first?" I ask her.

She frowns…something I never see on Cat's face. "I don't want to drag you guys around. That's rude."

"We're your boyfriends." Andre chuckles. "It's our jobs."

Cat thinks about it and giggles. "True! Let's go to Guess!"

"I knew you were going to say that." I tease her as we head over to that store.

Cat squeaks when we enter the store. "This is heaven!"

Andre and I give her a look. "Excuse me?"

"Next to sex." She says quickly, heading towards the sunglasses.

"That's better." Andre chuckles as we follow her. Our redhead beauty tries on a few shades before she gasps and tries on a pair she likes. They're black and round, with the Guess logo on the sides. "Gorgeous, sweetheart."

"And real diamonds are implanted within the logo on the sides." A guy comes up with a grin, and his name tag reads "Peter". "Hi there, cutie."

We don't do anything…yet.

"Hi." Cat mumbles, knowing we were already in our protective modes. "Real diamonds?"

"Yup. And may I say, you look absolutely stunning with them on." He says in a smooth tone. Oh, how I want to punch this guy.

Cat can't help herself when she blushes. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gets closer to her. "If you want, I can show you around the store some more."

Cat senses his flirting and shakes her head, backing away. "No, thank you. But I am going to buy these sunglasses! They're so pretty!"

Cat pulls out her money from her bra, an original place to store things for her. Before she can give him any, I put a hand on her back. "Oh no, you don't." I smirk at her when she raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Put your money away." I tell her as I pull out my wallet. "How much?"

"But Beck, those are expensive!" Cat tells me.

"You got a point?" I chuckle and kiss her lips. Andre comes up behind her and puts his hands on her arms, rubbing them. "Consider this a one-week anniversary present."

The guy scoffs after I hand him my 100 bill. "One week…well, that's so special."

"Just shut the fuck up and give me my fucking change." I growl at him, slamming my hand down on the glass counter. I scared him enough to hurry up and he shuts the register after handing me my money. "Finally."

Cat puts the sunglasses back on and squeals. "Thank you, Beck! I love them!" She leaves Andre's arms as she jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hold her up easily. Andre looks on with a proud smile. "I feel so pretty with them on!"

"You're beautiful already, darling." I tell her after kissing her head. Andre and I lead her out. Cat puts the glasses on top of her head, since we're still indoors.

"I want to buy you guys something too!" Cat tells us cutely as she leans on my arm.

"Not happening." Andre says from the other side of her. His hand was on her back and his other one in his pocket. Both of mine were in my pockets, while I held my left elbow out a bit since Cat's slim arms are wrapped around it. Here I go with the sappiness again, but we look so good together. We pass by some teenage girls, who giggle at Andre and I, but we shrug it off. Cat didn't get jealous, but she never does. She trusts us, which makes me love her even more. Andre and I need to remember that we trust her too.

"Aw, phooey." Cat pouts, but accepts it.

The day passed smoothly. We went into DC Shoes, where Andre got a pair of new shoes, which I shocked him by paying at the last second. He got mad, but thanked me with a kiss a second later. That's when we had noticed Cat ran off. We panicked and tried to find her. Soon, she found us and showed us the presents she bought for us. Instead of scolding her for scaring the shit out of us, we take turns giving her a big hug and a kiss. She had us scared…what? Someone could've hurt her while we weren't around! She got us each a Guess Watch. Andre's was a bright red and white, completely heavy, but sturdy. She got me a silver one, that looked pretty awesome and wicked. Andre bought her a large lollipop from the candy store, along with a new bow for her hair. He surprised me with a nice windbreaker from Calvin Klein. Of course, we passed Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. Cat had to have a candy apple, so we each got one. I couldn't believe how many kinds they had.

After that, we decided it was time to head home.

Cat and Andre called their parents/grandma to let them know they were spending the night in my RV again. Good. I love it when they do because it makes me sleep a lot better because I know they're safe in my bed with me. After making rough, but passionate love, we dressed for bed. Cat put on her pajama pants and t-shirt, but she immediately fell asleep. I can't blame her. We tired her out with fucking her from the front and the back at the same time. It felt good for me though…since we made her orgasm 2 times before we cum inside her.

I love these two. Only they could make me feel like this…

It's gotta be love.


	8. Chapter 8: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 8 (Andre)

* * *

When I feel two petite hands shaking me awake, I wake up with my eyes wide, sitting up. Cat's sitting up too. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask her in concern.

My tiny girlfriend of a month is shaking. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

I go silent and I hear a noise that sounds like something's spraying really close to the RV. "What the fuck? Beck, wake up!" I hiss loudly.

As expected, Beck shoots awake, since he sees it's barely 2am. "What?" We stay quiet and he hears the spraying sound. "Fuck." He mutters as he grabs a flashlight, handing it to me. He grabs a bat. "Cat, call 9-1-1."

Cat whimpers, completely scared as we head for the door. "Kay-Kay."

Beck looks into my eyes, silently asking if I'm ready. I take a deep breath and nod, turning the flashlight on. I vaguely hear Cat talking to someone on the phone. Beck shoots the door open and I rush out, shining the flashlight over the bodies, next to the RV. It's some guys from school…some guys on the football team. Our bullies at school. Beck growls. "Get the fuck out of here." I shut the door, so they wouldn't get any ideas to go inside…we can't let them near our Kitten.

One guy throws down his spray can, glaring to Beck. "Let us fuck your slut of a girlfriend and maybe we'll leave."

"If you lay one of your dirty hands on her, you're dead." I growl back at them.

"Why not? She has sex with you two, so why can't she have sex with 8?" He chuckles, motioning to his buddies as well.

The nightmare images of them raping Cat scares the shit out of me and I feel lightheaded. "Beck, do something." I plead quietly.

"I'm not going to say it again: get the fuck off my property!" Beck snarled. Suddenly I see one guy lunge to punch Beck, but I grab the guy's arm to stop him. He retaliates and punches me square in the face with his other fist, making me fall to the ground. "Andre!" Beck kneels down to me, putting a hand under my bloody nose, looking guilty. "Aw, man." He glares back up at the chuckling dickheads. "You fucking assholes, get the fuck out of here!"

I see a shiny object come from one of the jock's pocket and freak. "Beck!" I point to the guy and Beck freaks out, getting in front of me.

"Hey! You don't have to do this!" Beck says in haste. I put a hand on his arm, letting him know that I'm here with him and that I'm not going anywhere.

"Yeah, Jeff, seriously!" Another jock comes up, close to the one who's name is Jeff. "Put the knife down! I'm not going to prison for murder!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and put his swiss army knife away, making me sigh in relief. "Whatever." He glared to the both of us. "You homos just are a bunch of diseases."

"Then get out of here before we infect you." Beck growled, still in front of me.

Before any other words could be said, a police car came into the driveway with a 'beep' sounded. Their headlights and roof light shined straight on the RV. They tell everyone to put their hands up, but Beck tells them we're innocent, so they leave us alone and deal with those boneheads that decided to wear "HA" jackets. When things get a bit calmer, I hear the RV door open quietly. I turn and see my terrified babygirl come out and run into my open arms. I smile. "There's my girl." I kiss her head and rub her back while Beck's talking with one of the policemen.

"I know they hurt you because you cried out in pain." She whimpers to my shirt, but I still hear her. "I was so scared you both were going to die."

I shake my head. "No, sweetie. Beck and I are never leaving you. But you have to understand that we may get hurt sometimes. Gays are not accepted in this society at this current time." Cat nods and leaves my shirt, but gasps. She points to the RV's wall that the lights are shining on and I groan. This is sick. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I growl, pulling Cat to me again. "Beck." I call out, but my eyes are fixated on the horrid words that they spray painted on the RV.

Beck and the police officer he was talking to look to us and then the RV, and Beck's eyes widened. "Holy shit." He breathed out and ran to us, going on the other side of Cat and holding us close to him.

Cat's eyes are fixated on the writings, looking traumatized. I turn her head away. "Don't look anymore, Cat." I tell her firmly, holding her close to me, but making sure she stays looking away.

The spray painted words said horrible things. "Whore", "Slut", "Gay", "Homos", "Diseases", "Homo Fuckers", and even worse…there were threats made. There was "Everyone hates you", "We will kill you", and "We will fuck the slut".

"And he pulled out a knife on us!" Beck suddenly yells out to the officer, releasing us, but not going far. "That one, he's apparently named Jeff, was going to stab us if that scrawny one didn't stop him! They threatened to rape our girlfriend here!" The police officer's eyes widened. Beck clenched his fists. "Yes! We are in a threesome relationship! We've been together for a month now! Get over it! Do something! Book them! Arrest them! Or let us kick their asses! We are free to do what we feel like we should with our lives, our parents support us, and we love each other! And they were going to kill my boyfriend and I because of our sexuality! They were going to rape our girlfriend! They should go to prison!" Beck's breathing heavily by now.

The police officer looks us each in the eye. By now I let Cat look to them. When he gets to me, I silently plead to him to help us. He gives me a nod in understanding and turns to his partner. "Call back up and let's get these to the station."

Beck lets out a breath. "Thank you so much."

"You were right." The officer says as his partner calls for backup and the jocks lean against the RV where they were told to stay until help arrives. "They call this country "Home of the Free" for a reason. You pick your own lifestyles. As long as you don't cause trouble, we won't have problems. Here's my cell number and desk number." He takes out his paper pad and pen, scribbling down his phone number and name. Beck takes it from him. "Call me immediately if anything like this happens again. Even if I have time off, I'll still come or I'll send someone to where you are."

Cat smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Officer."

"Call me "Jacob", little missy." Jacob gives her a wink and looks over his shoulder as his backup arrives. "Alright, you jerks are squeezing in two police cars. Four and four. In you go."

As they take them away, we thank Jacob again, and Beck leads us both inside.

I turn on the lights when I enter after Cat and she immediately sits on the bed, looking so small and frail. It hurts me to see her that way. I look over at Beck, who looks at Cat the same way I just did, and I can see it hurts him too. Suddenly, Beck lets out a howl of frustration as he punches the nearest wall. I hear "cracking" so I know he made a dent there. He's breathing heavily again, facing away from us as his fist is still in the hole in the wall he just made.

I gulp as I walk up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Beck…"

"Are you going to break up with us now?" Cat's tiny voice squeaks out.

Both Beck and I turn sharply to her with confused looks. "What?" We ask at the same time.

Cat shrugs, looking to her painted fingernails on her lap. "You're RV is ruined. It's our relationship's fault."

"It's just an RV, kitten." Beck tells her softly as he walks over to her, kneeling down to her level, taking her hands. "I'm not mad about my RV. I'm glad it was just the RV. I'm upset because…they were about ready to kill us just because we're gay." He looks to me. "I was so scared that I had to get in front of you. The last thing I want is for you to get stabbed for our sexuality. And Cat…they were going to rape you after they were done with us." He looked back at her, and she shudders. "How can we do this? Can we make it through?"

Cat suddenly giggles lightly. "We should run away."

Beck and I look to one another…that's not a bad idea.

Cat stops giggling and blinks when we look back at her with serious expressions. "I WAS KIDDING!" She screams at us, getting to her feet. "I'm not running away! I love my mommy and daddy! I can't leave them! You guys may be okay with leaving your families, but I'm not! I'm only 16! I need my mommy and daddy! I need my mom when we bake Red Velvet Cupcakes every Sunday night! I need my daddy to hold me when my brother makes me cry! I need my brother…" She pauses, and then sighs. "Okay, I don't need him, but otherwise, I can't go on without them!"

Beck sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay…bad idea." He gives me that look that totally says "I'm lying because that was a good damn plan", but we give in to Cat.

Suddenly Cat sways a little. I rush over and catch her before she falls to her knees. "Cat!" I call out her name in fear.

Beck comes up next to us. "What's wrong, babygirl?"

Cat shakes her head. "Nothing…I've been feeling funny for the past week and I feel nauseous. I need to go back to sleep."

We nod in agreement and after I tuck Cat in and get under the covers with her, Beck turns the light off and he gets in too. After a few minutes, Cat's breathing evens out. "Andre? You still awake?" I hear Beck whisper.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk outside."

I sigh lightly. "Alright." As carefully as we can be, we detach ourselves from our redhead, who's sound asleep. I grab Mr. Longneck from the couch, where she set up a small bed for him there, and put him under her slim arms for him to comfort her. Immediately she tightens her hold on him. Beck and I smile at the sight. We silently go down the steps, going outside, closing the door carefully. I'm kinda nervous for this conversation…maybe he was breaking up with us? Or maybe just me?

"We're not breaking up, so get that thought out of your head." Beck suddenly says to me.

I grin. "How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"That's how love is." Beck sighed, leaning against the RV wall. "Andre, how can we do this? I don't want Cat exposed to all this violence. I know love conquers all, but…but she was beat up 4 weeks ago because of our relationship! She was pushed against fucking lockers! You're getting bullied on a daily basis and so am I! You had boiling coffee poured on your arm! One girl I made out with one time put gum in my hair! We've been cornered after school! Dickheads have peed on my fucking car! God, when will this end?"

I shrug. "I don't know, man. I don't. I wish I did, but I just don't know. I don't want Cat exposed to this shit either, but what can we do?"

"Nothing, I guess." Beck sighed. "I think you agree with me about her "fake" plan about running away."

"Yeah, but we can't force her to leave her parents." I shake my head. "She'll hate us forever."

"Then we're going to have to keep going through life like this, I guess." Beck ran his hand through his hair. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay." He goes to open the door, but I grab his hand gently. He looks at me and I smile. "Hey. I love you."

Beck smiles and leans over, giving my lips a peck and giving my hand a comforting squeeze. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9: Cat

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 9 (Cat)

I know the boys are going to freak out, but I quietly left their arms and got dressed on this Saturday morning because I needed to head home. I don't feel very good…no, I don't feel good at all. My parents are currently on their 2nd honeymoon so I'm going to be home alone. The boys are going to get worried, but my stomach is killing me. While I'm getting dressed though, the pain is horrible. I started my period on Monday, but it's been getting heavier and heavier since then. I sit down on the toilet after locking the bathroom door. I pull down my pants and I see so much blood on my underwear and pad. This is more blood than usual! My periods are usually light! I almost cry out in pain because these cramps I'm having have gotten worse! Beck and Andre were trying to take care of me ever since we got out of school yesterday, but I was doubled over all day. Today, it's even worse.

I can't stop the tears leaving my eyes. I feel more blood leave me…what's happening to me? My lower stomach hurts so bad! I need to get home. I can walk…sure, I feel like I'm about to collapse, but I can make it home if I force myself. I put on a new pad and stop the bleeding enough to put my jeans back on. Immediately I feel that the bleeding hadn't stopped, but I'll be quick. I clean up and flush the toilet, not realizing that before I washed my hands, I left a bloody handprint on the side of the sink. I leave the bathroom quietly and see the boys still asleep. My legs get wobbly, but I grab my backpack and quietly go out the door. I make it probably two steps outside, but I collapse, losing consciousness.

* * *

What's that beeping sound?

And why do I feel throbbing pains in between my legs?

I flutter my eyes open and see myself in a white room, but the wallpaper has blue flowers on it. One hand is on my stomach, but the other is held by someone else. I look over and see Andre's head resting beside our connected hands. He's crying, but softly. I hate to see him or Beck cry. They're the strongest men I know, next to my dad, so why is he crying? He never cries! Well, not in front of me anyways.

I feel a sharp pain in between my legs so I hiss in pain, but softly.

Andre's head shoots up. He looks horrible. His eyes are red and puffy, showing signs of exhaustion and long time of crying. Poor baby. "Cat?" He whispers to me in hope. I attempt to give him a smile. "Oh sweetheart…" He reaches up and rubs his thumb on my cheek to comfort me…or himself to have proof I'm here. "You scared me so much. My god, Cat, Beck and I thought we lost you. We found you outside the RV when we went to go to your house and…and you were passed out and there was so much blood coming from your jeans…fuck, we were so scared."

"Where's Beck?" I look around the room. He's not present in the room.

"He went to get some fresh air." Andre rubbed his lips together. "Believe it or not, sweetheart, he's taking this worse than I am."

I try to imagine Beck worse than Andre's state, but I can't. "What's wrong with me?" I ask him, a bit scared of what's wrong, since it was apparently enough to make these two cry. "I thought I was on my period."

"You weren't." Andre's voice chokes up. "Do you want to discuss this with the doctor?"

"No, did he tell you?" I ask him, a bit sharply, yet weakly.

"Yeah…we told him Beck was your brother, so he told us. Family only, you know?" Andre sighed. "Cat…you…" He looks down to our hands. "You had a miscarriage."

My whole world froze and broke. "What?" I whisper. "Miscarriage?"

"You were 8 weeks pregnant." Andre said cautiously. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I'm just so sorry."

I remember that first time the three of us made love to one another. Beck took my virginity and like a freaking idiot, he didn't use a condom. Ever since, the boys have used protection, but that was the only time Beck didn't use a condom. We've been together 2 months…I whimper suddenly, ripping my hand out of Andre's grasp, putting both hands to my mouth to hide the sobs. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears, but only more came out. We stay like that for a few minutes, with Andre rubbing my leg to comfort me. Nothing can help me now.

I do something totally stupid.

I remove my hands from my mouth and rip off my blood pressure cuff.

Andre stands up, alarmed. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock as I reach for my IV. "Cat, no!" He grabbed my wrist before I could and grabs the other one. "No! You can't do that!"

I want to scream, but I nothing comes out. I just lose energy and fall into Andre's arms, burying my face in his shoulder, still trying to grab my head around everything. I had a miscarriage…and miscarriage. How did I not know I was pregnant? I mean…yeah, I've showed signs, but seriously? I couldn't have been pregnant! I'm only 16! I'm a very respected (was) young lady! My family is the Valentine's for God's sake! We're a respected family in the Hollywood/Beverly Hills area! My parents adore me and support me! They're perfect! They think I'm a freaking princess! My boyfriends think nothing, but wonders about me! I'm Cat Valentine! I'm supposed to be this innocent, airheaded girl, who didn't even know the meaning of blowjob until my first time giving Andre one!

I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO GET PREGNANT!

I hear talking, vaguely, and I feel Andre lay me back down. My bed is propped upwards a little, so I'm not lying flat on my back. Andre releases his hold on my wrists and I let them go limp on my stomach. I suddenly can't feel anything. My body is numb and so are my emotions. I see Andre trying to talk to me, but I can't hear him. He motions to the other side of me, so I turn my head and blink. Beck's tired face is there, looking so exhausted and drained of energy. We stare into one another's eyes for a good minute, before I sigh. "Can we go home?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah…I'll go get the doctor, so he can explain stuff…" And he leaned down, giving my forehead a kiss before giving Andre a forced smile and nod and leaving the room.

I look back at Andre, who gives me a sad smile. "Like I said…Beck's taking this a lot harder than I am. Maybe because it was his biological child, I guess."

"What did I do wrong?" I ask him softly.

He shakes his head. "You did nothing wrong. These things happen, sweetie."

"Please don't tell anyone." I plead with him. "My parents, we can tell them, but otherwise, please don't tell anyone."

"Of course." He takes one of my hands and gives it a strong kiss.

The doctor comes in and gives me a small smile. Beck's behind him and comes up next to Andre, while the doctor checks my vitals. "You're showing great progress, Miss Valentine."

"Can I go home now?" I ask him right after he said that. "Please?"

"Hmm…yes, I guess you can." He pats my head. "I'll send a nurse in to take out your IV and one of the boys here can sign the discharge papers." He handed Beck a paper. "That's a prescription for your sister here. Pain pills. I do recommend you getting them as soon as possible because they could help with the pain she's feeling. We're going to give her something right now to help her for a few hours. She needs to take those pills every 4 hours. She needs to eat before taking them too."

"Got it." Beck gave the doctor a nod.

The doctor looks back at me. "Take care of yourself, Caterina." And with that, he leaves the room.

I look over to my boyfriends, who are in a daze.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask, my voice a bit crackly. "Do you guys still love me?"

Beck rushes over to the other side and grabs my free hand. "Don't ever think different, baby. Oh, Cat, we love you so much. Fuck, we were afraid of this. Cat, there's nothing in the whole world that could stop us from loving you. Please never think otherwise. You're our whole world."

I give him a smile and look back to Andre, who's crying, but gives me a smile. I give them both a comforting squeeze and smile. "I love you both too."


	10. Chapter 10: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 10 (Beck)

I close the passenger door after Andre gets Cat out and cradles her in his arms. The doctor requested that she stay off her feet for a few days, if possible. It will, trust me. Screw school. Cat's more important. She's asleep already. The doctor was right. The pills will knock her out and stop the pain for a few hours. I've never, ever seen her so frail before. She's a porcelain doll right now. I'm scared to let her touch the ground because she may break. Anyways, I open the RV door for Andre and follow him inside. I unmake the bed and Andre tucks her in, while I grab Mr. Longneck from her bag that we brought back inside. I tuck him under her arm and kiss her head.

"I'm going to go grab that prescription." I whisper to Andre.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Andre asked. I could tell he looked very worried.

I shake my head. "No. You need to stay with Cat. If she wakes up, she'll need help."

"True." We lean over and peck each other's lips before I turn to leave. "Beck."

I look over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Andre gives me a small smile. "We can get through this."

I sigh deeply, looking back down at Cat. "I know. We can." Before Andre can say anymore, I rush out. I can't listen right now.

Cat was pregnant…

She WAS pregnant.

How did she not know that?

For the love of god, I don't understand this.

How could she- STOP!

NO!

This isn't Cat's fault, you fucking dumbass! I can't DARE blame my sweet, innocent girlfriend for this! How dare I even think those things! I want to kick or slap myself for even thinking of blaming Cat!

Holy shit, why is this happening?

I don't want this to change anything for us three though. I love Andre and Cat so much, I just can't give them up. I'd lose my way quickly if they left me. I got to keep them close. Especially Cat. I don't want to know what could happen…the doctor told us in private that she could get depressed, show signs of suicidal actions or self-mutilation. She could try to starve herself or start cutting, or something to make the pain go away. Fuck. That can't happen!

Cat's parents are on their honeymoon for another week. We called them and assured them that my parents are fine with Cat staying with me and they made me swear on my life to care for their baby until they got back and I did make that promise. So now after dropping off her prescription, I guess I should shop around the grocery store the pharmacy is in until it's ready. I pull out the list the nurse gave me. It's a list of foods and drinks that are safe for Cat to eat and drink for the first couple of days. Her stomach is obviously going to be very sensitive.

My phone makes a buzz sound. It's a text from…Tori?

-rumor iz goin around tht cats n da hospital! whts goin on?-

I blink in confusion after grabbing some 2 percent milk. –wht do u care?-

Not even a minute later, I got a text back. –im serious! iz she ok? no matter wht, ill still care if shes fuckin alive, alrite?-

Wow. I guess she will. –shes ok. sorta. dnt wry.-

-how can i NOT wry? Beck, seriously, whts goin on?-

-im not goin 2 break cats trust n me, ok? she askd tht no 1 kno bout wht happnd 2day. so im not tellin u.-

-ugh! ur such a dickhead!-

I shrug as I pick up the medication and pay at the register. She can call me all the names she wants. I don't give a shit. Cat's trust is 10x's more important than her. When I get the groceries in the backseat, I get in the driver's seat and start the truck. I get a text message.

-Fine! Ignor me! im headin ovr rite now!-

FUCK!

I put the truck in reverse and speed out of that parking lot. I call Andre. "Pick up…" I plead to no one as I maneuver around the Hollywood traffic.

"Hey, handsome."

"Andre, lock the door!"

"What? Why?"

"Tori is being a selfish bitch and is heading over there right now! I don't want her to bother Cat! I just don't! Please!" I never heard myself sound so desperate, it kind of makes me sick. "If she finds out what's happened to Cat this morning, god only knows what will happen if she tells everyone!"

"Got it. I locked the door. I'll keep an eye out for her. I hope she doesn't wake Cat up though."

"Me neither." I groan. "I'm about a minute away. Be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too." And we hang up.

I throw my phone in the passenger seat and speed it up, but carefully watch out for cops. I can't let her disturb Cat, since she's already in a state of shock and fear. If she thinks that Tori will find out about her condition and what happened earlier that morning, she'll go into extreme panic, which the doctor said will be bad for her weak state. I skid into my driveway and see Tori getting out of her car. I jump out of the truck and walk up to her. "Go away!" I snarl.

Tori looks taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Tori, Cat has been through a lot of shit today, so she doesn't need you making things worse!" I snap at her.

"Look, I'm ready to apologize to you guys-"

"We don't want your fucking apology!" I yell in her face, but she stands her ground. "What we would appreciate if you just leave us the hell alone! You've called Cat horrid names to her face in the past 2 months that the three of us have been in a relationship!"

"It's not my fault that you guys are being freaks!" Tori's true side comes out. "I mean, seriously? Sure, you and Andre, or you and Cat, or Cat and Andre, but NOT all three of you together! That's just disgusting!"

I groan. "Son of a bitch, why do you have to be a girl? I want to punch you in the face so fucking bad, its not even fucking funny."

Suddenly Tori leans up a bit and crashes her lips onto mine.

Holy fuck I hope Andre or Cat isn't watching.

I push her away, stepping back a few steps, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Dude, brush your fucking teeth!" I yell to her.

"Screw you!" Tori yells. "See? You didn't like it! You're gay! Face it! You and Andre are GAY! You don't love Cat! You're just using her for sex! Or maybe you feel sorry for her! I don't know, but you guys need to fucking give in that you're fucking gay! Quit using Cat to act like you have some straight in you! I'm pretty sure the world would accept you much better if you would just let Cat go and forget your "threesome" and just be a damn couple! Quit using Cat!"

"WE ARE NOT USING HER!" I scream at this bitch. "Cat is the love of our lives, next to each other!"

"I'm so sure!" Tori rolled her eyes and begins to walk back to her car. "When Cat realizes the truth, she'll be running straight to me."

"What the hell does THAT mean?" I yell, in a bit of shock. Wait…what?

"Think about it, you'll figure it out." With that said, Tori got in her car and left quickly.

What the fuck?

I hear the RV door open and close, with Andre running up to me. "Cat woke up because she heard you two screaming, so we watched out the window. The second you kissed, we didn't freak out, BUT when Tori started screaming about all that shit, Cat heard everything and then passed out…Beck, I think she thinks we're just using her." Andre looked really upset now. "We're not. We love her."

"Yes, we do." I put my arms around him to comfort him. "We love her very much. We can get passed this. But I think we have ANOTHER problem."

Andre leans away. "Oh god, what?"

"I think Tori's a lesbian." I tell Andre, who's face goes into shock. "And I think she wants Cat."


	11. Chapter 11: Andre

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 11 (Andre)

After that drama with Tori was over, Beck and I had grabbed the groceries from his truck and put them away in the RV. We worked on some homework while Cat continued to catch up on her sleep, which she needed. Yesterday was bad for her. Well, all week was actually, but yesterday especially because her cramps had gotten a lot worse. Beck and I had actually wanted to leave school early because she was doubled over in pain, but she refused to. She wanted to be strong for us. I tried to convince her that she'd always be our strong girl, but it didn't work.

I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. She said her "lady problem" started on Monday and it never lasted more than a few days. Yesterday was Friday and she said it had never lasted that long. The cramps had gotten worse and she said the bleeding was getting heavier instead of lighter. I remember pleading with her to stay home or to let us take her to the RV so she could relax and concentrate on getting the pain to ease, but she wouldn't listen.

I should've tried harder.

I should've done something!

If I had, Cat wouldn't be in the state she was!

I'm such a loser! A failure!

Goddammit, I want to cry again.

How could this be happening to us?

"I feel so helpless to her." I mumble out loud, knowing Beck would hear since I was sitting right next to him on the couch. I look over to Cat when he sighs. She's still asleep, cuddled up to Mr. Longneck. "Beck, I can't help, but wonder…how did she not know she was pregnant? It makes no sense. Don't women show signs early? Like feeling lightheaded? Or the cramps? Or all the stuff Cat's been going through pretty much. Why didn't she do something about it?"

"Shut up." He growls at me. I looked back over to him and his hair is covering his eye, his hand is shaking while gripping his pencil in his hand, and I get worried. "Don't you dare blame Cat. Don't you dare. I was doing the same damn thing in the truck on the way to the pharmacy. I wanted to fucking kill myself. We will not blame her. She is innocent in this situation. Cat's not that mature enough to understand these things. Can you blame her for thinking it was just her period?"

I begin to feel guilty. "No, I can't." I can't believe I was blaming Cat just now. Who the hell do I think I am? "What's going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know right now, Andre." He sounds exhausted. He runs a hand through his hair, sittign up straighter. His eyes seem hurt and empty. "I just don't. We got to keep an eye on Cat though. What the doctor said freaked me out. Cat's a sensitive girl so she could take this to heart badly and want to hurt herself, to you know, punish herself. Let's just try to keep her away from all knives and razors. We'll keep an eye on her when she eats and we'll make her keep the bathroom door open when she uses the bathroom or takes a shower."

I get a little scared now. "Beck, what the hell do you think she's going to do?"

"Cut, kill herself, starve herself, all the above." He growls at me again. "All the things that could kill us too if she does those things. I could never live with myself if Cat harmed herself like that."

Before we can go on, we hear a moan. I just to my feet, my books falling to the floor. I rush over to Cat's side as she whimpers and tries to sit up. Her hair is a bit damp from sweatiness and she's very pale. I help her sit up and put a hand to her cheek. She has watery eyes. "Hi, sweetheart." I whisper as she flutters her eyes open. She whimpers again and puts a hand to her lower stomach. "Does your tummy hurt?" I ask her gently. She nods and whimpers. Oh god, I feel so goddamn helpless!

Beck put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to get her some warm milk and grab her some fruit." I nod. Those about the main things she can really eat right now. We're planning on making her a nice dinner tonight though after she wakes up after taking her next dose of pills. Beck gives Cat a quick smile. "Hi, girl." He leans down and gives her head a soft kiss and then goes to his "kitchen", which is only a few feet away from us.

I pull Cat close to me. "Do you have to use the bathroom?" I ask her gently.

She nods silently. She's not talking. Oh shit. I'll let Beck get through to her on that one. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her to her feet. I know Beck won't like the fact I'm going to let her walk to the bathroom, but I think she needs some sort of exercise or at least stretch her legs a little. I keep my arm tightly around her waist and she leans onto me and we slowly make our way to the bathroom. She goes in and is about to shut the door, but I shake my head. She gives me a questioning look.

"Let's just keep the door open for now, okay?" I ask her gently.

She narrows her eyes at me, and then gives in, nodding. I lean against the doorsill, but facing away, watching Beck cut up a few fruits. He has three bowls out so he's cutting some up for me and him. He's sweet. I hear sniffles and I turn back to Cat sharply. Her pants and underwear are down, but she's holding her stomach. Her underwear is drenched. My heart drops. She's so scared, I can tell. So am I, but I need to be strong for her right now.

I rush to her bag and grab another pad and pair of underwear that we picked up for her after we left the hospital. We got her a few days of clothes for her. She's still shaking and crying, so I change things for her. It's disgusting, but she needs me right now. And it's not her fault she's going through this shit. We've decided that. It's not her fault. She didn't know. So now she's scared of what's happening to her.

I put a new pad on her clean underwear and help wipe her clean before putting her pants back on her. As she washes her hands, I see that bloody handprint that Beck couldn't get out earlier. He tried everything. Everything. But nothing would get that stained handprint out. I remember walking in and seeing him crying while rubbing that single spot with cleaners and different types of rags and sponges around him, but it was still there. He kept crying as he kept cleaning. I started crying too.

Like I am now.

I feel Cat's clean, damp hands on my cheeks, wiping my tears away. I squeeze my eyes shut when I let out a sob. She wraps her arms around my torso, and I wrap my arms around her body. Her body is shaking with little sobs too. And then I feel a strong arm around my back. Beck kisses my head, telling me that everything was going to be okay. But is it? Will everything be okay? Cat just had a goddamn miscarriage! She's not talking! How will things be okay?

"Sorry." I choke out when I release them and grab some tissue to wipe my tears away. Cat wets a rag and wipes my face clean.

"Come on you two, I got a snack ready." Beck throws me a small smile. He helps Cat out and back to the bed while I walk behind them. I catch my breath and try to keep strong. For Cat. For Beck. Hell, for Mr. Longneck! I can do this. I have these two angels to help me through all this trauma. The bullying, the threats, the beatings, and now this. I'd never make it without them.

We watch carefully as Cat eats her fruit slowly and then she takes her pills with her warm milk. "Are you tired?" I ask her softly when she leans her head on my shoulder. She nods. "Can you talk to me?"

She makes no motion to answer.

Beck frowns and stands up, taking the empty bowls. "Let's get you a nap, Kitten." He grumbles as he walks to the sink.

She nods and I help tuck her in under the covers. She immediately grabs Mr. Longneck and curls up to him, beginning to cry into his neck.

Poor girl.


	12. Chapter 12: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. There is a scene similar to Digidestend Angel's story, but I asked her and got permission to use it. And I don't own the song used.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 12 (Cat)

Mmm…

Ow.

My lower stomach is throbbing with pain. The doctor did say that the pain is going to last for a few days.

I feel two strong, heavy arms over my body and my eyes adjust to the dark. I look to the dresser and Beck's alarm clock says it's 4:29am. I have to pee. I wiggle my way out of their hold and carefully step over Beck and get off the bed without falling on my face. I vaguely see them facing each other, sound asleep. So cute…I rush to the bathroom and quietly lock the door behind me. On second thought, I don't want to pee. I have to, but I don't want to see the blood on my pad and underwear. It's just a grim reminder of what's happened. Is it weird that it's only been a less than a day since my mis…mis…miscarriage. God, I hate that word.

I look myself in the mirror, gripping the sink before me. I notice the bloody handprint and it's mine. How did this happen? What have I become? A slut? A dirty whore?

A sex toy for Beck and Andre to use?

I'm wondering if Tori was right. I know the boys tell me totally different things, but maybe it's the truth.

No- wait, a second! The way they've cared for me and- but maybe it's because it was Beck's biological child and he felt he had to help, and Andre just followed his lead. Do they love me? Or do they feel sorry for me? Was I in the wrong place at the wrong time that day the three of us had sex for the first time? Beck took my virginity that day, but maybe since I was already there, they didn't have the heart to kick me out.

Am I a third wheel?

Am I in love?

Yes, I am in love, but are Andre and Beck in love with me?

Or is this all some sort of joke?

Am I only used for sex?

Or do they feel sorry for me?

I start breathing heavily now, feeling lightheaded, and everything's getting too much. My head is spinning.

Am I even loved?

I look up at the mirror and I don't see myself.

I see Andre and Beck standing on either side of me. They're looking at me with disgust.

I can hear their words even though their lips aren't moving.

_Slut._

_Whore. _

_Witch._

_Needy._

_Idiot. _

_Airhead._

_Worthless. _

_Stupid. _

_Fat._

_Nothing._

While sobbing, I want them gone! I can't see or listen to this anymore!

NO MORE!

I scream sharply and raise my fist, slamming it straight into the mirror before me with all my might. An round circle is around my fist, only a little bit wider, and the glass from that whole is now in the sink. My fist has a small piece stuck in the knuckle part, but it's not deep. I don't hear the banging on the door as I move to the toilet paper roll and wrap a bunch around my wound. It's throbbing and stinging at the touch, but I need to keep it on there.

I don't hear the door fly open and slam against the wall when I feel a set of arms around my waist and then helping me stop the bleeding. I see chocolate skin hands on my damaged one and look up, seeing Andre's tearful face. He's yelling to Beck, who I look over and is wetting a towel and then Andre takes off the toilet paper and Beck wraps the towel around my hand in it's place. He's screaming at me, while holding it there. I don't hear anything.

I don't want to.

I sniffle, shaking my head. "No more mean words, please." I squeak out. My voice is kind of crackly because I haven't really talked since the hospital. I'm hearing them now…it's still so distant though. I look to Beck, who's talking to both me and Andre, but it's still sounding fuzzy. I whimper. "Beck…" I love these guys so much, so why is this happening? We've been in a relationship for 2 whole months and this happens.

The truth comes out.

"Do you guys love me?" I ask, which shuts them up. "Or do you feel sorry for me?"

Now I hear them.

"No!" Andre sobs. "No, Tori was being a know-it-all, even though she knows nothing! Cat, we love you! WE LOVE YOU! This love between the three of us is REAL! Yes, Beck and I are gay, BUT we're straight to, considering the love we feel for you! This isn't a sister love, NO, this is REAL love!"

"Don't listen to that idiot, kitten." Beck pleads with me in a calmer tone, only he's looking to the towel around my hand that he's holding strongly there. "Andre's right. She doesn't know anything. She knows nothing about love." I just start sobbing heavily and lean into Andre. Beck kisses my head. "Oh, our little girl." He whispers as Andre is rubbing my back. "We love you so much. The three of us are staying together forever."

I whimper. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"So do I." I look up at Andre, who gives me a smile through his tears. "Nothing is going to break us apart."

I force myself to smile and then frown. "I'm sorry about your mirror." My voice cracks out as I peek passed Beck and see the miniature hole in the mirror. I'm so ashamed. How could I lose control like that? Sure, I've been through a lot of shit, but does that matter right now? I shouldn't have broken his mirror. "I'm so stupid." I whimper as I continue to shake in Andre's arms, and I feel his hold tighten on me.

"It's just a mirror, baby." Beck says as he brings out a first aid kid from under the sink. "Just like when those guys came and spray painted the RV. It's just an RV. It's just a mirror. As long as it's not you or Andre, everything's okay. I need you two to be safe and healthy. Now we're going to work on this right now. We're going to get these bandages on you and then we're going to go back to bed. Let's worry about the mirror tomorrow. For now, let's just get you two more pills of your pain medication and get you back to bed where you are safe and sound."

I let myself smile as Beck bandages my hand and Andre kneels next to me since he had me sit down on the toilet, that was closed. "You two are so protective of me."

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Andre chuckles.

"We love you so much that we can't bear the thought of anything hurting you." Beck sighed. "We're failing you right now, but dammit, we're going to make up for it."

"You guys are doing fine." I whisper, leaning into Andre's hold.

After Beck's done, Andre lifts me up and takes me back to bed. Beck warms up a glass of milk and gets two pain pills before sitting down next to me. I take the pills and drink the rest of the milk in the glass, since he said it will comfort my stomach too. I have to eat an apple to take with the pills and then Andre tucks me in bed. He hands me Mr. Longneck and I snuggle up to him. Next to Beck and Andre, and my parents, Mr. Longneck is my best friend and I can always count on him to be there.

"Why aren't you guys getting into bed?" I ask quietly.

"Beck and I need to talk outside, sweetheart." Andre whispers. "Just go to sleep."

"I can't." I whisper.

Suddenly I hear Andre sing, which always calms me down.

"_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

_'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love."_

At that last note, I drift off to sleep, smiling.

They do love me, I can feel it.

I'll never doubt them again.


	13. Chapter 13: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 13 (Beck)

_Somehow a simple movie date at my RV turned into a sex-fest when things get heated on the couch. Cat and I made Andre lay down on the couch and Cat sat herself right on his dick, making them both moan in pleasure. That gets me even harder to hear them moan. Cat mutters in pleasure about how big Andre's dick is and how it feels good, which seriously turns me on even more. My girlfriend is as innocent as anyone could get, personality wise, so to hear her say that makes it even more sexy. _

_I get behind our redhead and I see her grip Andre's shoulders to hold herself up. She only weighs 90 pounds so I'm pretty sure Andre can handle her weight. Without telling her, I ram my dick into Cat's ass, making her scream with delight. "BECK!" She screams out, and believe it or not, that gets me harder. She gasps when she feels me get bigger. "Oh shit!" Only in love-making will Cat swear. I start pumping myself in and out of her tight hole, as Andre grabs her breasts, making her keep pushing on his dick. _

"_Aw, fuck." I groan. This is amazing. Hearing Andre groans and Cat's pleasured whimpers with every pump, and not to mention our skin hitting skin sounds, and the sweat dripping off our bodies. Damn, this is great. Cat leans down and kisses Andre straight on the lips as she keeps thrusting herself on his dick. I still pump into her, but I move her hair to the side and nibble on her neck. After a good minute of this work out, Cat screams sharply and I'm pretty sure she is orgasming for a good 10-15 seconds before she collapses on top of Andre. I couldn't help, but cum right after. Andre does as well. _

_I lay down next to them, panting._

I open my eyes again and I see them gone. "What the fuck?" I jump up to my feet and notice my pants soaked with my liquid. I look around the RV and realize I fell asleep while doing homework and had a dream. A very sexy, turning on dream. I guess I should go take care of this.

After taking a cold shower and washing myself off, I leave the bathroom with a towel around my waist and see Cat sitting on the couch, doing homework. She giggles when she saw me. "Did someone need a cold shower?"

"How'd you know?" I grumble as I grin to her. I kiss her cheek and go to my dresser. "How's my beautiful girl?"

"Totally bored." She confessed, closing her history book. "Is it possible for a Saturday to be THIS boring?"

"We're going to the movies with Andre later." I remind her as I drop my towel.

"But I need something more before then." She said in a whisper kind of voice. Before I can put my boxers on, she wraps her slim arms around my waist. "Something to pass the time." And I feel her hands fondle with my dick.

I groan as I lean over and grip my dresser, dropping my boxers I had picked out. "Fuck, Cat."

She forces me to turn around and giggles as she realizes I got hard in just a few seconds of her just touching me. "Does my touch really work that fast?"

"You have no idea." I pant out. She giggles again as she drops to her kneels. She gives my tip a soft kiss before licking it. I cry out, since this is the best feeling ever. She puts my dick into her mouth fully, sucking and pumping in and out. I'm still gripping the dresser for dear life while groaning and panting, listening to her slurping sounds. "Cat, aw, fuck." I pant out.

I feel Cat smirk. Her mouth leaves me for a second. "Do you like this, baby?" She says suddenly.

I nod, my eyes clenched closed. "Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Cat."

"Then you have to keep saying my name." She gives my tip a kiss. "Over and over." And then she puts her mouth on me again fully.

"Cat." I grunt out as she goes faster. Her mouth works wonders. "Cat, Cat, Cat, fuck, Cat, fuck, Cat, CAT, FUCK!" I yell as cum in her mouth. It only lasts a second, but dammit, it was the best ever. Cat swallows every sip so I don't have to go clean up again. I'm so out of breath that I fall down against my dresser when Cat leaves me and then hit the floor, panting heavily. "Cat…you…give the best fucking…blowjobs…ever." I say to her as she leans into my arms. I position her so she sitting in my lap and I hold her close, with her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbles. "Beck…"

"Yes, love?"

"Andre is at the doctors with his grandma until 4, so can we go get lunch?" She asks me sweetly.

I nod, finally calming down. "Of course, babe."

"But first…"

"What?"

She leans up, grinning, and pokes the top of my nose. "You need to get dressed."

I chuckle. "What? You don't want me to go out nude?" I tease her as I begin tickling her sides. She squeals and falls to the side, with her back on the floor, giggling. I pull her shirt up and blow raspberries on her flat stomach. I swear I love this girl.

* * *

Cat and I decided to go to this diner in town and after we ordered, I had to go to the bathroom. I went in there, leaving Cat in our booth safe and sound. Or at least I thought she was. I come back out and there's two guys on either side of her, flirting her up. She's completely embarrassed and catches my eyes, silently pleading with me to get those bastards away from her, which I totally oblige.

I stomp up to the booth, slamming my hands on the table, startling those idiots, who look at me. "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." I growl at them.

One of them raises an eyebrow. "Wait a second…aren't you one of those fags? In the threesome relationship?" He looks to Cat with disgust. "You're the whore that sleeps with two guys at once?"

"You son of a bitch, you can insult me all you want, but talk to my girlfriend like that again, and I'll fucking break your nose." I growl at them, wondering why they haven't left yet. "Get out."

The other guy scoots out and stands before me, the same height as me. "Make us, fag."

"Beat the shit out of him, Rocky." The other guy says next to Cat. He smirks and puts his arm around Cat, pulling her closer. "When you're done with that fag, we can take this bitch to the car and fuck her."

"You're not fucking taking her anywhere." I tell him and look to the guy named Rocky, who's arms are crossed in front of his chest. "If you want to keep your arm intact, I insist you back off."

"Make me fag." He grins.

I shrug. "Fine." I quickly pull my fist back and slam it straight into his nose, making him fall backwards. Now we catch everyone's attention in the diner.

Rocky growls as he wipes the blood from his face. "You mother fucker!" He yells as he stumbles to his feet. He lunges at me and I try to fight him back, but he is stronger than he looks as he and I fall backwards and wrestle on the floor. "Take that, fag!" He gets on top of me and punches my face, making me daze for a second. I shake out of it. Cat needs me.

I kick him off and roll over onto him, punching the side of his face. I vaguely here everyone in the diner yelling "Fight, fight, fight, fight" as our battle goes on.

"Beck!" Cat screams.

I jump off Rocky when he's down for the count and holding his bloody face. "Fuck you." I spit on him. I turn to Cat, who rushes into my arms. The other guy leaves the booth and runs to his friends' side. "Let's get out of here, babygirl." I whisper as I lead her out before anyone could stop us. I stop Cat outside my car and look her over. She's fine. Thank god. I see she grabbed a couple napkins and reaches to my nose to stop the bleeding and puts another one on my split lip.

Are you fucking serious? My girlfriend and I can't even go have a fucking dinner out on the town without getting jumped?

And then when Andre hears about this…


	14. Chapter 14: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 14 (Andre)

It's a Saturday night and we are doing one last dress rehearsal before Beck's play starts. Beck was chosen to direct a play and since we didn't exactly have people who tolerated him, he held auditions for the cast. Of course, our sweet Kitten got the lead female role and I got the lead male role. Yes, he was playing favorites, but also, we're the only two who are close to him and who love him- at this school, that is.

This play is set in the old times where a husband –that'd be me- goes off to war and then comes back to see his wife had an affair while he was gone. So Cat, apparently, had an affair while I was at war. I had been teasing her about that since we started practicing our lines with Beck 3 weeks ago. She knew I was kidding. Anyways, Cat has a maid who comforts her, the butler who makes her fall in love with him, and then I have a partner in the war that helps me when I get home.

Jade is the maid, the butler is a guy named Jack who we have been going to school with since we were freshmen, and my partner is Robbie. Go figure. The maid is supposed to be someone who is compassionate, but a bit harsh at the same time, so when Jade tried out –just because she wanted a part in a play- she played it perfectly…of course, she went back to hating us a second after. Jack was an attractive guy, who played the role in his audition smoothly, so with me arguing about it, Beck casted him. He said it was only a play…my ass. And Robbie…well his character is a geeky, socially awkward dude. So when Robbie got on the stage to try out, Beck said he got the part right after. Tori had demanded a role, so she's the dog that Cat has been begging us for. If we refuse to get her one in person, why not make one in a play? Tori still hates Beck for casting her as the dog, but Beck could really care less if she hates him or not.

Everyone else who tried out is working lights, curtains, costumes, makeup, hair, and other crap. Beck's the stage manager as well, so he's going to be backstage working everything. The teacher who assigned this to Beck is practically breathing down his neck, so Beck's under a lot of pressure. He's been so frustrated, he's snapped at both Cat and I, but right after, he got down on his knees and apologized. We forgave him. It's understandable. Being a director is a pain in the ass.

Cat squealed as she came out carefully from backstage while Beck and I were talking onstage. She looked gorgeous in her brand new dress. It was purple with black flowers on the bottom. It went down to her knees. Cat didn't like that, but we sure as hell did. "I feel like a princess!"

Beck chuckled. "You are a princess."

Jade came out next with anger in her eyes. "I still don't understand why Cat got a new dress while I have to suffer with this itchy one from the costumes room here at school!"

"Because you're a bitch and that's what bitches get." Beck said bluntly. "I didn't want Cat's skin to get hurt by those awful costumes, so that's why we went out and got her a brand new one."

Cat was spinning around in circles. "And I love it!" When she sways from dizziness, I rush over and catch her. "Thanks, Andre!"

I chuckle. "Oh my Kitten, what are we going to do with you?" I peck her lips, making her giggle.

"Love me forever!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I picked her up into my arms, spin around quickly once, making her squeal.

Beck walked up to us and wrapped his arms around us. "Alright, you two silly birds, get in your places for the last scene. I'll treat you both to dinner after this."

"Yay!" I swear our girlfriend is so adorable. She slips herself out of my arms and goes next to Jade, who's trying to itch a certain spot on her back.

I take a deep breath and feel Beck's hand give my hand a squeeze. "Don't be nervous, handsome." He kisses my cheek. "You're doing perfect."

I smile to my boyfriend. "Thanks."

* * *

If I wasn't nervous before, I sure as hell am now.

There's about 50 people in the crowd, and for the Black box theater, that's a lot of people. My parents are even here, along with my grandma. Cat's parents and brother are here. Beck's parents and grandparents are here. All the school staff and Helen, our principal, are present. And there's a few students here…not to mention a scout from Julliard in New York. Helen worked her magic and got him here. So Beck's having a panic attack.

I put my hands on his arms, stopping his pacing. "Beck, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Beck was breathing heavily and was getting sweaty. "I know, but what if something goes wrong! This guy is from New York! He's come all this way to watch this play to see how good I'd do! Not to mention, he's watching you and Cat!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

I made a circle with my lips. "That does change things now."

Beck let out a breath, calming himself down. "Let's just focus on being strong for Cat."

"You're right. As always." I smile. He leans over and pecks my lips.

Cat skips up to us. "I want kisses too!"

We laugh, but please her with passionate kisses before the teacher tells Beck to make the greeting. "Fuck." Beck gulps.

Cat leans up and kisses his cheek. "You can do it, baby."

Beck looks to me too and I give him a smile. He nods. "Okay. For you two, I can do this."

"Damn right." I nod and he walks onto the stage.

* * *

"Cathleen, I have come to win you back!" I yell out as I enter the stage where Cat was sitting on Jack's lap on a cushioned chair in a living room scene. "That hoodlum doesn't know how to love! He only knows how to steal!"

Cat jumps off Jack's lap and stands a few feet away from me. "Fredrick, you left me to go off to some war!"

"To fight for my country!" I defend myself in our English accent. "To fight for our family, our friends, our church, and for you, my darling wife." I walk up to her and take her hands. She's in shock. "You are so aware on how the war is now and days, my wife. The attacks are left and right! I could never bear the thought of something horrible happening to you. You are the love of my life and my soul mate, so how could I fathom losing you?"

The crowd makes a loud "Aww".

Cat's lip trembles. "Fredrick, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing!" Jack's voice roars as he stomps up and rips Cat out of my arms. He makes Cat face him. "Cathleen, you promised to divorce him so you could marry me!"

"But I think I'm still in love with Fredrick." She told him softly. "I'm sorry, Damian, but it's over. My heart belongs and will always remain within Fredrick."

"No!" He yells in her face. "The riches belong to me! Not him!"

I growl. "I knew it! I knew you were only with her for the money!"

"Shut up, Fredrick!" He pushes Cat to the side, who falls to the ground. He walks up to me. "I say we fight for the girl!" He pulls out his gun.

I pull out mine. "Deal!"

Jade had come out to help Cat and helped her up. "Are you alright, Miss Cathleen?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, but do not fight! Not for me!" She escapes Jade's arms. "If you-"

"CAT, LOOK OUT!" Jade screams as she yanks Cat's hair, pulling her back into her arms.

Suddenly one of the sacks of flour that weighs more than I do falls onto the ground, creating a large crack in the stage. It was right where Cat was standing onto mere seconds ago. Everyone gasped. Cat almost starts crying, as she's still in Jade's arms, but then passes out. Jade falls with her to the ground, trying to wake her up. I remember yelling out her name as was Beck when we both run to her side.

We tell Tori and Robbie to close the curtains, so they do.

Beck's in tears. "Oh my god, my girl!" He sobs out, holding Cat's face in his hands. I can't blame him for I'm crying too. That sack was going to kill her.

The teacher rushes out and examines the rope that was holding the sack up…

I look to him when his jaw drops. "What is it?"

He gulps, looking to Beck and I. "The rope was cut."

I look back to my passed out girlfriend of 4 months and watch as Beck cradles her in his arms.

Someone tried to kill her.

Beck sobbed. "It's never going to fucking end!" And he's right. It isn't.

For the past month, things have been pretty quiet, but this happens. It's totally true. No one is ever going to accept our relationship. People are mostly against Beck and I, but of course, we're strong guys who can take anything life throws at us…except there's one thing we cannot handle, and that is our precious girlfriend being hurt. So what do these haters do? Instead of getting to us with words and punches, they go after the one person that means the most to us.

Cat.


	15. Chapter 15: Cat

I just got a dog today and I decided to write a chapter about Cat getting a dog like mine because I had hit a "writer's block" for a day. So this is a weird chapter. And for someone who asked, Digidestend Angel and I went to the same school for all 4 years of high school. We were pretty close and we are again. I know her family well because they were always involved in her stuff. To be honest, I used to think D-a was a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted. But she's cool now.

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 15 (Cat)

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF THE YEAR!"

I giggle at my brother's outburst. "Really, Jakie? I think it's the best day!"

Jake looks at me with a glare. "Shut up, Pussy!"

I gasp, dropping the fork from my fingers onto my almost finished syrupy plate. "Mommy! Jake called me a Pussy!"

My mother gasps as well and puts her hands on her hips, looking to my brother. "Jake Homer Valentine, you apologize to your sister right this instant! Today is her 17th birthday, so we need to treat her like the princess she is!"

I stick my tongue out at him and he crosses his arms over his chest. "I cannot wait to go off to college in august!"

"You got to graduate first!" I tease him.

"Don't call me stupid, since you're the stupidest person on the planet!"

"Quit calling me stupid!" I pout. "Everyone at school calls me that, so you don't have to either!" It's true too. Yes, I'm an unique one, but I promise you that I am smart. I have straight A's! I'm a smart cookie, unlike my brother, who is a pure idiot! I just have a lot of funny stories and open thoughts. I didn't know that was a crime to speak my mind now! "At least I have mom, daddy, and my boyfriends to tell me that I'm smart."

"Mom, dad, Beck, and Andre have to say that, ugly." My brother told me in a mean way. "It's their jobs. Kind of like when they tell you you're pretty, they have to say that."

HONK, HONK

I let a tear leave my eye as I grab my backpack. "You're so mean! I hate you!" I scream as I rush out of the kitchen.

"Kitten, wait!" I don't hear anything else from my mom when I slam my front door shut. I rush down the front steps of the porch, but fall down to my knees right after, sobbing my heart out.

I drop my face into my hands, sobbing still, when I hear two sets of footsteps run up to me and fall to my sides. I feel my heroes' hands on my back and arms.

"Oh sweetheart." I hear Andre's voice try to comfort me. "What's wrong? Its your birthday! You're supposed to be smiling!"

"Who said something?" Beck growled out, sounding mad. "I swear to god, if someone said something on your Slap page to insult you or something, I'm going to fucking strangle their fat asses!"

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these tears. "No…my brother…he said that you both only tell me that I'm smart and pretty because you have to, not because it's true."

They both sigh. "You're brother is crazy, sweetheart…literally." Andre kisses my head. "He's probably just having a bad morning already. Listen to us. We love you so much. And we're damn lucky to be blessed with you. You are so smart, beautiful, nice, and perfect. Any guy would be damn gifted to have you, but unfortunately, they don't have you, we do, and we're keeping you." He helps me to my feet and Beck picks up my backpack. "Come on, girl, give us a smile to make our day like every day."

I wipe away the rest of my tears and let myself smile to make them both happy. When they smile, I finally manage to get happy again. Andre's right! My brother is crazy! He doesn't know what he's talking about. I have the two smartest, hottest boyfriends ever so they know what they're talking about! If they say I'm smart, then I'm smart! If they say I'm pretty and beautiful, then I'm pretty and beautiful! "You're right!" I cheer up when we get in the truck. "I'll never listen to him again!"

"That's our girl." Beck takes my hand and kisses it before starting his truck and driving us to school. "Andre and I got a big surprise for you for dinner tonight."

I squeal and clap my hands together. "Oh my goodness, I love surprises!"

"That's why we are giving you one." Andre kisses my head. "Because you love them."

I lean my head on Andre's chest while he wraps an arm around my shoulders, and Beck gives my hand a squeeze. "I love you both so much."

* * *

My boyfriends and ex-best friends all sat in the same classroom with me after school while one of our evil teachers watched us from his desk at the front of the room. You'd think it'd be the vice-principal who's really mean to us on Saturday detentions, but this is a teacher, who's new this year and very strict. He doesn't even laugh when I told my "man-over-the-moon" story! How rude, right?

"How long are you going to kept us locked up in here?" Jade suddenly called out from her seat next to me, making me jump. Andre and Beck are in the desk next to us, while Robbie and Tori are behind us.

Mr. Rhineheart grunted. "Until 6 o' clock."

Beck slapped his hands on the desk next to me. "Dude! My girlfriend's dinner reservations for her birthday dinner are at 6:30, so we won't make it in time! Can we PLEASE do this on Monday?"

"No!"

I whimper. "Well…if you are going to be a big meanie and ruin my birthday, can I at least go to Beck's truck and get my history book? I left it in there when we went out for lunch. I have an exam to study for. Please?"

"Sure. Be back in 5 minutes." He tells me and then grabs the newspaper next to him.

Beck hands me his truck keys as Andre growls. "I can't believe you are such a heartless jerk! Ruining her birthday, you're just a sick dick!"

"It happens, now move it, Valentine!" He snaps at me, making me rush out of the room. I hear my boyfriends and friends yelling at him about yelling at me.

Jade, Tori, and Robbie may bully me all the time, but they are still protective of me, deep down inside. I always got them too.

I go to the empty parking lot on the side of the school and after I get my history book and lock Beck's truck, I hear whimpering from the alley. It sounds like a puppy. Oh no! I don't like it when puppies are sad! I rush over to it, leaving Beck's truck keys and my book on the ground, and go into the alley to find the puppy. I see it by the dumpster. "Oh, puppy!" I whimper with it as I rush up to it and kneel down. I pick it up into my arms. It's not a pretty little thing. It's brown and black, and very furry. It's a mix of a Chihuahua and a Pomeranian, I can tell. My mommy owns a dog grooming service, so I spend a lot of time around animals at summertime.

Suddenly I hear growling.

"Uh-oh." I mumble as I turn around slowly and gasp. It's one of those bad-guy dogs like on TV. It's big and black, but it's teeth are yellow and look hungry! He's snarling at me and it's making me cry! "Nice, doggy." I gulp as I stand up and fall against the wall. He gets closer, but I have nowhere to go. "Be a good doggy." I whimper out. "It's my birthday, so be nice to me, please." When he barks loudly, I close my eyes and hold the dirty puppy in my arms closer to my chest. I didn't think I would die this way…I didn't think I'd die so young either! "I'm sorry, Beck. I'm sorry, Andre."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I hear my brother's yell as the black dog got smacked with a metal bat. I gasp as my brother keeps shooing it away until it runs out, whimpering. "Yeah, run away, fat-ass!"

"Jake!" I scream with happiness as I run into his arms. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

"Don't mention it." He mumbles as I leave his arms and hold the puppy in mine closer. "I was driving home when I saw Beck's truck still here, so I was coming to see what the holdup was. It's your birthday, so you shouldn't be at school on your birthday."

"We got detention and the teacher won't let us go." I smile. "I was getting my homework to work on when I heard this pretty puppy dog crying."

"You put your life at risk for a mutt?" My brother rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, sis, you're an idiot. Anyways, let's get out of here."

"What about Beck and Andre? And my friends?"

"They'll be fine." He shrugs. "I'll tell mom and dad to call the school. In the mean time, let's get you home so you can give that mutt a bath, because it stinks!"

"He has a name!" I yell with anger as my brother walks me to his car.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"And what's that?"

"Um…" I look to the puppy in my arms, who's shy with big brown eyes. "Bear."


	16. Chapter 16: Beck

Thanks for the review,

No One Could Understand Us - Chapter 16 (Beck)

It's our 6 month anniversary today.

It's also the 4 months anniversary of Cat's miscarriage.

Great to know that our anniversaries until our one year is up will be haunting her. Fuck it all. This just fucking sucks. I see her dying inside and it hurts me so much. I know it hurts Andre as well. When she's out here in the park where we just found her, sitting on the swing, looking at her sneakers...I feel like crying. It's one of those saddening Kodak moments that break your heart. The sun is making her pale skin glow, her red hair is shining and blowing softly in the wind, while the swing is barely moving as her beautiful face shows nothing, but depression.

"Come on." Andre sighs out softly as he starts over to her, with his hands in his pockets. I rub my lips together, but follow. We're her boyfriends. We got to be there for her. Forever. "Hi, baby." Andre says to her, kneeling down in front of her. "We got worried. You didn't answer your phone and didn't make it for our 6 month anniversary breakfast at the diner."

Cat just shrugs. "Sorry. I was feeling a bit sad today."

"We can tell." Andre puts his hands on the side of her legs to stop the swing. "Talk to us."

"I just keep wondering what would've happened if I had followed my gut and just taken a pregnancy test." She mumbles out, breaking my heart. "It's all my fault."

"It's not." My voice breaks. "It's not. You didn't know. It's never happened to you before, so you didn't know what was going on with your body."

"I'm nothing, but a slut."

"Shut up." Andre growls at her. "You're not a slut. It was an accident."

"If anything, it's my fault." I say, making both of them look to me. "I didn't use a condom."

"It was the heat of the moment." Andre shrugs. "Things happen when it comes to love and passion."

Cat looks up to me and notices the object in my hand. "A picnic basket?"

"When your mom answered your cell phone and told us where you were, we decided to put together a little lunch for the three of us." I grin. "Hungry?"

She smiles. "Starving."

We leave the swings and Andre puts out the blanket I packed. I help Cat sit down since she has a beautiful dress on and I sit down next to her while Andre sits in front of us, but he puts Cat's feet on his lap, letting her relax. I bring out the fruit and sandwiches. As I expected, Cat hadn't eaten today, so she ate all her servings and I have her a few bites of my apple. We showered her with "I love you"'s and "You're so precious"'s and it made her smile. Her smile brightens up my day, along with Andre. Watching them flirt and show me so much love, it's beautiful that it makes me wish I could cry. Like I've been saying, I've never felt something so heavenly and wonderful. It's like I'm flying and chilling out on a cloud...and they're laying beside me.

Of course, every good thing is ruined for us.

"What the fuck do you want?" Andre growled as a couple guys from school come up.

The way they eyed Cat freaks me out. Fuck. I wrap an arm around her shoulders, making sure they got the hint.

"You queers are fucking sick." The guy in front starts cracking his knuckles. "Time to make it clear you fags don't belong here in the open."

"You gay asses deserved to be locked up in a damn basement." Another one says.

"And then we can take turns with your slut of a girlfriend." Another one motions to Cat. "Sexy legs she has."

I stand up, bringing Cat with me. Andre stands beside me while I push Cat behind me. "Leave us alone. Please. One fucking day, just leave us alone." I plead.

"Go get a fucking life." Andre growled.

"We rather fuck your girlfriend." One says.

"Yeah, the one we tried to hurt with that sack during your stupid play, but that damn goth moved her." Another one says.

My fists clench. "What the FUCK did you just say?" They did it! "YOU CUT THE ROPE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" I throw my fist back and punch one of the guys in front of us. Immediately they retaliate and punch me in the face, but when I fall back, I grab his hair, taking him with me. Andre's suddenly fighting them off me when someone kicks my side while I'm wrestling with this fucking dick on the ground. I hear a slap and suddenly I peek over and see Cat on the ground, holding her cheek. We are not in a good place right now. Practically 3 against 6? Not good odds.

"EVERYONE CHILL OUT!" A familiar voice yells out. Where the hell have I heard that voice? The guys back off us and I wipe my bloody nose with the back of my hand. "Beck."

I sigh. "Officer Jacob."

He smiles to Cat. "Thanks for the text."

She looks to me and Andre. "I texted him when those guys opened their mouths."

"And we came immediately." He looks to his partner, who already sent those dickheads out of the park. He looks back at us. "You three really are strong to deal with situations like this."

"It's love that gets us through, trust me." I tell him.

When they leave, Andre wraps his arms around Cat. "That's our girl."

"Can we go to the RV?" She gives us a wink. "Seeing you guys get all heroic kind of turned me on."

My pants tighten. "Pack up and get in the truck."

I've never driven so fast in my life, while Cat was touching me in a place that's very sensitive right now. We rush into my TV and lock the door. I pick Cat up and throw her onto the bed, making her squeal.

Soon we have our clothes off and my lips are in front of Cat's entrance while Andre's behind me, ready to thrust into my ass. When he does, his dick sets me on fire and I couldn't help, but cry out his name. He moves in and out in a fast pace and I please Cat with pushing my tongue into her hole. I wrap my arms around her thighs to keep her legs pried apart. Her fingers are running through my hair with one hand and the other is propped up on her elbow. She tastes so fucking sweet. And Andre feels so fucking good and hard. Holy fuck, how did I deserve these two? When I bite down on Cat's clit after a few minutes, she explodes into my mouth, making me lick her up and swallow every sip. I need a release too. So i sit up with my back against Andre's chest. He's still got a hold on my hips, pounding in and out of my ass, while I grab Cat's legs and pull her ass onto my lap, grip her hips with a bruising grip, and thrust my dick into her opening. She screams out...I think in pain. She's still tender. But I keep going. Selfish, I know, but I need to be fucking pleasured too! Soon Andre yelps and cums into me. It feels so warm and it makes me want to come already! Cat cries out when she comes right on my dick. It felt so fucking good, I cum, but this time I pull out of her since I didn't have a condom on. I cum all over her stomach and breasts. I collapse beside her and I see Andre lean down over her stomach, licking greedily all the cum off her stomach.

When he's done, he comes up and collapses next to her, but keeps his head on her chest, breathing heavily. Cat runs her fingers through his dreads softly, while playing with one of my sensitive nipples on my chest.

"God, I swear you guys are the best sex partners." I pant out, chuckling.

They laugh with me.

I love them.


	17. Chapter 17: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us - Chapter 17 (Andre)

My dad's been acting funky lately...what's up with that?

Well, he hasn't accepted my relationship with Beck and Cat, but that's doesn't mean he can act all weirded out around me. And what does it matter? It's none of his business. He hasn't wanted anything to do with me before all this happened. Apparently, I embarrassed him and now he's a joke at work. Is that my problem? No. Excuse the heck outta me for just following my heart and falling in love. Shouldn't parents be okay with that? My mom said she doesn't mind, since she's always thought Beck and Cat were wonderful friends to me. She wants me happy. My grandma hasn't wrapped her already crazy mind around the situation.

But today is weird.

I spent the night at my parents' house and my mom made breakfast, while my dad smiled at me when he walked in. "Son, I got great news!"

Oh great...that means he's going to try something to get me to break up with Beck and Cat...which is NEVER happening!

"What?" I ask sharply.

"My boss has agreed to sign you on to our record company!" My dad became a music producer recently.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head and my heart races. "WHAT? Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes!" He nods. "He's seen so many of your performances, and he thinks it's time to show you off to the world!"

My mom smiles. "This is wonderful news!"

"Seriously!" I sign dreamily. "This is awesome! AWESOME!"

"But..."

My heart drops.

My dad sighs. "Andre, you have to have an image to uphold."

My shoulders slump. "You want me to dump Cat and Beck."

"If you want this deal so much, yes." He shrugs. "You can't embarrass the company by being in a threesome relationship. People don't want a gay pop star." I stay quiet. "It's a chance of a lifetime, son."

It is...

I rub my lips together and almost get tears. "I got to talk to Cat and Beck."

My dad smirks. "Good."

I take out my phone, ignoring my father's ignorance. -Cat, Beck, we gotta 2 talk.- They will probably get nervous at that since those words are always bad.

Beck: wht's wrong?

Cat: ok. wen?

I text Beck and Cat back. -Just meet at da park. asap.-

Beck: ok fine. love u.

Cat: kk, love u!

I don't answer back as I leave the kitchen without a word. My mother gives me a look of disappointment. I don't blame her. I'm about to break two angels' hearts because I want to be a famous singer...but this chance may not come again. Also, I got to have an image. And having a gay boyfriend or a threesome relationship, it's not going to cut it. I have giving up the two people that have made my life worth living for, but again, I'll never get this chance again.

Soon I find myself at the park. Cat's there, sitting on a bench in an Indian position, looking at her sparkly fingernails. She's humming a happy tune.

My heart breaks because I'm about to destroy her happy mood.

I feel a hand on my back and look to see Beck's concerned face next to me. "What's wrong, handsome?"

I shake my head and stick my hands in my pockets when he tries to hold my hand. It hurt more than anything. "Nothing...we gotta talk."

Beck gulps, but nods. We talk to Cat and sit on either side of her. I turn to them. I keep a distance between Cat and I, while Beck wraps an arm over her shoulders. I sigh. "Kitten...Beck..."

Cat has a tear go down her cheek. "You're breaking up with us, aren't you?"

Beck is breathing heavily, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Andre."

"Beck, Cat, I'm so sorry." I bite my lip before continuing. "I've been offered a record deal."

Cat looks confused. "That's great! But why do you have to dump us?"

"Because we'll kill his image." Beck answers for me harshly, suddenly glaring at me. "Am I right?"

"Please understand. This is a chance that may not come again, so I got to take it! But they won't sign me on unless...unless I'm straight and single."

Cat's trembling. "I thought you loved us."

"I do." I try to keep my tears in. "I love you both more than anything."

"But you're choosing a damn record deal over us!" Beck stands up. "You asshole! You selfish dick!"

I stand up. "Beck, please-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Beck snarls. "Don't let me cramp your style! Don't let me ruin your image! I'll just dig a fucking hole and stay there so you can live a better life without a gay boyfriend in it!"

I sob. "Please, please, stop this!"

"NO!" He looks so hurt and betrayed. "It's over! IT'S OVER!"

Cat gasps and looks to him. "Beck?"

He looks to Cat. "Oh, baby..."

Cat stands up. "Are you leaving me?"

"No." He shakes his head and kisses her head, wrapping his arms around her. It's a beautiful sight. "I can't do that. I love you. No matter what." He looks to me. "What are you still doing here? Don't let anyone see you with us."

Suddenly Cat breaks down, collapsing, but Beck catches her and cradles her. "Come on, baby, let's get you to the RV." He whispers, glaring at me when they walk passed me. I watch them go. He helps Cat into the truck. He gives me one last look before he walked to his side and got in. As they pull away, Cat's crying hard and crying out for me. The windows up, but I can see her lips saying my name. When the trucks out of sight...I feel so empty and lost. I don't know what to do next.

* * *

I sit in a conference room, waiting for my new manager to speak to me. They are talking..about..the music I'll be singing. "Wait...I'm not going to be writing my own songs?" I ask in disbelief.

My dad and manager look to me. "No, of course not." Dad says. "Son, maybe you can do that in a few years, but for your first two albums, you will do what we want you to."

"DAD!" I shout, standing up. "You didn't say that! If you had, I would never agreed to this!"

My dad smirks. "It was a good way to get you to dump Cat and Beck though."

My world freezes. "Wait..this whole thing was to get me to dump the loves of my life?" My voice cracks. "How could you do this? Why can't you be happy for me? I found love!"

"YOU WERE NOT IN LOVE!" My dad snaps. "You were blinded! Face it! You were ruining your life! Now you can be normal!"

My body trembles. I can't believe this. I shake my head. "I gotta go. I gotta get the two people I love more than anything back." And I rush out, with my dad yelling after me. I get into my car and race to Beck's RV. But then I got a call on the way. "Hello?"

"Andre?"

"Mrs. Valentine?"

She sniffles. "Andre, you need to come to the hospital. Beck and Cat were in a car accident. They're okay, but they need you here."

My world stops as I race over to the emergency room. I hang up. No...no, this can't be happening! WHY? No! I just saw them at school today! THEY WERE FINE! Broken hearted, but they were untouched! Unscratched! THEY WERE OKAY! Tears stream down my cheeks. This is something I can't handle. They're hurt. They're in the hospital. THEY COULD'VE DIED! They could've died and the last thing I ever did with them was break their hearts! I sob when I find a decent parking spot and run into the hospital. People look at me like I'm insane, but I don't care! I NEED TO GET TO MY LOVES! I see Mr. Valentine. "Mr. Valentine!" I call out to him in desperation. "Where are they?"

He gives me a sad smile. "They're in a room in the back. I'll tell my wife and Beck's mother to come out so you can go in. Only 2 at a time, but I think you need to talk to them."

I nod as he takes out his cell phone. I can't breathe...I can't.

When I'm led back there, I open the curtain and see Beck sitting in the seat next to Cat's bed. He has a broken wrist and a bruised forehead. Cat's ankle is broken and her lip is split. Otherwise, they're alive and okay. I take a deep breath and exhale and I catch their attention. Cat gasps. "Andre! You came!" She went to sit up, but she winced and fell back to lay down. Beck stands up, also wincing, but puts her hands on her shoulders. "Ow..."

"You need to keep calm and relax, sweetheart." He says in a tired voice. "You'll just get worse." I walk up and Beck faces me. His fists clenched. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cat takes his hand. "I told my mom to call him."

He glares at her. "Why?"

"We need him here, Beck, and you know it." She says sternly. She looks to me. "Hi...sorry if we caught you at a bad time."

Tears leave my eyes. "I left the studio before this happened. Before I got the call, I ran out of that place. They tricked me. My dad only planned all that just so I could dump you guys, since he disapproves of our relationship so much. Guys, I'm so sorry. I chose a fake record deal over you! I'm a fool! A stupid fool! Please, let me prove to you both that you mean everything to me! This won't ever happen again! You guys are my life! Cat...you're my little princess, who I'll always protect and love. Beck, you are my handsome knight, who never left my side no matter how hard it's been. Please...take me back. Please." I catch my breath after all of that. This will never happen again."

Beck stares at me, while Cat gives his hand a squeeze. He looks to her and she nods. Beck sighs and looks back at me. "I love you too, Andre." He let's Cat's hand go as he walks to me and he wraps his arms around me, and I do the same. "I missed you. We both did. It wasn't the same without you."

I see Cat nod and completely agree with Beck. "It's true."

Beck releases me and moves me towards Cat's side and I take her hand, kissing her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

She smiles. "I love you too."

I let out a breath. "Both of you...don't scare the shit out of me like this again, okay?" I look to Beck. "Please...when I heard...I couldn't handle it. Please. Don't let this happen again. I can't live without you. I've realized that." I kiss Cat's hand. "I need you both."


	18. Chapter 18: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us - Chapter18 (Cat)

My mom had to drop me off today because I had a eye appointment! Of course, they put something in my eyes so everything is a bit blurry, but I'll make it through! Good thing I know my school well enough to know how to get to the office to hand in my doctor's note to why I'm late and then to whatever class I have right now! And then I'll see my boyfriends! YAY! I love Beck and Andre sooo much. Tomorrow is Saturday...and our 10 month anniversary! YAY times 2! My dropped me off in the front of the parking lot, so I have to walk across the parking lot. That's OK! I love walking!

Except when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the bushes. Since my eyesight is a bit screwy, I can't tell who it is. "Scream and I'll go find your boyfriends and kill them." The strange new voice growled above me after throwing me in the dirt and getting on top of me. He straddles me and I feel his member through his pants on my thigh. "Got it?"

I nod. I don't want my boys hurt! "Just please don't hurt me." I whisper with tears leaving my eyes. It hurts to cry though because of the medicine they put in my eyes.

He chuckles. "I'm going to hurt you and more." I struggle not to scream after he said that. He slaps his lips on mine, making me whimper, but I don't do anything else. I just lay limp as he put his cold, rough hands under my shirt. He pinches my nipples and I gasp with pain. Unfortunately, he took that chance to stick his disgusting tongue in my mouth. I gag. His hands head for my jean skirt. He raises it up and sits up, pulling my underwear off. I hear him unzipping his pants and I feel his hairy member at my entrance after he spread my legs and pulled me closer to him. He leans over and grabs my wrists, leaning over me, crushing my wrists on either side of my head. I whimper, but bite my lips until it bleeds when he enters me harshly. I struggle not to scream as I think of a happier place than this.

My lovely dreams of riding unicorns on a gold brick road, riding into the sun, with rainbows above my head.

Or maybe a dream of me and Mr. Longneck on the teacup rides in Disneyworld, laughing and squealing with the other riders around me.

Actually...no...a fantasy of that picnic with Beck and Andre...you know, before it went bad with those ugly bullies. They treated me as if I was a princess. Hell, they called me a princess! I've come to realize, believe it or not, they cherish me more than anything in the whole world. They love me so much.

And what's happening right this second with this stranger pounding in and out of me, they're going to be so upset and feel so guilty, even though this is no way close to being their fault.

Suddenly he leaves me, which feels such a relief. He zips up his pants and leans his lips to my neck, nibbling. "If you tell the police about this, I'll kill your boyfriends. I know where the one lives...the one in the RV."

BECK!

I nod. "i won't."

"Good little whore." He chuckles and gets off me, leaving the bushes.

Immediately, I grab my phone from my bra and shudder while I click on both Andre and Beck's names and numbers, remembering where the letters on my keypad are, since my eyes are still blurry.

-help me. in bushes by lunch tables. dnt tell any1. dnt call police. just come. quick.-

I know that's going to scare the hell out of them, but I don't care. I need them to hold me. After a minute, I hear two sets of footsteps. I sob. "Here." I softly cry out when I hear them looking in the bushes, calling my name. I feel one of them crawl in and cradle me. "Help."

I hear his sobbing. "What happened, Cat?" Beck's voice cries. He's not loud though.

"Beck." I hear Andre's heartbroken voice. I watch Beck's blurry face turn to look at our boyfriend and gasp. I think Andre's holding up my underwear that the rapist didn't put back on. I feel one of them pull my skirt back down so my private area isn't out in the open like it was. "She needs a hospital."

"No." I croak out. "Take me home."

"Fuck that." Beck and Andre carefully carry me out of the bushes and put my underwear back on, before Beck carries me in his arms. I like it when they carry me like this. "I'm taking you to the RV."

"You have school." I whisper weakly. I have no strength left in me.

"Screw school." He growls, putting me carefully in the back row of his truck. He buckles me in as I lay down across the seat. He kisses me head and the two of them get in the front seat. I feel Beck driving the truck. My eyes are heavy. I whisper a "I love you" and a quick "I'm sorry" and everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm tucked in Beck's bed. My body is so sore, especially my wrists and between my legs. I moan. "Beck...Andre..."

"Hi, baby." Andre's sad voice says as he sits down next to me on the bed. I can see him clearly now. "How's our beautiful, precious girl?"

I shake my head. "Bad."

He frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Here." I see Beck come up and hands Andre a cup of water and two pills. Beck leans down to me and helps me sit up. I see my wrists. They're black, blue, purple, and the large handprints are quite noticeable. "Andre, can you give it to her?"

"Yeah." Andre whispers as he helps me take the pain pills. I sigh as I lay back down. "Are you hungry?"

"No." I whimper. "Can you both hold me? I'm scared he'll find me."

Suddenly flashbacks of that horrible situation comes flying back to my head. I start breathing heavily. "No, no, no, he'll find me!"

I feel both of them on either side of me on the bed. "Shh. Easy, sweetheart." Andre soothes me. "That bastard isn't laying a finger on you ever again."

"Promise?" I whimper. "He hurt me so bad."

Beck buries his face in my neck. "Promise."

Andre leans his head on top of mine. "I promise."

I let out a breath. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, girl."

"I love you too."

I sigh...will things ever be the same? Rape is something that can break a person...is that why I feel so broken?


	19. Chapter 19: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not updating in a while. My charger for my laptop broke so I ordered a new one. And also, I've been spending a lot of time with me new girlfriend...anybody remember Digidestend Angel? Yeah, she's my girl now. She may start up writing again. Me? I'm just a fucking happy guy.

This is a SHORT chapter. I'll update in a few hours. Hopefully.

No One Could Understand Us - Chapter 19 (Beck)

"No, Cat." I bluntly said once again for the millionth time. My beautiful redhead girlfriend just kept giving me those shiny, big brown eyes that my boyfriend and I always fall for. I have to stop looking her in the eyes when she wants something. It's just got to stop. Andre opens his mouth, but I glare to him. "No, Andre. Don't give in." I look back at Cat's pouting face, since I'm propped up on my pillow while she's resting her chin on my chest, practically laying on top of me. I don't mind. Andre is laying down next to me, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't want to go. You aren't going either."

She whimpers. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Andre chuckles. "Beck, let's be realistic here. It's just for a week."

"Who knows what could go wrong in another country!" I snap at them. "The answer is no."

Cat glares and lifts herself off me, straddling me. She's sitting upon a very sensitive place. It doesn't help the fact that she's naked and so am I. And Andre. "You said you'd think about it!"

"I did while you were trying to bribe me with that fantastic blowjob you just gave me." I grin. "But I'm not budging. The answer is no."

She crosses her arms over her chest, hiding our view of her beautiful breasts. "You're mean!"

"It happens." I sigh. "Come here. Let us hold you." I tell her to comfort her, but she shakes her head. "Kitten, don't be like this."

Cat looks to Andre. "Andre!"

He shrugs. "Sorry, sweetheart. What Beck says goes. I'm with him on this. I think he's being hardheaded, but he knows what's best for you. He loves you. So do I. We both want you to be safe. If that means for you to be safe with us here in the RV for the summer, then that's final."

I shrug to Cat. "See?"

She doesn't look happy. "You can't tell ME what to do! I'm going and I don't give a care of what you say!" She gets off me and untangles herself from the sheets. She grabs her clothes.

I get impatient now as I stand to my feet. "Damn, Cat, you can't always get what you want!"

"I know that, but this time, I REALLY WANT THIS!" She screams, putting her underwear and bra on. "You both can't stop me!"

"To hell we can't!" I snarl. I feel Andre's hand on my shoulder. "Andre, tell her no!"

Andre sighs and looks to Cat. "Baby, stop this please."

"NO!" She screams as she grabs her purse and tries to rush pass me to leave the RV, but I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her against my chest. "LET GO! LET GO! I HATE YOU!"

My heart broke.

She hates me...

I look to Andre, who looks upset about her words. I breathe heavily as I rub her back when she cries to me. "Okay, okay, okay. We'll go. All three of us. We'll go. Just don't hate me. I'm begging you not to hate me. I love you and Andre more than anything in the universe, so for you to hate me would kill me." I nuzzle my face in her hair as I keep holding her close. "I love you, girl."

Andre nods as he walks up to us and wraps his arms around us both. "I love you too, Cat. Please forgive us. We are overprotective because we love you and we just want you safe."

The terrible flashbacks of her rape a month ago comes flying back to us and I shiver.

She hiccups and leans away from us. "Okay, I forgive you." She wipes her tears away with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry that I said I hate you though. You don't deserve that."

I smile. "Just remember that every decision I make is for you and Andre."

"But I really want to go." She mumbled.

I sigh and look to Andre, who smiled and shrugged. "Alright." I give up. "Okay, let's call Tori and tell her the three of us are going to Yerba."

Cat squeals. "OH YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!" She jumps into my arms and I hold her up with ease, laughing. Andre leans his head on my shoulder, laughing as well. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

I sigh. "Anything for my girl."


	20. Chapter 20: Beck

Thanks for the review. The next couple of chapters will be based on the Yerba trip, but of course, a little different. I think I'll keep it in Beck's point of view until the end of the trip.

No One Could Understand Us (Beck)

It was the night before we were all heading to Yerba…Yerba…has anyone heard of Yerba? I sure as hell haven't. Cat and Andre were looking it up at Tori's, but I had to help my dad out with some stuff, so I couldn't meet up with them. After some pleading, Cat and Andre were allowed to spend the night at my house tonight and then my parents will take us to the airport to meet with everyone in the morning.

We're going with Tori, Trina, Jade, Robbie, and Sikowitz.

This is going to be a fucking interesting trip.

All I can say is that Robbie better not lay a fucking hand on Cat, or else he's dead.

Andre thinks it's Robbie who raped Cat last month, but I'm not too sure. Cat said it was a voice she didn't recognize. But in such a state of shock, she probably was sidetracked and not able to focus. Her eyes were blurry from some medicine the eye doctor put in her eyes.

Wait…why the fuck am I thinking about this?

We decided that we'd stop thinking about what happened to our favorite girl. It happened. Nothing we can do can change that. At least Cat's on birth control now. She's not pregnant.

"Beckkkkk."

I smile at my girlfriend's cute whining. I look down at her since her head is on my lap. Her legs are laying on top of Andre's lap, while his head is laying on my chest. We were just watching movies. "Yes?"

"Take me to McDonalds." She pouts.

I raise an eyebrow. "McDonalds?"

"Yes."

Andre chuckled. "Why do you want to go to McDonalds at 9 o clock at night?"

"Because I'm craving a McFlurry!" She giggles out. "Pleaseeeeeeee!"

I grin. "Alright, alright." I lean down and kiss her lips when Andre lifts himself off my chest. "Anything for our girl."

Cat leaves us and we get up, putting some shoes on, but staying in our pajamas, since we were already dressed for bed. Cat was too excited for the trip to sleep, so we were just going to watch movies until she did. Cat had on some extremely short shorts with a tight tank top. We made her put her bra back on, since to hell are we letting her go out without a bra on. Andre and I slipped our shirts over our heads before leaving the RV. I lock the door behind me and we get into my truck. We got to the drive thru and ordered 3 Yolo McFlurries. We head up to the window to pay and get our desserts.

"That'll be 7.29, please." The shrimpy teenager with the McDonalds uniform says through the window and I hand him a 10 dollar bill. When he gives me my change, he blushes. "Wow…pretty girl."

Cat giggled as Andre and I roll our eyes. "Give us our fucking order." I growl.

The kid looks intimidated and nods before disappearing to get our desserts.

Andre chuckles, kissing Cat's hand. "We just can't go anywhere with you without some idiot hitting on you, can we?"

"Maybe we should just lock you up in the RV forever so no other guy can see your sexiness, except for us." I suggest and she giggles some more. I poke her flat stomach and I swear she was turning blue from laughing so much. "Cat, breathe. I love to see you smile and hear your laughter more than anything in the world, and I'm sure Andre would agree with me on that, but you need to take a deep breath."

She nods and forces herself to stop laughing and smiles when she catches her breath. "All better!"

I swear to god she's the most adorable girl on the planet.

Andre chuckles as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, giving her cheek a peck.

I swear to god he is the most handsome guy on the fucking planet.

How the fuck did I get so damn blessed with these two flawless angels?

The window opening snaps me out of my thoughts and the first two flurries I give to my boyfriend and girlfriend, and then the last one for me, which I put in my cup holder, and take off. Cat takes a spoonful into her mouth and moans. "So delicious." She purrs.

I groan. "Cat, please don't talk like that when I'm driving. You know what it does to me."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it." She says softly, and then takes another spoonful into her mouth, moaning again. "So good." Andre just chuckles. He's fucking lucky. He has more self-control than I do. Every time Cat licks her lips, winks at me, or moans, I can't stop the bulge in my pants from growing dangerously. He says there's a limit to how much he can handle though. I wonder what that limit is. "Can I turn on the radio?" Cat asks in her sweet voice.

I nod. "Of course. You don't ever have to ask."

"I know, but it's the polite thing to do." She says and then turns the radio to my Sirius XM satellite radio. "Oh, I love this song!" It's a bit of an upbeat song. I check out the info. California Girls by Katy Perry. Never heard this one before. "California girls, we're undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! West coast represent, now put your hands up! Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh!" She giggles and leans onto Andre, who's laughing at how hyper she is.

I chuckle.

I don't deserve these two, but I got them, and no one can take them away from me.

* * *

Almost immediately after I helped Cat out of the backseat of my parent's SUV, some hobos outside the airport whistle at her. Goddamn, ONE FUCKING DAY! My dad helps Andre and I get out bags from the back while Cat hugs my mother goodbye. My dad shakes my hand and tells Andre and I to take care of Cat while in Yerba. He doesn't really have to remind us, but it's good to know that they care. My mom kisses Andre and me on the cheeks and they leave us standing there.

"Where the hell are they?" I mumble, sitting on my suitcase while it's 5:40 in the fucking morning. The sun isn't even up yet!

Cat gets a text. "Tori said that they are on the way and to go ahead and check in. They'll meet up with us at the terminal. We have our tickets so all we have to do is check in, right?"

Andre nods. "That's right, baby girl. Let's go in."

As we walk into the airport, I flip off the drunk hobos that were attempting to get a free look at my girlfriend's sexy legs.

We check in, go through the metal detectors and stuff, find our waiting area. "Ooh, starbucks!"

Of course.

"I'm going to go get a Hot Chocolate!" Cat stands up, grabbing her wallet from her carryon bag after we settle in the waiting seats. "You guys want something?"

I take out my wallet. "I got it, Cat." I give her a 20 dollar bill and she pouts. "You aren't paying for anything when we're around. Can you get me a black coffee?"

She eventually smiles and giggles. "Sure! Andre?"

He has in one earphone for his pear-pod and the other is free to hear us. He shrugs. "A hot chocolate just like yours please."

"Yes, sirs!" She gives us both a peck on the cheek and then skips to the starbucks. I'm glad it's where we have a good visual, so we can keep our eyes on her.

"I don't know about this trip, Beck." Andre sighs out, looking at Cat, who's talking to the guy at the counter. "I got a bad feeling. It's so bad I'm almost sick to my stomach."

I put an arm around his shoulders and lean my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you and Cat are safe and sound. Nothing's going to happen."

"But Tori planned this!" He snaps, making me take my head off his shoulder. "Every time Tori plans something, something goes wrong!"

"I heard that!" Tori's voice snaps at us and we realize they're right in front of us.

Andre glares at her. "GOOD!"

"Stop fighting." Robbie says, sounding annoyed. I glare at him. He's such a dick. "You'll get us kicked out of the airport."

Sikowitz sighs heavily as he puts his bag down by Andre's feet and takes the seat next to him. That was Cat's seat, but whatever. She can sit on my lap. "This is just dreadful."

"What's dreadful?" Jade asks, acting like she could give a shit.

"That it's so early!"

"Get a grip." Jade mumbles, taking a seat across from us. She's directly across from me, but a few feet away. I meet her eyes and she gives me a small smile.

I see what she's doing…and it's not going to work.

I roll my eyes and put my arm around Andre's shoulders again, and she glares once again. Andre gets what's happening and leans into my hold to help me piss Jade off. Trina is sitting next to Tori and won't shut up. Robbie is sitting at the end of everyone, but watching Cat like Andre is.

That mother fucker.

"Robbie." I growl. He jumps a little and turns his attention to me. "Take a fucking picture. It lasts longer."

"Why take a picture when I'll soon have her?" He smirks.

I stand to get up so I could punch him in the face, but Andre pulls me back. "Cat's coming." He whispers. I sigh and nod, but I keep glaring at Robbie, who's looking smug. Andre forces a smile. "Hi, sweetheart."

I look to my girl, who has all three drinks in a cup holder. She shows us which drinks are which and I help her take a seat on my lap. I kiss her cheek when she leans her head on my shoulder. "How's my girl?"

She giggles. "Good. The hot chocolate is YUMMY!"

Andre agrees after taking a drink. "Seriously, this is pretty sweet." He smiles. "Just like you."

Cat blushes.

"Can you three not get so smoochy?" Robbie hissed, catching our attention.

In all honesty, I forgot they were all here.

When I said that Andre and Cat were my whole world, I meant that.

"Go fuck yourself." I growl at him as Cat leans her head on my shoulder again.

"So there are three rooms we'll be sharing." Tori says suddenly. "Girls room, guys room, and Sikowitz can get his own room. There are two beds in each room." Tori looks to me with a smirk. "Cat, you and I will share a bed."

Cat nods, not caring about anything except for the sweet drink in her hands. "Kk!" She answers in her airy tone.

Me on the other hand…I'm ready to combust.

"No." I said firmly.

"Absolutely not." Andre joins in. He also remembers Tori's threat from the day of Cat's miscarriage all those months ago. She's hidden it well…until right now. "We'll pay for our own room and Cat's going to be in there with us."

Tori glares and then looks to Sikowitz, who's hugging a coconut…whatever. "Sikowitz! Do something!"

"What?" The man asks, confused.

"Tell them the three of them can't room together!" She screams. "Isn't that against the rules?"

Sikowitz shrugs. "Yes, it's against school rules. But sorry, miss prissy Tori, but we are not in school and this is not a school trip. I'm just here to make sure you kids don't die. Nothing more."

Tori scoffs. "That doesn't even make any sense! Cat's rooming with me!"

I tighten my hold on my petite girlfriend, who's confused on why everyone's acting weird. "No, she's not."

Robbie smiles suddenly. "I'll room with Cat."

Andre, Tori, and I glare to him. "NO!"

"I got an idea." Jade speaks while smirking. "I'll room with Beck. Cat can room with Robbie. And Tori and Andre can room together."

What the fuck is happening? They're trying to tear us apart!

Andre stands up suddenly, glaring at everyone, except for us. "Beck, Cat, and I are going to be in one room. And that's final."

"I got an idea!" Sikowitz jumps up next to Andre. "Beck, Cat, and Andre are in one room! Tori and Cat can be in another one! And Rob, you can come room with me!"

"I love that idea!" Cat squeals with happiness. "Yay! Me, Beck, and Andre are together again!"

I kiss her cheek and Andre sits back down, leaning his head on my shoulder. "That's right, girl. Always and forever."

And no one in this circle will tear us apart.

"UM, HELLO?" We all look to Trina, who's red-faced. "Did everyone forget me, OR WHAT?"

Cat shrugged. "You can room with Jade and Tori!"

Jade growled. "DAMN YOU, CAT!"

I grin, proud that Cat upset Jade. "Yup. This girl is our pride and joy." And Andre chuckles while Cat innocently takes another sip of her drink.


	21. Chapter 21: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Yes, D-A and I are dating. I'm sorry, but this is another short chapter. I'll update later, if I can.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 21 (Beck)

Dang, am I sure happy that this airline's seating arrangements goes by alphabetical order and by the first name. Andre, Beck, Cat…yup, the others weren't happy, but I couldn't give a shit. Jade got stuck in between a drunken old pervert and a loud middle aged lady who won't stop talking about her cat. Tori is in the middle isle and the guy next to her has bad odor to the point she can't breathe properly. Robbie's in between two older ladies, who are knitting and using Robbie as a dummy. Trina's next to Tori, which bothers Tori more since her sister never shuts up. Sikowitz is already snoring next to the window seat.

I offered my window seat to Andre or Cat, but they both said no, so I shrugged it off and sat there in the first row. Cat sat in between us, of course. Andre had the aisle seat and was quite relaxed actually. Everyone else was still being seated. I found out we're not landing in Yerba. We're landing in the nice country next to it and then 2 taxis will be taking us to the hotel in Yerba. Cat is snuggled up to Mr. Longneck, buckled up next to her at her side. Andre is quickly texting his grandmother that the plane will not crash into the ocean and he'll text her when we arrive there. I'm just enjoying my life while watching the instructions play on the screen directly in front of us.

Damn. Front row seats are awesome since there's no one in front of us to make us uncomfortable. Cat was bummed out when she found out she didn't have a foot rest, but I told her that after we take off, I'll rock her to sleep in my lap, which she instantly agreed to. There's nothing more that she loves is being in my arms, Andre's arms, or both. My girl loves to be protected and loved, which both Andre and I give her every day.

"I'm so sleepy." Our kitten mumbles after yawning.

I pat her leg. "Don't worry, precious girl, we're taking off soon and I'll rock you to sleep."

She nods. "Kk."

Andre turns his phone off and sticks it in his pocket. "That woman is senile and it's time to stick her in a home."

I chuckle. "Total quote from South Park."

Andre grins and shrugs. "One of the best shows on the planet."

Cat rolls her eyes. "That show is so juvenile. I don't understand how you could watch that stuff."

We don't argue with her. It's true of what she says…but we won't answer truthfully. We love that show because it's juvenile. Before being in a relationship with the three of us, Andre and I always watched that show and thought it was the best. I'm glad we didn't copy it though. I would've hated to have treated Cat the way those fat ass kids on the show treated women. Andre thinks the same way, I can tell.

"Attention passengers, we will be taking off shortly." A soothing voice says through the speakers. "Please turn off all electronics, buckle up, and enjoy flying Airways."

A video comes on the screen about what to do in an emergency and Andre and I buckle up. I make sure Cat's is on securely and she wraps her arms around Mr. Longneck. She's always been nervous on planes. I take her hand. "Babe, there's nothing to be nervous about." I kiss her temple. "You're safe. Andre is here, and so am I."

She sighs. "I know."

The flight attendant comes out. Her uniform is quite revealing, but I pay no heed to the ditz, who smirks at Andre and I. She's nothing compared to our sweet and beautiful Cat Valentine. The woman, who's name tag says Stephanie, comes up next to Andre, putting a hand on his shoulder. My fists clenched. No one touches my boyfriend. "Is your seat belt on correctly, handsome?" She says in a flirtatious voice. Her hand reaches down to check his seat belt, close to his leg, when I reach over Cat and push her arm away, glaring at her. She looks shocked at me.

I glare. "His seat belt is fine." I growl. "Move on."

She puts a hand on her hip. "What the hell is your problem?"

Cat giggles innocently. "He's got a lot of problems." She mumbles, trying to contain herself.

Andre smiles to her, while I roll my eyes. "Look, lady, just back off my boyfriend." I tell her.

The blond gasps and immediately removes her hand from Andre's shoulder, staring at us with disgust. "Ew…you're gay?"

Andre smiled. "Gay and straight thank you very much."

I nod. "Threesome relationship."

She cringes. "Gross." And she moves on.

Cat looks upset all of the sudden. "Why does everyone say we're gross?"

I sigh. "Cat, baby, people are so judgmental and uptight in these times. No one could ever understand the love we feel for one another."

Once the plane takes off, I look over and ask Cat if she wants to lay on my lap so I could hold her close to me, but I see her already asleep on Andre's shoulder. Andre's head is leaning on hers, asleep as well. I smile. It's a beautiful sight, I'm telling you. I'm filled with pride that these two angels are mine and mine only. No one is allowed to flirt with them or hurt them. They are everything to me. I'll do anything to keep them forever.

Without them, who would I be?

But I didn't know that this trip we were going on was going to be the worst week of my life...let's just say I won't be able to keep my promise to protecting Andre and Cat...


	22. Chapter 22: Andre

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 22 (Andre)

Cat slept almost the whole way to Yerba –or at least, the country next door to Yerba-. She woke up a few times, but Beck held her in his arms and she'd immediately go back to sleep. I would put Mr. Longneck in her arms and then scoot over so I could be close to Beck and lean my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head every now and then. I couldn't help, but keep smiling. Look at us. We're perfect and beautiful. Why can't the world see what we see? True love.

Cat had to wake up now since they put the seat belt signs back on and announced we were landing in some country I couldn't pronounce. Cat asked Beck if she could sit in the window seat and he chuckled, but gladly obliged. He insisted I sit next to her so I could see too. He's so wonderful to us. I smile as Cat gasps and puts her face to the glass. "Is it beautiful, baby?" I ask her, moving her hair out of the side of her face so I could see her flawless face.

She nods and holds Mr. Longneck up to the window. "Look, Mr. Longneck! We're so high!"

I feel Beck rest his chin on my shoulder and I lean back into his hold. Soon we've landed and we're the first ones to get out since we're first row. I would've carried Cat's carryon, but she insisted on carrying it. She holds Mr. Longneck at her side and holds my hand at the same time. Beck was on the other side of her, with a hand on her back. I turn my phone on and text Tori, telling her we'd meet them outside the airport.

After asking directions a few times, we finally find the baggage claim. We find out luggage and before we go out the door, a man licks his lips as he looks Cat up and down. Gross! He's watching her like she's a piece of meat! I glare at him as I clutch Cat closer to me.

Once we're outside, Cat lets go of her bag and sits on it. "I'm still sleepy."

I rub her back and kiss her head. "We'll be to the hotel in about a hour, so you can take a nice long nap when we get there, okay?"

Cat just nods.

I can't see her like this. I stand up and pick her up into my arms, cradling her tiny body close to my chest. Beck smiles at us and runs his fingers through Cat's hair. Cat doesn't object to my actions and leans her head on my chest, falling asleep.

"Why do you think she's so tired?" I ask my boyfriend, who is watching for the gang.

"She can be fragile when it comes to time zones." Beck answers and I nod, grinning. He notices. "What?"

"You just are so smart and know everything." I shrug. "I wish I could be like you, but I guess that's why god gave you to me."

Beck smiles and opens his mouth to speak, but we're interrupted when Jade comes up and pinches Beck's ass. I couldn't stop my growl, but I realize I have Cat's sleeping body in my arms and calm myself down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beck snarls at her, moving closer to me. "I'm with Andre and Cat now, so accept that already! Jesus Christ!"

Cat moans. "Shush." She whimpers.

I can't stop my smile.

"What's wrong with Cat?" I hear Robbie run up and sound panicked. I watch him stop close to me and stare to Cat with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

When he reaches out to touch her, I step back. "She's fine. She's exhausted. Don't touch her, Shapiro."

Tori walks up.

"Can we find our fucking cabs already and get the fuck out of here?" Jade grumbles.

Tori nods. "Sure…uh…" She walks over to the sidewalk and knocks on a cab's window. The driver, that had his cab parked there, rolls down the window. "Hi, sir. I see you have a SUV cab. Anyway you can fit 8 people?"

"Yup." He grumbles. "These SUV is made for 9 people."

"Perfect." Tori smiles and then we open the back, putting all of our bags inside, stacking them on top of one another. Since Cat's the smallest, she's sitting by the driver in the middle seat. Beck sits next to her, since he's the tallest. I sit behind the driver so Beck and I could still talk. Sikowitz sits next to me and Robbie's on the other side of him. The rest of the girls are in the 3rd row. Cat falls asleep on Beck's chest and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, leaning his chin on top of her head. He smiles at me and I smile back.

The driver puts Yurbanian music on so we don't really get chances to talk.

About an hour later, we enter Yurba…

It this place isn't even CLOSE to what we were expecting…

* * *

As Beck showers, Cat and I are already in bed. Cat's curled up in my arms, practically laying on top of me. I keep my arms protectively around her. She jumps every now and then at the bomb sounds so close to the hotel. She whimpers. "I don't like this hotel." She squeaks out. I feel her tears on my bare chest and I sigh, rubbing her back. "I want to go home, Andre. Please."

My heart aches. "Sweetheart, let's talk to Beck and then-"

CRASH!

Cat sharply screams as a prisoner has crashed into our window and it's shattered all over our floor. He looks up at us and tries to run to the door, Cat's still screaming, and a few Yurbanian soldiers comes through the window and arrest him, dragging him back out. The hotel shakes as another bomb is shot. I realize I'm crying. I get up. "Stay here, baby!" I tell Cat, who's clutching Mr. Longneck close to her. I jump off the bed and pound my fists on the bathroom door. "BECK! BECK!"

The door soon opens and I almost fall into Beck's arms. He clutches me. "Andre! What's wrong?" He asks, sounding worried as hell.

My hearts racing as I tell him what happened. We rush over to Cat's side as she's panicking.

This is bad!

Why do I have a feeling this trip is just going to get worse and worse?

God, please don't let anything happen to Beck and Cat...


	23. Chapter 23: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 23 (Beck)

Andre jumps over the barbwire fence and I lift Cat up over it, and then jump over with ease. I don't give a shit if the others make it over. I got to get these two out of this fucking messed up country! We've been through hell here! Andre almost died from a moth bite, Tori molested Cat, and we were in prison for a few days and it was absolute hell! Cat joined a fucking gang who punched her once. Andre and I were forced to play a game named Rocks, so we're beat up from that.

I get Cat and Andre onto the duck truck and climb up myself. We curl up together in the corner of the bed while the others get in. I yell at Sikowitz to hurry when Tori gets in. The sirens are going off, I hear the soldiers' voices shouting and yelling, and my boyfriend and girlfriend are shaking violently. I hold them both close to me as much as I could. My body is sore and bruised from this damned trip, but I don't care.

I needed to hold them.

Soon we're in the country, pitch black around us, and we no longer hear the sirens.

Sikowitz opens the window to the cab. "We're going straight to the beach here, where I've arranged for a plane to take us home!"

Cat gasps. "But- but, Mr. Longneck!"

Sikowitz shoots her a sadden look. "Cat, I'm sorry, but some of the soldiers went in to search through all our belongings…by the time I could get to Mr. Longneck…he was in pieces. They tore him apart. I'm sorry."

Cat's speechless and pales.

Andre looks to me in horror and I close my eyes shut.

We soon make it to the beach, where a small plane is waiting for us. The man shouts for us to hurry so we do. I have to carry my girlfriend, who's in deep shock. We find out it's just a cargo plane so we have to sit down and hope nothing happens. I bring Andre and Cat to the corner by a few boxes and sit Cat on my lap, rocking her back and forth. Andre whispering in her ear that everything will be okay.

It's all just happening too fast…

And when I see Tori walking up to us after we're safely in the sky, I growl and carefully put Cat in the safety of Andre's arms. I stand up and stop her from coming any closer. "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" I snarl at her, making her break into tears. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, YOU BITCH! YOU SELFISH BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME! YOU BROKE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'VE TRAUMATIZED MY BOYFRIEND! ANDRE ALMOST DIED! YOU MOLESTED CAT! I HATE YOU!" By the time I'm done, I'm out of breath and fall to my knees, panting and in tears. I'm sobbing when I feel my loves' arms around me protectively and they're whispering comforting words to me. I shake. "Everything just hurts. My body, my heart…everything."

Cat runs her fingers through my hair softly. "Then let us help heal you." She says in her broken voice. "The three of us can make it through this." Andre pulls me gently back to our corner and I cradle Cat back in my arms as Andre holds us both. Cat kisses my head. "Okay." We give her a strange look. "You guys win." She smiles. "You've been pressing this idea and subject for months and months now and I think it's time. I've had enough. So have you both."

I'm still confused, but Andre smiles. "So you agree? We should run?"

My eyes widen and I look back at Cat, who smiles brighter and nods. I sigh in relief and hug her closer. "Thank you." I sigh.

The next thing I remember is rocking Cat to sleep, Andre whispering into my ear that it's okay to sleep because he'll watch over us, and I made him promise before slipping into darkness.

* * *

Hours and hours later, we find ourselves walking into my RV. My parents were sickly worried about us, since we all looked like the kiss of death, but I told them we were fine and needed sleep. They nodded. My mom watched as we tucked Cat into my bed. "Where's Mr. Longneck?" She asked sweetly, as my dad had an arm wrapped around her. Cat was asleep, thank god. "I know Cat took him."

I rub my lips together as Andre sits on the side of the bed, running his fingers through Cat's hair. "He's gone, mom. Those soldiers tore him apart. Cat's devastated."

My mom gasps. "Oh my god, I bet she is. The poor girl."

Soon my parents leave after hugging us a few more times and I kiss my mom's cheek. I tell them I love them…they don't realize that it's the last time we'd see each other for a long time.

* * *

_Dear Mom and dad,_

_I don't think you really felt the memo I was trying to give you last night, but I'm sorry to do this to you. I am running away to god only could know where with Cat and Andre. Please understand, but I know you will. You know the violence we've faced since the beginning of our relationship. I'm sorry, but I cannot give these two up for anything. I love them. You guys remember what love is like, don't you? Yes, you do. So please forgive me for this. I'll come back some day. Maybe when the world won't shun us for our love. Thank you for everything you've ever done. _

_I love you guys._

_Beck._

* * *

_Dear Mommy and daddy!_

_HI!_

_Aw, I'm crying while I'm writing this because I'm sooooo sad to tell you that I'm running away! But don't worry too much! I'm going with Beck and Andre! I'm going to miss you both sooo much! I may even miss Jakie! …maybe… I'm taking Bear with me, so you don't have to take care of him for me. YAY! Ah, I'm crying even harder now! I'm going to miss you! _

_But this is what's best. We can't do this bullying meanness any longer. It hurts! _

_BUT I promise to come visit some day! _

_I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! …well, next to Andre, Beck, and Bear._

_BYE!_

_Love, Your Kitten._

_Ps…Mr. Longneck is dead._

* * *

_Grandma, Mom, and Dad-_

_By the time you get this, Beck, Cat, and I will be anywhere but close to Hollywood/Beverly Hills by now. We're running away._

_Grandma, thank you for everything you've done for me. You've treated me like a prince when my own parents ignored me. Don't worry. The lady on the wall that looks like you is nice. Love you. _

_Mom, you weren't as bad as dad, but a little attention wouldn't have killed you. I know you love me with all your heart. I love you too, but I have to protect my loves. _

_Dad…fuck you. I found out the truth. YOU were the one who raped Cat. You're so fucking lucky I haven't slit your throat! HOW COULD YOU? She is so precious to me. You are one of the reasons why we're leaving. You can't accept our relationship to the point you'll hurt Beck and Cat. So fuck you and I hope you burn in fucking hell. _

_Touch Cat or Beck, I'll fucking murder you._

_Good bye._

_-Andre._

* * *

(No One's POV)

An evil chuckle escaped the dark skinned middle aged man's lips and a sick grin appeared on his face. "You won't escape me, you bastard son of mine." He growled, ripping up the letter. "I'll find you. I'll kill your girlfriend and boyfriend right in front of your fucking face." He walked up to his son's dresser, seeing the framed picture of his son, Beck, and Cat. He broke the frame, grabbed the picture, and ran down the stairs of their large home. He went into the living room, started their automatic fireplace, and chuckled as he threw the photo into the fire. "They'll burn in hell."


	24. Chapter 24: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 24 (Cat)

It's been 1 month since we ran away from our homes and school.

Good thing it was summer vacation, right?

We are living in Colima, Mexico.

So we're safe! YAY!

We live in the RV that we dragged over here and we moved it onto a trailer park. We have to do our laundry the old fashion way, but oh well. We met a guy here who helped us get Mexico IDs. I was able to get into the high school here, since I speak great Spanish and I wanted to continue my education. Andre and Beck insisted on quitting school for now and getting jobs, which they did. Our landlords hooked them up with jobs on the local farm, which pays them decent money. Between school and doing chores at home, I've taken up babysitting jobs.

Believe it or not, we're okay.

I miss my family, yes, but this is what's best.

"CATERINA!"

I close my cubby and look to my new friend here at school. I wave. "Hola, Rosa!" I call back with a smile. "Como estas?"

"Buena y usted?" She asked me, smiling as well. She's a pretty girl, with perfect tanned skin and long brown hair. She always has it braided.

We make small talk as we leave the school. I wave goodbye to her and catch a ride on the school bus. I keep to myself actually. I read a book I took out from the library and curl up in my seat, while everyone else is screaming and yelling at everything. I just want to get home already. The bus drops me off in front of the trailer park and I gasp and smile when I see Beck and Andre waiting. Aren't they supposed to be working? I immediately gather my things and run off the bus. I wave to the bus driver. "Muchas gracias!" I call to her.

She smiles and waves back. "Su amor, de beinvenida!" And she closes the bus door, leaving.

I run into my boyfriends' arms and squeal. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask, still excited they're home.

Beck kisses my forehead as Andre keeps me in his hold. "We got off early. They let us, saying we work too hard."

"So we have the weekend off!" Andre said suddenly, lifting me up in the air.

I squeal. "YAY! Can we spend it together?"

"Of course, baby." He kisses my cheek when he puts me back down and takes my backpack for me. "How was school?"

"FUN!" I scream after climbing on Beck's back for a piggy-back ride. "I'm learning so much that they haven't taught us in America!"

"Good." Beck says as we're walking to the RV.

I remember something. "OH! I have to babysit tonight. At the Sanchez's house!"

"Again?" Beck's face scrunches up. "Didn't you babysit for them last weekend?"

"Yes, but Beck, they pay good money." I tell him, leaning my head on his shoulder. I see one of our elderly neighbors. "Hi, Mrs. Padilla!"

She smiles at me with some toothless grin. "Hola, Caterina!" She says. "Come, come. Te hice un pastel!"

"Ooh, yum!" I scream as I force myself out of Beck's hold. I look to them, since they have no idea what she said. "She made me a cake. I'm going to go get some and I'll bring some to you guys."

They chuckle and kiss my cheeks. "Be careful. Don't be too long."

I nod. "Kk!" I skip up to my elderly friend and smile at her.

I love my life here.

* * *

After babysitting, Mr. Sanchez offered to drive me home, so I took it. I called Beck and Andre, telling them I'd be home soon.

When Mr. Sanchez pulled over in the middle of nowhere on the way to the trailer park, my heart drops. "Uh, Mr. Sanchez?" He speaks English, thankfully. "Why did we stop?"

He turns to me after taking his seat belt off. "I just wanted to get to know you better." He puts a hand on my inner leg, close to my special spot that only Andre and Beck were allowed to touch. I smell the wine on his breath. "Now stay still." He says as his lips suck on my neck while he puts his fingers on my shorts and tries to unbuckle them. I push him away, but he fights me. "Stay still, you still witch!" He snarls at me, slamming his rough lips on mine. I scream as I try to kick him away.

"NO!" I scream. "OFF! GET OFF!" One of my hands gets free, so I use that chance to poke his eyeball, which makes him release me. I grab my book bag and leave the car. He drives off, knowing he lost. I'm breathing heavily and crying, but when I reach for my cell phone, I realize I left it in his car. "Oh, man!" I pout as I begin walking home in the dark. I use my cell phone as my light. I'm glad Mr. Sanchez paid me before we left his house or else I wouldn't have gotten paid.

I'm sure Beck and Andre aren't going to be worried about that.

Suddenly a car stops next to me and I see him roll down the window. I gasp.

"Mr. Harris?"


	25. Chapter 25: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 25 (Andre)

We've been everywhere…

The Sanchez residence, the back roads, Cat's school, other babysitting places she worked at, and Rosa's house…no one has seen her.

"Beck." My voice cracks when we're talking up back to the trailer park. We're praying she's back home. "Where is she?"

Beck takes my hand and kisses it, but he's exhausted. It's sunrise and we both haven't slept, nor have we been home. About an hour after Cat was supposed to be home, we were on the move. We went everywhere…and she's nowhere. "We can't give up. We got to keep trying. She's here…somewhere and we can't give up. She could be back home for all we know." He takes her cell phone out of his pocket that she had forgotten in Mr. Sanchez's car…after he said he tried to have his way with her.

Yes, we did break his nose and make sure his balls couldn't erect ever again.

"True." I gulp, trying to have hope. "She has no way to call us, so maybe. You never know."

God…please…let her be home.

When we enter the trailer, I don't hear her, smell her, or see her. Before I can break down, Beck gasps. He rushes over to the pillow of our bed and picks up the envelope. It has my name on it. "Let me see it." I grab it from him and rip it open. He sits on the bed, rocking back and forth. Bear, Cat's puppy, jumps on his lap. It's like the pup knows Cat's in danger, since he curls up to Beck. It kills me to see my boyfriend so helpless and depressed. I can't blame him though. Our girlfriend is missing…she's missing and she could be tortured for all we know. When I open the letter, it has a photo inside. My heart freezes. "NO!" I scream out, making Beck jump.

It's a picture of our sweet princess.

She's in a chair with her wrists behind her, probably tied up. Her ankles are tied together and there's a gag in her mouth, along with a rag to keep her mouth unable to talk. Her head is down…she's unconscious. I hand it over to Beck, who has the same reaction as me. Do I want to read this letter? I have to, I guess. This letter is the only way I can find my precious girl…our angel, who we adore more than anything in the world.

_You'll be sorry for being gay and embarrassing me, you bastard son of mine._

_Now your girlfriend will be tortured until I get your boyfriend as well to torture him. _

_And then I'll make you watch as I set their bodies on fire._

_And you can't stop me._

_Say goodbye to Beck and Cat._

I let my tears fall as I hand Beck the letter, who's still speechless. "It's my dad's handwriting." My voice cracks as I look away to the wall, where a picture of us at the beach for our one week anniversary. "He has our baby girl. He wants to get you. He's going to kill me by killing you." My fists clench as my sadness is traded with pure hatred and anger. I'm going to kill him. "I'm going to find him."

Beck stood up, with Bear in his arms. "I'm going with you!"

"No." I shake my head. "Stay here where you're safe."

"I want to find Cat too!" He pleads. Isn't he usually the one in charge? "She's everything to me, just like you are! Andre, I can't just sit here while he's hurting her! I CAN'T! Please, let me come!"

"NO!" I snap, breathing heavily. "I won't risk losing you! I have to rescue Cat on my own! If he gets you, he's going to kill you both! So stay where it's safe!"

Beck's lip trembles. "Andre…please…let me come."

I lean up to him, kissing his lips passionately before I force myself to let go. I wrap my arms around him as he cries into my chest. "I love you, Beck."

Beck sobs. "I love you too!"

I lean away and try to wipe his tears away, but only more comes out. "I'll bring her back." I say as I pat Bear's head.

He looks defeated. "Okay…fine, okay. Please bring her back. Please."

"I swear on my life." I kiss his lips again before taking out my phone. I dial my dad's cell phone number.

I hear his voice answer. "Hello?" He doesn't recognize the number, since we had to get new phones.

"Where is she?" I growl into the phone.

"Come to the lake." He chuckled. "When you get here, she may want to go for a swim. She's scared. She says she doesn't know how to swim. That's going to be hard when she's tied up."

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I growl again.

"Before you do, you're going to watch your girlfriend die." And the line went dead.

I look to Beck, who was in tears still. "Scratch what I said. I'm going to need your help."


	26. Chapter 26: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 26 (Andre)

I couldn't believe the agony I'm feeling.

As I walk up to the bridge I see my father and girlfriend on, my heart feels heavy and I can't breathe. If you were planning on killing someone and hiding the body by throwing it into the water without anyone knowing, this was the best place to do it. No one comes to this bridge. It took me an hour to find it. But I found it. And I see my dad with my girlfriend in the middle of the bridge. He has a knife to her throat.

I step onto the bridge after what feels like forever and I feel nothing, but anger and agony. "Let her go, dad." I say loudly. "She's innocent."

He chuckles while my girlfriend's lip trembles, but she doesn't speak. He's gripping her hair, so I can barely meet her eyes. "She sleeps with two guys at the same time. She's not innocent. She's a slut." He smirks. "Back in the old days, they were allowed to kill girls who slept with more than one man." He puts his face next to hers, which makes my anger go through the roof. "Maybe I should do the world a favor, huh?"

Cat whimpers. "No. Please, no."

"Don't. You. Dare." I growl out. I've never heard such anger and hatred in my voice. "Let her go, you fucking asshole."

He smirks. "No problem." He lets the knife go and he puts it in his pocket, while he picks her up so quick and throws her off the side of the bridge.

My heart stops. "CAT!" I try to jump off with her to save her, but my dad grabs the back of my shirt, pulling me back. "Let go!" I try to believe that Beck's down there and ready to save her, but I'm still sickly worried. Will he make it in time? "GET OFF!" I punch his face and he releases me. I see the knife fell from his pocket and I try to reach for it, but he grabs my leg and pulls me back. I guess it's time for Plan B.

I take out Beck's dad's gun out of my pocket, which is just a 6 rounder, but it's enough.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

I grunt when my dad's bloody body falls on top of me and I immediately feel his blood crawling onto me quickly. I struggle to get his heavy body off, but eventually it rolls off me and I get up, letting the gun go. I look over to my dad…his eyes are open and I see bloody holes through his flannel shirt. I feel that his eyes are looking straight into my soul and mocking me. Saying "Are You Happy Now" to me over and over…

I smile.

Yes, I am very happy now.

I vaguely hear a "Cat, breathe!" from Beck's voice and I panic. I leave my dad's body and Beck's gun there, making a mental note to dump both into the water after I check on my loves. I rush off the bridge and slid down the dirt into the canal, where I see Beck and Cat, hiding under the bridge. They're both soaking wet. Beck's doing CPR on Cat…oh no…He's in tears as he keeps doing chest compressions. "1, 2, 3, Cat, come on, 4, 5, 6…" I fall to my knees on the other side of him. I watch as he desperately tries…but Cat's eyes aren't opening. She's not breathing.

No…

Tears leave my eyes. "Cat…" Beck finally is drained out and collapses on her stomach, clutching his arms around her body. I lean my face down to her forehead, kissing it gently…I feel like I've lost everything. "Cat…come back…" I let a tear fall onto her face. "Lil' Red…"

Suddenly she stirs.

My eyes widened. "Cat?"

Beck's head snaps up. "Cat!" Her eyes open and she starts coughing up water. Beck says to help her sit up and we do. We both have our arms around her. "Cat, baby!" He holds her tightly as she looks around to regain her senses. "Oh, girl, you're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

As she leans her head on his shoulder, she looks over to me and gives me a small smile. Her petite hand leaves his body and reaches for me. I take it and kiss it. It's wet and salty, but it doesn't matter. She alive.

The three of us are back together.

* * *

I walk in from the bathroom and see Beck cutting up some corn and fruit for dinner, and Cat's sitting on the bed, with her books in front of her. Everything is in Spanish…how can she read that stuff? It seriously all looks like gibberish to me. Maybe I should've taken Spanish instead of French? Beck said the same thing last week. Cat just giggled…like she is now. It seriously amazes me how Cat was just gone through hell yesterday…and now she's doing homework. She's so strong and brave.

"Andre! Earth to Andre!" She waved her hands at me and I snap out of it. "You were staring at me for like 5 minutes!"

I smile at her and sit as close as I can to her without ruining her homework piles. "Sorry. You're just that beautiful." I look and see what she's working on, but she writes so fast and her books look so confusing. "What subject are you doing?"

"Spanish History." She simply answers, still writing down things. "I love the Spanish language. It's the language of love, did you know that?"

I smile. "No, but glad to know."

"Who's hungry?" Beck smiles to us after putting the food servings on our usual plates. We bought those for fun, you know? Beck has a blue one with a blue cup, Cat has a pink one with a pink cup, and I have green one with a green cup. Bowls are like that too. Cat bought Bear a yellow dog bowl and water dish. Speaking of…

"Cat, have you fed Mr. Bear?" I ask her after poking her stomach while she puts her papers and books aside.

She gasps. "No!" She jumps off the bed, almost running into Beck, who was bringing our plates to us. "Bear!" She scoops up his food as he rushes over to her from his dog bed. "I'm sorry, baby!"

Beck and I chuckle while sitting against the wall on his bed. Cat's plates on my lap, waiting for her to sit between us. "I swear she and Bear were made for each other." I say out loud.

Beck smiles. "Just like the three of us."

I smile, leaning over and pecking his lips. "You know-"

Suddenly we hear the door handle jiggle a little. We not only had the door locked, but we had put up three other locks. Cat was close to the door so as Beck checks the window, I rush to her and pick her up into my arms. Bear's growling. "Andre." Cat whimpered, wrapping her arms around my neck as I hold her closer.

Beck sighs in relief and looks to us. "It's the landlord." I sigh in relief as well as I set Cat on the bed and give her the plate of food that was hers. Beck opens the door. "Hi, Mr. Robinson." Believe it or not, the owner of this trailer park is white and speaks English. "Here's our rent money." Beck grabbed the envelope from the sink and gives it to him.

The man nods. "Thank you, Mr. Oliver. How is everything going? How has your first month been here in Mexico?"

Beck sighs. "Eventful."

Got that right.

I kiss Cat's head.

She's safe. Beck's safe. We're alive and safe.


	27. Chapter 27: Beck

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 27 (Beck)

So tomorrow is going to be our threesome one year anniversary. I can't help, but keep smiling at that. Has it really been a year? It's been wonderful. Yes, we've had so many trails and courses to pass, but we made it through. Now we're together and safe. I'm happy about that too. Sure, Mexico is a dangerous place, but compared to Hollywood, I'm not that worried when Cat walks from the bus to the RV. I'm not worried when she and her friends from school go out to lunch. I see Andre all day, every day, so I'm glad for that.

I do hate the fact that it's so fucking hot.

Andre wipes the sweat from his brow as he leans onto the rake he's using to scrap up the loose hay around the barn. I'm feeding the farm animals. "It's so hot, dude."

"I know." I sigh out. "Only another hour and we get to go home to our baby girl."

He smiles. "Yeah, we do. Isn't it crazy how much we miss her even though she's only at school and we're at work?"

"Nah." I shake my head. "It's love. But I'm glad she's getting her education finished. But what's next, Andre? She'll want to go to college, but can we afford that? I know we've been putting money away, but it won't be enough by next fall."

Andre chuckles. "Beck, you're worrying too much. We are saving as much money as we can for our baby girl to go to college. We already have a lot saved up. Our rent is totally nothing, since the landlord is easy on us. Food and dog food around here hardly costs anything. Cat's school costs nothing. And we have a ride to work and back. Beck, we're okay. We can do this."

"But do you really want to stay in an old RV for the rest of your life, Andre?" I asked him. "One day, I want to get a house with you and Cat. I want to live a happily ever after. Somehow…I want to marry you guys someday."

Andre tears up and looks touched. "Really?"

I nod. "Yes. I want to be with you and Cat forever."

Andre smiles and nods. "Me too." He drops the rake and comes over to me, I wrap my arms around him, and we just embrace each other. We realize we better get back to work, since we have to have this cleaned by the time we can leave. Today is payday. "Let's take Cat out to dinner tonight."

I nod as I wash out the bucket. "Yeah, that's a good idea. She'll love that."

* * *

We walk into our RV, knowing our kitten would be there. As expected, she was doing homework- wait…that's not homework. I grab a bottle of water for Andre and myself from the fridge and take a drink before kissing Cat's cheek. "What's that, sweetheart?" I ask her nicely.

Cat looks to me and Andre, who sits next to me. "Okay, you know how we're saving up for my college fund?"

I'm surprised she suddenly brought this up since Andre and I were talking about it earlier. I nod. "Yes."

"This is the University of Colima." She gives me and Andre the brochure and we look through it. It's all in Spanish, but we see the pictures. It's a nice place. Classy. "My teacher, Mrs. Zepeda, said if I help her out in her English Language class, she'll pull some strings and get me a scholarship! They would pay for half of my tuition! She says there's other ways I can get more scholarships too! And I decided on a major! I'm going to be in Foreign Languages to learn other languages, and then I could work in so many places to be a translator!" She takes a breath and talks again. I'm trying to keep up with her. "If I keep up with my babysitting for the wealthy families, tutoring a few kids during the week, and volunteer for some activities, I can get more money to help!"

I smile. "Cat, I am so proud of you."

Andre nods. "Me too, sweetheart."

Cat squeals and jumps into my lap, wrapping one arm around my neck, and the other around Andre's. "I love you both soo much!"

I rub her back. "I love you too, baby."

Andre kisses her cheek. "Me too. Let's celebrate. Let's go out to dinner."

Cat smiles. "Yay!" And then she cringes. "EW!" She jumps off my lap. "You both are all sweaty and smelly! GROSS! I need a shower now!"

I smirk and so does Andre. "So do we…" I say in a deep voice as I get up and throw Cat onto my shoulder.

"Ew, ew, ew, gross!" She is still giggling though. "Let me go! You stink!"

We get into the bathroom and so does Andre. Immediately he starts the shower while I shock Cat by ripping her shirt off her, taking out her hair band at the same time. She gasps at the air on her bare stomach. I reach for her pants and unbutton them, while Andre undoes her bra and we let the items drop. Cat gets into the mood and reaches for the bottom of my shirt. Soon the three of us are undressed. Andre and I have BIG problem to take care of, so Cat better prepare herself for this one.

We get into the shower, and Andre and I can't contain ourselves any longer.

Cat gasps as we put her between us and lift her up, gripping her hips. I enter her from the front, while Andre takes her from the back. She screams, but with pleasure. Like we were almost desperate for our release already, we ram ourselves in and out of Cat, and I think I can feel Andre. It's almost like high fiving each other, only with our dicks. She slams her lips on mine, while Andre biting on her neck. And the hot water hitting our bodies isn't helping at all. Cat screams as she orgasms and I feel her body practically go limp. After a few more thrusts, we cum within her at the same time.

Andre leaves her body, while I hold Cat up, who's delirious. "Easy there, girl." I whisper as she's ready to pass out. I chuckle and Andre helps me wash her body. We wash each other while Cat's drying off.

He kisses my lips. "No one else could ever make me feel so much passion like you both do."

I agree.


	28. Chapter 28: Andre

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 28 (Andre)

So now we've been here for 3 months…and let me tell you, I'll never regret a single minute of it. Sure, we still live in the RV. Yes, we're still living on store brand foods. Okay, so Beck and I are still slaving on a farm to make our money. But that's okay. Because I get to see Beck all day, every day. And then before our sweet girl goes to school, we walk her to the bus stop, wishing her luck. We go home and usually Cat will have some dinner ready, unless she has tons of homework that she can't stop. She makes her way to help us or put money aside by babysitting and tutoring.

We're okay.

Cat does cry every now and then of how much she misses her family, but she gets over it after we remind why we left. The bad memories come back to us, but they are perfect reminders of what torture we escaped from. It may sound dramatic, but we got out of there and we're free. We're not bullied anymore, we're not tortured or ganged up on anymore, nor do we have to be afraid. I'm not on edge anymore.

I'm calm and content.

I'm okay.

Beck's healthy.

Cat's safe.

It's all and more than I can ask for.

As soon as we enter the RV after a long fucking day in the heat, Cat is sitting restless on the couch, waiting for us. Dinner is made and smells good. "Baby?"

She gasps and smiled, running up to us. She hugs us both and we gladly return it. "Guess what?"

I chuckle. "What?"

"The school is letting me have a bake sale every Thursday, so then I could help save money for college!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

I lift her up in the air. "Yes! Cat, I'm so happy for you!"

Beck kisses her lips when I put her down. "We're very proud of you, baby."

She smiles. "Thank you. Dinner is ready, but it will still be there when you guys take showers." She cringes. "You both stink again."

We laugh, but do as she says.

When I'm done with my shower, I leave it before Beck's done and come out to the main room. I walk over to the dresser to get some clothes and I look at my girlfriend…it breaks my heart when I notice something I should've realized a long time ago. Cat has lost so much weight, and I guess I never thought it couldn't be possible that it could happen, but there she is. She's putting our servings on our plates, humming. She looks healthy, but it's still not okay with me that she's losing weight.

I sigh after putting my shirt on and Beck comes out. I would tell Beck, but I know he'd get worried or angry, so I'll tell him tomorrow at work.

We all sit on the couch, enjoying Cat's dinner she made for us. "So do you have to buy ingredients and stuff?"

"Nope!" Cat chirps. "Mrs. Zepeda is letting me use the cooking class' kitchen so I can make the items and she's helping me pay for them."

"Mrs. Zepeda seems like a nice lady." Beck says after swallowing a mouthful. "Isn't she married? Have kids?"

Cat frowns. "No…she told me she lost her husband and children in a fire…she made it out alive, but barely. She has scars on her face and hands." She tears up. "I couldn't imagine how she feels. I hope I never lose you two like that."

I wrap an arm around her shaking body. "Oh, sweetheart, there's no way we'll ever leave you."

Cat sighs, but looks me in the eyes. "Promise?"

I nod and smile. "Promise." After I kiss her head, I watch her eat the rest of her food and I offer to clean the plates and cups. Cat takes out her homework and finishes while Beck take Bear outside to use the bathroom. I keep to myself…it amazes me of how much Cat wants to go to college. We sternly told her Beck and I decided that we were okay for now without education, but we want her to stay in school. She could do so much with her life…wait…my heart drops. Cat can do so much with her life and education. She's going to go to college for Foreign Languages because she says she wants to be a translator for the government or college classes…she said those kind of careers make lots of money.

Will we hold her back?

I excuse myself and leave the RV to talk to Beck.

I see him playing fetch with Bear when I walk up to him. "Man, we got to talk. About Cat."

He looks to me with alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Beck…" I sigh. "What if we're going to hold Cat back?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to go to college for a career that will make tons of money." I tell him. "We're working on a farm that won't go anywhere. We can't get better jobs because we haven't even finished high school. Cat's going to go places in her life, but she can't if we're stuck. She'll sacrifice everything for us." I sigh. "We got to do something. I refuse to break up with her, but what can we do to help? I don't want her to feel like she's stuck or trapped. That'll hurt us in the long run."

Beck shrugs. "I have no clue. You're right…I never realized that. What can we do?"

I sigh. "Aw, man."

* * *

I wake up the next day, facing the wall. I groan as the sun is shining on us through the tinted windows. I turn over, expecting to wrap my arm around Cat, but she's not there. Her spot between Beck and I is empty. Beck is asleep, facing me. She could be in the bathroom…or outside with Bear. I get up carefully and walk to the bathroom, just to be sure. She's not there. I go outside and check around. Cat's nowhere.

My heart panics as I run back into the RV. "BECK!" I yell, shaking him awake.

He shoots awake, sitting straight up and then getting up. "What's wrong?"

I get a feeling, so I rush to the closet and the dresser…all Cat's clothes are gone. "Cat's runaway."


	29. Chapter 29: Cat

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 29 (Cat)

Andre excuses himself from the RV after doing the dishes and cleaning up. I shrug it off and finish my homework. So when I'm done, I put everything away and walk to the door to join my boyfriends. I open the door, but I hear Andre and Beck talking.

"We're working on a farm that won't go anywhere. We can't get better jobs because-" Bear barks, so I didn't hear Andre's words. "Cat's going to go places…" He's cut off again, but the dog barks. "…we're stuck…sacrifice everything…We got to do something…break up with her…" My heart stops and I gasp quietly. "I don't want her…hurt us in the long run." I keep myself from sobbing as I try to listen to Beck.

I miss the first few words of his talking. "You're right…what can we do?"

I close the door and rush to the closet. I reach for my duffle bag and quickly pack my clothes. I rush to the bathroom, quickly put my bathroom stuff into it. I pack my shoes and set another pair under the kitchen counter. I set a sweater, shirt, and jeans there as well. I get into bed, under the covers, and pretend to be asleep. I kind of put my head in the pillow so they won't see that I'm crying…

To answer Beck's question…I know what they can do.

They can go on without me.

Obviously it'll be less stressful for them.

If that's how they feel, then fine.

I'm going back home.

* * *

When 1am rolls around, I sneak out of the boys' hold and hurried to get dressed and grab my stuff. I quietly motion for Bear to come and I put his leash on. I grab his dog food, some water bottles, and plastic bags for him into my bag. I unlock the locks and blow them a kiss before leaving. I shiver at the winds. It's crazy how it can be so hot during the day, but so cold at night. That won't stop me though. I love my boys more than anything in the world. And if they want me gone…then I'm gone.

I walk through the dark trailer park, with only the full moon to give me light. Bear is walking along side of me, obviously tired like me. We'll stop eventually. I just have to find ways home…how? Wait. I have an idea. I keep walking until I find a dirty payphone on the road. I put in some change and dial my parents' number.

"Hello. You have reached the Valentine residence, we were not able to get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll call you back as soon as possible…and if this is our daughter, Cat…please, please, come home. We love you and miss you. Leave us a message, darling. Thank you." And then there's a beep after my dad's voice stops.

I shake. "Mom, dad…I'm coming home. I don't know how because I have left Beck and Andre, but I will find a way. I'll try to call you tomorrow. I love you both so much. Bye." I hang up the phone, tears streaming down my face. I got to get home.

I guess there's only one way I can get out of this place.

I keep walking until headlights are seen. It's a large diesel truck. I stick my thumb out as much as I can. It stops next to me. I walk up to the driver's window and it rolls down. It's a middle aged man, he looks nice and healthy, and smiles to me. "Sus finales. Por que esta usted caminando en la oscuridad?" He asks me nicely. He asked what I'm doing walking around in the dark.

I give him a sad smile. "Me puede conseguir un viaje a la estacion de autobus mas cercana? Por favor?" I asked him if he can give me a ride to the nearest bus station.

"Asegurese de que pueda. Hop en." He says yes, in a way.

I nod in thanks as I head over to the passenger side. I step up on the ladder to open the door while I look back down the road I've been walking on since I left my boys. A tear leaves my eye. "Goodbye."

* * *

I waited at the bus station for my bus to be ready to go. I've been here for a couple hours, but I know it's too early for the boys to be getting up. It's only 6 and they get up around 7. I sigh as I clutch my ticket and Bear on my lap. I hate to leave the two loves of my life, but what choice do I have? They don't want me there and they're too afraid to tell me…so I need to do what I got to do. I have to leave them. I wish they loved me like I loved them, but I've been in a dishonest relationship for the past year…

We can't live like this.

"Bus a America comienzan internado!" A man calls from a bus.

I sigh as I stand up, grabbing Bear into my arms and swing my duffle bag over my shoulder. I walk towards the bus and show the driver my ticket before he pats Bear on the head and lets me go in. I take a seat on the first row and set bear down next to the window seat, while I adjust into mine. It's so uncomfortable and smelly, but I don't care. I'm going home.

After about twenty minutes, a few more passengers come on, but it's smaller crowd than I thought it'd be. The bus driver gets in and is about to close the doors, when he stops. "Te puedo ayudar?"

Instead of answering, a familiar face gets on the bus and sighs in relief when he sees me. Another familiar person comes in after him. The bus driver demands their tickets, but I tell him to give us a minute, so he settles down and prepares himself for a long drive. I get tears again when Beck leans down next to me and Andre stands next to him. "What are you both doing here?" My voice cracks. "I figured you'd be happy I'm gone."

Beck lets a lone tear fall. "How could you think such a thing? Cat…why?"

I roll my eyes. "I overheard you two talking yesterday outside. I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough. You're stuck, sacrificing everything, you want to break up with me, but you didn't know how. If you two hate me that much, you should've just said so before everything we've been through and making me leave my home…where people really do love me." I see the hurt and guilt in their eyes. "So leave. Please. I'm going home."

"Cat…you missed the conversation." Andre's voice cracks. "We were upset because you were doing so great and going to go to college, planning on a great career, while Beck and I are stuck on a farm. We are scared of holding you back."

A deep relief suddenly leaves me and I smile. "Wait…so you don't hate me?"

"No." Beck puts his hand to my cheek. "Cat, how could we ever hate you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to us. You're our pride and joy. We love you so much. We can't live without you. Please…please come back with us. Get off this bus and come back home so we can take care of you and love you forever. Don't kill us by leaving. Please…come back home with us." He pleads with me.

I look to Andre, who has the same expression. "Please, Cat." He begs.

I let out a sob and I fling my arms around Beck's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you both too!" I say when I feel Andre's arms around us. So immediately I wave goodbye to the bus driver as Andre grabs my bag and Beck picks Bear up from the seat. We walk towards the landlord's car that they apparently borrowed. As I sit with them, I realize what a big mistake I would've made. They said they can't live without me…I've come to realize that I can't live without them either.

Later on, I walk to the payphone again and dial my parents' number. Again, it's the answering machine.

"Mom…dad…I'm sorry, but…I won't be coming home."


	30. Chapter 30: Cat

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 30 (Cat)

"Muchas gracias, de Nuevo!" I cheerfully say as the customer on the other side of the counter smiles to me and grabs her bags, leaving the grocery store. Yup. I got a job! A real job, that is. I still babysit on weekend evenings for wealthy families and tutor during my lunch at school, but I work every day after school at this grocery store. I get out of school at 2:30 and stay here until closing. The boys aren't happy with that because we never see each other, but I told them I'm doing this to help them out with money wise. Beck continuously tells me I don't have to worry about that, but I can't help it.

"Caterina!" My boss comes up to me and smiles. She speaks English, thank goodness. "I just got a call from a customer of yours from a few hours ago."

I gulp. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiles bigger. "Caterina, they said nothing, but wonderful things about you! I've gotten 3 calls like that since you started working here 3 weeks ago. It's helping our sales and reviews. Take the rest of the night off, Caterina. You deserve it."

I gasp. "Really? I can? Oh my boyfriends will be so happy about that!" I've told my boss about my relationship with Andre and Beck and surprisingly, she doesn't mind. I rush to the backroom and clock out, take out my new cell phone that they bought for me, and dial Beck's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby!" I squeal into the phone.

"Well, hi sweetheart. How's work?"

"It's great, but my boss is letting me off early. Any way you can come pick me up? If not, it's okay. I can walk."

"No way are you walking." He says firmly. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Kk! Love you!" I chirp, grabbing my purse and jacket.

"Love you too, baby girl." And he hangs up.

I go to leave the backroom when my boss comes in and smiles. "Oh, Caterina, don't forget today is Wednesday! Payday!" She says cheerfully to me.

I smile wider. Could this day get any better? My boss gives me an envelope from the safe and I put the money in my wallet. Thankfully, this job pays in cash. It's a lot of money too. I work 32 hours a week, so every Wednesday, I'm paid 288 dollars. Taxes aren't worried about for us part time workers. I'm glad for this job. Beck was able to save up some money too, and he bought a beat up old pickup truck, but it's something in good shape. The former owner gave him a really good deal.

I quickly buy us some milk and fruit for the house, since I know Andre's sick with the flu currently, so he needs healthy foods. I rush outside and see Beck in the truck in a parking spot. He sees me and gets out to open my door for me. I hug him. "Hi!"

He kisses my head and helps me in. "Hey, beautiful. What'd you buy?"

"Some milk and fruit." I tell him. "Andre needs some warm milk and healthy foods right now."

"Thank god, because we finished off the last gallon of milk earlier." He smiles and pecks my cheek before shutting the car door. I put my seat belt on and sigh with happiness. As Beck got in, I realize I want to be close to him. I take off my seat belt and scoot into the middle seat, putting my seat belt back on. He chuckles. "Miss me?" He says after putting his seat belt on and starting up the truck.

I lean against him. "Yes." And I yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes." I pout. "But I need to take a shower and finish some homework I didn't get to finish on my lunch hour."

He takes one arm off the steering wheel and puts it over my shoulders. "Honey, are you sure you're okay with working so much? I'm starting to worry."

I smile. "Don't be worried. I know my limits."

He sighs. "If you're sure."

"I got paid today." I tell him. "Two of the students I tutor paid me 50 dollars each, and then I got paid at work just now."

"Good girl. This time, set it aside into the college fund one." He tells me as we pull into the trailer park. "We're almost at 5000 in there. We're doing good. College will be a piece of cake to pay for…" He shrugs. "At least the first year will be."

I frown when he parks the truck in the parking spot. "Beck…what if I don't want to go to college anymore?"

He turns off the engine and looks over at me. "What? But…but Cat, you've been talking non-stop about it since you started school."

"Yeah, but it's not fair that you guys don't get to go and I do." I mumble. "That's horrible."

He sighs. "Cat, we made our own choice to not go to school. But we decided not to. We'll go back someday, I promise. We'll get our GED and go to college. Until then, we want to work so we can buy a house some day, a better car, and give you everything you need." He rubs my back. "You're going to college, Cat. You have our blessing to do this. We want nothing, but the best for you. Like I said, Andre and I will go back to school eventually."

I look up at him. "Promise?"

He smiles. "I promise. Now let's get inside and get Andre something to eat, since he's still throwing up."

I cringe. "Ew!"

He nods. "Yeah, it's not pretty."

I laugh as he chuckles, kissing my head and we head inside.

I love Beck and Andre so much.


	31. Chapter 31: Beck

I decided to post another one real quick because the last one was kind of boring and didn't really have anything in it. I asked permission from Digidestend Angel if I could use something in here that's from one of her stories and she gave me the 'ok' so I didn't not steal it from her.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 31 (Beck)

Shit.

We just got a call…the farmer that gave Andre and I our jobs died last night. That means his farm is no more.

We're in deep shit.

Andre's in panic. "Beck, what the fuck are we going to do?" He asks me in desperation. Thankfully, Cat already went to school earlier. Yeah, I know…it's the day before Christmas and she still has school. Oh well… We haven't told her that we're out of work…I wonder what she'll think. "We need to find jobs! Cat can't support us both! That would be fucking unethical and ridiculous! OH my god, why is this happening to us?"

"Calm down." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's eat some breakfast and then we can go out and go into town, try to find some jobs."

He's taking deep breaths. "Okay…okay, you're right."

I chuckle. "I know." Suddenly my cell phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Beck Oliver?"

My stomach drops. "Yes…"

"This is Frank Garcia, headmaster of Caterina's high school. I have called to inform you that we're rushing Caterina to the hospital right now."

"Oh, god, what's wrong with her?" I look to Andre, who panics again.

"She fainted in her PE class. She collapsed as they were playing softball. You should get to the hospital immediately."

I nod. "Yes, yes, we're on our way, thank you." I hang up and look back at Andre. "We may have bigger problems than us losing our jobs."

* * *

"Your girlfriend has developed a type of diabetes called "Hypoglycemia" which is when their sugar levels have dropped drastically. Now it could be many causes. Missed meals, overdosed on medicines, or even early signs of a type of cancer or something strong such as that." The doctor tells us, with as much sympathy as he possibly can give to me and Andre, as my boyfriend's eyes are lock on the curtain that has our sweet girlfriend behind it, on a bed, asleep. "We're running some tests. We ask if she stays overnight, and you may take her home in the morning. I will recommend taking her to the doctor tomorrow though. I'll send the test results to him or her and they'll know what to do next."

I nod as I rub Andre's arms to comfort him. He's not taking this well. I swear to God I've never seen him so traumatized. "Thank you, doctor." I whisper. He nods and walks away. We go back into the room and close to the curtain. Andre just stands next to me, watching Cat closely. I can see he's shaking and trying not to break. "Andre."

"Why is this happening?" He whispers.

I wrap my arms around him from behind him and lean my head on his shoulder. "I don't know…but we got to be strong for her, alright?"

"Beck…" He mumbles. "We lost our jobs…Cat's probably going to be out of work for a while…can we do this?"

"Yes, but…" I sigh. "We may have to dig into Cat's college fund."

He leaves my hold and turns to me. "But we said we would never take money from there."

"Andre, what choice do we have right now?" I ask him. "We've saved a good 6000 dollars in that fund and we need to take it out. Cat will understand. Tomorrow, we'll let Cat rest and go find jobs. We'll apply everywhere and take just about anything. This isn't a time to be picky right now."

"I think I can help you there." A new voice says. Andre and I look to the open curtains and the woman shuts them after she comes in. "I'm Regina. I'm Caterina's boss at the grocery market." We shake her hand. "I heard about her hospital visit and I decided to come see how she is. I couldn't help, but overhear of your dilemma. I'm going to offer you jobs at the store. We need two more strong guys for our stocking in the backroom. Interested?"

Immediately we both nod. "Yes, ma'am. We are." I sigh in relief. "Thank you so much."

"I took a liking to Caterina the moment I met her. I saw potential in her. So anything to help make things a bit easier." She smiles, but frowns. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's gotten a type of diabetes called hypoglycemia. I think it's from missed meals." I explain to her, since Andre's still in his fragile shell. "The doctors are still going to do tests."

"Oh the poor girl." She sighs. "I'll give her a week off. I know you may not be able to afford that right now, but she'll need her rest."

I nod. "We were going to make her take a few days off anyways."

"Good." She moves passed us and puts a…a giraffe toy under Cat's arm. "She mentioned once that she had a giraffe friend that was torn up by mean people." Regina mutters as she leaves Cat's side. "She said she was still upset about it. So I decided to buy her something that could possibly help her, emotionally. He can be her new best friend."

Andre and I smile. "Mr. Longneck Jr." I chuckle out. Soon Regina leaves, telling us to come in tomorrow after Cat's safe at home, and we'll sign some papers. I watch as Andre slowly goes to Cat's side and takes her hand. "We can do this."

He nods. "The three of us have been through so much…and mostly it's because of people hating on our relationship. But this time…this time, it just hurts so bad that she's suffering from something physical and we can't protect her from it. This has got to hurt more than anything I've ever faced, Beck."

I sigh as I walk up to him and rub his back. "Chin up, Andre. Cat needs us to be strong for her. If she sees you like this, she'll lose hope. The three of us have been through hell and back, I know, but let's face it…we'll make it through this one too. We're going to make sure she eats right, has the right medicine, and does everything the doctor needs her to do to keep this under control. We're going to work our asses off to pay off the hospital bills and such."

After a few minutes, Cat opens her eyes. "Hi…"

Andre kisses her head. "There's our girl."

I smile to her. "Hi, baby girl."

"Hey…" She whispers. "Merry Christmas."


	32. Chapter 32: Cat

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 32 (Cat)

So today we had a bomb threat at school…like seriously, first thing in the morning. So we were stuck inside the classroom for 4 hours…and then they released us. Beck and Andre don't know about this, and I think I'll wait until they freak out, unless they don't find out, and then I'll like that better. They went to work at noon…it's 12:30…I have 2 and a half hours till I have to be at work. What to do? The bus isn't going to take us home today since it's too early.

I sit on the bench outside the school, watching the kids heading home in one way or another. Phooey. Maybe I could ask someone for a ride?

"Caterina!"

I turn and see my friend at school, Rosa. I smile. "Hola." I don't say it with enthusiasm.

She can tell. "Que pasa?" She asks what's wrong in concern.

I sigh. "Intentando averiguar qué trabajar antes." I tell her that I didn't know what to do till I go to work.

She smiles. "Vamos a ir a mi casa!" She invites me to her house. "Te podemos dar un paseo para trabajar." She says they can give me a ride to work too.

I smile. "Gracias."

* * *

As Rosa's dad drives me to work, I think about Rosa's words and offer while I was at her house. She asked me why I work so much for everything and I explained everything. I was saving up for college, but now it's paying off my hospital bills, paying for my medication, paying for groceries, rent, gas in the truck, and more…so now I can't go to college next year. She said the way she makes money is simple, but not good.

She's a prostitute in a way.

Her dad sells her every night. It's at her house, in her room though. So she's safe and he keeps her protected, but she has sex with the paying customer and he pays them. Her dad gives her 80 percent of the money. She's saving up for college as well…her dad offered me a job, in a way. He said he can have me go out with the guy before he comes over to their house and has his way with Rosa. I'll get 30 percent of the pay, while Rosa is willing to give up that much.

I didn't say no right away…

But that's a lot of money.

And it's just dating.

Maybe if I explain that to Beck and Andre, they'll be decently okay with it and let me do it. They know how much I got hurt that we had to take everything out of my college savings, but I accepted it…I got restless though. I need my education. So maybe they'll understand. I would hate this job, but Rosa's dad promised to keep me protected, so the guys don't try to rape me or kidnap me. That made me feel better, but I don't know how my boyfriends will take that.

I guess I'll talk to them after work.

* * *

Since the boys only worked until 8:30, they left and I had to stay till 11. I've been quite distracted, but I try to keep up my nice customer service, but not exactly as perky. The boys seemed very worried on our lunch period and breaks, but I told them I'll tell them what's wrong when we all got home. I could tell that just got them more worried, but they're going to have to wait. I'm not going to tell them at work, because they'll explode.

By the time Beck picked me up, I was feeling quite lightheaded and nauseous…I guess it's because I haven't eaten since lunch at 5. And right now…I'm having major hunger pains. I need food. I hope Beck and Andre made dinner or something because one of my symptoms of my diabetes is hunger and I'm feeling it. I need to check my blood pressure and blood sugar when I get home too…dang. Having this stuff is really time consuming.

When Beck and Andre are parked in the first parking spot outside the store, I give them a small wave and Andre gets out so I can slide in. Beck frowns. "Cat, you're pale." He points out after I get my seatbelt on and Andre closes the door.

I nod. "I need food. Please."

"Alright, baby, we made food at home." He starts the trucks and hurries out of his parking spot. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

I nod, leaning my head on Andre's chest when he wraps his comforting arms around me. "She's shaking." Andre tells Beck.

I hear Beck sigh deeply.

Both Andre and Beck are protective of me, yes, but Beck feels the extreme need to take care of me. He blames himself for this diabetes showing up in the first place last month. He says he should've paid closer attention to my weight loss and skipped meals. I tried telling him it's my own fault since I wasn't taking care of myself like I should've, but nothing I said could change his prospective on things.

Even though I said I could walk, Andre carries me inside and sits me down on the bed, leaning against the wall, with a pillow behind me. While Beck heats up a plate of food, Andre grabs and plugs in the machines I have to pick my blood for and my blood pressure machine. I wince again and get tears when I have to have the sharp needle just stab my finger a little, but it's over after a second. My blood sugar is a bit low, but not to the point I have to go to the hospital. I take my blood pressure, which is surprising okay. After Andre puts a my little pony band aid on my finger, Beck gets me my food and sits next to me, watching me eat.

After I'm done, he takes the plate to the sink. I feel a lot better. "I'm going to take a quick shower." I peck them both on the lips.

As I shower, I try to figure out how to go about telling them about that job offer Rosa's dad gave me. They won't be happy, but once I explain, they may calm down and possibly let me…

So after I'm done, I put on my baggy pajama pants and baggy sweatshirt that's actually Beck's. I put my hair in a ponytail and brush my teeth before going back out. The boys got dressed for bed while I was in the shower and smile at me. "So I need to talk to you both." I tell them in a timid way. As expected, they looked worried. "It's not bad…sort of." I take a deep breath. "Okay, you know I've been kind of bummed about losing my college money…"

I should've prepared myself for their saddened and guilt-ridden faces. "Cat, again, we're so sorry." Andre says. "We promise, once things get better, we're going to start that fund again. I promise that next year, maybe you can go to college. But this next year…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, because I know you had no other choice." I tell them. "But Rosa's dad gave me an unusual job offer…I know you guys will freak, but if you can hear me out, you'll understand."

Beck narrows his eyes at me. "Cat, what's going on?" He asks me in a stern tone.

I prepare myself for this. "Well, Rosa's dad tries to pay for Rosa's college tuition next year by…by selling Rosa for a night. Just to have men come and sleep with her. They pay good money for it."

Anger is in Beck's eyes, while Andre's patiently listening. "Where the fuck are you going with this?"

I get scared. He's never cussed at me before. "He said that if I just go out on an innocent date with them before they go to their house, he'd give me 30 percent of the pay. He would make sure I'm protected and stuff…"

I'm pretty sure steam is coming out his ears. Andre looks nervous at Beck's temper. "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" I cower as Beck blows up at me. "You can't possibly be thinking this!"

My heart races and I burst into tears, leaning against the counter. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forget I said anything! Beck, I just wanted to help out and go to college!"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU, CAT!" He yells at me.

Andre stands up. "Knock it off, Beck!"

I sob. "Beck, it was just an idea!"

"It's the stupidest idea you have EVER come up with!" He snarls, almost in my face. "Fuck, out of all your idiotic ideas, this is the worst! How stupid can you get? Jesus Christ! You just don't stop driving us off the fucking edge, do you? Fucking hell, just fucking stop!"

Andre comes between us and pushes him away. "STOP! You need to calm down! You have no idea what you're saying!"

Beck snatches his truck keys and wallet. "I'm going for a fucking drive. Knock some fucking sense into her, will you?" And with that he slams the door shut and soon I hear his truck door open and slam close, his truck starting, and him peeling out of the trailer park.

I collapse against the counter and curl up into a ball. "He hates me! He really does hate me! I am just a bother to you guys!"

"NO!" Andre sounds desperate as he picks me up and cradles me. "No, please, don't think this way! Cat, he meant nothing he said, you know that. He loves you very much. He doesn't want you to go out with other guys for money. Neither do I. Please understand his prospective. Yes, he should've been calmer and everything, but Beck has a short temper, you know?" I nod, still quietly crying. "Oh, sweetheart…" He sits on the side of the bed, rocking me back and forth. He sings a song to me, whispering it into my ear.

Soon I drift off to sleep…with a broken heart and feeling unloved.


	33. Chapter 33: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. And I don't know to go about the lemon graphic scenes, since I saw the notice on Fanfiction's main page about the M rated stories and stuff. I'll have to think about what to do here.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 33 (Andre)

I sit on the side of the bed, waiting for Beck to come back. It's fucking 3 in the morning…he's been gone for 4 hours. I'm worried, yet pissed off. I can't believe he said those things to Cat…I know he has a short temper when it comes to our safety, but that went too far. Cat's been doing great as she slowly got over the emotional abuse Jade always put her through…but with Beck calling our kitten stupid…it just screwed up everything.

I've never seen such anger in Beck's eyes.

I've never seen so much fear in Cat's eyes.

And I've never felt so conflicted in my head.

Did this just break us apart?

Is Beck going to break up with us?

Suddenly the door opens quietly and shuts, and my boyfriend locks the door with all four of our locks on the door and walks up the steps. He looks me in the eye, since the light from the outside light shines through the window. I can see him and he can see me. I glare at him. "Where have you been? It's been four fucking hours." I growl at him. "I've been worried. You didn't take your damn phone."

He looks guilty. "In all honesty, I was driving the whole time. I had to get gas twice. Andre…please tell me all those things I said to her didn't happen. Tell me I imagined it."

I shake my head. "You didn't imagine anything. You told our sweet little princess that she was stupid, idiotic, and made her feel like she was a bother to us." I glare again. "Good going."

He drops his head into one of his hands, looking like he wanted to cry. "Fucking shit." He mutters. "Oh god, how did that happen? I'm always patient with her…she's never had a stupid idea in her life. I've never have dismissed things like that. I always listen to her and consider things, but this time…I went off the edge."

I scoff. "No, really?"

"Please don't be angry with me right now, Andre." He pleads. "I need to make things right with Cat."

I stay silent.

"I'm not angry with her." His voice cracked. "I just feel so horrible that we have to use all that money we all saved up for her college fund to pay off so many things. I don't want Cat to have to take such drastic measures to make money to save up. I know she wants to go so bad, but that's not the way to go about it. I refuse to let her date guys for money. I know you feel the same way."

I nod. "Of course."

"But I should've talked calmly about how we felt about it." He admits. "I'm so frustrated and upset."

"I am too, Beck." I stand up and face him. "So is Cat. I know you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders, but please realize that we're here to share those burdens with you."

"I don't want you to though." He tells me, looking me in the eyes. "I want you and Cat to live a happy life…one not full of money stress. I just want you two to be in peace. I want to take care of you and Cat."

"But right now, Beck, it can't be that way." I begin tearing up. "You need to share these burdens with us. We're a team. All three of us are in this together, okay? You said you want to marry us someday. So that's how we got to handle things…all of us together." He stays silent for a few minutes. I wait patiently for him to wrap his head around everything. He slowly looks to Cat, who's sleeping towards the wall. Her arms are wrapped around Bear, who's curled up against her. I can see Beck shaking and full of stress. "Beck, stop hiding this pain from us. Let me take some burden off your shoulder." His lip trembles. "Beck, come on. Talk to me. Let it all out."

Instead of talking, he silently sobs and collapses into my arms. We fall to the floor onto our knees. He's leaning against my chest. I have my arms wrapped around him, protectively, and rubbing his back while kissing his head. I run my fingers through his hair with my free hand. I whisper comforting words into his ear and rock him back and forth. I cry with him after a few minutes of this. I'm still glad everything comes out finally.

Now there's one thing left.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon. We always have weekends off, thank god. Beck and I work the morning shift for a few hours though, but Cat has the full day off and is at school. She comes home for a few hours and then she goes and babysits. She did call me and tell me that she wasn't coming home and going straight to the home of the family she babysits for. She would eat dinner with them and stay until they would drive her home for us. I told her we'd pick her up, but she said straight up no and hung up. No "I love you" or "Goodbye". It broke my heart, but she had her heart shattered the night before, so I guess I understand.

Beck's not taking it well though. He knows she's avoiding being home. And it's true. We woke up at 7, like we do every day. It's one of those rare days we get to take Cat to school…but she was gone. She left a note, saying she took the bus early. There was an empty bowl that looked to be from cereal and milk, so she ate. That's good. But Beck was deeply hurt, knowing he was the reason she's avoiding being home.

My phone rings around 9pm. "Hello?"

"Andre…" Her broken voice comes through the phone.

My heart drops. "Hi, sweetheart. When you coming home?"

"I'm not tonight." She says softly. "I'm spending the night here because I offered to babysit for the kids all weekend, so their parents can have a tiny vacation for themselves. Don't worry about clothes. Their mom is about the same size as me, believe it or not. So she's letting me borrow some clothes. I packed my medicine earlier this morning, so no worries about that too." She explains everything to me like she's been reciting it…and I know exactly what the real reason behind her offering that. She doesn't want to see Beck. She thinks he hates her. And I haven't exactly gotten a chance to talk to her, neither has Beck. "Andre? Still there?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah, baby…we'll miss you."

"…sure you will." She says sadly and hangs up.

I look to Beck, who's looking at me from the couch. I tear up. "She's not coming home for a few days." I whisper, but he hears me.

He clenches his fists and lets out a frustrating yell, punching the nearest wall after standing up. He keeps punching it with both fists, so I run to him and hug him from behind. He tries to fight me, but soon gives in from exhaustion and sobs loudly. We both sit on the couch…in complete agony.

Our girlfriend thinks we hate her…

It's hurt so much more than anything.


	34. Chapter 34: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. I'm getting more, but for some reason they aren't showing up. But they come through e-mail, so thank you.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 34 (Beck)

I couldn't believe this was happening. Instead of coming home Sunday night, Cat said she was staying another night at the family she babysits for's house and they offered to take her to school. They washed her clothes for her, so she's wearing those again. I tried to call her over the weekend, but she never answered. She called last night, but she called Andre. All she said was she was staying one more night, going to school the next day, going to work, and then she'll be home…because she misses Bear…

Fucking hell…

I fucked up.

How could I say those awful things to her? Just…just how? I love her more than anything in the world, next to Andre. Those two mean everything to me. They are the reason why I'm still breathing. I can't live without them…it's been absolutely agonizing to be without Cat for the past few days and not even hearing her voice, since she wasn't talking to me. Andre's not taking it well either. He's slipped into a bit of depression. He'll take Bear for a walk every other hour, just to get out of the RV.

Andre and I have been here at work for a few hours already and it's almost 3. So Cat should be here any minute. I'm working near the lockers, unpacking the cereal boxes from a large box, putting them on a rack to take out so we can stock them…also I'm waiting to at least hug Cat. All I want right now is to feel her. We can talk at home, but right now, I just want to hold her for a minute. Just one minute.

When the backroom door opens, I see my beautiful princess walk in with her book bag at her side and looking at me with sadness before going to her locker. I walk up to her. Before I can speak, she slams her locker door shut and puts on her name tag. She looks up at me. "What do you want? Beck, I'm giving you your space so I don't bother you. You said not everything is about me. Fine. It's not. I know that. So I'm going to focus on helping you. Apparently helping you is by leaving you alone. So let me do you that favor." And she rushes out and slams the backroom door shut.

I'm left there in shock, unable to speak.

Did…did Cat just break up with us?

With me?

* * *

I wait outside the store at 11…I'm picking Cat up tonight. Andre insisted on staying home so I can have a moment alone with Cat. I'm nervous, but I need to man up here. If this keeps going, she's going to leave us…and I'll die if she does. I'll jump off the nearest bridge, hoping to drown…fuck. Why did I lose my temper? And on my sweet Cat? She is the last person on earth to get that emotional abuse I put her through that night. She and Andre have been the center of my life for over a year…and they've been so good to me.

And look how I repay Cat.

I said those horrid things to her face.

I snap out of my thoughts as I see her and our boss come out of the store. She waves goodbye to Regina and avoids eye contact with me as she walks to the truck and gets in. I start the truck and she puts her seat belt on. I pull out of my parking spot and sigh deeply. "Can we talk, sweetheart?" She shrugs, staring out the window. "Cat, I didn't mean anything I said." I tell her in a serious voice. "Cat, you're my whole world, next to Andre. The mere thought of another man putting their hands on you makes my blood boil."

"You could've just told me you didn't want me to do it…" She mutters. "You didn't have to scream in my face or call me stupid."

I attempt not to cry.

I'm not an emotional guy. I never have been, but Cat and Andre do something to me. They make me feel everything. The good emotions and the bad ones. Before they became mine, I never cried except after Jade would hit me or something, but I'd do that when I'm alone. No, Andre and Cat brought me to life and now I feel everything that comes my way. I can't stop my smiles, my heart racing, the butterflies in my stomach, my heart breaking, or…

Tears.

"I'm sorry. You know I lose my temper…and I've never lost control like that in front of you. I try to protect you from seeing things like that, but that went down the drain. Especially since I was the one to scream at you. Cat, you have to understand that I didn't mean anything I said. You're so brilliant and smart. Look at how far we've come. Just look! Cat, if it wasn't for you, we'd be in big trouble. If you hadn't come up with the idea to run away, we'd still be bullied and ganged up on in Hollywood Arts."

She looks to me. "So you don't hate me now? Please don't. I'll be less selfish and-"

"Cat, you're not selfish!" I almost snap, but keep my voice at a reasonable level. "God, you're the most selfless person on the planet! I understand completely why you want to do this for yourself. You give and give, you help everyone, and you want everyone happy…but when it comes down to this, you want college more than anything. This is your time to finally do this for yourself. But Cat, please understand that I'm so upset that we had to take the money from your college savings. I'm so sorry. Cat, I'm sorry. Words cannot express how sorry I am."

She stays staring at me.

"I swear…when things get better, we're going to focus on your college tuition. I'm sorry that you may not be able to go next year, but you're going the next year. I swear. There's no "buts" about it." I promise her. "You're going to college." We pull into our driveway and we don't immediately get out. I reach over and take her hand, and I can't control my tears. "I love you so much, Cat."

She lets her tears release too and takes off her seatbelt and jumping into my arms. I put her tiny body on my lap and hold her. I keep her close to me. "I love you too, Beck." She whimpers.

I kiss her cheek. "I'll never say those mean things to you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." As I rock her back and forth to keep comforting her, I begin to contemplate all these emotions I feel all the time.

They are so overwhelming that I love it.


	35. Chapter 35: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 35 (Cat)

"When I come back from the war, I will find you and marry you." The soccer star of our high school says, reading out of a book we have to read for our English Language class. He's been suffering that subject. I smile and nod to give him encouragement. He goes on. "Because Tina, I love you so." And he looks up at me and smiles. I nod and clap. "Did I do good, Caterina?" He asks slowly, trying to use his English with me.

I nod. "You are going great, Carlos." I say slowly, but cheerfully. I look at my watch the boys got me for Valentine's Day. "It's almost class time. We got to go." I start to put my book away when Carlos puts his left pointer finger under my chin and gently leads my face back to his. "Carlos, what…" He suddenly puts his lips on mine. I would've pulled back, but his kiss was so gentle, soft, and loving. I know it's nothing like Andre and Beck's sweet kisses, but this was new…so I kiss back. So there we were, in the library, making out.

When we release, I'm out of breath and he smiles. "Come." He grabs his already packed backpack and I get my book bag and follow him like a sick puppy. We go to the boys' locker room, since PE classes or practices aren't until later. He locks the door and pushes me gently against one of the lockers. He kisses me again and I kiss back, running my fingers along his chest. When he puts his hands under my shirt, I realize what's happening and release the kiss. He looks hurt and confused. "What is wrong?"

I shake my head. "I have a boyfriend." I won't confuse the boy with telling him about my threesome relationship with Beck and Andre. "No. It's wrong."

He shakes his head. "It's our little secret."

I know this is so wrong, but he kisses me again and I kiss back. The kiss gets aggressive and things get heated. Before I know it, my shirt is off. I help him with his shirt and run my hands up and down his very toned torso. Our tongues are doing some forbidden dance in each other's mouths, and they were connecting together with desperation. I can help but moan when he groans. He leaves my lips, kissing down my neck. He licks and sucks, but doesn't give me a love bite or anything, thank God.

I'm sure if Beck or Andre saw that, they'd kill him.

Beck…

Andre…

What am I doing?

I push him away when he tries to undo my bra. I shake my head. "No."

He nods. "You want me."

I shake my head again. "It's wrong."

"Our little secret." He whispers and kisses me again to shut me up. The lust and passion he's making me feel is unbelievable. He eventually undoes my bra and it slips down. His hands go straight to my breasts, squeezing them gently. Beck and Andre are always rough and bite me, but Carlos is gentle with only licks and kisses…he doesn't bite and tug. I can't help my moaning as I dig my fingers in his bushy hair.

I'm losing my mind!

I'm cheating on my boyfriends who I love so much, but this is too amazing!

Carlos pulls my skirt down along with my underwear. I step out of them, he immediately stands up, getting out of his pants and boxers, lifts me up against the locker and thrusts straight into me. I gasp loudly and dig my fingernails into his shoulders as he grips my hips, pounding in and out of me. I've never felt so dirty in my life, but I kind of like it. I'm surprised I lasted so long, but after what feels like forever, I orgasm on his dick, but he keeps pounding in and out, which is extremely painful, but after he comes inside me…and he didn't use a fucking condom.

SHHHIIITTTT…

I'll worry about that later…for now, he's getting dressed.

I should've known…he only used me because he was feeling horny.

What did I just do?

I rush home right after that, I don't even go to the last of my classes. Beck and Andre aren't home, so I take a shower, washing all the sweet and cum off me. I cry at the same time. After, I call Regina, telling her I feel sick and I won't be coming in. She says she understands and will let Beck and Andre know for me. After I hang up with her, I rush to the bed and cry with Bear curling up next to me, trying to lick my tears dry.

How could I do such a thing? How could I cheat on the best guys in the whole world?

Before I know it though, I fall asleep…

* * *

I wake up and it's a bit dark outside. It's 8…the boys will be home soon.

I think…

I'm not going to lie and hide this from them. I'm going to tell them that I really am a filthy whore and I cheated on them. And then I'll pack up and leave, since I'm sure they'll dump my sorry butt. Actually, I'll just pack right now. So it'll save some time and agony of getting the worst guilt trips from the boys I love. They'll never forgive me for this. And I know I won't even be able to go home either, since my parents will be disgusted for me for cheating on the boys. Where will I go? Oh well. I'll go somewhere.

When the door opens, I'm only halfway done packing. I close my eyes as the boys gasp.

"You're packing!" Andre yells in shock. "Why are you packing?"

I sob and break down into tears as I face them. I wrap my arms around myself, shaking in my sneakers. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Andre asks, looking to want to cry.

I wait a minute so I can catch my breath and calm down a little. I take a deep breath and look them both in the eyes before answering. "It was only once, but it's one time too many…" I hold my sobs in. "I cheated on you guys today." My voice squeaks out, and I close my eyes shut, facing away from them. "I'm so sorry." The next thing I feel is two sets of strong arms encircle my shaking body and love on me. I'm so confused. "I cheated on you…I figured you'd be throwing me out into the street."

I hear Beck sniffle. "We would never do that. We love you…but Cat…why?"

I keep my hands to myself, not feeling worthy of even letting them hold me. "It was just caught up in the moment…I found out after he only used me…" I sob. "It's true of what everyone has said…I'm a slut, a whore, and-"

"Please, stop." Andre's voice cracks. "You're not any of those things. Cat, like you said it was in the moment kinds of things. I get it."

"Me too." Beck whispers. "I'm sure he was one of those assholes who seduce girls easily." Beck quietly sounded angry. "Cat, I could understand what you're saying. I've almost fallen into Jade's trap many times, but I got out of it because I love you both too much. Cat, we know you love us. I know you love us very much. He used you, like you said. A common thing for some guys to do." He sighs. "You fell into his trap. I understand. I'm sure Andre does too."

"Yeah, I do." Andre says. "I really do know you love Beck and me."

"I do." I whisper. "I do."

"Then that's enough for us." Beck said, kissing my head. "Just…try not to let it happen again, okay?"

I nod. "I promise. Oh god, I promise! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I'm just so sorry!" I sob louder and they tighten their holds on me. "I promise! I promise!"

"Shush, baby." Andre leads me to the bed and tucks me in. "Did you take your medicine and eat?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Good girl." He smiles. "Go to sleep. Everything's okay. This trial just made us stronger once again."

"That's right." Beck smiles. "Nothing can break us apart."

I smile. "I love you both so much. Thank you."


	36. Chapter 36: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 36 (Cat)

You would think that maybe someday, some time we could live a nice life, with no worries or drama.

Obviously, life wouldn't want that upon my boyfriends and I.

Here I am, waiting to take a urine test…why?

I'm getting tested for any STDs.

It's been a month since I had that unsafe sex with that idiot Carlos. I tried to confront him about why he didn't use one, and he amazingly apologized…but then ruined that moment by telling me I need to get tested.

Yeah, I think I almost fainted.

I haven't told the boys, nor have I had sex with them. They are a bit on the hurt side, but it's for their own good. I'm not going to take any chances and risk their health.

So here I am…a month later.

Getting tested for an STD. Just great…and I'm being very sarcastic.

"Miss Valentine." They call out.

I take a deep breath. Here I go…they give me a cup and lead me to a bathroom. I pee in the cup and then they make me take a pregnancy test at the same time. I'm not pregnant…good to know. So after I'm done, I hand the items over to them and they tell me to take a seat in one of the offices and the doctor will be with me shortly. I wish they would hurry. I left school early and came here before I have to be at work at 3.

When the door opens, I look up and see a female doctor, possibly in her late 40's. She's tired looking and sits across from me. "Hello, Miss Valentine."

I nod. "Hello."

"I'm Dr. Virginia Stone." She introduces herself without even looking up at me. "You're here today to get tested for STD, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your pregnancy test came out negative, but we will have the results for your possibly STDs diagnosis within a week, maybe less. We have your number here, so we'll call you when it comes in. Now if you can tell me how this happened."

I sigh. "I had unsafe sex with one of my classmates. When I talked to him about it a few days later, he straight up told me that I should get tested because he has an STD, but he wouldn't tell me which one."

"Have you had sex since?"

"No."

"Were you sexually active before?"

"Yes."

"I see." She sighs. "Don't have any sexual intercourse for another week, or until we find out your diagnosis. It'll be dangerous to the partner, even if he does use a condom. Are you on birth control?"

"No." I shake my head. "I am unable to afford it, so my boyfriends and I have been sticking with condoms."

She looks confused when I say boyfriends, but she shrugs it off. "Okay. Well, I have done all I can do until the next time I'll see you. We will be calling you. And also, the next time we meet, we'll put you on a plan to get you free birth control."

I sigh in relief. "Wow. Um, thank you very much for your time, Dr. Stone."

"Your welcome, Caterina."

* * *

As I walk into the backroom of the store we work at, I see Andre stacking up boxes. We must've gotten in our shipment today. "Hey, baby." I smile to him and catch his attention. He puts down a box and jogs over to me. He kisses me and hugs me. "How's work so far?"

"It's tiring." He chuckles and releases me. "Beck's unloading the boxes from the truck."

"You guys work too hard." I smile at him. "Keep up the good work, okay? I'll see you both at lunch."

"You got it, beautiful girl." He kisses me one more time before going back to his work.

I open my locker and stick my stuff in before taking out my name tag and putting it on. I close it and lock it, before checking the mirror and I open the backroom door. I look back and see Andre smiling and humming while he works. He wasn't doing that before he saw me…I'm not being conceited, but they say I make them do those things. I make them smile, hum, and just be happy. How could I ever crush their hearts and tell them that I may have an STD?

I know they won't dump me or leave me, but what will happen?

You can't be in a relationship and not have sex…

"Cat?" I shake myself out of those thoughts and see Andre looking at me with concern. "You okay?"

I force a smile. "Yes. Sorry." And I leave without him asking another question.

* * *

A few days later, I get a call while I'm walking to work. "Hello?"

"Is this Caterina?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Virginia Stone. How are you today?"

I gulp. "I'm fine."

"Caterina, I have your test results in…and you need to come in as soon as possible. Can you come in tomorrow?"

My heart drops at the urgency in her voice. "Yes. I can come at 2 again."

"Great. See you then." And she hangs up.

I let a few tears fall.

What am I going to do?

* * *

Once again I find myself in the doctor's office. I'm shaking and waiting for Dr. Stone to come in, giving me the bad news. I know it's bad news. I just know it.

The doctor comes in and sits across from me. Déjà vu.

"Hello, Caterina."

"Hi…" I mumble in a small voice.

"Good news." She smiles. "You don't have any signs of STDs."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "Oh my god, really? Oh thank god!"

"Yes. Now here's the prescription for the pharmacy. They'll give you free birth control once every three months. Just give them this note and you'll be asked a few questions. Now the thing is, you must take a pregnancy test each time."

I nod. "Okay. No problem."

"Good." She smiles. "I'm glad everything is working out, Caterina."

I smile and nod. "Thank you…now I got to find a way to tell my boyfriends all this."

* * *

Once I'm at home that night after Beck and Andre picked me up from work, I immediately look to them and make them sit down on the couch. I stand before them, shaking. "Okay…before I say anything, I want to make clear that this is technically not lying to you or keeping things from you. I just wanted to be sure about this before I scared the crap out of you with it." Andre nods, patiently, while Beck is working on being patient. "I went in a few days ago to the doctor's office. I got tested for STDs."

Andre puts his head down, dropping his head in his hands.

Beck sighed. "I had a feeling that's why you refused to have sex with us this past month."

"But I went back in today…" I give them a small smile. "I don't have anything, nor am I pregnant. They've given me a prescription to get free birth control for the next year."

They both let out a large sigh of relief.

I smile.

It's true of what they say, love can get through anything.


	37. Chapter 37: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 37 (Andre)

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

I groan as I put the pillow over my head, listening to Bear bark and scratch at the door. "SHUT UP!" I scream from under it. I hear Beck come from the bathroom after he turned the shower off and look to him, taking the pillow off. Bear is still barking. "Why the fuck is he barking? Jesus Christ! I checked and there's no one outside or near the RV!"

"BARK! BARK!"

"SHUT UP!" I snarl. "Can I please kick him out?"

Beck chuckled and shook his head, holding the towel around his waist. "No, we can't. Cat would hate us forever if we did that."

I groan and put the pillow back over my head. "What could that mutt be crying about?"

"Hmm…" Beck sounds like he's thinking. "Sometimes dog can tell when something's wrong. Like when it's going to rain or a thunder storm, or something like that."

"Well, he needs to get over it because he's an indoor dog and the only time he ever goes outside is to piss." I grumble. Finally after Beck's dressed, Bear's only whimpering, but still watching the front door like it's a bone or something. I sigh. "Thank god. He was stressing me out."

"Oh really?" Beck's voice sounds different.

"Yeah." I sigh as I sit up. I swing my legs off the bed. "I better go shower."

"Oh, no you don't." He suddenly kneels in front of me, opening my legs a little. "You said you were stressed…let me relieve some of that stress." I gulp as he runs his hands up and down my inner legs. Fuck, I'm getting hard. "I'm going to make you feel good and release all that stress…so relax."

How can I relax when he's making me feel this way?

Suddenly his hands go in either side of my pajama pants and I lift my ass up a little so he could easily slide them down. He drops them to my ankles and gets closer to my shaft. I'm shaking and breathing heavily. "Ah, fuck, Beck." I groan as I feel his breath. Suddenly I feel his hands grip my dick and I groan louder. He uses his elbows to keep my legs open. He's pumping my dick quick and fast. I'm lightheaded and feeling the best pleasure ever. When he puts his mouth on my dick, I try to control my yelps. He keeps sucking and moving up and down, twirling his tongue around my tip at the same time.

I swear to God, both Cat and Beck give the best fucking blowjobs.

"Beck…fuck…" I feel it rising. I can't hold it in. "Beck, I'm gonna cum!"

I feel Beck smirk. "Then cum."

That's all it took and I exploded in his mouth, crying out his name. He licks me clean before I collapse back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

He chuckled as he crawled up next to me and kisses my neck. "How'd that feel?"

"So fucking good." I smile to him. "I'm not stressed anymore."

He laughs.

* * *

As Beck and I put our jackets and wallets into our lockers at work, I see my girlfriend's locker next to mine. She has a picture of the three of us, with Bear in her arms. We're so happy…like we are now. Damn. The three of us have made it through so much, it's crazy. I shake myself out of my thoughts and we walk over to the daily planner on the board. As usual, we have stocking to do, but this time we get to go out into the store and take things out. I like that because I get to peek at Cat when she's up at register.

"I have the meat section." Beck cringes. "Gross."

I laugh as I see I have to stock the candy isle and the candy boxes up front, right next to the registers. Awesome. I get to see my baby girl when she gets here in a few hours. Believe it or not, it takes a while to stock things. I'll be lucky if I make it passed the candy isle and the next one after that.

Beck pouts. "How come you get to see Cat and I don't?"

I shrug. "Who knows? But don't worry, I'll tell her you said hi."

He scowls. "You're so funny."

"I know." I grin as he chuckles finally, giving in. He can't stay mad at me very long.

So as we get to work, getting our carts and putting the boxes of the goods on there, something happens. After I tell Beck to be careful, since he has to go up on a ladder to get one of the boxes, the whole place starts shaking. And not just a little shake…no, this is a fucking earthquake! "Beck!" I scream out, watching him fall off the ladder and onto the floor with a cry of pain. I rush to him and kneel down. "Beck!"

He groans in pain. "Get us under something!" I nod and struggle to pick him up into my arms as I'm trying not to trip over myself. I manage to get us under a table at the wall. It's a tight fit, but we made it. Beck's groaning more in pain. "Dammit, my arm!" I kiss his head as everything is crashing down around us. How long is this earthquake going to last? I feel like it's been forever! "I hope Cat's alright." I hear Beck grunt.

My heart drops…I hope so too. But right now, I can't help her. I have to help Beck and protect him. Suddenly a piece of the metal roof falls down onto the table, but doesn't break it. It falls before us, almost trapping us in, but we can still get out the sides. I hear more crashes and more glass breaking until everything slowly stops. I'm shaking. "Should…should we stay here? Just in case of an aftershock?"

"Yeah." He groans. "We need to. It's just my arm. I'll be okay for a while. Trust me. Are you hurt?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Thank god." He grunts, but he sounds relieved at the same time. "Try calling Cat."

I nod and take my cell phone out of my pocket. I try to call her, but my cell phone makes a beeping noise. I whimper. "No signal." I check his phone. "None."

"Fuck." Beck sounds broken hearted. "I hope she's alright."

I hold him close to me. "I hope so too."


	38. Chapter 38: Cat, Beck, & Andre

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 38 (Cat/Beck/Andre)

(Cat)

Ugh.

Where am I?

My head's throbbing…

There's something dried up on my forehead.

I can't help, but cough. What happened?

Where am I?

Beck…

Andre…

I open my eyes and everything's dark. I feel like I'm in a tiny space. But then I realize…I'm in a tiny space. I try to move, but end up crying out in pain. There's something majorly heavy on my legs, holding me down. "HELP!" I scream out. "HELP ME!" But I don't hear anything. Everything is dead silent.

What's going on?

I remember…

I remember…

Everything started shaking…

I was on stage in my drama class…and the wooden stage broke through, cracking right under me. I remember taking a long fall into the basement before everything went black. Now I can't see anything.

If I'm in the basement…under everything…

I'm trapped. Will I ever get out of here?

I try to move my legs again, but it just hurts too much.

"Beck…" I whimper out while coughing from the dust. "Andre…"

I begin crying…

"Help me."

* * *

(Beck)

After a couple hours, we decide to finally leave the hiding spot. Andre has me on his back while he maneuvers through the debris. It kills me when I see the dead bodies of some of our co-workers. "Andre…we have to get to Cat…" I weakly tell him. I hate being weak, but god, everything hurts and I'm totally drained of energy. My head is spinning and all I want to do is be in the RV, holding Andre and Cat close to me, protecting them. Now Andre has to be strong for me, while we have no idea if Cat's even fucking alive.

"Beck, we got to get you to a hospital first." He says in a strained voice, but I know it pains him to say those words. He wants to find Cat and make sure she's okay as much as I do, but we can't.

After another hour of walking through the horrid streets, we reach the hospital. It's a little messed up, but not to the point it's dangerous. There's outside medics with beds, helping everyone. Maybe it is too dangerous to be inside. Someone comes up to us. "What's wrong?" He asks in a professional voice.

Andre adjusts me on his back. "He has a broken arm and a gash on his forehead."

My heart freezes…I do? Is that why I've been feeling dry liquid on my face?

Andre lays me on the bed the paramedic said to put me on. He uses a piece of scratch paper and a pen, writing down what's wrong with me and leaves it with me. "I promise, son, we'll help you shortly. I'll tell them you're one of the immediate ones." And he leaves my side. Everything is so loud now. People around are crying and screaming in pain. I hear professional voices telling people to calm down and where to go.

I reach for Andre's hand. "Find Cat."

He shakes his head. "No, I can't leave you here alone."

"No, please, Andre." I plead with him. "Go find her. She should be at school."

"Beck, I can't." He lets the tears leave his eyes. "I can't leave you here alone. And also, she may not be there anymore. The school would've helped evacuate all the students."

I give him sad eyes. "Then why do I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach?" He looks away. "You have it too, don't you? Andre, please, help her."

"Beck, I'm not leaving you." He whispers, kissing my head. "I can't."

I feel so much anger now, but obviously I can't express it. My arm is taking all my energy out since it's in so much pain. Finally a nurse comes up and has the materials to help release the infection that could be in the blood of the gash…or whatever. And then after that, she puts a heavy splint on my arm with a sash. "Can I go?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head. "You are in no state to go anywhere. We'll check on you in a little while." And she leaves in a hurry.

I look for Andre, who's talking to a police officer. The more they talk, the more Andre's about to breakdown.

Cat…oh, god, please don't let it be her.

Andre nods and leaves the police officer and comes back to me, tears brim his eyes. "Beck…"

I gulp. "Where is she?"

Andre squeezes his eyes shut. "Her drama teacher is the last one to see her. Cat was doing a scene for her drama class on the stage when the earthquake came, the stage collapsed under her and what's under is the basement…the whole school collapsed, Beck." He sobs. "She's one of the 46 students uncalled for."

I sob. "No…"

"Beck, I know I said I wouldn't leave you, but-"

"Go." I nod. "Please, go find our girl. Please, Andre. Please."

Andre leans down and kisses my lips passionately before letting go. "I'm going to try."

"No, no trying." I say firmly. "You have to promise me you'll find her."

He looks saddened. "Beck…I'm going to try."

I let more tears release as he slowly lets go of me and I watch him walk away, absolutely torn.

I look up to the sky and pray.

Cat…please, girl, be okay.

* * *

(Andre)

After an hour of trying to even recognize Cat's school, since it's down to the ground, I'm given a yellow vest and gloves as I start helping the rescue workers find the students carefully. I'm calling out Cat's name in desperation as I search around. My heart feels so heavy and broken. Is Cat even fucking alive?

No! I can't think that way, dammit! Cat's alive…she's just unreachable by now.

I look at my watch that Cat got me last year for our one week anniversary…it's almost 7pm…fuck. Cat hasn't eaten…her diabetes…she has to eat every 2 hours at least to keep healthy and not get sick or worse. She has to take her medicine twice a day. She'll die if she doesn't do this. I have to find her. If I don't…I don't even want to think about it.

But the basement is so much below this debris. There were three stories of the school, and the basement was underground, you know? So imagine all this…all this is practically on top of Cat.

But she's alive. I can feel it in my heart.

So come on, Cat…give me a sign here.

Please.


	39. Chapter 39: Andre

Thanks for the review.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 39 (Andre)

It's been 2 long, painful days since the earthquake. Beck forced himself out of the hospital and now he's here at the former school, helping us look for the missing students. Believe it or not, I found 2 of the students, alive. But no offense to them, but I'm looking for my girlfriend, not them. Every time I heard a muffled voice or a cry for help, I'd give my hopes up, praying it was Cat…and when I saw it wasn't…my heart died all over again.

As I said, Beck's here now. He has stitches on his forehead, along with a thick bandage wrapped around his head, and a casted arm that's from his elbow to his finger tips. But he's not giving up without a fight. Neither am I. We're damned determined to find our sweet girlfriend of over a year. Sure, we haven't eaten or slept, but neither has Cat. The speaker on the microphone that's calling out who's still missing has named out Cat plenty of times. He says that in the school students roll list that only 12 students are uncalled for.

That's great and all, but it's not enough.

2 days without her medicine and food, I can't help but wonder if Cat's even alive. I feel that connection with her dimming, which hurts so much. But Beck said that he's not stopping till he finds her…alive or not. Same here. If she is dead, then I'm still searching to find her body and give it a proper grave. Well, I'd take her back to Hollywood so her family could mourn for her.

Wait…

What the fuck am I saying?

Cat's not dead, dammit!

We have shovels in our hands along with hammers hanging onto our belts, so we can pick and dig our way through. We were able to get a map of the school from up high. We located the place where the drama room would've been, so we're digging through there. We started that yesterday morning, so let's hope that we're close because we've done a lot of work here. There's some other rescue workers with us, making the hole and opening bigger and wider, so it doesn't close in on us. We've hit problems, like cemented roof pieces that we couldn't get through, but they'd quickly bring out the drill and we'd be able to punch it bigger with our hammers.

"We're getting closer." Beck grunts after they screamed they located another child…wait…

They signal that student is dead.

The student is a male.

No red hair on his head.

Thank god almighty, but it still devastates me.

That could've been Cat.

A rescue worker slides down to us with a handheld ice chest. "Water!" He shouts to us all.

We take a bottle, sharing it, and go back to work. We don't rest. Neither does our team. We're going to find Cat if it's the last fucking thing we do.

"The measurements are saying that we've passed what could've been the 1st floor." The team leader calls out. "A few more feet and we will have dug up to the basement! If what Caterina's drama teacher's words are true, the stage would be a few feet to the front and there would be Caterina!" He looks to us with a strong expression. "Alright men, let's find that young lady!"

We immediately get to work.

I was almost ready to pass out, but after hearing the leader's words…it gave me enough strength to keep going. We're going to hold Cat soon…or just hold her body. My tears clench shut as I clutch my shovel. I feel a hand on my back and a kiss on my head. "Hey." Beck's comforting voices says into my ear. He sounds so drained of energy and exhausted, but he won't give up, like I'm not. "Be strong. We're going to get her the hell out of here. Okay? You'll see her soon."

I look to him. "Alive?"

He doesn't smile. "I'm praying so."

It doesn't comfort me, but I nod and man up. I start digging again, but faster and quicker. I've never been so fucking determined in my life, but this is the love of my life we're talking about, next to Beck.

"Okay, we're at the drama room!" The leader says, looking at the map with a flashlight. He walked to the left. "Dig here for a few feet. Maybe 6-12 feet. And then we'll start digging down."

Beck and I quickly started digging and making our way through in every way we could. Once we made it there, we saw that there was a small hole. Tiny though. Not even Cat could make it through there. "CAT!" I scream, as does everyone else.

And then I hear it…

"Andre…"

My eyes widen and I grab Beck's shirt. "Did you hear her?" I ask in desperation.

He shakes his head. "No, did you?"

"Yes! Yes!" I look to everyone else. "She's there! She's there!"

"Well we don't want the dirt or debris to collapse on her." The leader said, scratching his head. "Okay, let's start a few feet away from her and then we'll start sideways, getting her out that way." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Keep talking to her. Keep her faith going. She's made it this far."

I nod and get to my knees, near that tiny hole. "Kitten?"

"Andre…" Her voice squeaks.

I see Beck and the other guys getting to work. "We're close, baby. Hang on."

"I'm so sick…hungry…" Her voice sounds week, which tears through my soul.

"I know, sweetie." I sob, but suck it up since I need to be strong for her. "Come on, girl, you can do this. Give us maybe an hour or so. Just keep talking, okay?"

"…can we sing a song?"

I smile a little. "Of course." So we are weakly singing our songs, as I continue to watch the team dig and carefully attempt to get Cat. Beck tells me they're starting sideways. "Hey, Cat." I stop the singing. "They're close to you, so don't panic, okay? I'll get to hold you soon."

"Kk…" She coughs. "Can you hold me for a long time? I missed you and Beck…and can we take a nap when we get home? And eat too?"

I smile at how much she's talking to me. "Yes to everything."

"Yay…" And she coughs again. "I can't feel my legs. I don't think they're broken…but they're asleep…bad asleep."

"Well we'll get them better soon." I tell her. "Not too soon because I'm not putting you down for a long ass time."

She lets out a tiny giggle. "Good." She gasps. "Andre, I hear something."

I crawl over to where Beck and the others are. I see Beck's the one crawling through. "Beck, you're close! Be careful!" I call out.

I go back to the hole and hear voices. My loves are reunited. "Ow…" Cat whimpers.

"Come on, girl, I know it hurts, but we got to get out of here." Beck's voice says. "Just let me pull you, sweetheart. It's going to hurt, but it won't hurt after, okay? Come on. You can do it. We're almost there." I rush to the opening and see Beck crawl out and his hands are connected with Cat's painted ones. He keeps dragging her out and she's out. Dirty, pale, and exhausted, but out. He pulls her up and cradles her. She buries her face in his dirty shirt. I hear Beck saying "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you" over and over to her.

I smile.

We're back together again.

And by the time we actually get out of everything and back up to fresh air, I hear that speaker again.

All the students have been accounted for…some dead, but they've all been found.


	40. Chapter 40: Beck & Andre

I know I usually have my chapters from only one POV, but for some odd reason, halfway through this chapter, I lost concentration and somehow switched to one POV to another…and I didn't feel like going back and changing everything. Thanks for the review. The Andre stuff is in later chapters. Nothing about his dad though.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 40 (Beck/Andre)

(Beck)

So it's been a month since the earthquake…I got my cast off early, thank god. We had enough money saved up for one more month's rent, a little bit of groceries that we found in the town next door that had one decent grocery store, and we had some money left for gas…why? Well…we obviously couldn't work anymore, since everything was destroyed. The market that all three of us worked at is long gone, crumbled to the ground, and we found out our boss, Regina, was dead.

So what now?

Well…right now, I'm driving my beat up, but decent driving truck, while Andre's in the passenger seat, Cat's in the middle of us, with Bear on her lap. My RV is hooked up to the truck.

We're moving.

Far away. We can't stay in Colima. There's no work. No food left. So we got to go somewhere where we can survive. So for the past 2 days we've been living on fast food and cheap gasoline to put in the truck. I realized we saved up more money in our emergency cash. So that's what we're using. Thank god there's enough to help us. We need to get jobs quick though. Yes, we have a lot left, but we need to save it for some sort of place to set the RV and food.

So we're heading north. There's a lot of work in the state Chihuahua here in Mexico, so we're going there. After looking at a large map of Mexico and Chihuahua, the city Delicias has a lot of work there. It's a busy town with a lot of historical sites. We can easily find jobs. We can get new IDs, since we are all 18 now, believe it or not. But I found out that Mexico couldn't really give a shit whether you're 18, 90, or 13…right. Anyways, that's where we're headed. We should be there tomorrow.

"I'm cold." Cat mumbles.

It's around 8pm. There's a rest area about an hour away, but I hate it when she's cold. Thankfully we keep some warm blankets behind the seats, so Andre gets one out and bundles her up in it, with Bear leaning against her stomach. Andre wraps her in his arms, rubbing her arm to help a little. This hasn't been good on Cat. She only has a week left of her medicine and we can't get anymore, since we need a prescription and a pharmacy to help us. But we're going to keep her healthy as much as we can, although all this fast food we're being forced to live on isn't helping one bit.

When we make it to the rest area, Andre bundles Cat up and I take Bear, we get into the RV after locking the truck. I lock all the locks to the door and see Andre lay Cat down on the bed. It hurts me when he looks depressed as he stares at her. He sits beside her bedside and leans down to kiss her forehead. He lifts himself up a little and runs his fingers through her hair. "We'll be okay. Beck's taking care of us, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright." He whispers, like she was listening. Suddenly he looks up at me with tears, but a hopeful smile. "You're doing perfect."

My heart sinks as I stare at him in the eyes. "But I feel like I'm not doing enough. Look at us. We're lost with no homes…maybe we should be realistic here and go back to Hollywood…"

"And go back to our nightmare to be bullied, ganged up on, and possibly killed one day?" He asks me in a harsh tone. "Fuck that."

I sigh deeply. "You're right." I run my hands down my face. "Let's just…get Cat a shower and get her dressed for bed. And then we can take one, let her eat a little, and go to bed. Tomorrow we should be arriving at Delicias." Andre nods and stands up. He walks up to me and kisses my lips before hugging me. I hug him back tightly. "I love you so much, Andre." I say into his shoulder. "I want you and Cat to have everything you deserve."

"But Beck…" We lean away from each other and Andre gently puts his hands on either side of my face, smiling. "We already have everything we've ever wanted…you."

* * *

(Andre)

The next day, we find a trailer park and the three of us go up to the manager of the place. It's a little more beat down than the last place, but we are in no shape or form to be picky here. Once we get enough money, we'll find a better park. We knock on the door and an elderly woman answers. "Yes?" She asks curiously, eyeing each one of us. She speaks English, THANK GOD.

Beck smiles. "Hi there, my name is Beck Oliver." He shakes her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Caterina, and my boyfriend Andre." She raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask." He chuckles and she nods. "And this is our puppy, Bear." He motions to the puppy in Cat's arms.

"I'm Maria Ramos." She nods her head to us. "Can I help you?"

"We notice you have a few spaces available here in your trailer park." Beck says in a professional voice. It always makes me shiver with love when he sounds like that. "What are your costs?"

She sighs. "Well…depends."

She's being difficult.

I sigh. "Miss Ramos, we are in need of help here. We just came here after suffering from that earthquake in the Colima area." Her eyes widened. "All work there was gone. Food as well. We've come all the way here to Delicias to find work, since there are so many places to find work here. We grabbed a newspaper and there's a lot of places hiring. But you see, we have an RV parked right outside here and it's sturdy, been our home for about 8 months now. All we need is a place to put it. We were paying rent in the last place, we're willing to pay here."

She leans against her doorway and eyes us.

Cat pouts. "Please?" She asks in her cute voice.

As if on cue, Bear whimpers.

She sighs. "Come in, let's talk." She lets us all in her mobile home. We all go in. "Sit, sit." She motions to her table that sits four, so the three of us sit. Without even asking us, she brings us each a large cup of water. We gladly accept it. She sits down in the free chair and sighs. "Alright. I'm going to give you 3 months free of rent, but after that, it's 250 a month."

We gasp. That's cheap!

"We'll take it." Beck says after checking with us silently and Cat and I nod immediately.

"I'm not done yet." She sternly says, shutting us up. "I also work at the Museum of Paleontology. I'm a tour guide. We're looking for a secretary since our last one quit." She looks to Cat. "You can handle that type of job?"

Cat has wide eyes. "Yes! Yes, of course!" Of course she probably has no idea what the hell all that is, but she'll make it work.

She looked to Beck and I. "And here's a hint…they're hiring at Wal-Mart. The head manager there is my brother. Interested?"

"Yes!" We both say at the same time.

She nodded. "Good. Let me show you where you can park your RV." And we all stand up after signing a few papers.

You cannot tell me there isn't a God after ALL that.


	41. Chapter 41: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 41 (Cat)

So here I am, working at this museum that holds dead people, also known as mummies. Yeah, I hate this place. It gives me the creeps when I have the night shift. Oh who am I kidding? I work all day, every day. I have Sundays off, but that's it. Here in Mexico, they care how long the work day is. In America, the least you can do for hours a day is 8…here in Mexico, you can work 24/7 and they don't care.

So this place has me working from 8am till whenever they let me leave. On a good day, I can leave at 5 or 6, like when it's not busy. But when I have so much left to do or it's a busy day, like school field trips or tour buses come to town, I'm here till maybe 10 or 11. That's when I have to help clean up. I have to dust, broom, mop, and while I'm doing all that, I swear to the heavens above that these mummies are watching me…

My boss is horrible to me too. Why didn't Maria mention that?

Oh well…they're paying me 19.50 an hour, so I'll take that. My hours range between 52-66 hours a week. I get paid every other week. Each paycheck ranges between 2100-2600…yeah, I'm getting paid good hours. The boys are working a lot too. Beck got a manger position in the garden department (of all places) of Wal-Mart. He works 40-50 hours a week, but he always has 2 days off a week, but he always makes sure he has Sundays off. Andre got a job as the lead stocker in Office Depot, so he gets 40-50 hours a week too. Again, he makes sure he always gets Sundays off at least. They aren't getting even close to being paid as much as me, but they need to let go of their egos and move on.

We don't want to leave that trailer park, but we need to. It's not exactly a safe environment. We already have our 30 day notice to Maria, who said she completely understood and didn't expect us to stay that long anyways. I'll still see her at work.

We opened a bank account at the nice bank. All three of us together. There's a lot of money stored in there. We also were able to get an account with a cell phone company, so we have Pear-Phones again…YAY! And I'm able to afford my medicine for my diabetes.

If you're wondering, no, I didn't return to school…sad, but very true.

I'm typing on my big screen computer at my desk right in front of the museum entrance when the phone rings. "Hola, gracias por llamar the Museum of Paleontology. Como puedo ayudarle?" I say in one breath, trying to remain professional while typing up something for my boss.

"Damn, you just turn me on when you sound all serious." I hear Beck's voice chuckle.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Oh shush. What are you doing, baby?"

"Well, Andre and I are taking our lunch and we wanted to know if you'd like to go out to lunch."

I frown. "I wish I could, but there's this deadline I have to meet to write up something for my boss. If I don't get it done, he's going to scream my head off…again."

He sighs. "I hate your boss."

"I do too." I giggle. "I'm sorry. Hopefully I can get all this paperwork done and get home early or at least at a decent time."

"Yeah, Andre and I both get off at 4…so if you can get off at a decent time, that'd be great. I'll pick you up."

I smile. "I'm going to try. You boys have fun at lunch. Be careful. I love you both. Give Andre a kiss for me."

"All that the same to you and I love you too." And he hangs up, so do I.

Sure, we wanted to live a dream life with the three of us together…but how can we do that when we're never together?

* * *

I lock the doors to the museum and smile when I see Beck and Andre waiting at the truck. I run up and hug them both. "Hi!"

Now they looked concern.

"Cat, why did you come out by yourself?" Beck asked.

I get nervous now… "Well…you see, they had to go home early so I was forced to stay longer so I could clean up and close up."

Beck shook his head, looking angry. "Let's just get home." He grumbles, walking to the driver's door.

I'm ready to cry when Andre kisses my head and leads me to the passenger door and I slid in. As the ride home is quiet, I decide to talk. "Are you mad at me again?" I ask in a small voice.

Beck loosens his grip on the steering wheel and sighs. "No, Cat, I'm not mad. I'm saddened that the three of us never spend any time together anymore. You work morning to night. Andre sometimes works the graveyard shift, or early morning shift. I always work the morning to afternoon shift…and I know we're getting paid good money and about to go to move to a better place, I know…but come on, is this worth it?"

I shrug. "You're right. We wanted the dream life together, but is it worth it if we're never together?" I repeat what I was thinking hours before.

"At least we always have Sundays off." Andre takes my hand and kisses it. I lean my head on his shoulder. "We always make time for Sundays."

I smile a little. "Yeah. That's the best thing."

Beck sighs again. "True."

As we pull into our driveway, the headlights hit our nightmare…

I gasp when my eyes lock with his…

"Robbie?"


	42. Chapter 42: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Believe it or not, my girlfriend just posted a new story. Like a bunch of Bat short stories in one story. Check it out because she's the best writer ever. And if any bullies mess with her...let's just say it's NOT going to be pretty. Her name is Digidestend Angel and if you like Bat couple then go check her new story out! And even though she doesn't read this story, I'm going to put it in anyways: welcome back, D-A!

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 42 (Beck)

I growl as I come face to face with Robbie. "That mother fucker." I growl out again as I slam on the breaks and the headlights stay on Robbie's smug face that's sitting on the steps of the RV.

Cat gasps at me. "Beck, don't!"

I get out of the truck, so does Andre. "Cat, you stay here and don't even THINK about leaving this truck!" I yell at her. "Lock the doors!" She starts crying, but nods her head. After we slam our doors shut, she does what I told her to do and locks the doors. Both Andre and I are stomping up to Robbie, who stands up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I snarl at him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him against the RV wall, holding him there.

He's still smirking. "I came to rescue Cat." He says in a calm tone, but his eyes are taunting me.

I'm confused, so is Andre. "Rescue Cat?" Andre asks. "From what? If anything, we saved her after what you assholes back in California put her through!"

Robbie shoves me off and pushes me back. I'm shocked. He's been working out because he's gotten stronger. "You forced her to come. Trust me, she loves me. She would NEVER leave me." Okay, now he's getting pissed. "Now give her to me so I can take her back and be with her forever!"

I lose it and punch his face, making him fall to the side with a bloody nose. "Fuck you! You're not taking her anywhere!"

"Give it up, Robbie." Andre says in a calmer tone. It's our good cop, bad cop strategy. "Cat loves us. We love her and adore her. Somehow, we'll find a way to get married. The three of us together. We're planning on getting a house. We have good paying jobs. And we have a good relationship. Just leave us alone." He practically begs as Robbie gets back up, wiping his blood off. "Please. Just make this less painful for yourself and move on."

Robbie shakes his head. "No. She loves me."

Suddenly I hear the truck door open and close. I turn and see Cat walk over to us with tears. "Cat, I told you to stay in the truck." I firmly tell her, giving her a stern look.

She puts a hand gently on my arm. "Let me talk to him."

I sigh. "Whatever."

Cat steps forward a little, but still close to Andre and I. "Robbie…"

Robbie smiles. "Cat…oh, darling, I've been searching for you!"

Cat shakes her head. "Robbie, stop this."

Robbie loses his smile. "What…what? Stop what?"

"Robbie." Cat pleads. "I don't love you. I never have loved you. Nor will I ever love you."

Robbie's hurt, I can tell. Good. "No…no, Cat, sweetie, please! You don't mean that!"

"I do." Cat sighs. "Give up. Move forward with your life."

Robbie glares suddenly. "I'm going to tell everyone where you are!"

"Go ahead." Andre joins in. "We're all 18 and we're living here in Mexico. There's nothing the American government can do. In America, we're legal adults. So guess what? Our parents can come, sure, but they can't force us back. That'd be kidnapping over here in Mexico. And the Mexican government doesn't appreciate kidnappers."

Robbie looks shocked now. "Damn. You all have thought a lot about this."

"Of course we have." I sneer. "You all shunned us, beat us, assaulted us, and tortured us. If everyone wonders why we left, they need to get a good fucking look in the mirror. My parents and Cat's parents loved us and supported us, yes, but what could they do? They couldn't protect us from everyone in the fucking school or city. We had to leave. We were going to end up dead if we stayed."

"No one was ever going to accept our relationship and love." Cat adds in. "And there was absolutely nothing we could do to convince you guys. You, Jade, Tori…you all hated us for our relationship, even though we were so happy. You three didn't care if we were happy. You just wanted us for your own selfish wants and needs. But if you really loved me, Robbie…you'd let me go and be in love and safely with Beck and Andre."

Robbie is crying now, but silently. He's staring at Cat. "I do love you…with all my heart."

Cat gives him a tiny smile. "Then you have to let me go." His eyes squeeze shut as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, sobbing. She hugs back, patting his back. "You'll find someone else, Robbie. There is a nice, pretty girl out there for you and she's waiting for you. You'll be her prince charming. You'll forget me and love her. She's out there, Robbie, but if you keep trying to get someone who doesn't love you, you'll miss your shot."

Damn, my girlfriend is so wise and smart.

Soon Robbie lets go of her, wiping his tears away. "You've changed so much, Cat." He smiles. "You've gone from this adorable, totally crazy teenage girl to this young woman, who's still beautiful, but so mature."

"I haven't changed." Cat says softly. "I've grown up and found love."

Robbie nods and looks to Andre and I. "I'm sorry for everything I've caused you. From the moment we caught the three of you in bed that day we had detention…to today…I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me one day." He sighs. "Please take care of her."

We nod. "We'll always protect and love her, Rob." I tell him.

Robbie nods and it looks like it's getting hard for him. "I better go…"

Cat looks to us with a glare.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I look to Andre, who shrugs. "Rob, look, it's late. I'll drive you to the airport, bus station, or whatever the hell you came here on tomorrow morning before Cat and I leave for work. Just stay the night tonight. You can sleep on the couch."

Robbie looks unsure. "You guys won't stab me in the middle of the night."

"It's tempting, but we won't." I chuckle and he lightens up and nods. "Let's get inside. After all that, I'm fucking tired."


	43. Chapter 43: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe my girlfriend uploaded her new story yesterday and she already got over 20 reviews. Damn. I told her people loved her, but she always kept saying I was lying and no one gave a shit about her on this site. My ass.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 43 (Cat)

2 months later…and we are still in Delicias, Chihuahua. We were able to rent a small 2 bedroom house, with a cute little kitchen, a living room, a garage for Beck's truck, and a tiny backyard for Bear. The bathroom is connected to the guest bedroom to our room. Our bedroom has a queen size bed, a large dresser, a walk in closet, and a screen door that leads to the backyard. The guest bedroom isn't a bedroom at all. It's my office. I go to work in the morning till 4 and then come home to do my paperwork and stuff at home. My boss was stingy on that, but eventually we got it to work.

Andre became a manager of the backroom at Office Depot so he's got a raise and good hours. Monday through Friday, he works 1-9. He has weekends off. Beck got a new job at a car dealership, believe it or not. A business man got a hold of his fantastic management skills and gave him a job, even though he hasn't graduated high school. So Beck is making almost more than me now. He works 10-6 every day except Saturdays and Sundays. I still work every day except Sundays, which is nice.

We spend so much more time together, it's wonderful.

Right now, I'm laying in bed, which is very nice. It's about 4:30. The second I got home, I plopped into bed. I couldn't help it! I'm so exhausted. Today is Friday at least.

Ring…ring…

And now the house phone is ringing.

I groan as I force myself up and get out of the covers of our warm, soft bed. I put a light, baggy sweater on and walk out to the living room and pick up our cordless phone. "Hola?" I answer, holding back my yawn, just in case it's my boss.

"Cat?"

I gasp. "Mom?"

"Oh, it's you! Robbie let us know where you were and that you were safe, but he said he forgot to get your phone numbers! So I've been looking up the trailer park you lived in, but the landlord said you moved! So we kept looking and looking, but finally I found you online! I got your number and…well, here you are!"

I'm at lost for words…

"Cat? Are you still there?"

"Mom…it's been so long." A tear escapes my eye. "It's just so lovely to hear your voice."

My mom sighs with happiness. "Cat, you have no idea how long I've been waiting just to hear your voice again. When I heard you on the answering machine all those months ago, I was glad to at least know you're alive! You sound healthy and happy."

"I am." I smile. "I'm very happy and I'm healthy."

"And I see you live in a small house now."

"Yes, we just moved in a couple weeks ago." I sit down on the couch, curling up. "We've been working so much and we could finally afford it. Beck's RV…well, we just couldn't live there forever. We had to live in a house or else we'd lose our minds."

My mom laughs. "I bet. Do you have everything you need?"

"Well, we have a couch we bought from a yard sale. A fridge a friend gave to us. We have a small fold out table with fold out chairs. I have a desk and computer, but I got that for free, since that's where I work from home half of the day. We were able to get a nice bed and dresser. We have some plates and stuff like that. We have enough to get by. I take our laundry to the laundry mat in town." I giggle. "Thanks again for making me take those 3 years of Spanish. It comes in handy here."

"I bet!" My mom laughs again. "Honey, I know you're happy there and I'm glad…but…I miss you. Your father misses you too."

I think about it… "Let me talk to Beck and Andre…I know we can't take time off to come visit you, and no offense, we don't want to go back to that nightmare of a town, but…maybe you can come visit?"

"Oh, Cat, I would love that! So would your father!"

"But mom, you have to swear you won't tell or bring anyone else." I tell her firmly. "Not any of our old friends/bullies, or Andre's mom, or Beck's parents."

"Okay, sweetheart, you have my word."

I smile. "I missed you too, mom. Do you still have the same number?"

"Yes, we do." She sounds excited. "And I now have your number."

"Let me give you my cell phone number." I tell her it and she writes it down. "You can call me anytime. I can answer at work."

"You sound so mature and grown up."

"As I told Robbie…I grew up, matured…and found true love." I have to wipe away a tear. "So when Beck and Andre get home from work, I'll talk to them about you guys visiting. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I hope they let us." My mom says in a hopeful voice. "But if they don't feel ready for that yet, I will completely understand."

"Thank you so much, mom." I try not to cry again. "I better go. I have work to get done."

"Alright, sweetheart. Call me tomorrow and let me know what they say."

"I will." I have to wipe away more tears. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Cat."

And we hang up.

I sigh and get up, putting the phone back on the charger. I hope the boys let them visit…because now that I've heard my mother's voice…I need to see her.


	44. Chapter 44: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Keep a look out for my girlfriend's new chapter. She's here with me and I helped her plan out her story. She'll explain on her story.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 44 (Beck)

Damn.

So much fucking paperwork, it's just so annoying!

But I volunteered to do this because I need the extra overtime money. I hate this, but then again, I'm gladly doing this. Andre and I insisted last month that Cat quit her job and just rest at home. She didn't want to, saying she'd feel useless and horrible stuff like that, but after a while, she decided it'd be best. We're okay financially. We've saved up so much money and Cat's pay was hardly necessary. And when Cat's parents paid us a visit last month, they gave us 10,000 dollars for absolutely no reason. Yes, we are great financially.

Cat doesn't need to keep wearing herself down.

And as the month passed, we've seen her get happier and healthier looking, not that she wasn't beautiful before, but she seems less stressed. That's all Andre and I have ever wanted for her.

Cat's parents brought Cat to my work and bought her a car. As in, bought…no payments or anything. So Cat has a car to get around to places. I was able to get a better truck. It's a few years old still, but it's a lot sturdier than my last truck. Next month, we're taking some of our savings and putting a down payment for a used truck for Andre. That'll help a lot. We also were able to get more furniture for the house, so it actually looks like a real house inside!

Oh, and did I mention that Andre, Cat, and I are now engaged?

Oh, did I forget that part?

My bad.

Yes, Andre and I asked for Cat's father's blessing, who immediately gave us it, and then when they left, we took Cat out to dinner and purposed. Man, I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much, but thank god it was tears of joy. If you haven't guessed, she said yes. So she has a small, but shiny diamond ring on her finger. She fell in love with it. Even though, she always gets that look when she gets a new piece of expensive jewelry…

We don't have a date yet for a wedding, but it's going to be small. Only our parents and a preacher…that's it. But first things first…we got to figure out who the fuck will marry us. I mean, who's willing to marry a threesome? Not many preachers out there will. This is so bad, but we're not giving up. We're going to get married. All three of us, dammit! Somehow, someway, I will find a fucking way!

Until then, we're working and spending time together.

My desk phone rings… "Beck Oliver's desk."

"Beck." My fiancée's scared voice comes though the phone.

I stand up, alarmed. "Cat, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Those mean boys won't stop playing ding-dong-door-ditch and it's giving me a headache and scaring me because now they'll bang on the door, laughing!" She whimpers. "What do I do?"

I've already snatched up my keys and wallet. "I'm on my way, kitten. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anything for my girl." I tell her and hang up. I tell my boss that I'm taking my lunch and practically sprint out of there to my truck.

So since we moved in, there have been these damn rotten kids who come from snobby homes around the block. Their families disapprove of our relationship, so they tell their kids, who take that as an "okay" to bother us. Of course, they know how strong Andre and I are, so they don't bug us when we're home…but when they know Cat's at home, alone…they take advantage of that and taunt her.

I pull into my driveway and just in time for those kids to notice I'm home and they run away, laughing. Those fucking brats. I get out of my truck and glare to them until they get into one of the houses. They look intimidated when they see me watching them and scurry inside, slamming the door shut. I swear to god, I wish they weren't kids. I shake it off and rush inside to see my fiancée. I unlock the door and walk in.

"Cat?" I look around. "Sweetheart?"

I see her come out of the bedroom and in tears. She jumps into my arms and cries. I rub her back and hold her up. "Shush, sweetheart. Everything's okay. I'm here…"

"Why are people so mean to me?" She whimpers.

My heart cracks a little. "I don't know, baby. You're so sweet and wonderful." Soon she calms down and I put her down. I wipe the tears from her eyes and smile. "There's my beautiful girl."

She giggles a little. "Yeah right. I probably look horrible!"

"You're always beautiful to me." I kiss her head.

She smiles. "Are you on your lunch?"

I nod. "Yes, ma'am."

She takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. "I'll make you a sandwich before you go."

"Sounds good to me…as long as you have one with me." I smile to her.

She nods. "Okay." She kisses my lips. "Thank you, Beck. I love you."

I hold her close to me. "I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

It's around 10:30 when Cat falls asleep and Andre's taking a shower, and I'm brushing my teeth. We just made love and it was fucking great. It's been a few weeks since we've done anything close to sex, so it felt so good. I missed them like that. But I'm still pissed off about earlier that day…so needless I'm forcefully brushing my teeth to the point it hurts. Andre steps out of the shower and sighs, a towel wrapped around him. "Beck, calm down."

I growl. "I hate feeling so fucking helpless." I say, but it sounds kind of funny since I'm still brushing my teeth. I spit and then continue while Andre dries off. "No matter where we go, we're always going to go through fucking hell."

"Beck, no matter where we go, no one will ever accept us." Andre tells me firmly. "The world doesn't understand. They just now got used to seeing gays out in public…sort of. But two guys and a girl, together…nope. That'll never happen."

I spit again and this time I rinse my mouth out and rinse my toothbrush, putting is back in it's holder. "I just want to live a peaceful life with you guys…but dammit, people make that so hard."

Andre puts his shaving cream on his chin and upper lip and cheeks, getting his razor ready to shave. "It's trials we'll always have to face." He says carefully, concentrating so he doesn't cut himself. "Cat knows that, but it still scares her. We just have to do the best we can to comfort her. You and I can get through that easily, but she's a fragile girl…she's our little girl who we protect and shelter. She doesn't know how to stand up for herself. We've never let her."

"Well I don't want to start." I lean against the sink and sigh. "I swear to god, one day when we move away, I'm getting us a house with a fucking gate around the house, with two guard dogs and an alarm system."

Andre washes his face off when he's done. "Totally with you on that one."


	45. Chapter 45: Andre

Thanks for reviewing.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 45 (Andre)

After Beck kisses us goodbye for work, Cat and I get back to bed because we're so tired. Last night, we all were so fucking horny that we made love for three fucking hours straight. We didn't sleep until 2am. So we got up, ate breakfast together, Cat made a lunch for Beck, and since he left, we decided to go back to bed. Cat went to the bathroom first and then curled up next to me. I wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

As Cat fell back asleep and I'm almost asleep too, I hear knocking at the door. I groan, but leave Cat, but tuck her back in safely. She just stirs a little, but is still asleep. She's so perfect when she sleeps. But I realize I need to get to the door before they ring the doorbell. I put a shirt on and open it. It's a delivery guy. "Yes?"

He smiles. "Paquete para Caterina."

I narrow my eyes. "Huh?"

"Paquete para Caterina." He repeats, still smiling. It's freaking me out.

I nod and take the small square box from him. "Uh, gracias."

He nods. "Ten un buen dia." And he walks back to his truck.

I shake my head after shutting the door. He said Cat's name so obviously it must be for Cat. It has no address or name on it…so how would he know it's for Cat. I walk into the room and Cat's rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her long red hair is messy and her tank top is a bit off, so her cleavage is showing…not that I mind. "Who was at the door?" She asks softly, yawning at the same time. She's too adorable.

I put the package on her lap. "I have no idea what the guy said, but he said your name somewhere in that sentence so I'm guessing his is for you."

"Did he say "paquete para Caterina"?" Cat asked as she tore through the brown wrapping.

I nod. "Yeah."

"He said package for Caterina." She grinned at me before opening the small cardboard box. "It's simple, Andre."

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom." And I walk in. I don't close the door because…well, why should I? After I'm done peeing, I hear a small bang and Cat screams. I pull up my pants and rush back into the bedroom seeing a "jack in the box" toy's creepy smiling face on the carpet floor and Cat's in the corner of the room, curled up. She must've fallen off the bed. She's crying loudly and sobbing violently.

I rush to her and kneel in front of her. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"

She points to the bed, but probably the other side of it since that's where that toy is. "Someone sent that demonic toy to me! It scared me!" She screams. "Ahh, when will this torture END?" Okay, my heart's broken all over again. I try to wipe her tears, but she shakes her head. "GET IT OUT!" She screams. "GET THAT THING OUT! I WANT IT OUT OF THE HOUSE!" She sobs. "Please, Andre, please! BURN IT! THROW IT OUT! SOMETHING!"

I immediately do what she wants because I don't want her to kill me. I rush over and pick up that damned toy, putting it back in the box and rush out. I get out in the front yard, going to the trash can and throwing it in. I look around, desperately. No one's around. I clench my fists. Cat has a valid fucking point…will it ever stop? Will the torture ever end? Can't we live a normal life? We don't ask for anything, but to be left alone.

I walk inside and Cat's getting dressed quickly. I give her a questioning look. "Where are you going?"

She sniffles, but it putting make up on to hide her tearstains. "I have to go to the laundry mat. There's laundry to do. And two of Beck's suits need to be dry-cleaned so I have to drop those off."

I nod. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She looks to me. "If you have enough time before work, I'd love that." She smiles. I see what she's doing. She's hiding her fear and pain again. I sigh, but nod. "Great." She comes up and kisses my lips before going back to her makeup.

I give up on that and go to get dressed and freshen up. Soon enough we're in Cat's black Honda civic Coupe that her parents bought for her when they were here a few months ago. She looks laid back with her Guess sunglasses on, regular t-shirt, and jeans. What I love most about her attire is that beautiful engagement ring on her hand. She drives us to the dry cleaners, where we go in and drop off Beck's suits. And then she drives us to the laundry mat. We do the laundry and hang out for a couple of hours before everything's done. She takes me back home and smiles. "Go eat some lunch and have a good day at work." She leans over and pecks my lips.

I smile at her. "Will do. I love you."

"I love you too."

And I get out of her car and wave goodbye to her while she goes and does some grocery shopping. I go inside and call Beck.

"Beck Oliver's desk."

I smile. I love hearing his voice. "Hey."

"Well, hi there, Andre. How's my love?"

"I'm good. How's work?"

"Slow. Very slow." He sighs. "Anyways, what are you up to? Getting ready for work?"

"Yeah…hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Of course, what's wrong? You alright? Is Cat okay?" He sounds alarmed. I always somehow forget how protective Beck is of Cat and I.

"We're alright, but some asshole sent Cat a package today." I start off. "It was delivered right to the front door. She opened it and a "jack in the box" toy sprung out at her. It scared the living life out of her."

"Fuck! I bet!" He groans. "Andre, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know…Cat was screaming and asked me when the torture will end…" I say in a saddened voice. "I told her I'm not sure."

"Oh, our poor girl." He sighs.

"Should we move houses again?"

"Andre, you know we can't afford that."

"We can try." I plead. "It's for our fiancée's sanity."

"True." He sighs again. "Let's talk about it tonight when the three of us are together."

"Deal." I smile. "I'll let you go now. Love you."

"I love you too, Andre." And we hang up.

Actually…an idea comes to me…


	46. Chapter 46: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 46 (Cat)

Today is such a gorgeous day.

Tomorrow is the 4th of July and I'm so excited! Fireworks! I love fireworks! But a couple years ago, I was lighting a firework in front of Tori's house, but I practically burnt my skin off on my leg, so Andre and Beck said I'm not allowed to light any this year…or ever again for that matter. For today though, I just got done cleaning the house. Beck was able to come home for lunch before Andre went to work so we ate together.

I cleaned the house and did our laundry with our brand new washer and dryer.

And now I'm just gardening out in the backyard. Beck and Andre put in a flower bed all through the edges of the backyard, so I could plant flowers. They're so sweet to me. So on Sunday, the three of us went to the store and bought lots of seeds and planting materials I'll need. Bear is out here, playing with the butterflies flying around him. I think the butterflies like teasing him. I bought Bear a t-shirt the other day, since it was only a few dollars…I had sent a picture to Beck and Andre. They said that I took away Bear's dignity and manhood.

And that reminded me…I got to get him fixed. Beck and Andre said "ouch" to that. I couldn't stop laughing.

I hear the house phone ringing and immediately rush to answer it. I take off my shoes so I don't get dirt on the floor. "Hola?"

"Hi, my love."

I smile. "Hey, Andre! How's work?"

"Hell. I'm on my break. How is my girl?"

"Good. I'm working on planting the seeds for the flowers! I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." He chuckles. "So…are you feeling okay?"

I sigh. "Andre, I'm fine." Last night I had a major nightmare. One of the symptoms of my hypoglycemia. I woke up sweaty and shaking, and totally confused on everything. Let's just say I scared the living shit out of my fiancées. "It was just a stupid dream. I overreacted."

He sighs. "Sorry…I was just worried."

"Don't be, baby." I tell him. "I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll believe you."

"Have a good day."

"You too. Love you."

"I love you more." I giggle and we hang up.

And suddenly the doorbell rings. Does everything happen at once? I walk over and open the door, stupidly not checking who it was first. I gasp when they push the door open and shut it, locking it behind them. I panic. "Get out!" I scream as I try to push them out, but the taller girl shoves me against the wall. "Get off me!"

Jade smirks. "Hello, Cat."

I whimper. "Jade, please, let me go!"

Tori comes into view. "There you are."

I fight against Jade's hold, but she's too strong. "What do you want?"

"Shut up." Jade leads me to the kitchen with her harsh hold on my arms. Tori pulls out one of the chairs at the dining table and they sit me down on it forcefully. I try to get back up, but Tori grips my shoulders to keep me there. Jade reaches into my bra and grabs my cell phone. "You still keep your phone in there?" She chuckles as she goes through it. "You'll never change." I keep trying to escape Tori's strong hold. "We're not going to hurt you, Cat. So chill out." She says as she puts my phone to her ear.

I hear Beck's voice come through the phone. "There's my girl. How's your day?" He sounds so sweet and loving…too bad he's about to get a scare.

Jade smirks at me. "Beck Oliver. So good to hear your voice."

"Jade?" I hear him ask. His voice went from happy a few seconds ago, to confusion, and now anger. "What are you doing with Cat's phone? Oh my god, where is she? You better not have hurt her, Jade! You lay one finger on her, and I swear to god I'll fucking strangle you with my own hands!"

"Chill the fuck out." Jade says dully. "Here's proof that she's fine." She walks over to me and puts the phone to my ear.

"Beck." I whimper. "Help me."

"I'm on my way home right now, sweetheart! Jade isn't going to hurt you, I swear!" Beck tells me in a desperate voice. Jade takes the phone away from my ear. "Cat? Are you still there? Cat? Cat, baby, answer me, please!"

Jade chuckles into the phone. "Now, Beck, what would you do if I happen to hurt your little kitten here?"

I gulp.

"Please, don't, Jade! Please!" My poor Beck sounds so upset.

She smirks at me. "But it'd be so fun to hear Cat's little screams or cause her some pain."

"No! Leave her alone!"

"Hurry home." And she hangs up. She dials another number and puts it to my ear. "Greet your other boyfriend."

I gulp as I wait for Andre's voice.

"Cat? Is everything alright?" He automatically asks, considering we just got off the phone with one another not even 5 minutes ago.

"No." My lip trembles. "Jade and Tori are here. Help me."

"WHAT?" His voice snarls. "Have they fucking hurt you?"

I wince at the tight squeeze Tori gives my shoulders. "A little."

"I'm leaving work right now and I'll be there as soon as I can, baby girl!" Andre says and he sounds out of breath and like he's running. "Stay on the phone with me!"

Jade takes the phone away and puts it to her ear. "No, no, we wouldn't want to use up all Cat's minutes on her phone, would we?"

"Jade, you fucking bitch! Get the fuck away from her!" Andre snarls. "I'll kill you!"

"No you won't." Jade smirks at me again. "Trust me."

I break down and cry when she hangs up on him. Tori starts massaging my shoulders, but it's not comforting. She's actually hurting me. "Tori, stop. That hurts." I whimper.

I feel her lean down and kiss my neck, but she doesn't speak. And then she gasps. "Jade." Tori reaches down and grabs my left hand. I wince, knowing Jade's going to kill me because that's my engagement ring.

Jade walks up to me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look up at her. Her hold on me just hurts so much! "Who do you think you are stealing Beck away from me?" She growls.

I whimper. "I didn't steal him. He loves me and Andre."

She glares. "LIAR!" And she backhands me. Tori holds me in my place though. I taste blood on the side of my mouth. She cut my lip. "You convinced him that he was gay and that he loved you two!"

I break down into tears.

Beck, Andre…help me.


	47. Chapter 47: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Ps…if you don't like the story, don't read it. Seriously…

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 46 (Beck)

I don't think I've driven so fast in my life without getting pulled over by a cop…not that cops give a shit around here. My heart's racing. I'm pleading with my head that Jade isn't hurting Cat…I couldn't take that. I just couldn't. And where's Andre? I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. What if Jade already hurt him? Oh my god, I can't do this! But I'm here and I pull up in the driveway, rushing into my home. The door's locked so I fumble with my key and unlock it, running in. I don't even shut the door behind me. I look around, out of breath. "Cat? Cat, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Kitchen." I hear her tiny voice…and it's full of fear.

I drop everything and run towards the kitchen. Even though I was expecting it, I'm still shocked to see Jade and Tori. Jade's leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, and looking at me with a smirk. Cat's looking frail, sitting on one of our chairs with her hands on her lap and she's staring down at them. Tori's behind her, gripping Cat's shoulders to hold her back against the seat so Cat can't move.

It hurts me to see Cat in silent tears and a tiny line of blood leaving a small cut on the side of her mouth. I gasp and rush in front of her, kneeling down. "Cat, baby!" I put my thumb where the bleeding is and wipe the blood off. She puts a hand on one of mine and sniffles. She's terrified, as far as I can tell. I lean up and kiss her forehead. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart." I whisper and stand up, and I look to Jade in disbelief. "What do you want?" I ask in desperation. "Why are you here?"

Jade walked up to me slowly, and without warning, she slapped me across the face. I stand my ground, but I put my hand to my stinging cheek.

Cat's whimpering.

"I'm here to get fucking revenge!" Jade snarls suddenly and punches me in the face, and I fall backwards. I catch myself with my hands and look back up at her as she's staring down at me.

"Beck!" Cat screams, but I hear her grunt like Tori is keeping her in place.

I wipe the blood from my nose. "Look, do whatever you want to me, but please don't do this in front of Cat." I beg as I sit up a bit more. "She's been through so much."

Suddenly I get a hard kick to my balls, which hurts more than anything and I couldn't stop my scream of pain as I hold myself.

"Leave him alone!" I hear Cat's voice. I open my eyes to see Cat run to me, but Jade grabs her arms and pushes her back. Thankfully Tori catches her. "Please stop!"

Jade growls at her. "Shut up!" And she slaps her.

I wish I could've done something, but I feel so numb, yet in so much pain. Suddenly I get a kick to my side and I hear something crack. I let out another cry of pain as I lay on my back.

Jade kneels down to me and grabs my chin, making me look at her. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

I can't answer.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Thank god.

I let out a breath when Jade releases me and stands up. "Andre." I pant out, the pain of everything still taking it's toll on me.

Andre's fists are clenched. He looks to me, his eyes full of sadness for me. And he looks to Cat, so do I. Her lip is bleeding and there's a red hand mark on her face. "Get. Away. From. Both. Of. Them." He says with so much hatred, I don't even recognize his voice. "NOW!" Tori releases Cat in fear and Cat immediately runs to me, checking me over. "Get out of here and don't fucking come back." Andre growls.

Jade sighs deeply. "Fine. I think my ex got the point. It's just a little vengeance for dumping me for a threesome relationship." She looks down at Cat and I. I put my hands on Cat to keep her away from Jade's fury. "Asshole."

"JUST GET OUT!" Andre snarled.

Tori jumps in fear and looks to Jade. "Let's just leave already! You got your point across!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She flips Andre off before walking out with Tori, only Tori was sprinting out. "See ya, fuckers!" She calls out and we hear the door slam shut.

I cough. "That was exciting."

Andre rushes up to us and kneels down to me. "Are you hurt badly anywhere?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure she dislocated my balls and broke something on my side." I groan out. "My nose might be broken too." I look to Cat, who's sobbing. "How's our girl?"

She nods. "I'm fine."

"Good." I grunt. "Can you help me to bed?"

Andre nods. "Of course, babe." And he and Cat get me up and I lean all my weight onto Andre. "Cat, get him some ice for his nose and…well, his dick." Cat nods and rushes to the kitchen. "Okay, we're almost there." Andre says softly to me as I walk with him, but I'm practically limping. Jade has one hell of a kick. "Alright, love, let's get you up there. I'll call your work." He helps me onto the bed and helps get my pants off and dress shirt and tie. Cat comes in with the ice. "Put them on him, while I call his work."

Cat nods again and gets to work. I watch Andre leave the room.

I smile to Cat as she helps clean up my nose. "Are you sure you're alright?" Cat sniffles and nods. "Can you talk to me?" She shakes her head, trying not to cry. I help her put the ice where it really needs to be and when make her lay down with me. "Yes, you can talk to me." She shakes her head again. "Please? I really would love to hear your voice." I coo to her, rubbing her back. But she just shakes her head. I sigh, giving up.

Andre comes in. "I know this is not the best time, but I got to get back to work. I'll get off early though, I promise."

I nod and smile to him. "We understand. Don't we, kitten?" But she just shrugs. "She's not talking."

Andre sighs and leans over kissing my lips and kisses Cat's head and cheek. "I love you both. Take good care of Beck, okay?" He said to Cat, running his fingers through her hair. Cat nodded. "That's our girl." He ruffles my hair and leaves.

I sigh as I watch my young fiancée cry softly in my arms.

Another trial we passed.

Why do I have a feeling that's not even close to being the last of them?


	48. Chapter 48: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 48 (Andre)

2 months after Jade's assault on Beck and Cat, we're doing much better. Cat recovered eventually and blessed us with hearing her beautiful voice again. Beck healed within a few weeks. And right now, on a Sunday night, Cat and I are on the bed, watching Beck pack. Cat's sniffling back her tears. "Do you have to go?" She asks in a sad, broken voice. Beck and a few of his co-workers have a business trip to go to in the Baja California area for a week. You would think Beck would be excited for all of that, but he's not.

"Cat, you have no idea how much I want to stay here with you and Andre." He tells her for the millionth time, coming over to the bed and taking her hands. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Cat mumbled.

"I have to." Beck kissed her head. "It's my job."

"So you're choosing your job over us?" Cat asked in tears.

Oh…

Beck tried not to blow. "That's low, Cat." He tells her firmly, but she just looks down at her fingernails on her lap. "I would never choose anything or anyone over you two. But I need this job, Kitten. We got to pay the house and car payments somehow. Cell phone bills and gas for the cars. We got to eat too."

Cat looked up at him. "I'll go back to work!"

"No." We both say firmly and she pouts again.

Beck sighed. "Cat, it's just a week. I'll be back before you know it."

Instead of answering, Cat just pushed us both away and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. After a second, we hear the shower going.

I look to Beck, who sat down on the bed next to me, dropping his face in his hands. I rub his back. "Beck, hun, she didn't mean anything by what she said or her actions. We just haven't been apart from one another for such a long time. You know she loves you very much. We both do and we're going to miss you." He sits up a bit and leans his head on my shoulder while I wrap an arm around his back. "She'll come around. You'll see. You got to call everyday though."

He chuckles. "I'll call 3-4 times a day."

"Even better." I kiss his head. I pat his arm. "Come on. Let's get you packed and ready to go."

He smiled and nodded, standing up. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

We drove Beck to the nearest airport that was about 40 miles away from the house. Cat sat in the backseat of my used Honda CR-Z, not talking, hiding behind her large Guess sunglasses. Beck has his sunglasses on, and seems depressed. I'm trying to keep my cool because I need to be strong for the two of them. This is sad though…it's a full on week Beck will be gone in Baja California for business while we're at home, living life normally. I hate to be apart from him for so long, but what he said the night before is true. This is his job and we do need the money.

As we pull up to the drop off place, the three of us get out of the car. Beck pulls up the passenger seat so Cat could get out and helps her out. She takes his help, but is still silent. "Come on, kitten, give me a smile." I hear Beck ask her while I open the trunk to grab his suitcase and carryon bag. I see him come over to me and shake his head, indicating Cat didn't smile or say a word. "I better hurry. I need to check in and find out where my terminal is."

"That's going to be rough to ask for directions, since you don't know a lick of Spanish." I grin.

He scowls and then looks to Cat and smiles. "I wish you were coming since you know Spanish and can help me out." He tries to joke with her, but she just stares at the ground. He sighs and gives me a kiss on the lips. "Take care of our girl and yourself."

I nod. "You have my word. I love you, Beck."

He kisses my check. "I love you too, Andre." He releases me, puts his carryon over his shoulder before walking up to Cat. He leans down to try and meet her eyes, but she shakes her head. "Even though you're mad at me right now, I know you love me, so don't worry. Call me later, okay?" She doesn't move to answer. "I love you so much." He kisses her head and hugs her, even though she doesn't hug back. He nods to me and begins to walk away.

He only makes it halfway to the door when Cat looks up. "Beck!" She cries out and runs to him.

I smile. I knew she'd come around. Close call though.

He turns around and smiles, letting go of his suitcase, picking Cat up into his arms when she jumps into his arms. He spins her around and hugs her tightly. She has her arms wrapped around his neck. I see them exchange a few words and Cat gives him a loving kiss goodbye and she walks back to me. I wrap an arm around her while we wave goodbye to Beck, who continuously looks back to us. Before he goes inside, he gives us one last smile and goes in.

I look to Cat, who has tears. "It's one week." I whisper to her, walking her back to the car and opening the passenger door. "He'll be back before you know it."

* * *

I walk into the house around 9:15 after work the same day and I walk into our bedroom, seeing the light on, and see Cat laying on her side on the bed. She's reading a book with her head propped up with her arm while her other arm is holding the book close to her face. She's wearing a short, satin nightgown. Her hair is down. And she looks so fucking sexy that I'm getting so hard.

She looks up from her book and smiles a little. "Hey there. How was work?"

"I'll answer that in a few minutes…or in an hour." I rush to the bathroom and shut the door. I rip off my work uniform and leave my boxers on. I put some of my Axe on and brush my teeth as fast as I could. I'm so hard that it's hurting, so I need to hurry up here. I leave the bathroom and see Cat in her same position.

She looks up from her book with a concerned look as I look determined. "Andre?"

I don't answer her as I crawl onto the bed and gently get the book from her hands, putting it aside on the nightstand. Immediately after I crash my lips onto hers and she begins to kiss back. I run my tongue over her lips and she grants me entrance to her sweet tasting mouth and tease her tongue with mine. I put on hand on her shoulder and push her gently down so she's fully laying on the bed. I'm sideways now, propping myself up with one arm, but my other hand is fingering the strap of her nightgown. I pull it down the side, making her shoulder bare. I pull it down so I could get easy access to her breast. I grab one and massage it.

She whimpers. "Oh, Andre…"

And if it was even fucking possible, I'm harder and bigger than I've ever been.

My hand leaves her breast and slowly goes down her body over her satin nightgown and soon put my hand on her thigh, moving inward. I feel that she has no underwear.

I chuckle. "Naughty kitten."

She pants. "Punish me then."

I get on top of her and use both hands to quickly pull her nightgown up and she sits up to help me get it off, over her head. She reaches for my boxers and pushes them down and I help her take them off. Her hands clench my member and I groan loudly. "Fuck." I get in between her legs and lift her legs over my shoulders. I lean over her body, her legs going with me, and kiss her lips as I thrust into her without warning her. She screams with pleasure. I put my hands on her shoulders with a bruising grip to keep pounding into her.

She keeps screaming. "Harder! Faster!"

I oblige and go harder and faster. She says my name over and over, which gets me harder while I'm inside her. She gasps. I've hit her g-spot, I can tell. I keep thrusting at that spot. The bed is moving back and forth, hitting the wall, but I couldn't give a shit. I was fucking the most beautiful girl on this fucking planet.

She pants while making sexy whimpers. "Andre…I'm…so…close…"

I grunt as I keep up my speed and pound into her still. She's going to be so sore and bruised in the morning. "Me…too…"

Suddenly she screams, so I slap my lips onto hers, our tongues wrestling together as her body shakes out her orgasm. Soon I cum quickly into her and I let her legs rest on either side of me, collapsing on top of her. We're breathing heavily and sweaty, but damn that was fucking good. She wraps her arms around my torso to keep me on top of her. I lean over and turn off the lamp, making everything go dark. We struggle, but eventually the covers are over us, but she wants me to stay on top of her.

"Do you want me out?" I ask since my dick is still inside her.

She shakes her head and kisses my neck. "No…stay…"

"Whatever you want, girl." I put a pillow under her head and wrap my arms around her shoulders, laying my head on her chest in between her breasts. I fall asleep that way.


	49. Chapter 49: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. Today is a cool day…I taught my girlfriend's son how to "high 5" me. He's not even a year old. His name is fucking awesome. Nathaniel. Dude, he's cool. (He is my profile picture)

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 49 (Cat)

I decided to do something a little different today.

I found out that in a town about an hour away to us that there is a street market that goes for 6 blocks. All outside. There are fruits, veggies, breads, jewelry, some clothes, and more. So without letting Beck or Andre know, since I know they'd flip if they find out I'm going somewhere new on my own, I jumped in my car wearing a cute summer dress and my hair in a ponytail and left with Bear in the passenger seat.

On the way, a car next to me with loud Spanish music has a group of teenage boys inside and they whistle and call me out like idiots. Oh my god, I'm not a piece of meat! I'm not an item or object for people to toy with! I'm a human being!

Anyways, I used my pear-pod and put some real music on. No offense to the Spanish language, but there is only so much I could take. I sing to a few songs and Bear would catch on, howling. I couldn't stop laughing.

About an hour later, we arrived. I find a parking spot, getting Bear with his leash on out of the car, along with a cute little picnic basket to put my items in. What? I think it's cute! I immediately hear lovely Mexican music and lots of voices with lots of people. I love this place already! I walk in, getting nice smiles from random people, and I give it back. Bear's walking right beside me at my feet, checking out the place. I stop at a zucchini stand…hmm…I think I'll grab two since that's Andre's favorite veggie.

The woman smiles at me when I tell her I want 2. "Esta es su primera vez aqui?" She asks if it's my first time here.

I nod. "Si! Y es un lugar hermoso!" I tell her it's a lovely place.

"Si mantener rumbo por la calle, hay baile!" She tells me that if I keep walking down the street that there are dancers.

I gasp and smile. "Gracias!" And I wave goodbye to her and Bear and I begin to keep walking. I watch the interactions with the workers and the customers. I love this place! So lively and fun! My phone rings and I see it's Beck…oops. I didn't really think this through of what I was going to tell them of where I was and how I didn't tell them because I knew they'd say no…or maybe I'll just say that. Yeah, good plan. "Hi, baby!" I greet loudly, since the music is so loud.

"Cat? Where are you?" He sounds confused.

"Um…well I'm kind of an hour away."

"WHAT?" Beck sounds pissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I visited the annual street market!" I squeal. "There are so much things to see and buy here! The people are so nice! I love the music! And there's apparently dancing!"

"And you didn't tell Andre and I you were going…why?"

"Because you would've said no!" I pout. "And don't try to deny it! You would've!"

He sighs deeply. "Yeah, I know. Are you buying nice things?"

"Yes!" I'm relieved he forgave me…sort of. "I bought some zucchini for Andre and some garlic bread! I want to make a good dinner tonight!"

"Well I hope you have fun, kitten. Just please be careful."

"Yes, sir!" I giggle. "Love you! Have fun at work!"

"Love you too, girl." And we hang up.

I gasp when I see a jewelry stand and squeal when I see all the pretty things. The woman smiles. "Parece que ya tienes joyas hermoso." She says to me as she points to my engagement ring. "Cuando es el gran dia?" She asks when the big day is.

I smile back. "El 21 de diciembre." I tell her December 31st.

"Nochevieja?" She sounds surprised since it's New Years Eve. "Eso es realmente muy romantico!" She says that its romantic.

I nod. "Sera comenzamos nuestro primer ano juntos." I tell her that we'll start off the New Year together. I buy a few necklaces and earrings for a reasonable price and continue on. Finally Bear and I make it to the dancing. It's a Mexican dance. They're dressed up in their pretty dresses and outfits! Too cute! One dancer comes up to me and takes my hand. He's totally hot. I giggle, but I try not to lose my hold on Bear's leash. He has a rose between his teeth and he dips me, putting it in between my teeth and puts me back onto my feet. He kisses my cheek and goes back to dancing. I'm blushing and giggling as I put the rose in my basket. A random family invites me to sit down with them on their blanket to watch the fireworks that will be coming up soon. Bear and I sit with them and the children share some Mexican candy with me. So good!

The fireworks go through the sky and I gasp.

Mexico is such a beautiful place.

* * *

I get home around 8, which is an hour before Andre should be getting home, and I bring Bear in along with my full basket. Beck's on the couch, reading a book when he looks up and sees me. "Well, well, look who's back from her adventure of the state of Chihuahua." He chuckles as I put my basket down in the kitchen and let Bear outside. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you had fun." He said as he continues reading.

I nod and feel hyper. "It was wonderful! It's every 6 months so we should go next time! You, Andre, and I!"

He smiles to me. "Sounds like a plan."

I go over to him and kiss his lips. "I'm going to start dinner!" And I skip to the kitchen. I wash all the dirtiness left on the veggies and fruits before starting to cut them up and boil them in water. Soon the phone rings around 9. I hear Beck answer it and by the way he's talking it's Andre, probably letting him know he's on his way home.

When I hear Beck say "I cannot wait to marry our girl", I smile brightly.


	50. Chapter 50: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. And I just have to say or give everyone a word of advice…don't get a fucking Chihuahua. My girlfriend's Chihuahua…I will kill it one day. The fucking rat pissed on me… Anyways, in this chapter, I put a BeckxAndre lemon scene because they haven't had one alone.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 50 (Beck)

Opening the door to our home in the middle of October, I get a saddened chill. Usually I hear music or Cat's singing or something to let me know my beautiful fiancée is here to greet me…but then it's a reminder to me that Cat's gone for a few days. She was meeting up with her mom in Las Vegas to pick out a wedding dress. Cat refused to go to LA or anything, so they went to Las Vegas. Yes, I know that it's only for 3 days, but I can't help, but miss my girl.

Andre's missing her too, so that's why we took some overtime at work. Our hours conflict together so we arrive home at the same time around 9, but he goes into work early while I'm already at work. Usually we're happy to come home, since our fiancée would be here to greet us with her smile and kiss, but she's not home, so what point is there to be home to loneliness? I tried calling her earlier, but she said that she was in a fitting so she'd call me later…she never called.

My heart cracked a little.

At least when I went on my business trip, I called 5 times a day, since I miss my 2 fiancées.

I called her once and she was too busy to talk.

Unbelievable.

Wait…what the fuck? Am I getting mad at Cat again? Shit. I'm a fucking dumbass. Cat's our sweet angel. She needs a vacation every now and then. She's always taking care of us and doing everything around here, so she needs this time. I know she loves us…she loves me…so why am I so worried?

"Beck?"

I shake myself out of my thoughts and realize I've been standing in the living room, staring at the ground. I see Andre in the doorway, looking concerned. "Hey."

He walks up to me. "Are you alright?"

I shrug.

He sighs. "I miss her too."

"It's just so weird coming home and not hearing her…smelling her beautiful perfume…seeing her smile right when we walk through the door." I tell him.

He nods. "I know. It feels wrong, but she'll be home tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Tomorrow?"

Andre raises his eyebrows. "Yeah…it's been 2 days already, Beck."

I'm surprised. "That was fast…like she said, she'd be back before I knew it. I'm not complaining though. I can't wait." I smile. "What time does her flight get here?"

"Tomorrow at 7." He tries to hide a yawn. "Think you can pick her up?"

I nod quickly. "Oh yeah." I chuckle and he smiles. "Let's eat some dinner and head to bed, huh?"

He kisses my lips. "Let's do that."

* * *

After I cummed into Andre's behind, I feel myself getting thrown on the bed and my fiancée gets on top of me. I get on my hands and knees, waiting for him to fuck me. Suddenly he pounds into me and I groan loudly, saying his name at the same time. "Fuck!" I shout as he continues to pound into me. This feels so fucking good, I love it! He's hard and firm, but he's close I can tell. That's alright, since there's only so much pleasure I can take.

"Beck, I'm close!" He cries out.

I pant. "Come inside me, Andre!" I need to feel his liquids enter me. I love the feeling of every cum that comes in.

"Fuck!" He shouts as he stops while cumming itno my body.

I groan and throw my head back. He takes that moment to grip my hair and keep my head there, so he can kiss me. I roll over and pull him down onto me, our lips never separating. Our legs are intwined and our tongues are trying to fight for dominance, but I think it's going to be a tie because he's not giving up and neither am I. Soon he leaves my mouth and sucks on my neck. He sucks roughly before biting a bit.

"Andre…" I breathe out.

He licks that spot a bit and kisses it before leaning up. I look him in the eye and then he smirks. "I marked you." He pecks my lips. "You're mine."

I nod. "Forever."

"Damn right." He chuckles and rolls off me. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join?"

I nod. "Fuck yes."

And we spent most of our shower fucking again and kissing.

See? Both of my fiancées are the best sex partners in the fucking world.

* * *

It's around noon when I finish paperwork from selling a car to a wealthy couple that morning when my desk phone rings. I answer it while still paying attention to my work. "Beck Oliver's desk."

"Hey, Beck, it's me." I hear my fiancée's soft voice.

My work is now off my mind and I smile at the sound of Cat's voice. "Hi, sweetheart. Are you getting on the plane soon?"

"No…" She sighs. "I may be gone a few more days."

My heart drops. "What? But…but you're supposed to be home tonight…you promised me at the airport, remember?"

"I know I did, but…" I don't like the tone of her voice.

"But what?" I ask in worry. "Cat, what's going on?"

"…I'm so damn picky!"

I'm startled by her tone. First she went from absolutely depressed to psychotic. "What?"

"I can't find a wedding dress!"

I sigh, slapping my forehead with my palm. "Cat…"

"What?" Her voice cracks.

Damn, she's really depressed about this.

"Just pick one." I tell her simply, getting some paperwork out of the file cabinet next to my desk. "You look great in anything and everything."

"JUST PICK ONE OUT? JUST PICK ONE OUT?"

I wince, pulling the phone away from my ear a bit. "Yeah…"

"BECK! This is going to be the most important day of my freaking LIFE! AND you want me to JUST pick SOMETHING out like it's NOTHING?"

I shake my head, getting annoyed now. "Cat."

"You're such a jerk!" I can her seriously crying. "You don't care that I'm only going to get married once so I kind of would like it to be nice and a dream come true!"

I smile, daydreaming again. "Maybe not the only wedding…"

And she dramatically gasps. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?"

What the hell? "Why are you mad?"

"Are you saying we'll get divorced and I'll marry someone else?" She screeches. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO HORRID?"

I groan, leaning back in my leather chair. "Cat, I meant like a second wedding for the three of us. Some people do that stuff after like 10 or 20 years!"

"Oh." She calms down. "That sounds nice…but I still want this to be special."

I sigh. "Okay, sweetheart. Take all the time you need, okay? But…Andre and I seriously miss you, kitten."

"Why?" She asks with a hint of teasing. "Miss the great blowjobs I give to you guys already?"

But believe it or not, I take offense to this. "No." I growl. "That's not it. We miss you because we hate going home, not hearing your gorgeous voice, your angelic singing voice, your glowing smile, and YOU in general." I tell her with a firm voice.

She stays quiet for a few seconds until she speaks again. "Sorry…I miss you both too."

I smile again. "I'll let you go now. I love you, girl."

"I love you too, Beck!" She chirps. "Can you tell Andre for me? I got to get to this appointment like now!"

She's back to normal.

I chuckle. "Will do." And we hang up.


	51. Chapter 51: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. I asked my girlfriend what a good song was to use for this chapter and she said this stupid song…I hate this group, but whatever. The song went good.

Hey, this is a conversation between my girlfriend and I earlier... D-A: how many chapters do you plan on making that story? Me: Well, let me put it this way...I have written up to chapter 76 and I have no idea when the fuck i'm stopping... D-A: DAMMIT! YOU BEAT ME!

Yep. Nothing like pissing your girlfriend off. Her longest story was 70 chapters.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 51 (Andre)

"_Girl, I'll be thinkin' about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide…_" I sing to a nice song, smiling like an idiot. But I have a good reason for acting like this. My fiancées are home and waiting for me. I can't wait! I've missed Cat so much! And maybe we'll have some "welcome back" sex, if you catch my drift. Those are seriously the best kind. You should've seen us when Beck came back from his trip.

Actually, that's none of your business.

I pull up to my small home. Beck's truck is here so they're home. Cat parks her car in the garage. I get out and practically sprint to the front door, unlocking it, and walking in. I smile…but it's silent. A strange silence…Cat's not talking, singing, nor do I smell her perfume. "Cat?" I call out, putting my car keys and wallet on the table by the door. "Beck? Cat? Where are you two?" I look in the bedroom and bathroom, but they're not there. "Cat? Beck?" I check the laundry room and not there. I head to the living room and smile when I see Beck sitting on the couch, but his face is in his hands, leaning over his knees. He must be tired. "Hey, Beck." I smile and walk to the kitchen, expecting to see Cat there.

She's not.

I turn to Beck, who lifted his head and is looking at me.

I keep my smile. "Is Cat in the guest room on the computer? Or outside with Bear? She probably missed him." I go to walk outside, but Beck stops me.

"Andre." His voice attempts to stop me from looking.

I turn around and he's looking at me still. "What?" I ask confused, but then it dawns on me. "Did she go somewhere? I bet she was craving some red velvet cupcakes, huh? That girl and her cravings." I chuckle.

Beck keeps staring at me. "Andre…she's not at the store. She's not outside. She's not home. She's not here."

I frown and then sigh. "She missed her flight, didn't she? That girl."

"She didn't miss her flight." Beck told me. "She's in Las Vegas still."

I shrug. "Why? Did her wedding dress have issues or something?"

"No, she's being a picky little woman." He sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions. Even though I had guessed it, I'm still upset. "She said she can't pick out a wedding dress, so they're going to be there a few more days."

I frown, shaking my head. "That brat."

Now Beck frowns. "Andre, take that back."

"No!"

"ANDRE!" Beck stands up. "This is Cat's wedding day! It's the only wedding day she'll ever have!"

I scoff. "It'd better be."

He rolls his eyes. "It will be. Anyways, as I was saying, this is Cat's wedding day. She wants to look perfect."

"She's already perfect!" I said in an exhausted voice. "If she could get any more perfect, we'd lose her to fucking Orlando Bloom or something!"

"Dude, get a grip!" He tells me, almost looking concerned. "You're freaking me out here!"

I sigh. "I'm freaking myself out…anyways, go on."

He rolls his eyes again. "She wants a beautiful wedding dress of her dreams…even though we still have no fucking idea where we're getting married. She hasn't picked it out yet."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him in disbelief. "At this rate, we're getting married in a fucking alley!"

Beck cringes. "Gross, I hope not." The phone rings. Beck looks at the caller ID. Cat. "Yes, darling?" He answered, putting it on speaker phone.

"I found a wedding dress!" Cat suddenly squeals. "I LOVE IT! So I'll be home in two days!"

"Oh is that all?" I lean against the wall next to the phone that's now on speaker.

"Oh, hi, Andre!" She giggles. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, but I'm still pissed."

"At what?"

"At the fact you're not home!" I snap.

She sighed. "You'll live."

"And another thing…" I continue on. "Where are we getting married?"

"…um…yeah, I haven't exactly decided on that yet."

"CAT!" I shout. "We're getting married in less than two months!"

"For the love of god, are you on your fucking man-period, or something?" Cat screeched through the phone. Beck starts laughing his ass off. I'm ready to blow. "Anyways, I'll figure that out. I'm the one taking care of everything. Have you two wanted to give opinions on anything?" We stay silent. "I didn't think so! Every time I ask you guys something, you say "Whatever you want, sweetheart" which pisses me off! This is YOUR wedding too!"

"The way you've been acting, it's all you, Cat." I sneer. She gasps and Beck slaps his forehead with his hand. I sigh deeply. "Sorry, Cat. I didn't mean that."

"Forgiven." She mutters. "Where do YOU two want to get married?"

Beck shrugs and I groan. "I don't know, Cat. We're guys, we don't think of that stuff. I mean, what do guys think about most of the time?"

"Better question: what do Andre and I think about all day?" Beck smirks. "Cat in her wedding dress, Cat in her nightgown, Cat in a short dress, Cat in a tiny bikini, and Cat naked in bed." I chuckle, but it's totally true. We're horny manwhores.

"Wait…what did you say, Beck?" Cat asks in a shocked tone.

Beck and I give each other a confused look. "Uh…you naked in bed?"

"No, no, no, not that one!" She snaps. "Me in a tiny bikini!"

Shit, my pants are getting tight. "Cat, don't make us literally picture it because…yeah…you're not here for us to-"

"I know where I want to get married!" She cheers. "Oh yes, I know exactly where!"

"Where?" Beck and I ask at the same time.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" She squeals loudly, making us wince. "I have to go make some calls!" And she hangs up…

I blink. "Love you too…" I mumble as Beck shrugs.

Crazy girl.

I wince. "Um, I'll be in the bathroom." I walk passed Beck.

"Uh, why?" He asks in confusion and concern.

I turn to him. "I imagined Cat in a tiny bikini…" I point out and he nods, while I go to the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	52. Chapter 52: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 52 (Cat)

I love sleeping.

Why?

Because my dreams always consist of Beck, Andre, and I together forever.

Lately I've been dreaming of our wedding day.

It's not going to be the dream wedding I've wanted since I was a little girl.

I always wanted everyone I loved and their brother at my wedding. There would be flowers, ribbons, birds chirping, a long silk rug to go down the aisle at my feet. I would have 10 bridesmaids that will walk down the aisle with the groomsmen. My husband would be standing at the altar with the preacher. My wedding dress would be sparkly and beautiful, with a train so long it'd take forever to get to the altar. Everything would be perfect with the harp playing in the background. My daddy would be arm in arm with me, with tears of joy of giving me away. I'd kiss my mother's cheek and tell her thank you for everything she's done. And my brother would probably be sitting down, picking with nose or something. My fiancée and I would recite our poetic vows to one another, I'd get my wedding ring and he'd get his. We'd share our first kiss as husband and wife. And run into the sun for our honeymoon…

Obviously it's not going to be that way.

We are traveling to Baja California, having the tiny ceremony on a beach with only my mother, father, Beck's parents, Andre's mother, and his grandmother present. No one else. Oh, and my brother…I requested him not to be there, but he's coming. Poo. My wedding dress isn't as long and sparkly as I wanted it, but it'll do. Instead of a veil, I'm having a flower crown on top of my hair with ribbons going down my red hair. And there's no point in a "walking down the aisle" moment, since there's not going to be any place to walk from. So I'll already be up there with Beck and Andre. Beck's parents found a preacher who would marry us, THANK GOD.

Andre and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Married to Beck Oliver.

Has a nice ring to it.

So when I hear something ripping open and someone with heavy shoes breaking into our bedroom, I have to wake up from my dream…especially when Beck and Andre are having a scary movie night in the living room, since there was a thriller marathon on TV, that we got a few weeks ago. I hate scary things, so I don't watch them…it's 2am and I heard them yelp. So they're in the living room…I'm in bed all alone…but I open my eyes to see a shadow raising something that looks like an axe above me.

Time to wake up and freak out, I suppose.

"AHH!" I scream as I jump out of bed, tangled up in the sheets, so I fall to the carpet floor with a thud. I hear something slice. A heavy set person with a ski mask on and black leather gloves is on the other side of the bed, and their axe they were about to kill me with is implanted now into the mattress. The person's eyes look at me with hatred and they rip the axe out and jump onto the bed, towards me. "AHH!" I scream as I try to untangle myself, but I'm too slow.

"NO!" Beck yells as he grabs my waist and yanks me out of the way. The axe is now stuck in the carpet floor where I was previously. "What the fucking hell?" I'm against Beck's chest and his heart is pounding…so is mine. He's clutching my waist and breathing heavily. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The person suddenly just sits on the side of the bed and sighs. Beck turns me around. "Baby, look at me. Are you cut? Hurt?" He looks me over with fear in his eyes.

I nod. "I'm fine."

Andre rushes up and yanks the mask off.

My jaw drops. "Mrs. Harris?"

Beck gasps. "The senile woman?"

Andre's the most shocked. "GRANDMA?" He throws the mask down. "What are you doing here? How did you find us? Why did you almost chop Cat to pieces?"

His grandma looks to him with wide eyes. "ANDRE!" She's jumps off the bed and hugs him tightly, making him grunt. "I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

He's running out of breath. "Rescue me? Grandma, you're killing me!"

Beck let's me go and rushes up. "Mrs. Harris, he can't breathe!" He gets her off, but she retaliates and punches Beck in the nose, making him back up and hold his bloody nose. "Fuck!"

Andre is in shock. I grab a bath towel and rush back over to Beck, putting it under his nose. "Keep it there, baby." I tell him softly and have him sit down on the bed. I look to Mrs. Harris, who's looking around confused. "Mrs. Harris…are you okay?"

Beck scoffs. "She just chucked me in the nose, Cat, so no, she's crazy." He mumbles, but he sounds funny with him holding his nose.

She sighs and looks to Andre. "Andre, you're alive. I'm so glad." She's calm all of the sudden. "Let's go back home."

Andre raises an eyebrow. "Grandma, I am home. This is where I live."

"NO!" She screams, making everyone jump. "You live with me, remember?"

"Grandma, I moved out of your house over a year ago." Andre tells her calmly. "Remember? I ran away with Beck and Cat."

"THEY KIDNAPPED YOU!" She looks back at us and growls. "YOU KIDNAPPED ANDRE!"

Beck wraps an arm around me, pulling me to him tightly.

"Grandma, stop." Andre sounds annoyed. "They didn't kidnap me. They didn't brainwash me. They didn't threaten me. They didn't force me to come. If we didn't leave Hollywood soon, someone was bound to get us killed. Grandma, I'm in a threesome relationship with Beck and Cat. I love them both. People weren't letting that go, even though it was none of their business." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "We had to leave. For our safety."

She makes an o with her lips. "Well that explains so much."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Beck glares. "Crazy old lady."

She nods. "Okay. I think I'll go home now."

That was probably the most random thing we've ever been through…I shrug. "So nice when family comes to visit us."

Beck scoffs while Andre's shaking his head.


	53. Chapter 53: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Here comes the 3 part "busted wedding" series. My girlfriend (D-A) is updating her story right after I get off the computer.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 53 (Beck)

2 days before our wedding…and I miss my fiancée. Andre, Cat, and I enjoyed our Christmas together and then a day later, Cat left to meet up with her parents in Rosarito –Baja California- to get everything ready for the wedding. What's there to get ready for? Well then again there's the arch Cat wants, the chairs, the preacher to get his butt there, a rug platform so we don't trip or anything, Cat's dress needs to be perfect, she's picking up our tuxes, and apparently there's a cake somewhere involved in all that.

Okay, okay, I guess there's a lot she has to work out there.

We tried offering money to help pay, but her parents refused any of it. It's tradition for the bride's

parents to pay for the wedding? That's stupid. I don't want them to pay a dime. Especially since when they visited us here in Delecias, they gave us 10,000 dollars and bought Cat a car with no payments. Yeah, seriously, what else should they pay for? NOTHING! But they won't accept our money.

I feel horrible though…something Cat's dad said on the phone.

"If Cat can't have her dream wedding she's always wanted, then I still want to make sure it's what she can get."

I know he didn't mean anything by it. I could tell he didn't realize that those words struck a chord in my soul, along with Andre.

I didn't think about that.

Cat's a woman. She wants a wedding and it to be absolutely perfect. I bet she wants it to be a princess type thing. She would probably want a billion people there, with bridesmaids, flower girls, ring bearer, and more…but she can't have that because everyone hates us. Our parents are the only ones who support us. I invited my grandparents and Cat invited hers…but they don't approve of our marriage, so they refuse to even communicate with us. So it's just my parents, Cat's parents, Andre's mom, Andre's grandma…and Cat's insane brother.

Cat isn't getting her dream wedding.

I feel horrible…and at fault.

"Beck." I look up and see Andre smiling. "What's up with you, love? We're getting married in two days!" He's ecstatic though.

I chuckle and get up from the couch. "Yeah, I know…but…" I rub my lips together before speaking again. "Andre, have you ever daydreamed about your wedding day?"

"Every moment of every day." He chuckled. "Why?"

"No, I mean…did you daydream about it before you got in a relationship with Cat and I?" I ask him, looking down at my shoes. I need to shine them.

"Well, considering the fact I've always loved both you and Cat, it's always been with you two." He tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I always thought it would stay a dream, since it would've been totally unethical for you both to love me and us three in a relationship, but Beck, look at us!" I look at him and he's smiling like never before. "The three of us are getting married! This is a dream come true to me!"

"But is this the type of wedding you've always wanted?" I asked him. "Cat…"

He sighs. "Beck, look, I know what Cat's dad accidently said hurt you a lot, but Cat's just glad to be getting married to us."

"But she's saddened that this isn't the wedding she's always wanted!" I tell him in a desperate tone. "She's like other girls too! She wants-"

"Beck, stop. I know what you mean." He puts a hand under my chin and makes me look to him when I turn away. "That's what Cat wanted…but now Cat's in love with us. She wants to marry us. It doesn't matter where we get married or who's in the crowd. When we are up at that alter, reciting our vows to each other, and becoming the Oliver's…that's all that she'll think about."

I stare at him in the eyes. "You sure? I just don't want you or Cat unhappy."

He smiles gently and pecks my lips. "Beck, again I'll say this…we are happy. We got everything we wanted…which is you."

I smile and kiss his lips.

He chuckles. "Now let's go pack because tomorrow morning, we're heading to Baja California!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FLIGHT IS DELAYED FOR 7 or MORE HOURS?" I wince as I take the phone from my ear when my fiancée is freaking out over the phone.

Andre looks surprised at her panicking.

I sigh. "Sweetheart, listen to me, we're doing everything we can."

"Oh my god, this is a bad omen! Bad omen! BAD OMEN!"

"CAT!" I snap and then calm myself so I don't draw attention to Andre and I in the middle of the busy airport. "Cat, darling, this is not a bad omen. We have till tomorrow-"

"YOU HAVE TO TRY ON YOUR TUXES! OH MY GOD, WHAT IF THEY DON'T FIT?" She's sobbing over the phone now. "Oh my god, everything's ruined! Our wedding is going to be a disaster!"

"Calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She screams, making me jump again. "Men always tell women to calm down, but it never works! It just gets us worse, and now look at me! I'm WORSE because YOU told me to CALM DOWN!"

"Dude, is this what we'll be going through when we're fucking married to you?" I growl into the phone and then Andre sits up in his seat, staring at me with wide eyes. I realize my words. Fuck…

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Deep shit, deep shit, we're in fucking deep shit.

"Cat, I swear to god, I didn't mean to say that." I plead with her. "I'm just frustrated and I don't know how to help you here."

"If you're worried about getting married to me, then FINE! I don't want to get married!"

Andre glares at me. "Fucking do something!" He growls.

I don't know what to do. "Um, I-"

"Give me that!" Andre rips the phone from my hold and puts it to his ear. "Cat, honey, listen to me. Take deep breaths. We'll be there. I swear, we'll be there as soon as we can. We're going to find a way to get there, I swear. Nothing will stop us from marrying you. Now take a nap or listen to your pear-pod, relax. Go down to the hotel's pool and chill in the sun, flirt, and do whatever you want." I glare at him when he said flirt, since that's what Cat's best at. "Beck and I are going to be there as soon as possible. Love you." And he hangs up. He glares to me. "Do you just love pissing her off or what?"

I sigh. "Comes natural most of the time."

He rolls his eyes. "Anyways, let's go talk to the front desk again."

I shrug and we grab our carryon bags, walking to the desk. We get there and the woman is typing something on the computer. "Excuse me, miss?"

She looks up to us and blushes. "Hi there, misters." She says in a flirty voice. Oh, here we go. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

I roll my eyes. "Look, we were wondering about the flight to Baja California. We're getting married tomorrow and we need to get there…now."

She gives us a look of disgust. "You two are getting married?"

Andre glares. "Yes, lady, both of us are. Now will you please let us know when that flight will be ready?"

She rolls her eyes and types something on the computer. "It's delayed."

"We knew that already, but for how long?" I ask her, losing my patience.

"They say about 10-12 hours."

"10-12 HOURS?" Both my fiancée and I scream at the same time.

"Yup."

Okay, now we're in panic. "Okay, wait, is there another flight?"

"Nope."

"Is there anything closer in time that is close to Baja or something?"

"Nope."

I groan and slam my head on the desk as Andre groans loudly. "If we don't get there soon, we're dead meat." Andre tells me. "Cat's going to freaking murder us."

"I couldn't help, but overhear, but you two are getting married tomorrow?" A rough voice asks us from behind. We turn to him and it's an older man with a heavy gut and an old fisherman jacket on. "In Baja?"

"Yeah." I answer. "It's actually a threesome wedding and our fiancée, Cat, is already there…and she's in panic mode because we may not be there in time to get everything ready."

"Hmm." He sighs. "Come with me. I got a plane of my own. I'll fly you boys there."

Our eyes widened again. "REALLY?" We ask at the same time again.

"Yes, now come on." He motions for us to follow him. When we get to a certain part of the runway where all the planes are after getting our luggage from the luggage department, he motions to a rundown plane. "There she is."

I sigh deeply. "This doesn't look promising."


	54. Chapter 54: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. I probably won't update till late, late tonight. My girlfriend is performing at a friend's birthday party that's going to have like a hundred or more people there tonight, so we're going to be there for a few hours tonight.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 54 (Andre)

The three of us squeeze into the cab of the plane with our luggage squeezed behind us. I've never been so uncomfortable in my life. The man is getting the plane in gear. I gulp. "So how long have you been a pilot?" I ask in curiosity as the plane starts up. I take Beck's hand and he gives it a comforting squeeze, although I feel him shaking. I am too…this doesn't look like a promising plane, safety wise. But we're damn determined to make it to our wedding to say the lifelong vows to Cat…who is waiting for us and going to kill us if we're not there within a few hours.

"Not long." He grunts out in his smoker's voice. "I do this as a hobby."

"Fuck." Beck slams his head back, hitting the wall behind him.

"So you do this flying thing often?" I ask, my voice a bit shaky as he starts to roll.

"I haven't really flown this thing in about a decade or so, but I still have my pilot's license." I need to puke. He starts to pick up the speed. "Alright, seat belts on and here we go!"

I look around, so does Beck. "There are no seat belts…"

He ignores that. Suddenly we see a plane behind us, landing. My eyes widened as a guy over the transmitter says that if this guy doesn't hurry up, we're going to be pancakes. He looks scared too.

I look to Beck. "If we die, I love you."

He nods. "I love you too. I guess it doesn't matter, since Cat was going to murder us for being late anyways." He sounds calm, but we scream as we suddenly go up into the air. Beck looks out the window. "That plane almost killed us!"

"Oh, don't be such babies!" The guy says to us and laughs.

I lean my head on Beck's shoulder after a few minutes and the plane is steady in the sky.

"So tell me about this girl you boys are marrying?" He asks us suddenly. "Is she pretty?"

Beck and I smile, thinking of our girl. "She's the most beautiful woman that's ever walked the earth." Beck says. "She's absolutely amazing."

I take out my wallet and bring out the wallet size picture of our beautiful girl. It's her as she's watering the flowers in the flower bed of our backyard, with Bear on her lap. "There she is."

He looks at it for a good minute before looking back at the sky before us. "Now that is one gorgeous young lady. You boys better treat that one right."

"Never would think different." I say, staring at Cat's picture. Oh how much I want to see her smiling face in person. "She's perfect. We live with her in Delicias and we asked her to not work, to stay home. She cleans, cooks, sings, and loves to garden."

The guy grunts. "I wish my wife did all that."

"What's your wife like?" I asked.

"She was a nagging woman, but…" He sighed. "She was my best friend."

My heart cracks. "Was?"

He nods. "She died a few months back. Of cancer. So when I heard that you were stuck and getting married tomorrow, I felt the need to help. She would've wanted me to."

"I'm sorry about your wife, man." Beck says with sympathy.

"It's alright." He looked away. "But let my story stay with you. Cherish that girl."

I nod, but unable to speak. I couldn't fathom losing Cat…not to death. When people die, you can't get them back. I would never be able to get her back. Now I feel like panicking. My fiancée is in Baja, and I don't even know if she's alright or not…

I guess Beck sensed my new fear as he put his lips close to my ear. "Please don't worry right now." He whispered. "Cat is safe with her parents."

I gulp. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He tells me and I believe him.

"I just want to be with her right now." I tell him. "Even if she's moody as hell."

"Me too."

After a half an hour of silence, I yawn. Beck put a hand on the side of my face and gently leans my head towards his shoulder. I put my head comfortably on his shoulder and he took my hand. I couldn't help, but fall asleep.

But when I was shaken awake with Beck in panic and some beeping going off in the cabin, I knew we were in big shit. "We're crash landing!" The guy yells as he gives up trying to control the plane we fill going down.

Beck and I hang onto each other for dear life. I didn't expect myself to die like this…especially not the day before my wedding.

Suddenly the guy gains some control and instead of getting back up in the air, the plane keeps going down and we're heading towards a dead highway in a desert. The blacktop road is below us and he does everything he can to stay on it. We feel a big thud and see that we landed on the road, but now we just have to stop. We get slow enough eventually and stop. The next thing I know, Beck kicks the door open and jumps out and runs a few feet before puking everything he has in his stomach out.

The guy sighs. "Well…that landing was better than the last one I did, since the last one I crashed into a mountain."

I almost fainted. "So where are we?"

"Hm." He looks around as we struggle to get out. "No idea."

"Fuck." I groan. I get out and see Beck wiping his mouth. I give him a bottle of water and he takes it gratefully. "I don't suppose you have any idea where we are?"

He takes out his pear-phone and frowns. "No signal. And it's about to die too."

I take out my phone and sigh. "Same." I look around. "Cat's going to kill us."

"It's 2 o clock…" Beck looks at his watch. "So we have officially 28 hours until our wedding begins. We have no idea where the hell we are. No phone service. No way to contact anyone. No transportation. And no food." He shakes his head. "This is officially a shitty day."

"You can say that again." I get an idea. "Look…let's just keep walking along this road. Eventually we'll get somewhere or see someone."

So for a couple hours, it's almost 7 o clock when the sun is close to setting. We see headlights and a large truck coming. Immediately we stick our thumbs out. The truck stops and an old guy sticks his head out the window. "What do ya want?" He asks us, and then spits on the road close to our feet.

Beck sighs. "Hey, where are we?"

"You're in the Alomos desert." He glares. "You gettin' in the back of the truck or what?"

Beck and I look to one another and shrug. The pilot who caused our plane crash gets to go in the truck with the driver, while we have to get in the back of the truck. We realize this truck was a hunter's truck and there's two large dead deer on here. "So we're traveling to God knows where in this." He nods. "Alright then." I sigh, leaning into Beck's arms. "I miss Cat."

He kisses my head. "One way or another, we'll get to her soon."

I hope in time for our wedding.


	55. Chapter 55: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 55 (Cat)

I can't help, but sit here in my hotel room, looking out the window towards the large beach. I'm watching everyone have fun with their families, kids, pets, or…boyfriends/girlfriends. My tears keep streaming down my face. I have no idea where my boyfriends are. They haven't called and they aren't answering their phones. My father and Beck's father are trying to find out where they are.

So when my dad knocks on the hotel door and enters with a sad expression to me, my heart drops. "Did you locate them?" I ask in a broken voice.

He takes a seat in the other chair across this small round table where I've been sitting for hours and he sighs deeply. "Kitten…darling, we've done everything. They didn't get on any flights at any of the airports in Chihuahua. They didn't get a rental car anywhere. They didn't get on any trains. Their phones are off and untraceable. Cat, I'm sorry, but there's no way to find out where they are."

I sob loudly. "Dad, our wedding is in 8 hours!" I screech. "They have to be here in time!"

He sighs. "Kitten, I think it'd be best to call off the wedding until next time you three can come down."

I shake my head. "No. No, they'll be here. They love me. They'll be here in time."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "Cat…"

"No." I sternly say, looking out the window. "They'll be here. The wedding will not be called off."

My dad nods. "Alright. I'll go get Beck's dad and we'll head to the beach site and get everything ready. We'll send the women up so you call can get ready."

I nod. "Thank you."

He stands up and leans over to me and kisses my head. "No matter what, remember you're my little girl."

I giggle. "I know. Always."

After he leaves, I get up and walk slowly to the mirror in my hotel room. It's large and round. I look like a mess. My hair is in a sloppy bun, I'm still in my pajamas, and I look like I haven't slept in days. I hold myself with my arms wrapped around myself and sniffle. I hope Andre and Beck make it in time. If not…did they even love me at all? There's no sign of them…maybe they fled? Or went back home? Maybe they had second thoughts…but look at the way I treated them on the phone. I was just worried that everything wouldn't be perfect for them.

Did I seriously mess everything up?

No!

"No." I say out loud to myself in the mirror. "They're coming. They love me." I turn back to the window. "They'll be here."

* * *

Before I knew it, 6 o clock rolled around.

We had a small space rented on the beach and the chairs were set up, the platform was up, and the preacher was there with his bible. I was in my wedding dress. My hair done, make up done, my flower crown on my head, and my wedding dress in perfect condition…but now it's almost 8 o clock. The sun was about to disappear and it was getting cold. My dad put his jacket over my shoulders. I was standing at the so called alter by the preacher, who was patient with me.

Everyone kept giving me sympathetic looks.

All the guests were here. My parents, Beck's parents, Andre's mom, and Andre's grandma…oh and my brother, who was asleep on his chair.

I realize the cold hard truth.

They aren't coming.

I put my head down and drop the flowers from my hands. The 3 of the mothers come up and gather around me to comfort me as I cry.

I've been stood up.

Andre and Beck aren't coming.

* * *

I zip up my suitcase and turn to the mirror to put my jacket on. It was raining outside…go figure. My cream color jacket that buttons up in the front, with a hood, and a strap around the waist goes on perfect and I snuggle up to it. I have my boots and jeans on, with my down and no makeup on. What's the point of trying to look nice? I've been abandoned by the men I love more than anything in the world.

There's a knock on my door and my parents come in carefully. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" My mother asks as she comes up to me and puts her hands on my arms.

I nod silently.

They don't say anything as my dad takes my suitcase and I grab my large purse, leaving the empty, cold room. I'm going to be going back to Hollywood to stay with my parents for a few weeks. After that, I think I'll go somewhere far away. Away from everyone. I'll only tell my parents where I'll be going and that's all. I never want to see Andre and Beck's faces ever again.

As the elevator doors open, I see a shuttle bus waiting outside the hotel and Beck's parents, Andre's mom, his grandmother, the preacher, and my brother are loading up inside. My father helps my mother and I in before I sit down next to Beck's mother and my mother sits on the other side of me. The ride is silent and full of sadness for me. My fiancées' families are disgusted with them. I don't blame them. They raised Beck and Andre better than that…but I guess we were all fooled.

I still can't believe they stood me up.

"Cat." My mother's soft voice gets my attention.

I see we're at the airport. I grab my bag and suitcase, getting off the bus. I put the hood over my head and walk in the building with my parents beside me. We wait in line and I go up to the counter. "One ticket to LAX airport in California." I say with no emotion what so ever.

The woman looks over my ID and gives me my ticket. "Have a nice flight, Miss Valentine."

Valentine…

Not Oliver.

I nod back to her and my mother takes hold of me and my father insists on taking my suitcase for me, so I just lean on my mom while we walk to the terminal. My brother was next to us, saying "ooh" and "ahh" to everything in sight. Beck's parents and Andre's family was following behind us, same with the poor preacher that was dragged all the way over here for absolutely nothing. We get to the terminal that says "flight to LAX" and my parents sit me down.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, my daughter?" My father asks me nicely.

I nod. "Please." I whisper and he nods, kissing my head. As he walks away, I curl up to my mother. "Why is this happening to me?"

My mother sighs. "It just wasn't meant to be, Cat."

I couldn't stop my tears as my mother holds me tighter.

"CAT!"

"CAT!"

My head snaps up. "Beck? Andre?" I whisper out as I get to my feet.

Everyone's backing away as two men are running towards my terminal. My dad was just coming back when they called out so he looks wowed. "They're here?"

"They're here?" Everyone else says.

I smile. "They're here." When they make it up to us, out of breath and soaking wet, I run up to them and jump in their arms. "You're here!" I squeal as they hold me tight. "I thought you stood me up! I thought you left me!"

They keep their tight hold on me. "Oh, Cat, never." Beck sighs.

"We tried everything we could to get here in time, but there were just too many problems." Andre tells me as they finally release me.

I cringe after a second. "Ew! Why do you two smell disgusting?"

They sigh. "Plane crash landed, cut open deer, a trash boat, a truck full of chickens, and rain. Trust me when I say this, Cat…we tried everything to get here." Beck chuckles. "We didn't make it in time, but whatever. We're here. And we want a second chance."

"Then let's give them one." I turn around to the preacher, who was smiling. He took his bible out of his bag and gave me a nod. "Shall we start the ceremony?"

Seriously? I'm about to get married in an airport while my boyfriends are smelly and soaking wet and I have a tearstained face and look horrible?

Whatever works, I guess.

Our families stand up around us and Beck, Andre, and I stand before the preacher. We can't stop smiling. I'm in between them and they have my hands. Okay, here I go crying again. We catch the attention of everyone close to us in the airport, which is a lot of people. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the new union of this beautiful threesome relationship. If anyone objects to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." And no one speaks a word. Thank God. So the preacher does a prayer and starts the vows. "Do you, Andre Harris, take the Beck Oliver and Caterina Valentine to be your lawfully wedded spouses? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

Andre nods, looking excited. "I do."

"And do you, Caterina Valentine, take the Beck Oliver and Andre Harris as your lawfully wedded husbands? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

I try not to sob and break down into tears of joy as I nod. "I do." I squeak to hold back my tears and everyone chuckles.

The preacher smiles and looks to Beck. "And do you, Beck Oliver, take Andre Harris and Cat Valentine as your lawfully wedded spouses? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

Beck nodded, with a firm and sure expression. "I do. Forever and always."

Yup, here comes to waterworks.

My mother hands me a tissue and I have to let go of Beck's hand for a second to wipe my tears away before recovering and connecting our hands again.

"I now pronounce you three husband, wife, husband." The preacher smiles at all three of us. "You boys may kiss your brand new bride."

Andre gives me a long, loving kiss. After Beck gives me a soft kiss. They give each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr., Mrs., and Mr. Oliver." The preacher announces loudly.

I didn't know how many people were actually gathered around now until everyone started cheering and clapping. That just makes me break down into more tears. My mother taps my shoulder and gives me two wedding rings. I smile and make my boys turn to me. I put their rings on their left hands and they smile. I picked them out myself. I lean into Beck's hold as Andre does as well. "We're finally married." I whisper as they kiss my head. "We're married."


	56. Chapter 56: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. I'm kind of excited because my girlfriend, her brothers, and her son and I are going to brunch because her son said "mommy". Not "ma" or anything like that. My girlfriend called me crying with joy…she's a amazing mom...well amazing person in general.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 56 (Beck)

Well, I guess we could call yesterday a close call, but we made it. Sure, it definitely wasn't the wedding I had in mind, but fuck it. I'm married to the most handsome man and beautiful woman in the whole world and dammit, I'm fucking happy. I don't think I haven't stopped smiling. As we made love last night in our hotel room, I've never felt anything like it. It no longer felt a sense of wrongness or anything like that. No…it was allowed, right, and beautiful.

The best hours of my life.

"Hawaii!" Cat squealed as we step off the plane into the Hawaiian airport.

Yup, our honeymoon is in Oahu, Hawaii.

A wedding present from our parents.

They told us this months ago, so we were able to get a week off and come here.

And it's a good damn thing Andre and I got paid before we left, because I have a feeling that with all the shopping and restaurants around here, our sweet bride is going to want a lot of things. I don't mind really. I love spoiling her. Besides, when she's extra happy, she's fucking an acrobat in bed come nighttime and I wouldn't mind that at all, especially after everything Andre and I went through to make it to the damn wedding...that we didn't even make it to…

I'm getting off track here.

"Aloha!" A man greets us when we walk up to him since he had a board that said "Oliver" on it. "Welcome to Oahu, Hawaii!" He puts a flower necklace thing over our necks and Cat squeals with excitement. "How was the flight?" He asks us after we get our luggage from the pickup.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "Long."

"But fun!" Cat giggled. Oh yeah, she's hyper. "They played my favorite movie!"

"That's good." The driver chuckles. "And the wedding?"

We all laugh. "Interesting." Andre answers. We get to the pickup place outside and the man opens the limo door and puts our suitcases in the trunk. We get Cat in before Andre and I get in. The driver shuts the door and Cat gets in between us, like it always should be. Andre wraps his arms around Cat and she leans into him, while I put an arm over the backseat, setting it on Andre's shoulder. We're just made for each other, I swear to god.

I run my other hand up and down Cat's bare legs, since her dress barely passes her thighs. We watch as Cat goes gaga at the sites and beaches. "Ah, look at all the shopping!" We hear her scream. Yup, our wallets were going to be empty by the time this trip was over. She stops and blushes. "Not that I want to get anything…"

I give her a look. "Cat, we're taking you shopping, don't worry."

She squeals again. "Yes!"

Andre and I can't help, but laugh.

I'm still in shock that we're married.

Beck Oliver, Andre Oliver, and Cat Oliver…fuck, those all have great rings to it. I love it. Oh my god, everything now is going to be Oliver. No more Valentine and Harris…no, Oliver. Because this is my husband and my wife. "Mine." I say out loud and they turn to me, smiling. I kiss Andre's cheek and wrap my arm around Cat's waist. "Mine and only mine." We arrive at the Aston Waikiki Beachside Resort and Cat is still in awe. The ocean is right across the street. I open the limo door and help Cat out and then Andre. The driver is getting our luggage and three bellhops come up.

They give us a funny look. "All in the same room?"

"Yup." I nod with a grin and put a hand on Cat's back. "Come on, loves, let's go check in." Cat wraps an arm around my waist and I tighten my hold on her. Andre puts a hand on her back to keep walking with us and her protected, letting all guys that are eyeing her know that she's ours and no one is allowed to get near her. If they do, they're fucking dead. She's our wife now…wow, it's great to finally say that. Our wife, who we protect with our lives and would never let her get hurt from now on.

The woman at the desk eyes us, almost like the woman in the airport. "Hello, gentlemen." She sends a glare to Cat. "Hi."

Okay, now this bitch has pissed me off. No one is rude to my wife.

Fuck, I'll never get tired of saying that.

"We're checking in." I tell her with a glare right back.

She can tell how angry I am with her, so she immediately loses the flirty look and looks something up on her computer. "Name?"

"The Oliver's." I grin again. That is great to say as well.

"Oh." She frowns. "The threesome marriage."

Andre looks pissed now. "Ma'am, there is no reason for you to say it like that. It's a damn free country and we should be respected like any other newlyweds."

Damn straight.

The woman rolls her eyes. "Anyways, you're in the Honeymoon suite."

"Well, yeah." I tell her in an obvious tone. "We knew that."

She hands us three card keys and tells the bellhops where to go. Without anything else said, we leave that devil woman there in the dust as we head to the elevator. It's a glass elevator and Cat gasps. "This is so pretty!"

Andre wraps an arm around her waist. "Not as pretty as you, sweetheart."

The doors open and the bellhops lead us to our room at the end of the long hall. I put my cardkey in and I open the door. The bellhop follows us in and Cat gasps again, but I can't stop myself from gasping too, along with Andre. This place was…was…

"PINK!" Cat squealed as she jumped for joy. "Everything's pink!"

No lie either.

The walls, the curtains, the bed, and the carpet…pink. I'm almost scared to see the bathroom. Okay, I know this is the honeymoon suite and pink is the color of love or whatever, but this is taking everything a little too far. "You've got to be kidding me." I groan with annoyance. I look to the bellhop, who's checking Cat's legs out. "Quit looking at my wife like that and tell me that this is not our room."

He stands up straight and shakes his head. "No, sir, this is your honeymoon suite." And he blushes. "Your wife is really beautiful by the way."

I glare. "Thanks. Now beat it." Andre hands him a 20 dollar bill for a tip and kicks him out. I sigh deeply as Cat has already gone out to the balcony. "Well…this is new."

Andre shrugs. "Cat's happy."

I nod. "True. If Cat's happy with this annoying pink room that's making me want to gag…then I guess I'll be happy too."

Andre laughs and pecks my lips.

So here's the start of our honeymoon.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.


	57. Chapter 57: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. To Jinglebellsrock: thanks for reviewing every chapter. Appreciate it, man/chick.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 57 (Andre)

So yesterday was Sunday and today is Monday. Day 2 of our honeymoon. Yesterday when we got here, we just rested and ate dinner in the room, watched a movie, took a bath in our huge jaquizzi tub, and made serious love-making. Sounds simple, but it was more than enough for me. It was with the loves of my life so I couldn't help, but say it was one of the best days of my life. Every day with them is the best though. Every day gets better and better.

So I wonder what today's going to bring.

I contemplate that as I sit here, laying against my really soft pillow that's propped against the wall behind me. Cat's asleep on my chest and my arm is around her waist. Beck has his arm around her waist, his other arm under the pillow he's sleeping on, and his face is in the crook of her neck. Beck and my hands are entwined on Cat's flat stomach. Cat's hands are just resting on ours. I've never been so comfortable.

I woke up around 7 and it's now 8. I figured to let them sleep in, but I really got to go pee. But Cat's sound asleep on my chest and if I move, she's going to wake up and I don't want to disturb her peacefulness. But I can't hold it in anymore. "Fuck." I mutter quietly. I try to hold her up and wiggle out from under her. I have one hand under her back and the other holding her head up. I let go of her back gently and then grab my pillow, quickly putting it under her head to support her. She doesn't stir, but her head moves towards me. Beck tightens his hold and his arm is now wrapped around her body, holding her closer to him. But they stay asleep.

It's a beautiful sight.

And fuck, I'm about to piss myself.

I quickly rush to the bathroom and since I'm naked, I don't have to wait when I lift up the toilet seat and do my business. Relief. Thank god. After I'm done, I flush the toilet, put the seat down because god forbid the seat is up when there is a lady present, and grab one of the robes the hotel gives to us. I wrap it around me and go out after brushing my teeth. The two are still asleep in each other's arms so I go out to the balcony. It's a big one, with a small table with three chairs. The view is amazing.

The ocean is clear yet cleanly blue. There's a few people out, but mostly just joggers with their dogs. The cool air hits me and it feels good, compared to the humid heat in Mexico. I breathe in the fresh air and ocean air. Paradise, totally paradise.

* * *

"You know…" I start off, "When I saw myself on my honeymoon with you both in Hawaii, I didn't know we'd be spending time with smelly ass horses." I state when Cat's kissing a horse's nose. "This is not a honeymoon anymore."

Cat giggles as she pets the pure white horse. "Sure it is." She says in her soft voice. "Bonding time. Getting out and getting fresh air."

I sigh and shrug. "Whatever." Beck goes and helps Cat up onto the horse with the saddle on and everything. "Be careful, Cat." I tell her as Beck and I get up on our horses. I swear to god I never wanted to be on a horse in my life. Yes, I'm a pure city kid. I don't like nature. Not one bit. My horse grunts and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not happy to be on your back either, buddy."

Cat giggles again. "Andre, you're so silly!"

The guy had already explained everything to us and showed us how to ride the horse. Now there's like tons of trails we can go on with the horses. We're good to go I guess. "Let's start off slow." Beck said in a warning tone. "I don't think this guy likes me."

Cat laughs now. "Beck! That's a girl horse!"

"Seriously?" Beck looks confused. "Girls like me though."

"Apparently not all of them." I tell him.

"Ouch." Beck glares, but then smiles. "Let's get this show on the road." As we go down the trail slowly, Cat's giggling and pointing out everything that catches her eye. Beck and I always exchange glances of how entertained our girlfriend can get so easily. Suddenly we notice Cat's horse going a bit faster than us. "Cat, honey, slow down." Beck said to her. Cat wasn't paying attention. "Cat!"

Cat giggled and turned to us. "Come on, boys, have some fun!" And she kicks the horse's sides and goes faster.

I swear to god I never knew a guy could have so many fucking heart attacks in one lifetime. "Cat, don't you dare!" I growl at her.

She gave us a wink and suddenly her horse takes off. "MEET YOU AT THE END!" And she turned a corner.

Beck looks to want to explode. "Oh…we are so going to tease the shit out of her tonight."

I chuckle. "Furry handcuffs?"

"Fuck yes." He winks at me.

* * *

Tonight for dinner we attended a luau and Cat loved it because the food was so delicious and the dancing was amazing. Her favorite fruit is pineapple and they had lots of it. They had all those fruit and veggie on a stick, along with some meat with it. Cat poked herself a few times in the mouth. Beck tried to force himself to eat it, since he hates sweet things. I loved how his face would scrunch up when he didn't like something.

Now we had people hula dancing in front of us and Cat's on my lap, singing to the music as much as she can. Beck was chosen to go up and dance with them so he's dancing…if you can call it that though, but he's embarrassed as I can tell. He keeps glaring at me when I whistle at him, but I shrug it off and keep my arms around my wife's waist protectively, resting my chin on her shoulder. She can't stop smiling, and neither can Beck, even though he tries not to show it.

Me?

Never been happier.

Day 2 was grand.

What's tomorrow going to be like?


	58. Chapter 58: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. There's a lemon next chapter, don't worry.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 58 (Cat)

I got dressed in some shorts and a nice strapless shirt, which is an outfit the boys would totally disapprove of, and I put my hair up in a ponytail. Okay, now I'm ready for the day…my husbands aren't. They're still snoring in bed. I'm bored! I mean, seriously, they kept me up almost the whole night with being so horny and wanting to make love until the sunrise, but now when I'm up and atom, they won't wake up. I'm still mad about what they did to me last night! They suddenly had furry handcuffs, handcuffed me to the bed, and did anything and everything they wanted to me! I was teased so bad…and it sucked. I orgasmed more times last night than I have in all my sex-life with those two.

I look at the brochure of the hotel, to see if there's anything to do.

Hey…this place has a beauty shop.

I do need my nails done.

Maybe a massage?

I smile brightly as I grab my purse and go up to Beck's ear. "Beck." I whisper. "Beck." I shake him a little. "Beckkk."

He groans and stirs. "No…"

I pout. "Beck…wake up…I have a question."

"What?"

"Can I go get my nails done?" I ask him.

"Sure." He said that so easily.

I smirk. I can get something out of this. "Can I get a few 20's out of your wallet and go get a new dress for dinner tonight…maybe a new bathing suit?"

"Yeah." He grunts.

"Can it be a revealing dress? And a tiny bikini?"

"Sure."

I almost burst out laughing. He's so going to regret giving me that permission when he gets up and realizes all this. "I may need more money though."

"Cat, take my wallet. I want to sleep."

I pump my fist in the air silently and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

"Mmm, yeah, love you too."

I get off the bed and get Beck's wallet…well he said I could take it! I put it in my purse and go to Andre. "Hey, Andre."

"Yes, dear?" He mumbles like he's tired.

I have a feeling this marriage is going to be SO much fun.

"Can I go get a revealing dress? And a small bikini?" I ask him, so he doesn't flip out on Beck.

"Sure."

"Can I use a few bucks? Or can I take your wallet?" I try not to laugh.

"Sure."

I could just die laughing right now. "Kk, thanks. Love you. See you later." I kiss his cheek and get off.

"Love you too. Careful." And that's it for both of them.

I leave the room after grabbing Andre's wallet and burst out laughing.

* * *

I walk into the spa part of the resort and walk to the desk. "Hi!" I greet the woman.

She smiles back at me. "Hello. Are you here for massage?" She says in her heavy accent.

I nod. "Yes, ma'am." I tell her my name and room number. She leads me to the back and gives me a locker to put my things in. She gives me a robe so I undress and put the robe on, going to the room she told me to go into. I get on the bed and take the robe off, putting a towel on my back. The door opens and shuts. I look over and see a topless, very toned young man. I swore I heard angels singing when he walked up to me. "Hello there."

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver." Ooh, he has a sexy deep voice. "Where would you like me to start?"

I smile. "Wherever you want."

* * *

I got a mud bath with that massage and after I went next door to the beauty salon. I got my hair done and my nails done, along with a lovely pedicure. My nails are so sparkly and pink! I feel so beautiful! I leave the resort. I look at my cell phone. No missed calls. The boys are still asleep? Wow. Lazy, lazy husbands of mine.

"Shopping time then." I squeal and walk down the street. I see a store that has mannequins of bikinis and dresses, so I immediately rush in there. My luck be it, there's a sexy male employee. He raises his eyebrows at me. "Hi there."

"Hello, miss." He smirks and comes up to me. "Can I help you look for anything?"

"Well, I was able to get permission from my over protective husbands to get a tiny bikini and a revealing dress, so show me what you got here." I tell him.

He chuckles. "How'd you get them to give you permission?" I'm surprised he's not disgusted or confused when I said husbands, but I shrug it off. I don't mind.

"They were asleep so I got them that way. I even have their wallets." I giggle. "I'm going to be a handful for them, trust me. I've always had a problem with spending money."

"Well in that case." He leads me to the bathing suit area. "Let me show you our bikinis. You can model them for me so I can give you my opinion."

I laugh, loving his flirting. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

It was going to be a fancy dinner that night. So I got my dress and the boys said it was pretty, but too revealing. But they did give me permission…

"I cannot believe I was stupid enough to say yes." Beck groaned as we got out of the taxi in front of the restaurant.

I have on a silver dress on that is very short and revealing, but again, they gave me permission. I giggle. "Revenge for all the teasing you did last night." I give him a wink and he scowls. "Wait till you see my bikini tomorrow."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be pissed?" Andre said as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"I'll give you a hint. It's not clear." I giggle.

"Thank the lord." The both say at the same time.

We walk into the seafood restaurant and listen to the classical music playing. A hostess comes up to us. "How many?" She asks while grabbing the menus.

"Actually it's a reservation under Beck Oliver." Beck says as I lean up and give Andre's cheek a kiss. Just for random.

She looked at a list and nodded. "Right. You wanted a booth in a corner. Right this way." She leads us down a few steps towards the main dining area. There are so many tables and booths around the place, but we stop in the corner at a small booth that is a bit of a circle so we can sit together. The boys help me slide in before they come on either side of me. Andre returns to his position of his arm wrapped around me. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." And she leaves after giving us our menus.

I look at the menu. "Can I get anything I want?"

Beck kissed my cheek. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Yes, anything for our spoiled wife." Andre tickles my sides a little and I giggle. "I still cannot believe how sneaky you are."

I shrug and lean into his hold. "It's a gift."

A guy in a very nice suit and notepad comes up. "My name's Jon, can I take your order?"

Beck looks to me. "Ladies first."

I nod and point to an item on the menu. "Can I get the shrimp cocktail? And a glass of water with a lemon?"

"You may." The waiter writes down what I want. "You sir?" He looks to Andre.

"I'll have the Crab Cakes plate." Andre says, giving him the menu. "With a pepsi."

"I would like the same. Crab Cakes plate." Beck smiles to Andre. "Sounds delicious."

"And to drink?" The water asks, looking weirded out by the loving stare between my husbands.

"A root beer." Beck takes my menu and his, handing them to the waiter. "Ass."

I frown. "No one will ever accept our marriage, huh?"

"But does it matter?" Andre asks, rubbing my back. "If we're together, the three of us, then does their opinion matter?"

I smile. "No, it doesn't."

Soon our food comes and I take a bite of my shrimp. It's delicious.


	59. Chapter 59: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 59 (Beck)

"Noooooooooooooooooo…" My wife whines loudly after Andre and I snuck up on her after she got out of the shower after dinner and threw her onto the bed, putting our favorite furry handcuffs on her wrists, confining her to the bed, while we laid naked on either side of her. She was still wet all over her body and her hair was soaked. Damn, it made us so hard, I can tell by looking at Andre too. She yanks at the cuffs as if she could break free. "I don't want to be teased again!"

I chuckle and kiss the side of her lips. "Then you shouldn't have teased us with that extremely short, sexy dress tonight."

"It was hard not to throw you against the wall and not fuck you right then and there." Andre says to her, and I nod agreeing with him. Before Cat can defend herself, both Andre and I put our hands on her breasts, giving them a harsh squeeze, making her squeak. "How does that feel, Kitten?" Andre asks in her ear, but she only pants. Andre gives her nipple a hard pinch, making her scream. "Answer me, Cat. How does that feel?"

She moans. "So good."

"How good?" I ask her, kissing her neck.

"Very good."

Andre leans down and bites her nipple, while I keep squeezing it. "Tell us how much you love it!" I growl to her.

Cat pants. "I fucking love it!"

My hand leaves her breast and goes slowly down her stomach and close to her entrance. I circle around it with my finger lightly, making her whimper and try push herself to my hand, but obviously with her restraints, she can't go anywhere. By surprise, I ram three fingers into her harshly and she screams, arching her back. Andre takes that time to kiss her, sticking his tongue into her mouth. I hear her loud whimpers of pleasure before she screams again as she comes onto my hand. I put my fingers to my mouth, licking them. "So sweet." I growl.

While Andre still kisses her, I take advantage of this and spread Cat's legs apart. Here is a repeat of last night. Keep fucking her in all ways to make her orgasm over, and over, and over…so I get in between her legs and dig my tongue into her extremely wet, sweet tasting opening. She cries out, because she's still tender, but again, this is her punishment for tricking us. My tongue moves in and out of her. I see Andre leaning down and biting her breasts and pinching them.

Cat's losing her mind as far as I can see.

I dig my face further into her opening and enjoy every bit of this new scenery. She's beautiful. I keep her legs wide apart with my hands. I feel my tongue reach to her g-spot inside of her walls and she screams. Soon she comes into my mouth and I enjoy every drop of it. Once I'm done, I kiss Andre, who licks my face to get the sticky goo off my face. He moans, loving the taste of our young wife too. She's so addicting.

"Did you like that, kitten?" I growl as I lean onto her stomach and place bites on her tanned skin. She gasps in pain, but pleasure at every bite.

She whimpers. "So…wonderful."

I smirk. "Good." And without warning, Andre rams three fingers inside her.

* * *

Not even a few hours later, I hear something…like something loud and sounds quite painful. I roll over and feel for my young bride, who's always between me and my new husband so we always know she's safe and well protected, but she's not present. I come in contact with Andre's hand, which is also flat on the bed, where Cat always is. I sit up with a groan and look around the dim room. The clock says it's only 5:53 in the morning. The bathroom light is on and I hear whimpering.

Whimpering from my little princess.

"Cat?" I call out, not worrying about waking Andre up, which I do since he sat straight up. We don't kid around when it comes to Cat's safety. I jump out of bed when I hear coughing. "Cat!" I rush into the bathroom and see her holding her stomach, leaning limply over the open toilet. It smells disgusting in here and the toilet is filled with things I don't even want to describe. I rush to Cat's side. Her hair is in her face and she is coughing. "What's wrong, Cat?" I ask in worry as I rub her back. Andre's at the doorway.

"Cat?" He looks extremely worried.

I look to him. "Can you get her some ice water?"

"Yeah, I'll go to the ice machine down the hall." He grabs the ice bucket and rushes out after putting his robe on.

I turn back to Cat, who's breathing heavily and in tears. "Cat, what's going on? Talk to me, sweetheart." I put her hair behind her ear so I can see her sickly pale face better. "Oh my girl."

She sniffles. "My stomach hurts." Her voice sounds scratchy, but she's been puking her guts out so I don't blame her. "My head's pounding."

"Why?" I ask in worry. "Is it your diabetes?"

She shakes her head. "Bad shrimp."

Fucking shrimp.

"How long have you been in here?" I ask her gently as I could.

"Since 2…" She coughed out. It's almost fucking 6am. How did I not hear her before? "I tried to be super quiet. I wanted you and Andre to sleep." I swear to god she can read minds sometimes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I feel completely responsible for this. "Cat, let's get you to bed." She nods, but when I help her to her feet, she falls back down and pukes again. I get her hair out of her face quickly and rub her back. It sounds so horrid to the point I'm worried she's really going to puke her guts out. Yes, that sounded completely nasty, but it happens. My wife is scaring me right now. I want her to be okay. "It's going to be okay, Kitten." I kiss her head. She's sobbing at the same time and crying. I feel so helpless.

This is our fucking honeymoon. She's not supposed to get hurt on our fucking honeymoon.

Andre comes back with her ice water and we have her take a few sips before she relaxes. "Shower time." Andre says when he turns the water on. I agree. She has puke on the ends of her hair. Cat nods and we help her in after undressing her, not giving a shit if our clothes get wet. I help wash her hair while Andre keeps her steady on her feet. Afterwards, we dry her off and brush her hair before I carry her to bed and she drinks some more water before we tuck her in. Her breathing is uneven and she keeps whimpering that her stomach hurts.

I reach for the phone and dial for room service. "Hi, I need a heating pad up here in room 1219 and maybe some wash cloths." And when they say they'll bring it up and thank them and hang up. Andre already cleaned out the trash can and put it on the side of the bed.

"I'm…so…sorry." She breathes out, but her eyes are closed. She looks so frail. "I'm ruining…our honeymoon."

Andre lays in bed with her and holds her. "No, no, you're not ruining anything. These things happen."

"That's right." I don't get into bed since I'm waiting for the room service to bring up the heating pad, which I know would help her stomach. "We'll just be suing that fucking seafood restaurant."

Cat giggles a little, but then coughs. I lean over and feel her forehead. "Do I have a fever?"

I sigh. "Majorly."

"I probably look disgusting too." She mumbles.

"Nope." Andre smiles to her. "Still beautiful as always."

Someone knocks on the door and I open it for the room service. He gives me the heating pad and a few washrags. "Thanks, man." I give him a few bucks and then shut the door again. I hand Andre the heating pad and I go to get cold water on one of the rags. I fold it up and set the wet rag on Cat's forehead and eyes. I help Andre put the pad on her lower stomach. It didn't last that long though when she sat straight up and Andre grabbed the bucket and she puked again. "It's okay, you're okay. Just take deep breaths." I whisper as I rub her back. Andre holds her hair back.

We have her drink some more water and she lays down slowly, breathing heavily. I put the pad back on and the rag while Andre volunteers to dump out the puke. She curls up close to me and I hold her close.

I smile though.

She'll be okay.

So the next day, day 4, Wednesday, is a bust, yet nice quality time with my husband and wife.

Tomorrow is Thursday. What will that bring?


	60. Chapter 60: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. I do not own the song used in this chapter.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 60 (Andre)

Day 5, Thursday, and we're sitting in the courtyard of the resort, playing a relaxing game of cards, and sipping on some nice cold drinks. "Hey, guys?" Cat randomly gets our attention with her soft voice as I shuffle the cards.

"What's up, baby?" I ask her as I attempt to concentrate on keeping the cards in my hand, yet shuffle them out of order.

"When we get enough money, can we move away?" Cat asked us, staring at her shiny nails. I stop to look at her and so does Beck. She shrugs, knowing we're staring at her. "I want to go somewhere far away. Even farther than Mexico."

"Canada?" I suggest.

"No, farther." She mumbles. "Somewhere far, far, far away from Hollywood."

You know, some people will hear the word Hollywood and think movie stars, nice cars, and lots of shopping…when we hear the word Hollywood, we remember fights, betrayals, and fear. No one could ever understand the trauma Beck, Cat, and I went through with our almost full year as a threesome while we were living in California. My father, Jade, Robbie, Tori, bullies at school, and more…I still count my blessings to this day to be out of there. Yes, I miss my mom and grandmother. Yes, Cat misses her parents and brother. Yes, Beck misses his parents. But dammit…we were fucking going to die if we stayed there any longer.

Or worse, break up.

I nod. "I agree." I look to Beck, who grins to me. I look back at Cat, who's looking up to me. "Where do you want to go once we get more money to leave the America continent?"

"Someplace like Italy, France, or Madrid." Cat says in her airy voice. "Australia, Rome, or Brazil. United Kingdom, Scotland, Ireland, or Switzerland. Sweden, Morocco, or…anywhere."

"Sounds like we should do some research." Beck speaks up. "We can go anywhere we want. We're married, we have no ties anywhere…we have our jobs, but we can save enough money if we're careful, and get the fuck out of North America."

"Someplace we'll be safe." Cat smiles. "Where people will smile at us and no one will know us either. Someplace where we'll be happy."

"What kind of house do you want, baby?" I ask her to keep her mind off the reality of the world. I hate her depressed, but if she goes back to remembering Hollywood and our nightmare there, she'll get upset.

"1 story, so we know where the three of us are at all times when we're home." Cat starts. "Wooden floors so we can slide around in our socks. A nice patio like this," She motions to the environment around us. "And maybe a pool…and shady spot for a garden and a wooden swing. The front yard to have a white picket fence, lovely green grass, and the house to be green."

"Why green?" Beck asks, leaning back in his seat. He's just staring at her with a true smile. I think one of his favorite things to do is to listen to us talk because that's all he wants to do is to talk to us.

"It's a relaxing color." Cat answers. "I want there to be pictures on our walls of us. Vacations, dinners, or just for fun."

"What about Bear?" I ask. "Where's he in all this?"

"With a friend in the backyard." She giggled. "Maybe another puppy we can rescue?"

"Sounds good to me." Beck shrugged and I nod with him in agreement. "But it has to be a manly dog."

"Not a scary one, right?" Cat asks us in a timid voice.

"Not one that will be bigger than you, we promise." I chuckle. I lean over and kiss her head. "We'll get that dream house."

"Promise?" She looks to me and Beck. "We'll live happily ever after?"

Beck smiles. "Promise."

"Somewhere we'll be safe and sound." And then it hits me. "I have an idea."

* * *

"HIII!"

I laugh. "Cat, sweetie, you don't have to yell." I say calmly as my girlfriend adjusts the laptop's camera. Beck's sitting on the other side of Cat on the bed, with a guitar in his arms. Yes, this is all borrowed. We just reactivated Cat's SLAP page. Why? Just because we felt like it. If people hate us, fine, they don't have to watch the video we're making. She smiles to me and I wrap my arms around her. "So hi to whoever is watching our first video as a married threesome."

Cat giggled. "Married!" She put her ring finger up to show everyone the diamond ring.

Beck and I follow her lead with our wedding bands. "Okay, so people have actually been asking our parents if we're even alive or not. So here's your proof." Beck leaned closer to the camera. "We're alive."

"And happy!" Cat added in.

"And with a song." I smile. "Cat, Beck, and I wrote this today in the courtyard of the resort we're staying at. We're on our honeymoon so we're enjoying it here in Hawaii. Anyways, this song is about how much hell we were put through because of every one of our peers and teachers back in Hollywood Arts." I shrug. "You all helped us put our heads together and write a song today, while Beck put the music to it."

"So here it is!" Cat squealed and nodded to the both of us that we were ready.

Beck gave us a nod and started playing.

And after a few strums, I'm blessed with our sweet girl's soft singing voice. "_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_ I smile to Cat, as she gives me a glace of uncertainty. I send her a nod and a smirk of pride. She's such an angel. She smiles and continues with the song. "_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Beck continues on with his strumming, peeking over at us every now and then. It's my solo time so I wrap my arms around Cat's waist and pull her closer. I kiss her cheek before singing. _"Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone."_

Cat leans into my hold and sings our duet with me. "_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."_

We look to Beck, who grins. He sings the 'ooh's' and 'la, la's' with us before Cat and I sing the chorus again. A few more oohs and la-la's, and Beck strums until he's done.

"And that's Safe and Sound." I say after Beck stops his strumming. "We wrote that today. All three of us. Together. As the Oliver family."

"And it was inspired by all of you from our old high school." Cat said softly, with sadness in her voice. "You forced us to run, but…but we're safe and sound now."

"And no one can hurt us anymore." Beck finishes it off and then presses stop on the laptop. Cat posts it online and turns off the laptop. "Okay."

We look to him with questioning looks.

He smiles. "Let's go somewhere far away."


	61. Chapter 61: Cat

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 61 (Cat)

Yay! The beach!

It's day 6 of our honeymoon and we have to leave Hawaii tomorrow to go back home…phooey! We decided to travel a bit and go to another beach on the island next to the one we were staying at. It's so beautiful! And I cannot wait to tan! The boys said that I look gorgeous, but after going pale skinned again after we moved to Mexico, I want my tan skin back! And this is the perfect place to do that! Sit in the sun, with my tiny strapless bikini, with nothing in my way…yeah, I'm going to be perfectly fine. I'm still putting sun screen on though because I burn easily. There's a different between sunburns and tans…trust me. One of them hurts so bad.

The one that hurts is the sunburn, obviously.

After convincing the boys to go play in the water a bit and that I'd be fine up here in the sand alone, I'm completely relaxed, listening to my pearpod and my eyes closed since the sun is so bright. My hair is up in a ponytail, so nothing is going to ruin my tan.

But when I feel a shadow over me, I get pissed.

"Beck, Andre, I swear…" I trail off when I see a few hot guys above me. Shit. Beck and Andre are going to throw a fit if they see these guys close to me. "Can you please get out of my sun?" I beg them after taking my earphones out. "Please?"

One of them kneels down next to me, and smirks. The other two next to him, bend down a bit, but aren't on their knees. "Sup, baby girl?" The blonde one with tan skin asks me, under his sunglasses. "What is an absolutely sexy woman like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone, trust me." I glare to them. "Get out of my sun. If I tan unevenly, I'll hunt your ass down." Instead of leaving, he leans over a bit, putting a hand over my body, on the other side of me, since I'm laying down on my towel. He's almost on top of me. I look around and no one else on the beach seems to care what's happening. "Get off me!" He takes his other hand and uses one finger to touch my bare stomach, going up towards my breasts. My heart's racing. "Please, stop!"

_He slaps his lips on mine, making me whimper, but I don't do anything else. I just lay limp as he put his cold, rough hands under my shirt. He pinches my nipples and I gasp with pain. Unfortunately, he took that chance to stick his disgusting tongue in my mouth. I gag. His hands head for my jean skirt._

I whimper after having that awful flashback. "Please, no!" Not again! But just when he reaches up to grab my breasts, we hear a few grunts. I look over and see his two buddies on their backs. The guy on top of me yelps when his hair is pulled and he's off of me. I sigh in relief. "Thank god."

Beck has the guy by the back of his hair, holding him close to him. "Give me one fucking reason not to beat the shit out of you." He growls into his ear.

Andre comes up. "If you ever touch our wife again, we'll fucking murder you. Understand?" The guy attempts to nod and Beck shoves me away. The guy runs away with his friends. Beck and Andre kneels down next to me. Right now, I couldn't give a crap about my tan. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Andre asks me in worry. "Did he hurt you?" He looks me over, but not with lust, with extreme concern.

I shake my head. "I'm fine. If you didn't come in time, he would've. I didn't fight back…I don't know why."

Then sudden flashbacks come back to me.

_"Scream and I'll go find your boyfriends and kill them." The strange new voice growled above me after throwing me in the dirt and getting on top of me. He straddles me and I feel his member through his pants on my thigh. "Got it?"_

"Cat!" I see fingers snapping in front of my face and I snap out of it, shaking my head. Andre puts his hand on my cheek. "Cat, you just left us mentally there for a second…you okay?"

I gulp and shrug. "Just…remembering…and I know why I didn't fight back. Old memories…well, nightmares."

Andre doesn't get it, but Beck does as he clenches his fists and looks away. "What memories?"

"Let's not talk about it right now." I force a smile. "We'll talk later. For now, let's enjoy our sun!" I pep up, trying to get his mind away from that. I don't want to remind him of what his father did to me…I can't. Not right now. I stand to my feet, grabbing Andre's hand and smiling to Beck to follow us. He sighs and does anyways. We spend the rest of the day playing on the beach. When I got lightheaded and felt extremely hungry, we realized I haven't eaten since breakfast, so we had to stop and head back to the hotel.

When Beck's taking a shower, getting ready to go eat dinner, I munch on an apple to get something in me. Andre finishes getting dressed and comes to sit by me. "You look very sexy tonight." He says as he places a few kisses on my neck. I force myself to moan, but it just reminds me…

_Suddenly he leaves me, which feels such a relief. He zips up his pants and leans his lips to my neck, nibbling. "If you tell the police about this, I'll kill your boyfriends. I know where the one lives...the one in the RV."_

_BECK!_

_I nod. "I won't."_

I shudder and he notices because he leaves my neck and gives me a confused look.

I shake my head. "Sorry."

"Cat, you've been seriously off since those bastards hit on you at the beach." He says, giving me a look of suspicion. "What's up?"

"I don't want you to be upset." I mumble, looking away from him.

He takes his hand and gently takes hold of my chin, forcing me back to look to him in the eyes. "Kitten…talk to me."

I gulp and realize I need to tell him. We're married. No secrets. "I didn't fight back when that guy was touching me because…I had a flashback…"

"Of what?" Andre asks.

"When your dad raped me." I whisper. I watch his eyes go from confusion, concerned, to guilt. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you."

He lets go of my chin and sighs. "It's understandable though. You haven't really talked about it, so you're not over it."

"Neither have you." I tell him. "Andre…you never talk about how you feel. What your dad did to me and you having to…you know…"

"Kill him? Shoot him?" He sounds a bit angry now. "Cat, I don't talk about it because I don't want to fucking remember all the shit he put us through. So drop it." He growls at me and then stands up, grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to wait in the lobby." And he grabs his wallet and slams the door shut after he leaves.

Okay, now I'm shaking…he's never talked to me that way before.


	62. Chapter 62: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 62 (Andre)

I hate that subject. I guess I'm glad I got her to confide in me about what was bothering her, but for some reason, it stung. I feel so guilty of what my father did to her…how he hurt her so bad. I didn't know she still thought about it, but who the hell was I trying to kid? Of course she does! She was raped! Rape will stay with a person for all their life…trust me…I would know. It hurts so much to know the same thing I went through almost every day as a child was forced upon my girlfriend/wife.

I shouldn't have snapped at her, I guess.

I don't know what exactly was happening in my mind.

Poor Beck doesn't even know what the hell is going on between Cat and I right now. I told them I didn't want to make love tonight because dinner filled me up to the point I felt a bit nauseous. Cat saw right through that whopper of a lie, since I barely touched my food at dinner, but Beck nodded and hoped I would get better since tomorrow we were going to take a helicopter ride over the islands and the oceans. It's apparently going to be great, but I think I'll stay in bed…maybe not.

I don't know what the fuck to do!

I'm currently out on the balcony, leaning on the railings to look at the oceans with the white waves coming towards the shore, the moon brightening up the whole island, and everything is silent. When I hear the glass door open and close quietly, I immediately sense my wife's presence, since her energy is always full of love and life...which makes my heart flutter every time, but this time, I have to be strong and not show my true emotions here. "It's 1am, Cat." I mutter, not turning to her. "Go to bed. I need some space."

"Space?" She asked, hurt covering her voice. "We just got married less than a week ago and we already need space?"

My heart hurt, but I hide it. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." Her voice cracks. She's right behind me. "Andre, we need to communicate on this."

"I don't want to." I say through my anger and annoyance. "Go back inside. Now."

"No." She sniffles. "I want to help you."

"Cat, now." I'm getting blinded. I keep seeing my father's face hurting her and I can't take it. She's making this fucking difficult.

"But-"

"Cat, now!" I snarl quietly as I turn around, my hand out. When I feel my hand backhand her tiny hands, I gasp and back off. She backs away too, holding her left hand close to her chest, bursting into silent tears. I see inside that Beck just stirred, but didn't wake up. I look back to Cat, who sat down on one of the chairs and is rocking herself back and forth. I lean down and her hair is hiding her face from me. "Can I see your hand?" I ask her softly. She nods and shows me her left hand, and with the moon's help, I can see it bruising already and a sickly red, swelling a bit too.

"It stings." She says quietly, her voice cracking

I just hold her hand in mine and rub it. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." She sniffles. "It's my fault. I need to mind my own business."

"No, Cat, it's not okay." I growl. "I am your husband. I'm not supposed to hurt you nor am I supposed to not communicate with you about my troubles. And what I just did was unforgivable." I sigh. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay." She gives me a small smile. "I forgive you."

I shake my head, but don't argue with her. "The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, physically, and I am so sorry." I keep massaging her hand, which seems to comfort her, but her tiny hand is still swelling. It's going to need ice, but I need to talk to her first. "Cat, you don't understand how much it hurts me to know what my dad did to you." I close my eyes when she puts her good hand on my cheek. "I love you and Beck so much, so when something happens to you two, I can't breathe. When I got that text in the middle of class of where you were after your…rape…I grabbed my bag and raced out of there."

Cat's tears are back.

"When you answered my cell phone one day and heard my dad's voice…and you told me that it was the same voice of the man who assaulted you, I couldn't believe how much heartache I could feel in just one moment." I told her, giving her bruised hand a kiss. "When I shot my dad…his eyes were open, even though he was dead, and his eyes were looking into my soul. He was taunting me, saying "are you happy now?" and I couldn't help, but smile. I was happy. I avenged you. I felt a peace knowing he wasn't going to hurt you again."

"But it had to be hard still." She whispered to me.

"I guess getting over killing my dad was going to be tougher than I thought." I mumbled. "It hadn't really hit me until…until today. Sure, I've thought about that day, but I remembered that you were safe and that Beck was safe…so I'd snap out of it. But for some reason, I couldn't take it today." I look up at her. "You were right. We have to communicate about everything…including the heart-wrenching stuff."

She smiles and leans down to kiss my lips.

"And Cat…" I sigh. "You know how Beck confessed to us what happened between him and Jade? How she used to abuse him and all that shit? And how it was seriously one of the toughest things he had to do was to tell us all that?"

Cat frowns. "Yes."

"Cat…I have a confession too and it's going to be hard to tell you, but here goes..." I gulp. "My dad abused and raped me when I was little. That's why I eventually got out of there and went to live with my grandmother."

Cat gasped, tears leaving her eyes again. "That sick man!"

"I know." I sigh deeply. "Anyways, I thought you should know."

She smiles at me and nods. "I'm glad you told me."

When the sliding glass door opens, Beck comes out with a look of confusion. "What are you two doing up-Cat?" He races over, his eyes wide with worry when he caught sight of her hand in my hands. I take a look and it was worse than before. Damn, I have some hit. "What happened? Did you hit something?" He asked. I stand up and back away, letting him take her hand and examine it. "Talk to me. Someone answer me please." He looked back and forth to both Cat and I.

I look to Cat and she bit her lip. I sigh. "Beck…Cat told me why she didn't fight back when those guys hit on her today…"

He nodded. "Okay, so what does that have to do with her hand being practically broken?"

I flinch. "I was frustrated…and Cat came out here to talk to me, but I was getting impatient and annoyed with all her questions, even though I really shouldn't have. We're married. We need to communicate…but…I lost my temper."

"You hurt her?" Beck suddenly growled as he let go of Cat's hand and stood up, facing me. "We've been married for a week and you hurt her?"

I've never seen him so angry with me. "I'm sorry…Cat and I talked about it, but…you deserve to know."

Beck looks back at Cat sharply, who curled up in the chair. She looked up at him. "It was an accident." She mumbled. "He was just turning around to tell me to go back inside, but I was closer than he thought and his hand ended up slapping mine. It was an accident, I promise."

I shake my head. "It won't happen again though. I swear, Beck. I won't hurt her again."

He bit his lip to the point I thought it would break the skin. We wait for a minute for him to answer. When he does, he sighs deeply. "Let's get inside. Can you get some ice for her hand?"

I nod. "Sure." Beck picked Cat up in his arms, cradling her tiny body. I rush and come back with a bucket of ice. I take a rag and wrap it around her hand with the ice inside. We lay down with her until she falls asleep. I don't go to sleep…because I know Beck's going to want to talk. "Beck?" I whisper when Cat's breathing evens out.

"Outside." His voice growls. "Now."

"Okay." I whisper as I get out of bed carefully, as does Beck. We leave Cat in bed, tucking her body in protectively before walking outside. I immediately see Beck's face, thanks to the moon shining down upon us. He leans against the railing, not facing me. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." My voice cracks.

"Andre. You know damn well that I love you with all my heart." He says in a saddened, but warning voice.

I nod, even though he's not looking at me. "I know."

"But I love Cat too and I have to protect her."

"I know."

He turns to me and walks up to me. "If you ever hurt our wife again, I'm sorry to say this, but I will divorce you. Abuse on women is something I will NEVER tolerate. Accident or not. Understand?"

Amazingly I'm not offended or scared by his threat. I understand completely because I'd be the exact same way if it was the other way around. "Yes. I understand. I know. I'll never hurt her again, I swear."

"Okay then." He loosens up and leans into me, hugging me. I hug back, digging my face into his shoulder. "Andre, we're married now. You have to talk to us about your troubles. There's no secrets. No lies, no dishonesty, because if you hold things inside you for too long or hold grudges, you'll explode…and you'll hurt someone, just like you hurt Cat." Beck leans away and kisses my lips softly and gently. When we release, he leans his forehead against mine. "No more secrets?"

I nod. "No more secrets."


	63. Chapter 63: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 63 (Beck)

The helicopter ride of half of Hawaii was pretty amazing and enjoyable…for Cat. Andre and I were up all night, just talking out on the balcony. The second we got back into bed and wrapped our arms around our kitten, getting comfortable…the alarm clock went off and Cat was up and ready to start the day…fantastic…Andre and I tried to keep up with her energetic personality, but today was not a good day.

We have a few hours till we have to leave for our flight, so we decided to take Cat shopping…well, we promised her we get a few things too, but we don't want anything. Personally, all I want to do is spoil the hell out of Cat. Andre agrees. She's our wife, so that's how it's got to be and it should be. We still plan on buying "How to Be a Good Husband for Dummies" book somewhere around here, since there's a book store, but until then, Cat's our first priority.

After Cat picked out 2 pairs of Juicy jeans, a Juicy jacket, another Guess pair of sunglasses, and a pair of diamond earrings from Tiffany's, Cat insists on buying us something. We couldn't talk her out of it, but she wanted us to go elsewhere for maybe an hour so she could surprise us. We rolled our eyes, but eventually agreed, gave her a hundred dollar bill, and left her near a store she wanted to go into. We headed for the book store.

"I don't know about you, babe, but I love spoiling our wife." Andre says as we walk towards the store. "I don't know why, but I like it."

"Usually I'd be totally bored with shopping for girl stuff and waiting forever, but lately, I love it when it's with Cat, you know?" I agree with him.

"Oh, the spell she has us under." Andre chucks and I laugh with him as we enter the book store.

We are immediately approached by one of the employees, who's name tag says Gina…great. She bats her eyes at us and smiles flirtatiously. "What are you two handsome men doing in a place like this?" She asked sweetly, but with a fake voice. Blonde, green eyed, and dressed appropriately, but probably because of her job's rules. "I would think that a pair of gorgeous studs like you would be-"

"Lady, our wife is waiting for us, so if you don't mind, we need to find a book." Andre snaps. Gina looks offended. "We're looking for a book called "How to Be a Good Husband for Dummies" and we looked up online and it says it's here."

"You're both married?" She asks in disgust. We raise up our wedding bands on our hands. "To one woman?"

"Threesome marriage." I sigh out. "Can you please stop asking so many damn questions and show us where the book is?" She glares and huffs, but does so. We follow her and she shoves the book into my hands. We go to pay for it and she's completely rude to us. "Are you seriously going to stand before us and be discriminated to us because of our sexuality?" I ask her in disbelief. She just glares at me. I hate this sometimes…yes, I know I shouldn't let people's words and looks of disgust get to me, but sometimes it just plain hurts. "We deserve to be treated like every other person that walks into this store."

"Is there a problem?" An elderly man, with a baldhead, but has some white hairs on the sides comes up. His name tag says "Ralph".

"Are you the manager?" Andre asks him.

"Yes." He answers.

"We need to file a complaint against your employee here." I motion to Gina, who pales. "First she tried to flirt with us and when we told her of our sexuality, she treated us horribly, gave us looks of disgust, and has treated us horribly up here at the register." I explain and her boss is looking furious. "Yes, we may be gay, but it's a free country. I don't want to come into a nice looking bookstore and be treated like I'm some sort of disease. She's discriminative against gays. I demand justice to be served because I feel offended and hurt."

He turns to Gina. "This is the 3rd complaint we've gotten about you and how you treat gays, who come in here. That's it! You're fired! Clean out your locker and clock out!"

Gina bursts into tears, but leaves to the backroom.

"Gentlemen, I am so, oh so sorry for this." He sighs deeply. "I insist on you getting your refund for the book and I'll enter it in as you got it for free because of the way my employee treated you."

So we got our money back and thanked him, able to leave the store. "I don't know about you, Beck, but I feel much better." Andre was grinning ear to ear.

I chuckle, holding the plastic bag with the book inside. "Me too, yup."

We spot our wife, but it's a heart-breaking sight… "Oh, Cat." Andre says with complete sadness filling his voice.

I say nothing as we quickly jog over to her and she doesn't see us come to her, as she puts her hand gently on the store window…of a baby clothing store…but she must've sensed us coming because she sniffles. "If I only went with my gut feeling and took a pregnancy test." She whispers and my heart just shatters. "If I wasn't naïve and stupid, we would be holding our baby boy or girl, and…I would be a mom." She sobs quietly. "I practically killed my baby."

Andre puts his hands on her arms, rubbing them gently. I see him on the verge of tears. "Cat…it's not your fault. These things happen." He rests his chin on top of her head. "We cannot keep dwelling on the past…we'll have kids someday…but I promise, we'll never forget that unborn child. He or she will always be in our hearts."

I go up to them and kiss her head softly. When I raise my head and look to Andre, I can't express how I'm feeling. I don't know how I'm feeling.

I feel numb.

"Let's…go eat some lunch…and then we'll go to the hotel, get our things, and head to the airport, okay?" I whisper. I mentally curse myself for sounding to upset, but Cat silently nods and we maneuver her away from the baby store. Cat looks back a few times, but when we turn a corner…it's gone.

Great way to end the honeymoon…


	64. Chapter 64: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 64 (Andre)

We got home from Hawaii on Sunday morning, and now it's Monday. We're up to speed on our sleep and Beck went to work this morning at 8. I don't go to work until 1, so Cat had a wonderful idea. "Hurry, Andre!" She squealed. "I'm just so excited!"

I chuckle as I put on some of my cologne. "I'm almost done, baby."

"YAY!" She screamed. She looked gorgeous. With her white flowing skirt, purple tank top, sandals, and her hair up, I couldn't believe I was fucking blessed to get her as my wife. Her and Beck! I mean, Beck's fucking handsome and hot! Girls just drool when they see him. If he asked one of them for a blowjob, they'd pull his pants down without warning. Cat…oh god, keeping guys' hands off her is a fucking work-out in itself, but that's why I always keep her close when we go in public. Cat says she loves it, so I continue being quite protective.

I grab my wallet and car keys, grabbing a pair of expensive sunglasses Cat had bought for me in Hawaii. "I'll drive." I tell her after she grabs her purse and sunglasses. I open the car door for her and she gets in, putting her seatbelt on when I got into the driver's seat. We pull out of the driveway and I head north. I notice Cat's staring at me. "What are you so gaga about?" I ask her with a chuckle.

She shrugs. "You look so handsome."

I peek down at my black jeans, white vans, white tee, and vest over it. "Gotta look fly to keep up with you, since you look beautiful."

She giggles and I take her hand, giving it a kiss. Soon I pull into the parking lot of the Delicias Courthouse. We walk inside, with my arm around her waist, and someone who was leaving the place, kept the door opened and I thanked them. We walk to where we can legally change our names. I'm seriously so excited and as you saw, so was Cat. Soon we'll officially be Andre Oliver and Caterina Oliver, husband and wife of Beck Oliver. Totally has a ring to it.

We step up finally after a half an hour of waiting in line and the man with glasses looks totally bored and tired. "Como puedo ayudarle?"

I look to Cat, who says something back. "Por casualidad, habla usted ingles?"

The man nodded. "Si. How can I help you?"

"We want to change our last names." I hand him our marriage certificate to show proof we were married.

He nodded and went to work on his computer. "Okay, married to Beck Oliver. So we're changing to his last name?"

"Yes." I nod, but I'm seriously in shock that this guy isn't in shock or judging us like every other person on the planet. I smile to Cat, who's smiling at the man. She must be happy and relieved too.

"Okay." He enters a few things in, and after asking us a few more questions, he gives us some legal papers and says we should go to the DMV to change for our licenses and stuff. I tell him that we were planning on going there next anyways. We have a bunch of places to go. The bank we are for, some credit cards we have to call, and some other stuff. "Good luck on your marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." He shakes our hands and we leave.

Cat squeals when we are outside. "Yay! We're officially Oliver's!" She jumps up and down, but since we're walking down steps, she trips.

I roll my eyes as I help her up. She's unscratched and everything. "Can you not break your ankle or hit your head on the first day of being Oliver's?" I ask her with a grin and she giggles.

The DMV wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. Cat and I wait for our number to be called and when it does, we get this overweight Hispanic woman, who looks unhappy and angry…great. "Como puedo ayudarle?"

"Por casualidad, habla usted ingles?" Cat asks sweetly.

The woman glares. "No. Ahora como puedo ayudarle?" She says rudely.

I wish I could defend my young wife, but how can I do that when the woman apparently doesn't speak any English?

Cat looks intimidated before speaking. "Nos guestaria cambiar nuestros apellidos. Solo se caso." I know a few of those words…I got the word "married, change, and name." So that explains a lot for me of what Cat asked her.

"Licencias, certificado de matrimonio y papeles legales del conductor." The lady practically demanded. I heard "license, certificate, I think marriage, and legal papers". I guess right when Cat takes the folder of our documents, marriage certificate, and I hand her my driver's license and she hands the woman hers. Suddenly the lady looks disgusted…here we go. I'm upset only my wife can take this emotional abuse alone, since I have no idea what the fuck this lady is saying. "Esto asegura que fue un matrimonio trio…" She trails off.

I heard "marriage, three, and this".

Cat nods. "Si." Cat says in a hurt voice. "Nosotros estamos casado con ontro hombre."

The woman tries not to laugh as she hides her mouth behind her hand.

I want to punch her or scream at her.

She takes care of everything and tells Cat that our licenses should be coming in the mail within a few days. We have what's called a "P.O. Box" so she's mailing it there. Cat almost cries in the car. I take her hand and give it a squeeze. "I wish people would be nice and accept us!" She sobs. "It just hurts every time someone looks at me with disgust and like I'm some sort of disease!" Sound familiar? Beck said the same words not even a couple days ago.

She fixes herself up and refuses to listen to my comforting words when we get to the bank. We're treated like trash, as usual, and Cat cries when we leave the bank after changing everything. I can't take it.

Her cell phone rings. "Hello?" Her voice cracks…

Holy fuck, please don't let it be-

"Cat, why are you crying? WHAT'S WRONG?"

…Beck.

Cat sniffles. "Everywhere we went today, people treated us horribly! We were just wanting to change our last names, and people were treating us like we're diseases! One lady almost laughed at us!" She screeches that last part. It makes me wince, but my heart hurts more.

I reach over and put her phone on speaker. "I'm here too. You're on speaker, babe." I say loud enough.

"Oh my god, my loves, I am so sorry you had to go through that!" Beck says, sounding absolutely upset for us.

"It sucks because twice the person didn't speak English, so Cat had to take those horrid words all alone, while I sat there not knowing what the fuck was going on." I tell him. "We need to buckle down and learn some damn Spanish."

"Oh yeah." Beck sighs deeply. "Oh, guys, I am so sorry. I feel horrible."

Cat just sobs and I sigh. "It's alright. Things will be okay…the three of us can get through this."

"I'll try and get off early tonight, okay, Kitten?" Beck says. "Andre, I know you have to go to work soon."

I check my watch. "Yeah, in like a half hour. I guess I better get ready when we get home."

"Have a good day at work…and Cat, it'll be okay."

Cat can't say anything, since she's crying worse than before. I am now alarmed. "Maybe I should call in sick?" I question.

Cat shook her head. "No…it's…it's fine." Her voice cracks. "Go to work. I have Bear to comfort me until Beck gets home."

I nod. "Okay, baby girl."

"Like I said, I'll get off early." Beck says over the phone. "I better go now. Love you guys. I love you both more than anything in the world…" The emotion he put into that made my heart flutter. Beck loves us so much, you could automatically tell by the sound of his voice when he says "I love you" to Cat and I.

Cat cracks a smile, which makes me smile. "I love you too." Cat says, still crying, but she's smiling.

"Love you too, babe." And I hang up and hand Cat her phone back.

I feel terrible that we had to go through that today…but together, we can make it through this…I hope.


	65. Chapter 65: Cat

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 65 (Cat)

I'm still upset about what we went through this morning…

So I found a way to relieve my stress.

After Andre left for work, I got in my car, went to the store, and bought probably a dozen packs of cookie dough…well, to make cookie dough. I got home and realized I didn't have enough eggs and stuff like that, so I had to go back to the store and buy them. The guy at the register asked if I missed him that much and winked at me. I giggled and showed him my lovely wedding ring and he shut up after that.

So here I am, at home, I've been baking for a couple hours, and I'm still not even halfway done with the batches. I plan on making all twelve packs today…so Andre and Beck, and their co-workers, and our neighbors better be hungry because they're eating every cookie…and that's a LOT of cookies, I'm telling you.

It's only 5 when the doorbell rings.

Beck said he'd be getting off early, but obviously he wouldn't be knocking on the door. Unless he left his key. I sigh as I leave my cookie mix and go to the front door. I'm too short to see through the peephole, so I look through the see through curtain next to the door. Immediately the two strangers see I'm looking at them and I gasp, hiding again. "Who is it?" I ask, leaning against the locked door.

"Visitors." They call back at reasonable tones.

I gulp. "I'm not allowed to let strangers in!" I tell them. Beck and Andre would murder me if I open the door for them.

"We won't be strangers for long, Mrs. Oliver."

I get freaked out. "How do you know my last name?"

"You're married to our grandson, now open the door!" I open it and see the two older people standing there with annoyed looks. "You're Cat, right?" The woman asks in a rude voice.

I cower a bit. "Yes…who are you?"

"Roseanne Oliver." She introduced herself and then motioned to the man next to her. "Paul Oliver. We're Beck's grandparents."

I gasp. "Really?"

"Yes, young lady." Paul grunts. "Are you going to invite us in or not?"

"Um…well, I don't know if Beck and Andre would like that because I still don't know you very well." I tell them in a shy voice. "I'm not allowed to let strangers in."

"We're not strangers now since you're related to us by marriage." Roseanne says, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sigh. "Come in." I open the door wider and they enter when I move out of the way. They look around. I attempt to smile. "So what do you think of our house?" I ask them in a hopeful voice.

"It's…livable." Roseanne said, wiping her finger on one of the tables. "Clean."

I smile a little. "Thanks."

"Is something burning?" Paul asks.

Suddenly I squeal. "The cookies!" I rush into the kitchen and stupidly open the oven and try to get the burned cookies out with my bare hands…I scream in pain as I pull my hand back, but I grab the glove and take them out, setting them on the stove. I cry silently as I run my hand under warm water. "Ow…"

Beck's grandparents come in and sigh deeply. "I always knew our grandson had a horrible taste in women." Roseanne says obnoxiously. "First that goth girl, and now this ditz. Where did that boy go wrong?"

I sigh as I shake my head… "Unbelievable." I mutter. I took emotional abuse from random people all morning and now I'm dealing with this in my own house…excuse my language, but…what the fucking hell?

* * *

Around 6:30, the door opens and Beck walks in. "Honey, I'm sorry for not getting off early like I…promised…" He trails off as he enters the kitchen. I'm sitting at the dining table, while his grandfather is sitting across from me reading the newspaper, and his grandmother is making dinner…in MY kitchen. "What the- grandma? Grandpa?" He asked in disbelief, looking back and forth at them. "What are you doing here?"

His grandfather doesn't even turn around to acknowledge him as he sips from his coffee that Roseanne made for him because apparently the way I made it was disgusting and horrible. "We came to see how your life was now, Beckett." He grumbled.

Roseanne sighed deeply. "And you have a horrible taste in women." She comments as she stirs something on the stove.

Beck glares. "Excuse me?"

"This woman can't even take a tray of cookies out of the oven!" His grandmother snaps at me. Beck looks to me and I show him my bandaged burnt hand. "She gave us horrible tasting coffee, trying to poison us probably, so I told her she couldn't make dinner." She huffed at me. "You'd probably kill us with your cooking. I'm surprised she couldn't take any lessons on how to make cookies and coffee at least! And she's a stay-at-home-wife? Pathetic! She should be helping out with money and the bills! Not staying at home and doing nothing all day!"

I shake my head and lean back in my seat, depressed.

Beck was in his pissed off mode. "Okay, I know you're my grandmother and all, but don't you EVER talk about my precious wife that way EVER again!" Beck snaps. "She cooks and cleans, and does just about everything for Andre and I! WE are the ones who insisted she stop working so hard and just be home!" Well, I'm glad Beck's defending me. I honestly didn't know if he would or not, since Beck would never disrespect his grandparents…but when it comes to Andre and me, it's a different story.

"Speaking of, where is Andre?" Paul asked, finally looking to Beck.

I sigh. "He's probably still at-"

"Was I talking to you, missy?" His grandfather glares back at me. I make myself not to roll my eyes. "Disrespectful girl." He grumbles.

I don't even look to Beck.

"Will you guys stop disrespecting my wife?" Beck begged. "Andre's still at work. He doesn't get off till 8…so he'll be home around 8:30."

I hear Bear outside, barking, so I go to check on him. "And where are you going?" Roseanne asked me from her place at the stove.

I turn to her, trying to be polite. "I'm going to see what's bothering our puppy outside."

"Beck, I thought you hated dogs." Roseanne asks Beck in a questioning tone.

I sharply look to Beck, who groans. "That was years ago." He looks to me. "Honey, bring Bear in. Introduce him to them."

I nod and open the door, taking Bear into my arms, and standing back up to show my grandparents-in-law. "This is Bear." I say shyly as Bear pants in my arms. "He's about-"

"That is the most disgusting dog I've ever seen!" Roseanne shrieks. "Put that monster back outside! Or get rid of it!"

Okay, that's it. No one insults my Bear.

I shake my head and go to the bedroom. I don't lock the door so Beck comes in with a guilty look. "Cat, I'm sorry-" I set Bear on the bed as I grab my tiny duffle bag from the closet. Beck gasps. "What- what- no, what are you doing?" Beck asks in shock. I don't answer him as I put a few days worth of clothes in my bag and my bathroom necessities and put them in the bag in a sloppy way. "Cat, I'll make them leave! I swear!" Beck tells me, almost in a desperate voice. "Please!"

I shake my head. "Enjoy your time with your grandparents." I put on a light sweater and grab Bear into my arms and then put my bag over my shoulder. "Call me when they're gone." And I leave the room.

"Cat!" Beck rushes after me. I grab my purse harshly and open the front door. I can't close it because Beck comes out with me, trying to stop me. "Cat, don't do this!" He tells me, almost in tears. "Please! Please! Don't leave Andre and I like this!"

"I cannot be in that house one more fucking minute with those people!" I scream at him when I put Bear and my stuff in my car. "I've been taking verbal abuse blows all fucking day and now I have to take it at home? Oh, screw that!" I've never heard myself so angry. "Like I said, enjoy your time with your "lovely" grandparents and call me when they're gone!"

"No, please!" Beck pleads as I shut my car door and lock it when he tries to open it. "Cat, I love you! Don't leave!"

I put my music on loud so I can't hear his cries. I pull out and speed off into the night, going to a hotel.


	66. Chapter 66: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. And to jinglebellsrock: I do take offense to that since my girlfriend is the best writer on this fucking website. If you don't like her stories, that is your problem, but don't tell me that stuff, idiot.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 66 (Beck)

I keep calling Cat, over and over, and over…but she isn't picking up her phone. I'm curled up in bed, still in my work clothes. I don't want to see my grandparents…how dare they…how dare they say those horrible things to my wife? Cat is the sweetest little angel ever, and yet they practically kicked her out of the house…our home. Cat's home. This is Cat's home. She's taken such good care of it, and yet, she's practically driven out of here by those stuck up, snobby, wretched people. But how could they NOT love her? She's adorable!

My grandparents came in about a half an hour ago and told me they were going to sleep in the guest bedroom because they were tired from the flight. I told them I didn't care what they did so they went to bed.

I can't stop crying…I press redial…Cat doesn't pick up again. I sob as I dig my face in Cat's pillow…taking in her scent…her beautiful scent. I only cry harder. I just can't believe this is happening. And when I hear the door open and close, my heart just sinks…if I'm like this, I can only imagine the wreck Andre's going to be. He absolutely hates it when he doesn't know where Cat is…so do I. And right now, I have no idea where our wife is.

Andre walks in and smiles at me. "Hey, you." He loses his smile when he sees my tearstained face and rushes over. "Beck, oh my god, what's wrong?" He looks around and panics. "Oh my god, where's Cat?" He gulps. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

I sit up a bit and I take his hand, tugging it so he sits on the bed. "My grandparents made a surprise visit." I whisper, but he hears me. I can't even look at him. "And they treated Cat horribly…Cat went to a hotel. I don't know which one. She just had enough." I try to wipe some of my new tears away. "I couldn't stop her." My voice cracks. "You should've heard the awful things they said to her and right in front of my face!"

Andre isn't making a sound.

"She took those horrible blows all morning and then a few hours later, my grandparents come and emotionally destroy her too!" I cry out. "All day she's had to take these blows! Practically alone!" I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, hiding my face. "I don't blame her for leaving…" I hear Andre shift and I feel him right next to me. He wraps his arms around me and rocks me back and forth. I give in and wrap my arms around his torso, crying into his black shirt. "I miss her so much. You should've seen her hurt face when she left. I tried to stop her, but she drove away…"

Andre kisses my head.

"Those people I have to call my grandparents are asleep in the guest bedroom." I sniffle. "They showed no remorse for treating Cat the way they did. I hate them. I absolutely hate them, Andre. They disowned me from their lives when they found out about our relationship and refused to cme to our wedding when I invited them, and yet they show up and practically ruin our first week of our married lives. But seriously, Andre…how could they not fall in love with her? Cat's smile lights up the world and she's such a darling woman…and yet they broke her…how could they not think she's sweet and totally flawless? Cat's perfect!"

Andre hushes me and takes his phone out, probably dialing Cat's number.

I hear her voicemail…when I hear the 'beep', Andre talks. "Cat…darling, can you please call me back? Beck told me what happened…baby, please just call and let us know where you are and that you're safe." I hear his voice about to break on him and that just hurts more. "Or better yet, come home. Please. Please, come home. We love you so much and want nothing more than to hold you in our arms. Those horrible people won't even talk to you tomorrow, I'll make sure of it, okay? So please call me back. I'll be up all night…I'm not sleeping until I know you're safe. I love you. Beck loves you too." And he hangs up. I sob harder and dig my face into his chest. Andre just keeps whispering "it's okay, it's alright" into my ear until his phone rings. I see Cat's beautiful smiling face on the screen and Andre answers. "Cat?"

I hear her on the other line. "I'm fine." She sounds so sad.

Andre tries to keep control of himself, tightening his hold on me. "Kitten, please just come home."

"No way in hell." Cat says with a bit of venom. "I'm not coming home until those old hag demons are out of MY house and on the next flight back to America!" I've never heard her like this. "Until then, Bear and I are going to enjoy our time tomorrow. So if you don't mind, it's late and we're going to sleep. I love you both too. Good night." And she hangs up.

I make Andre release me as I dig my face back into Cat's pillow, sobbing violently, and pulling the covers over my head. Andre gets in bed with me, also not changing out of his work clothes, and runs his fingers through my hair. He doesn't say anything. I can't tell if he's crying or not. I haven't even looked at him since he got home. It's the first time I cried myself to sleep in a long time…and it's the first time I've gone to sleep without Cat beside me for a while…I miss her.

* * *

I smell breakfast cooking in the morning and I hear my grandmother's snobby voice. Andre's still asleep next to me. I sigh and quickly take a shower and get dressed. Not for work… I dial my boss' number. "Hey, Frank."

"Oh, hello, Beck. Everything alright?"

"Not really." I sigh. "My wife is missing, since she left last night, so I got to go find her. I need to have the day off."

"Of course, no problem at all. If you need anything, Beck, feel free to call."

"Thanks." And I hang up and leave the bathroom. Andre's still asleep. I go out of the bedroom and shut the door behind me…it's time to face those horrible people. I got to defend my wife, who I love more than anything in the world, next to Andre. My grandparents drove her out of our home, so now I'm going to drive them to the fucking airport. I go into the kitchen. My grandfather is reading today's newspaper, which is in Spanish, so I'm guessing he knows the language. My grandmother is setting the table. "Don't get comfy." I growl.

My grandmother looks to me and smiles. "Hello there, Beckett! Breakfast is ready! Would Andre like to join?"

"Doubt it." I shake my head. "How could you do this to me? Because of you, my angelic, sweet, and completely innocent and gorgeous wife left last night! I have no fucking idea where she is!"

My grandmother gasps as my grandfather glares at me. "Beckett Oliver, how could you tlak to me that way?"

"I just don't get it!" I shout. "You two told me over the phone that you no longer wanted anything to do with me! You said you were disgusted with me because I was in a deep relationship with Andre and Cat! When I invited you to the wedding, you said I wasn't even considered your grandson anymore and hung up on me!" I throw my hands up in the air. "I'm so confused! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"To save your life." My grandfather stands up and looks to me. "You are still young. You can get your GED and go to college. Do something better than being stuck here in Mexico, in this rundown home, with a husband AND wife, and no education!" He yelled at me. "We'll pay for everything, but don't settle for ruining your life with this sickening lifestyle you've been pressured into! You cannot be so selfish to embarrass the family this way!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY LIFE FOREVER!" I scream at them, tears leaving my eyes. "You know why? Because I love my life! This is pure heaven compared to my life back in Beverly Hills, being a fake, and keeping my love for both Andre and Cat a secret! I will NEVER go back to that! I love those two with everything in me! YOU TWO ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THEM! Cat is MY wife, Andre is MY husband, Bear is MY dog, and this is MY home! I work, I provide, and I care for my spouses! I've worked my ass off to get where I am today! So you cannot just come in here and RUIN everything!"

They're speechless.

Soon, I'm driving them to the airport.

When I get back home, Cat runs into my arms right when I walk through the door. I couldn't let her go for the world. She hugs me so tight, I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "I'm home!"

I smile. "So I see. Good."

I look over Cat's shoulder and see Andre grinning, as he was leaning against the wall. "The second you said you were driving those assholes to the airport, I called Cat and made her come home."

She giggles and squeals. "I made cookies!"

I chuckle and kiss her lips, still holding her in my arms. "Oh did you?"

She nods. "Yes! I made so many, I want to go take them downtown to the homeless shelter and hand them out! Andre said he'll take me! Wanna go?"

Oh my lord, my wife is a freaking angel sent from heaven.

I hold her closer to me. "I'd go anywhere with you, Cat."


	67. Chapter 67: Andre

Thanks for all the reviews…and for the guy who said my girlfriend was hot, um, thanks? I'll take that as a compliment considering the fact she is MINE.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 67 (Andre)

A lot of things have happened on this Friday…

It's been 2 months since Beck's grandparents paid a visit and Cat and I changed our last names, which is nice to be called Andre Oliver now, instead of anything else. Today though is a bit different than our usual routine. Beck has to go out on a business trip again, only this time to Mexico City. He's going to be one of the English translators down there for the dealership. It's paying him double of what he's making now, so he wanted to take it.

Yes, Cat was pissed again. This time, though, she got over it a bit earlier than last time…like on the way to the airport. Yes, I know, my wife can hold a grudge.

And not to mention, I'm going out with a couple of my co-workers tonight. I have no clue where we're going, but it's going to be nice to get out…sure, it's nice to go out with Beck and Cat, but I haven't really had any friends since I started a relationship with Beck and Cat, so being accepted into this group was quite a surprise. My co-workers aren't hateful and disgusted by my marriage with Cat and Beck. Nice guys.

I am a bit nervous to leave Cat home alone tonight. I probably won't be back till midnight or one…

"I'll be fine." Cat said softly as she was doing the dishes in the kitchen. "I'll wait up for you."

"You don't have to." I told her as I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I just hate the thought of you being alone late at night, but you're right, I need to get out."

"Exactly." She giggles. "You can't just keep hanging out with only Beck and I. You need to have some fun and get social."

"You and Beck are so much fun and more." I give her neck a few light kisses before letting her go. I hear a car horn outside. "The guys are here."

"That's nice that they're picking you up." Cat turns off the water and we walk to the front door. I walk outside and give her a kiss on the lips. "Be careful, please. I love you."

I smile. "I love you so much, Cat." I wait until I hear the door lock and then go to my buddy's car. It's a nice SUV. "Nice car, Angelo." I say as I get in the backseat. I nod to the other guys already in. I think I'm the last one they picked up. I'm glad these guys know enough English to have a decent conversation me.

"It's my wife's car." The driver, Angelo, says as he leaves my neighborhood. "Speaking of wives, was that Cat we saw at the door?"

I nod. "Yes, that was my wife."

"Damn, Andre, she's hot." One of the guys behind me, Francisco, says loudly. "My wife is an ugly broad."

I laugh. "Yeah, I got lucky. So where we going?"

"Jimmy's Bar." Angelo says.

My stomach drops. "My wife, husband, and I have an agreement not to drink."

"Okay, Andre, it's just a few drinks." Another guy, Jose, says next to me. "We don't get crazy drunk, I swear."

I sigh deeply. "Just a few?"

"Not even that."

We get inside the bar and it's disgusting. Crazy spotlights everywhere, strippers, loud music, everyone yelling, cigarette smells, and people making out in random places. "Seriously?" I turn to Angelo, who laughs.

"Just loosen up a little." He slaps his hand on my shoulder. "Have some fun."

Why do I have a feeling tonight is going to go really bad?

* * *

As I stumble out of Angelo's SUV, the others are screaming goodbye to me, one guy hanging out the window. I groan as I walk up to the front door. I can't find my keys, but I eventually get it open and shut the door behind me. I don't think I locked it…I don't remember. I walked into the bedroom and the light is off. The bathroom light is on. Cat is asleep on the bed in her usual spot. Damn…she's so fucking sexy…I feel hard.

Sure, the world is spinning right now, but when I'm horny, I can't control myself.

I strip myself of all my clothes, fully nude, and leave them scattered on the floor. Next thing I know, I crawl under the covers with Cat…but that's not all I do. Cat slept with her thin night gown tonight that's V-neck so it shows the top of her beautiful boobs nicely. She's wearing no underwear again, since I can see that as her nightgown slipped up while she slept. So when I get on top of her, making myself comfortable between her legs, she stirs. I chuckle. "Hi, baby." I don't even recognize my own voice. My words were slurred.

"What the- are you drunk?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Andre, we agreed- ah!" She screamed when I put three fingers inside her…but she was dry. Not wet. "Andre, that hurts!" She cried, trying to push me off her.

I chuckle. "Get wet for me, Kitty."

She whimpers. "Andre, you're hurting me!"

"Why won't you get wet for me?" I ask her, pretending to be hurt as I suck on her neck. She's still trying to push me off her.

"Because I don't want this!" She cries out. She's squirming under me, which gets me harder. I move my fingers in and out of her still dry entrance. "OW! Stop, please!" She screams, but I take them out. I shove my dick into her and she screams like never before. It's not screams of pleasure…it's screams of pain. She's still fucking dry! Oh well. "Andre, please, this hurts! No! Stop this!" I pin her wrists above her head, shoving in and out of her at a record speed. My pre-cum is getting her entrance a bit soaked, so she's not dry. "Stop! Please! Ow, ow, Andre, stop!"

Her pleads only make me go faster and harder. She has tears streaming from her eyes and her screams of pain get louder.

Finally I cum into her and collapse on top of her.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was her pushing me off of her and her crying…


	68. Chapter 68: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 68 (Cat)

After Andre passed out, I left the room and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I washed his cum and my blood off my inner legs…yes, blood. Since I was so dry, his dick scraped against my inner walls with caused them to bleed. My insides hurt so bad and sting…it even hurts to wash myself. I don't know what to do. All I do know is…Andre raped me. But he was drunk…he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't himself. His words were slurred, his breath wreaked of beer, and his eyes her fogged over.

He was drunk.

So now I'm here in the kitchen, at the table, with a cup of hot coco in my hands. It's almost 8 in the morning and I just want to go curl up under the bed.

My cell phone rings. It's Beck. "Hello?" I answer with an emotionless voice.

"Cat? Sweetie, are you alright?" Beck's concerned voice comes through.

I want to tell him what happened. I want to scream and cry to him. I don't want to keep this to myself. That was still traumatizing for me and now I'm scared to be around Andre…but Beck's on a business trip. He just left yesterday. If I tell him, he'll come straight back home. I can't let him do that. I don't know what he would do either. Would he say "it's okay, he was drunk, he didn't have a clue of what he was doing" or would he kill Andre?

I sigh deeply. "I'm fine, babe."

"How was Andre's night out?"

I struggle not to cry and blurt out that Andre betrayed us and got drunk, but I can't do that to Andre. Andre has to tell Beck himself and I'll make him…I wonder if Andre remembers what he did to me?

"I'm not sure…I was asleep when he came in last night." I tell him in a monotone voice. "I'm sure he had fun, since he's still asleep."

Beck laughs. "I bet. Okay, baby girl, I was just checking in with you guys. I miss you both so much."

"I miss you more…trust me." I sigh. "When are you coming home again?"

He chuckled. "Tomorrow night. I promise."

"Okay." I mumble. "I miss you…a lot."

"Cat…are you sure everything is okay? You don't sound okay."

I sniffle as tears leave my eyes. "I'm fine. I just want you home."

"Cat, I'll leave right now and-"

"No!" I shout, letting out a loud sob. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

"You're scaring me, Cat! Honey, talk to me! What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything as I burst into tears. Beck stayed on the phone with me for a full hour before I could calm down enough. He kept whispering comforting words to me, which made me feel better. "When I get home, Cat, I'm going to hold you and not let you go until you tell me what's bothering you."

I take a deep breath as I wipe my tears away. "I won't argue with that…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home early? Cat, I will in a heartbeat. You are so much more important than some extra-money."

I sob a little. "No, stay. I'll make it till tomorrow night."

"Okay, sweetheart…is Andre up yet?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, I'll call later on."

"Please don't tell Andre that I broke down like this. I don't want to worry him too."

"Alright, baby. I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." And we hang up. And soon I hear puking sounds from the bedroom in our bathroom…I guess Andre's hungover. I get up and make him a smoothie that my mom would make for my brother when he'd come home drunk…his high school days were never fantastic on him. Why am I doing this for him? He raped me…but I'll forgive him anyways. For one thing, he's my husband. And another thing, he's probably going to rush out here right now and beg on his knees for forgiveness…I put the smoothie in a glass cup when Andre groans while stumbling in here. I gulp. "Hey."

He looks at me with so much hurt. "Cat, I am so sorry!"

I sigh. "It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing."

"What?" He looks confused. "I did know…unfortunately."

My eyes widened. "You did?"

"Cat, I shouldn't have been pressured to drink." Andre sighed out. "I know the three of us agreed never to take a sip of alcohol, but look at me."

My heart drops. "Andre, do you remember anything about last night?"

"No. I just remember drinking too much and then after that, I can't remember anything." He gladly took the smoothie when I gave it to him. "You're such a forgiving angel." I almost scream…I hate that I forgive so easily. "So why was I naked?" He chuckled.

I shrug, deciding not to tell him. "I woke up and you were that way." I don't even recognize my own voice.

Now he looks concerned. "Cat, what's wrong?"

I let a tear slide before I quickly wipe it away. "I'm fine…I'm going to get dressed and take Bear for a walk. He needs one." Before I could say anything, I tried to leave the kitchen. I feel him grab my wrist to pull me back. It sparked a fear in me and I take in a sharp breath. "No! Please, no!"

He immediately let go of my hand and backed up. "Cat, what the hell? Are you alright?"

I tried to catch my breath. "I'm fine…I just…need to be…alone." And with that, I rush to my bedroom, into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, locking it and slid down the door, where I just couldn't stop crying. He doesn't remember! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER! I wish he did! I wanted him to apologize because it would make me feel like he didn't mean it and he would never really do that to me! …and I realize it smells disgusting in here.

I get up and spray some air freshener and start my shower…

I want Beck home.


	69. Chapter 69: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. And quick note: I didn't mean for Andre to be the bad guy here. I just wanted to get the point clear that they don't drink…

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 69 (Beck)

I don't think anyone could seriously understand how fucking happy I was when my boss said that we were leaving early in the morning on Sunday…

Now here we are, a few days later…I'm sitting in the living room in our recliner that rocks back and forth. My boss let me go early today…my wife is currently on my lap, curled up to me, and she told me to never let go of her. I keep trying to get her to talk to me about what's bothering her, but I can't get anything out of her. She refuses to. This isn't like my wife at all. At first, I thought she was just depressed and upset that Andre broke his promise to us and drank…but I don't think so anymore. Something happened while I was gone and it traumatized the fucking hell out of her.

"Cat, please." I beg to her, still rocking back and forth. She only holds onto me tighter, if that's possible. "Talk to me. What's bothering you? I'm begging you to talk to me."

"Just hold me." Her voice cracks.

I sigh deeply. "Cat, I've been holding you non-stop since I got back from my trip. I go to work late, my boss let's me off early…Cat, you're scaring everyone! And you've been on the edge around Andre. You need to tell me what happened to you."

She shakes her head. "Don't let me go. Protect me."

I try not to breakdown. "I am, sweetheart. I am. But please tell me what you need me to protect you from."

"I can't." And she whimpers.

What the fuck am I supposed to do here? If she stays this way…what do we do next?

* * *

2 weeks later…I'm forced to be sitting in a waiting room of a doctor's office with Andre beside me and Cat on my lap. It's no normal doctor's office though…this is a psychiatrist we're waiting to see. First, we took Cat to our doctor that my work insurance pays for and she recommended a therapist. We took her to a therapist…he said the only way that could get my wife out of this severe depression was by…medicating her.

At first, I was ballistic. Can you blame me? My wife is not crazy! Andre wasn't happy either, but when we saw no progress in Cat's depressed and terrified state, we had no choice. She couldn't continue on like this. So I scheduled an appointment for a psychiatrist that speaks English in the town a few miles from us. I hate to do this…but what fucking choice do we have? We need our wife back…and I can't believe it's going to take medicating her to get her back.

A lady comes out with a smile. "Caterina. Dr. Garcia is ready to see you."

I help Cat off my lap before standing up and she immediately wraps her arms around my waist. She's been so clingy to me, it's worrying me. Andre was hurt at first, but with the confusing state she's putting us through, he came to an understanding that our wife is not mentally well right now and she'll come around soon. When we enter the decent size office, I sit on the couch with Cat, while Andre took a seat in one of the chairs next to us. Cat eased off of me, but still holding my hand.

The man was white, with glasses and bald, a bit overweight, and he seemed to be very busy on his computer. He turned his attention away from it and looked at the three of us. He opens a file and looks it over. "Hm. Caterina Oliver."

"You can call her Cat though." I tell him.

"Cat." He looks to Cat with an intense stare, which makes her cower a little. "Do you like being called Cat?"

She timidly nods. "Yes."

He nods. "Okay. Cat it is." He sighs. "So it says here that you're here because of severe depression, anxiety, and fear. Am I right?"

Andre and I nod. "Yes, sir."

Cat lets some tears fall.

Cat didn't even object to anything we've done for her. The doctor, the therapist, and now going to a psychiatrist for him to observe her and medicate her…she hasn't objected. She just asks if I'm going in with her and I'll be there for her, and I tell her yes. But she only asks me. Not Andre. And Andre isn't seeing this very well…why is everything going upside down? What the fuck is happening?

"When did this start, Cat?" He asks, looking back at her.

Cat shakes her head.

He looks to me next. "Are you Beck or Andre?"

"Beck, sir." I motion to Andre next. "This is Andre."

"How long have you three been married?"

"We're going on 3 months in a few days." Andre answered.

As the questions went on, it got to the part I need to know. "So you were on a business trip when she suddenly changed?" Dr. Richards asked me. I nod. "Okay, so you were home with Cat, correct?" He asked Andre, who nodded. "Let's go what events went on that weekend." We look to Cat, who shakes her head. "Okay, Andre, you explain to me."

Andre nods and sits up a bit straighter. "Okay, well…when I got home on Friday night, I told Cat that a bunch of my co-workers invited me out for a guy-night. She wanted me to go. So I went and…and after we got married, the three of us vowed never to drink." The psychiatrist nods, so show he's listening. "Well, that night, I drank. A lot. I can't remember anything after my 3rd or 4th drink. Everything is practically blank until I woke up the next morning. Hungover." He sighs. "When I talked to Cat after she made me a smoothie to calm my stomach…she was distant and freaked out on me when I held her hand."

"Okay." Dr. Richards looks to Cat. "Cat…"

She looks to him. "Yes?"

"Did something happen when Andre came home that night?" He asks her slowly and in a serious tone. My heart stopped for a minute and Andre's eyes went wide and in shock. I didn't even think of this! Did something happen to Cat while Andre was drunk? Cat just lets her tears flow. "Cat, you need to tell us what happened. Andre and Beck here are really worried about you and would love it if you opened up to them about this." Cat nodded. "Okay. Now, let me ask again. When Andre came home that night, were you awake?"

Cat looked down to her lap. "No…but…I did wake up after I felt something on top of me."

"What was on top of you?" Dr. Richards asked carefully.

She sniffles. "Andre."

My broken heart feeling left as a furious rage filled my body. I sharply looked to Andre, who's beside himself.

"Cat, what did Andre do when he was on top of you?" Dr. Richards asked.

"He stuck his fingers inside of me…" She whispered, but we could hear her. I wrap my arms around her as she shakes. "And…and I told him to stop, but…but instead he took his fingers out and…and started pushing his member in and out of me. I kept screaming for him to stop and that I didn't want it, but…after he was done, he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning, not remembering anything. So I tried to hide it."

I look over to Andre, who's is in complete tears and shaking. "Oh my god, I raped my wife." He blurted out.

"But you were intoxicated." Dr. Richards butts in. "You had no knowledge of what you were doing."

"But…but…" Andre stammers.

I'm pissed…I want to kill him, but then again…he's my husband. He was drunk. The doctor is right. Andre had no idea what he was doing. I look down to Cat, who is staring at Andre. "It's okay. Andre, I don't hate you…I'm a bit afraid of you, but I'll…I will try to heal from this." This is the most I heard her talk since I day I got back from my trip. "I still love you and always will. I promise."

Andre looks to me next. I sigh deeply. "Andre, they're right. You didn't have a clue of what you were doing." When he looks to almost fall apart, I reach over and take his hand with one of mine. "Andre, the three of us can get through this. Like everything else, we can do this."

Andre can't speak, but nods.

"Now, Cat, I'm still going to prescribe an anti-anxiety pill and an anti-depression pill." Dr. Richards said, typing on his computer.

And here goes the medication…


	70. Chapter 70: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 70 (Andre)

After that heart-wrenching appointment with Cat's psychiatrist, things changed…drastically…not for the good either. Cat was prescribed the pills and a week later, her stable state went down the drain. She was barely talking or anything. Her depression worsened. We demanded her to be taken off the medication, but the doctor said those horrid words…

"Once she has been put on medication, there's not a way to get off it. The effects have been made and are now in her system. We can change the medication monthly until we find a pill or a combination of pills that will work and then keep her on them, but otherwise her body as gotten used to the anti-depressants and other medications. If we take her off them, her depression will worsen. It would also be dangerous to her body from going to being medicated to not so suddenly…I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

So we may never get our wife back.

But it doesn't fucking matter! For better or for worse, right? We are married! No matter what, I will forever stand beside my wife and husband!

But I still want Cat back…

When Cat confessed what I did to her that awful night, I didn't know what to do next. I raped my wife. My precious, adorable wife. I raped her. But when we got home, the three of us had a five hour long talk about it and we came to an understanding…I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even remember what happened! I still don't, but Cat's not making it up…with the way she changed overnight…no, I did this to her. But they forgave me, and I forgave myself.

I still feel like I got to prove myself, and that's by constantly being there for Cat.

So we moved.

Not far away or anything, but somewhere isolated. We thought that'd be best and the doctor supported the idea. After I told my boss about why I've missed so much work, he doubled my pay. So instead of 17 dollars an hour, I'm making 34 an hour, which helps a lot. It was a tight budget, but we bought a house a little outside of town. It's still quite a drive to work, but that's okay. Anything for our wife.

We surprised Cat with the house. We put a blindfold over her eyes and when we took it off, she smiled…and that was the first time she truly smiled in weeks.

There was a lot of work we had to do with it, but eventually it became our home. It had a gorgeous view of the city as well. It was on a hill, but covered with trees, bushes, and stone walls probably taller than Beck. It was a big lot though. There was a lovely garden around the house. Old style barbecue and benches. We bought a patio set and put it in a nice place. If you could see through the trees behind the house, it's a view of the city. But it's a completely shaded area. If you drove by it, you wouldn't even know it was there. There's only a tiny driveway leading out. And you have to open it by hand because it's a gate. A tall metal gate we put in. There's no one around that needs to come over…no one. So we keep it locked at all times.

I feel okay with leaving Cat home alone for a few hours, but I do come home on my lunch, and so does Beck. It's a drive, but who cares? I just want to come home and see how my wife is. I call her a few times at work, and so does Beck. Cat completely understands too…she said she doesn't mind hearing our voices.

She knows what that damn medication has done to her and she doesn't like it, but she can't show too much emotion. That damn pill that was for anxiety took away all her energy and emotions, so now Cat is a bit sluggish and doesn't talk too much. We try to take her out a couple times a week. Out to dinner, out to the store, out anywhere. Just so she can get out. Bear keeps her company during the day though. I think he senses her change in mood too.

So when I walk into the house, I unlock the door, and look around. It's quiet. I sigh and go into the kitchen. "Cat?" I call out as I put my wallet and keys on the counter. "Beck?" I keep calling out. I turn on the light, since it's already dark out, and I see a note on the fridge. I tear it off and read it out loud. "Andre, I hope you had a great day at work. I took Cat to go grocery shopping. I know it's late, but I didn't get off work early enough. We'll be back as soon as we can. Love you. –Beck." I set the note down and look around.

I'm telling you, being home without Beck and Cat just is lonely.

I go upstairs into the bedroom, changing out of my work clothes. When I hear the truck pull up, I smile and rush downstairs. I get some slippers on and go outside. I see Beck helping Cat out of the truck. He's in the windbreaker we bought for him years ago and jeans. Cat has the hoodie we bought for her at Christmas and jeans. Her hair is up. She looks beautiful and calm…thank god.

Beck smiles at me while Cat's dazing off into space. I give Beck a kiss on the lips and kiss Cat on the cheek. "Hi, sweetheart."

She doesn't say anything.

Beck gulps. "Um…she hasn't said a word."

My close my eyes and try not to cry. I give her a quick hug. "Let's get the groceries in the house." I say, trying to be strong for both of them. Beck nods in agreement and Cat takes Bear from the backseat of the truck, I didn't know he was even there. I guess they took him with them. Beck and I grab all the groceries with our hands and Cat locks the doors. We go inside and Cat takes Bear to the back patio without a word. Beck and I put the bags on the counter. "Has she even smiled?" I ask him as Cat sits on the steps outside.

Beck starts taking things out of the bags and shakes his head. "No."

"Fuck." I groan. "I can't do this anymore."

Beck sharply looks to me. "What did you just say?"

I can't believe I just said those words. "I didn't mean to say that, Beck!" I tell him desperately, but he just starts to harshly put the groceries away in the places they need to be. "I just mean that I'm upset with her-"

"WHAT?" Beck snapped, turning back to me.

"No! Fuck!" I whimper. "That didn't come out right!"

"This isn't Cat's fault!" He yells at me. "So don't you dare be upset with her!"

"I'm not!" I run my fingers through my dreads. "I just want our wife back!"

"Well, guess what?" Beck snarled. "We fucked up! We let that fucking doctor put her on those fucking pills!" Next thing I know, he punched the wall. I shake my head. "It's our fucking fault! We fucking ruined her!"

"It was your decision to send her to the fucking doctor in the first place!"

"It's your fault she was traumatized!" He yells at me, and that was the breaking point for me.

I clench my fists. "I was drunk! I didn't know what the fuck I was doing!"

"Then you probably shouldn't have fucking drank anything that night at the bar, huh?" Beck sneered to me. "Then you wouldn't have raped Cat. Andre, you're so fucking lucky I haven't divorced you…but I love you…but at the same time, do you understand how much I want to murder you for touching our wife like that?" He's completely sincere about this too…it makes me get filled with so much guilt. "She's just so small and sweet."

Tears come to my eyes. "I know…and I ruined her."

"And now…" He sighs deeply. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said all that."

"No, I needed to hear what you really felt." I tell him. "I knew deep down inside you couldn't have been okay with what happened."

"Of course not." Beck told me. "I'm sickened by what happened…but even though you broke your promise to us and drank, I still forgive you…and I forgive you for what you did to Cat…I'm sorry, Andre, but I'll never forget."

"I wish we all could."

"We?" Beck scoffed. "You don't even remember raping her."

"Okay, you know what?" I snap. "We need to stop fighting. Cat's-" I just so happen to peek outside to see if Cat's still on the steps…

She's not.

I panic. "Cat?" I rush out and Beck follows me. I step outside and I don't see any sign of her. The porch light is on, but I still can't see her. "CAT!"

"CAT!" Beck yells as we run off the steps and look around the backyard.

I go around the side to head to the front when I hear her whimpers. I rush to the wall and I feel her, so I pick her up and rush back to the house. "BECK!" I shout as I race inside. Beck follows right after. I sit her on the couch. "Cat, baby, I'm sorry that you heard us…" I trailed off when I see my worst nightmare. Her hand is over her wrist…and there's a trail of blood leaving it. "No." I beg to no one as I make her let it go and I see a thin line over the most important vein on her arm. "NO!"


	71. Chapter 71: Cat

Thanks for the reviews. And to note: the song used in this chap is not mine. I asked my girlfriend again of what song would fit this chapter and she said this one…my girlfriend's adorable. She continued her old story, which is really good. My favorite of hers. Oh, and another thing: the story ends on chapter 92. So enjoy while you can.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 71 (Cat)

I don't know how long I've been sitting here in front of my piano, but it's been since Beck left for work this morning. I made him and Andre breakfast, and then I sat down. I haven't stopped playing since. Playing the piano gives me a sense of peace and like nothing in the world could bother me. Lately, it only could take Bear randomly barking at a running leaf and I'll lose my temper or start crying.

Why did Beck and Andre agree to put me on those awful pills?

I know I'm not supposed to blame them, but what choice could I have? One day, things were getting better after we came home and had a long talk. The day after, Beck and I went to the pharmacy to drop my prescription off…all the way home, he continuously said that everything was going to be okay and I believed him. The day after that one, Andre and I went to go pick up the two prescriptions and bought a pill case that shows Sunday-Saturday with little boxes to keep the pills in. We filled it up and waited until that Sunday. Sunday had come…I took my first day's worth…I felt the same for a week or more..and then everything changed.

I woke up one day and just didn't feel like me. I had no urge to get out of bed or to even respond to anyone, including my husbands. Beck thought I just needed my daily dose, so he brought me a glass of water and the pills in bed. I took them, still not talking to him. The pills never helped. They only made my mental state worse. I couldn't control how I felt anymore. I was inside my own head, trapped, screaming for someone to let me out, while this body of mine walked around like a zombie.

I could see my husbands getting fed up with me…but they refused to divorce me because they love me. They don't. They loved the Cat they married…not this over medicated psychotic woman. So I tried to help them out by slitting my wrist. It didn't work. Andre found me and took me to the Emergency Room. I was saved. I asked Andre why he did that and he said it's because he loves me and can't live without me.

Don't they realize that they could be so much happier without me?

"_When everything falls apart…And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet…You like me the best…When I'm a mess…When I'm my own worst enemy…"_ I lean over the piano a little, getting into this song that describes my relationship with Andre and Beck. "_You make me feel beautiful…When I have nothing left to prove…And I can't imagine…How I'd make it through…There's no me without you…No me without you, no no…" _I go on with the instrumental and stop, leaning back and wonder what I should be doing next.

"It sounded beautiful, sweetheart." I hear my husband come into our living room and come up behind me. "I loved it."

"I wrote it for you and Beck." I hate my voice. I hardly recognize it. It's so sad and emotionless. Totally not me. "Do you have to work?"

He sighs, rubbing my arms. "Yeah, but before I go, let's get you some food." I nod and he helps me up. "Come on, sweetheart." He comforts me as I hang onto him, walking to the kitchen. "I'll eat with you."

"Okay." I mumble.

"Here, I'll make us sandwiches and cut up some cheese." He smiles to me. "Can you set the table?"

I nod silently and go to the cabinets. He turns me to hear him sigh deeply, since I know he's frustrated with me for not being…well…me. I turn to him and attempt not to scream. "I'm sorry."

He looks surprised. "For what?"

"For being this way." I look to the floor. "I can't control it though. It just happens. I just can't feel anything."

Andre walks up to me and puts his hand under my chin, gently making me look up at him. "Cat, you're right. You can't control it. We'll get through this. The doctor is going to change your medication again."

"When can I get off medication all together?" I ask in curiosity.

He sighs. "I'm not sure, baby."

"Oh." I look away. I want off it now.

* * *

I'm curled up in the recliner when I hear the door open and close. It's almost dark outside. So it has to be 6 or around that. That's usually the time Beck gets home. I've been in this same position since Andre came home for lunch, which was at 5. I haven't moved at all, and I wonder if I had been breathing. There's a big window I can see the sunset through, so maybe that's what I've been watching. The sun going down and down until it will be gone.

"Hey, Cat." I hear Beck greet me as he walks in.

I don't turn to him. I want to jump in his arms and say "Hi, Beck! I missed you!", but I don't. I can't move. I'm sitting here. And not moving anytime soon.

I see him come up to me and kneel down in front of me. I see him, but yet again, I'm practically seeing right through him. It's like he's transparent. "Cat? Can you hear me?" He waves his hand in my face, but I just blink to show him I'm alive. He sighed and looked down, his fists clenching. I hope he doesn't hit me…but soon he gets up and walks to the kitchen. I hear some rustling. "I picked up some pizza." He says, sounding like he's forcing himself to pretend everything's fine. "I'll get you a plate. They're big pieces so you can probably only handle one." He chuckles a little, but it's completely fake.

I don't respond.

After a minute, I hear this…

CRASH!

I blink, like I'm snapping out of a daydream, and slowly look over to the kitchen, where there's a shattered vase next to the wall. Beck's breathing heavily and turns around, gripping the kitchen counter by the sink. I find myself moving from the chair and going into the kitchen. I get the broom and dust pan out of the pantry and walk over to the mess. I'm barefoot, so I'm careful not to cut myself. I begin to scoop up the sharp mess.

"Cat…I didn't…mean to…" He gulps. "You don't have to…do that." I don't respond again. I can't. I'm just cleaning on autopilot. But soon I find him in front of me and taking the dust pan from my hand. I look at him and he gives me a tiny smile. "I'll help."

For the first time in lord only remembers how long, I smile.


	72. Chapter 72: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 72 (Beck)

A few months later…I got home Friday afternoon, since we closed the dealership early because it was slow. I don't Cat was expecting me until 6, but it's 4 right now. I hope she'll be happy to see me…well…when I look in her eyes, she will be. But otherwise…I don't know when the last time she hugged me was. Kissed is out of the question. Don't get me wrong. I love her so much. Andre does too. We're with her on this bad road we dragged her down on with all this medication the doctor keeps changing. The last one was okay. I mean, she responded to us a bit better, but as an ass I was, I asked the doctor is there was something else that could get her to open up more…

But this time, she became depressed. The first time, she was emotionless and unresponsive. The second time, she opened up a bit, but still sluggish. And this time around…she's depressed. She talks as if she's nothing, but a burden to us. It just sucks…especially when I know it's my fault…because I was a dumbass and wanted to hurry up the process of getting my wife back. I've always been an impatient person, I know, but that was taking it too far. Now because of it, my wife's mental state got a lot worse.

I spot her outside on the outdoor table set close to the view we put up of the town below us. She had set one of the chairs next to her that has Bear asleep in it. She's curled up, dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and barefoot. I groan. You cannot be barefoot in the fucking backyard! There's thorns and stuff everywhere, so it's seriously easy to cut up your feet! Of course…she said sometimes she can't feel any physical pain, so I guess she forgot because she didn't feel it…

I asked the doctor over the phone the other day if that's a sign of self-mutilation…he responded with yes and that we'll change her medication…

This has got to stop.

I leave my stuff on the kitchen counter and walk out to the backyard and towards my gorgeous wife, who's glowing in the afternoon sun. Her feet are undamaged as far as I can see, thank god. Wait…now that I notice, there are black flip-flops at the bottom of her chair. Fuck, I'm a fucking moron.

"Hey, baby girl." I greet her gently and lean down to kiss her cheek. She looks to me and she has nothing on her face…no expression. I pull up one of the other seats and sit next to her, holding her hand. "How was your day?"

She blinked and looked away, back at the fantastic view. "Bad."

I rub my lips together. "Why?"

"Because the postman stopped by the gate when I was gardening out by the gate." She starts. "He gave me a letter. It was from Jade."

My heart stopped for a second. "What?" I panic. "Where's the letter?" She reaches in her bra and takes out a fairly folded piece of paper. Yes, my wife still keeps object in there. No candy though…not anymore. She hands it to me and I unfold it.

_We know where you are._

_You can't protect her for long._

I sob, not realizing I had tears. "Fucking shit! Why won't the leave us the hell alone and mind their own fucking business? Those fucking bastards! Those bitches! They are the biggest fucking assholes on the whole damn planet!"

"Beck, I'm pretty sure you used every swear word in the dictionary." Cat told me dully, staring up at me since I had stood up somewhere in the middle of my rampage. "Beck."

I'm breathing heavily, trying to control myself in front of my emotionally fragile wife. "Yes?" I grind my teeth. Andre's going to be even more pissed…

"Can we go to the store?" I look to her. "I'm out of shampoo and I want to make red-velvet cupcakes."

I smile through my rage. She hasn't baked in months… "We can totally go." I wouldn't mind some cupcakes right about now.

* * *

Even though I was really happy about Cat being a bit more responsive right now, I'm on the edge. I feel watched. I feel someone is watching my every move…for all I know, someone could be. Jade…Tori…Robbie…someone. But every time I'd look over my shoulder or grip Cat closer to me, Cat would take my hand and kiss it. She's trying to calm me down…no matter the medication or the way her day goes, Cat loves me and Andre. I can tell.

While we were at home, she decided to make a list of the things we need. We called Andre on the way here…Andre was surprised Cat was the one who called and asked him if he wanted anything at the store, but he sounded relieved and happy…maybe Cat's coming back to us? Slowly, but surely? I can only hope.

"Can we get some bananas?" She asks me in her shy voice as I'm pushing the cart into the store and her arms are tightly wrapped around one of mine. "Maybe some cantaloupe?"

"Cat, we'll get anything and everything you want." I smile to her and lean down, taking a risk and kiss her lips…which is something I haven't done in so long…and when I pull back, she smiles. Whew. I didn't screw up. "But we should get some zucchini. Surprise Andre with some." I suggest and she nods.

We pass by two old ladies, who smile at us. "Oh, aren't you an adorable couple?" One coos.

I grin with pride as I see Cat blush. "Thank you." She mumbles. We pick out fruits and veggies in the fruit section and then we go to another second when Cat speaks again. "Can the three of us and Bear go to the park tomorrow?" She asks in her sweet voice. My heart's pounding, yet fluttering. I can feel her, I can see her, and I can hear her…my redhead princess is slowly coming back to us. "I think Bear wants to walk around instead of helping me in the yard every day, but I know you guys don't like me going anywhere without you."

I chuckle, but kiss her head. "You betcha, sweetheart. I'm sure Andre will love it." After we get our things and pay, we pack everything into the car. We head home, unload everything, and see it's only 5:30. Wow, times going by slow. When we put everything away, I slap my head with my hand. "Fuck." Cat looks to me with an innocent look. "I forgot I'm supposed to go to the bank and deposit something for work." I sigh and grab my car keys. "Can you come? I need a translator."

She giggles softly, but nods.

* * *

As we walk into the bank, there's practically no one there except for the workers because it's almost closing time. We walk straight up to the teller and Cat interprets what I need and stuff. We're almost done…almost done, but when I heard someone come in, I had a horrid feeling. My body got the chills and I had a terrible feeling something was about to happen that would put Cat in danger.

Two men with guns came in…

They wanted everyone on the ground and demanded the money behind the counters from the safe…suddenly one ruthless man ripped my beautiful young bride from my arms and there was a gun to her head. It was instinct of being an overprotective husband when I jumped up and tried to rescue my wife, but I startled him…

Next thing I heard, the gun went off.


	73. Chapter 73: Andre

I had to change my penname again. So I am now "ImNotThomas" even though my name is actually Thomas…it's shorter. Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 73 (Andre)

I rolled my eyes as I heard some of my co-workers laughing when I was getting my belongings out of my locker at work. "Come on, Andre!" Angelo called out. "One night! A few drinks! It'd be fucking fun!"

I shake my head when I turned to them. "No thanks. I'm going to spend tonight with my husband and wife, we are having a barbecue, and it's just the three of us."

"Someone's whipped." Francisco said as someone else made a "whip" sound.

"I'm not whipped." I chuckled. "I love spending them with them. And right now, you guys need to hurry up, because I want to get home already." They all grumble, but get their stuff together so we can leave and I can lock the doors behind me. I'm so excited to see the two loves of my life…Cat, my gorgeous redhead princess. Beck, my handsome prince. The two people that complete me…I'd die if they were ever taken away from me…I spoke/thought to soon when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Andre Oliver?" A woman with a heavy accent asked me.

"Yes, this is him." I raise an eyebrow. My co-workers suddenly shut up and looked over at me. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Celica, a nurse from Delicias Region Hospital."

My heart dropped. "Oh…hi…"

"I have called to inform you that your husband was shot in a robbery."

* * *

I rushed through the hospital doors when I ran up to the front desk, but they didn't speak any fucking English. Thankfully, a bystander came up that spoke both English and Spanish, so they translated, wished me luck, and the people took me in the back. When I entered the hallway, I saw my redhead angel in one of the uncomfortable chairs by the front desk…covered in blood. "Cat!" I ran to her, avoiding doctors and things when she looked up at me.

Her face and skin color were deathly white. There was blood stained on her hands and clothes. "I'm sorry." She says softly to me as I kneel down in front of her.

I sob as I hold her close to me. "Oh my god, thank god you're alright!" I lean back after a minute. "Have you heard anything on Beck?"

She shook her head.

"Where was he shot?" She only points to her leg…right above the knee. At least it was only the leg…but still, that could cause a lot of problems for him. "It wasn't the chest or anything, baby, so he'll be okay." I'm trying to convince myself of that too. I want her to feel better about things though, since she still shaking violently, ready to burst back into tears at any moment. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Hey." I get her attention again. "I'm here. No one can hurt you."

She simply nodded, not making a sound. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to her. I put an arm around her and she curled up to me as much as she could. I kept whispering comforting words into her ear before the doctor came up. "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I presume." He addressed us and we stood up. I kept my arm around Cat tightly when I nodded. "Your husband is going to be fine." He said in his heavy accent. "He'll make a full recovery. The bullet did not hit any major nerves or muscles."

I sigh in relief. "Thank god."

"Can we see him?" Cat asked shyly.

"Let us move him into a room and then you can." He smiled. "How's that sound?"

She nodded and he walked away after patting her head. I turned to her and smiled. "Beck's okay." I rub her arms. "He's going to be fine."

"It was scary." Cat mumbled. Here comes the part I don't want to hear… "They grabbed me." She showed me the bruise hand mark on her upper arm that I didn't see before. "One put a gun to my head."

I gulped, almost fainting. "Oh my god."

"Beck tried to fight back, but the man took the gun away from my head and went to shoot Beck. Beck grabbed the gun and made it go down, so it hit his leg."

I sigh. "Wow, that was smart."

"Yes." She nods. "He was going to die for me."

"Cat, we're your husbands." I tell her, making her look at me. "That's our jobs. We love you so much so if you'd be hurt like that, we'd die…so either way, it happens like that. I would willingly jump in front of you and take a bullet for you. That's how much I love you and seriously keep you safe. Beck's probably a wreck though." I frown. "He doesn't like it when you're in danger…but he still saved your life."

"I tried to make the bleeding stop." She showed me her bloody hands.

I look around and see a bathroom. "Come on, let's go wash your hands and your face." She nods and I take her in there, doing as I said. When we come out, the doctor comes up to us. "Is he ready?"

He nods. "Yes. Follow me." We start walking down the hall. "He is kind of panic mode."

My eyes widen. "Why?"

"He doesn't know if his wife is okay or not." He smiles to Cat. "He won't believe us when we said she was fine."

"Typical Beck." I sigh with a smile. I wrap my arm around Cat's waist again as she's staring at the ground. "Our wife is everything to us."

"I can see that, trust me." He chuckled and he motioned to a room. "He's in there. Be easy with him."

I nod and we go in there and the doctor shuts the door after us. Cat rushes next to Beck's side, the one without the machines there, and grabs his hand when he reaches for her. Beck sighed deeply in relief. "Oh, kitten, you're safe!" He laid back, relaxing. "Oh thank god, I was so worried you were hurt!" He takes deep breaths as Cat runs her fingers through his hair. I walk up and Beck sees me, smiling. "Hi, handsome."

I lean down, giving his lips a quick kiss. "Hi…I'm very proud of you."

He grins. "Thanks. I try."

"When can you come home?" Cat asked suddenly.

"In a few days or a week, baby girl." He told her. "Until then, I think you should be here with me during the day."

"I agree." I nod. "I would just pick you up after work. I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Cat nods.

As we continued talking for a bit, it was about 9 when they came in and said we had to go. So after we gave Beck a billion hugs and kisses, I had to practically drag Cat out of there. Beck seemed saddened that we had to leave…


	74. Chapter 74: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 74 (Cat)

I giggle as Bear brings back the ball while our new puppy, Brother, follows him after getting frustrated that Bear was faster than him. Brother is a golden retriever mix with a bit of great dane. Weird mix, huh? He's going to be a big dog! He may be bigger than me! He has the body of a great dane, but his fur is long and fluffy! He's blonde and blue eyed. Pretty puppy! Beck, Andre, and I rescued him from the local dog shelter. Beck saw him and fell for his sad eyes. Beck's the one who named him. Bear and Brother got along perfectly and they still do. They're like brothers!

It's been a couple months since the shooting at the bank and Beck took a bullet for me. He healed up fine and went back to work a few weeks later. Now he's an assistant to his boss with a huge raise! Andre now is the main manager of the Office Depot he works at, so he got a big raise too. I unfortunately still can't work. The boys say I can't and I'm sometimes mentally not stable enough too…

"Let me see the ball." I coo to Bear, who drops the ball. I show them both the ball so they're focused. I love the bandana I put around Brother's neck. It's a deep red color. Bear has never liked those, so we just have him in a thick color. "Who wants the ball?" I giggle when they both are wagging their tales, ready to go run after the ball. "Okay, go get it!" I squeal as I throw the ball to the other side of the backyard and they leave me in the dust, running after it. When Brother brings it back, I pat him on the head. "Good boy!"

I throw it again, but I leave them and walk over to the boys, who are building a large dog house right next to the patio so they could have some shelter when it rains. Beck sees me first and smiles, even though he's covered in sweat and dirt. "There's our sweet girl." He motions to the partially finished dog house. "What do you think?"

I squeak. "It's taller than me!"

Andre laughs. "Well, we're pretty sure that one day, Brother is probably going to be bigger than you, so he's going to need a big house."

I nod. "True." I watch as Andre is sawing some wood while Beck hammers something on the roof of the house. "Why can't I help?"

"We don't want you to hurt yourself, darling." Beck tells me as gently as he can. "You're too precious."

I shrug. "I guess I understand."

I've lost a lot of weight, if that was even possible. The new medication they put me on has made me drop 10 pounds. I'm 5'1, 86 pounds, and I get tired so easily. I'm not depressed or moody anymore, which I'm sure the boys are happy about. I scared myself sometimes when I'd get frustrated or angry with one of them…and as everyone knows, Beck does tick me off a lot. Andre, never, but Beck…god I swear he just wants to make me mad sometimes.

"Cat?" I snap out of my thoughts and look to my husbands who are looking at me with concern. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Andre asked.

I nod. "Yes…just thinking." Before they could ask any more questions, I feel a nudge on my leg. I fall to my knees, but catch myself with my hands. I giggle when Bear and Brother come in front of me and lick my face, as if to apologize. I hug them both. "Aw, I forgive you boys!" I giggle. I feel a set of hands on my waist and they help me to my feet. I look up and it's Beck, looking concerned again. "Hi." I wave sweetly to make him smile.

He chuckles and kisses my head. "You're not hurt from the fall?"

I shake my head as I clap my hands together to get the dirt from the ground off. "I'm okay." I look to my jeans. "But now I'm all dirty!"

"Now you know how we feel." He grins at me and kisses my cheek before going back to his work.

I grab the ball from Brother's mouth. "Go get it!" I throw it as hard as I could and they both ran for it. I giggle and look to the boys. "I'm going to start lunch." They nod to me with smiles and I skip inside. Brother and Bear follow me in, panting wildly. I fill up their water dishes that are there in the kitchen and they greedily take large drinks. "Easy there." I pat their backs and leave them to go to the sink to wash my hands.

But then it happens…

Suddenly everything's shaking and I gasp. The pan holder over the island counter breaks off and drops onto the counter, making me scream. I rush and get under the table, knowing that's a safe place to be. I hope Beck and Andre are alright. I feel my two dogs come on either side of me, so I hold onto them for protection because right now, I'm terrified! I hate earthquakes! Why does Mexico have to have so many? Thankfully it stops soon and I try to make my heart stop racing and calm my breathing down. I gulp as I peek from under the table cloth. Nothing's broken though, thank goodness. I guess it wasn't as bad as the one from Colima! That one was devastating and horrid!

"CAT!"

And here comes the husbands freaking out now.

I poke my head out from under the cloth, along with Bear and Brother. I see my boys come in and look around with panic. They look down at me with relief. I wave innocently. "Hi…" They chuckle. I crawl out and Beck comes up, helping me to my feet. "So…wasn't that fun?" I ask, but my voice cracks a little. Why? I shake that off and lean into Beck's hug. He kisses my head. "Are you guys okay?"

Andre nods. "Yeah. We're fine. You're smart for going under the table with Brother and Bear." He smiles. "That's our girl."

I giggle. "I try." I look to my feet and my dogs are sitting in front of me, panting and wagging their tails. I leave Beck's protective arms and kneels down in front of them. "Thank you for protecting me." I coo to them when I wrap my arms around them. I'm surprised when they lean into my hold too, but I won't complain. I have a strange bond with these two and it can't be broken. I see Beck and Andre putting the pan holder back up. "That scared the crap out of me when it fell."

Beck chuckles. "Did it now?"

"Yes." I nod. "Those are loud."

"They are." Andre agrees. "I'm just glad this wasn't like the Colima earthquake." He shudders. "I don't think we could've handled another one of those scares."

"No, we couldn't." Beck came over to me and hugged me tightly. "We almost lost our girl." He rubs my back after I wrap my arms around his waist.

I look up at him. "But I'm okay!"

"I know." Beck nods. Andre comes over with a smile and joins our hug. "With us around, you're perfect, sweetheart."

I love my boys.


	75. Chapter 75: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. I'm updating early to make an announcement: There's a story my girlfriend and I are co-writing, but we can't pick a title. So there's a poll on my profile and her profile of the list of titles we picked out. We just can't decide on one. We asked her three brothers and they all picked a different one. So they were no help. So go and vote. Please. It's gonna be a good story. How do I know? Here's a hint: Digidestend angel is co-writing it with me. She's a awesome ass writer.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 75 (Beck)

I got off work early today…my leg was getting sore again, so my boss was nice enough to send me home. I'm glad my leg that controls the gas and break petals wasn't the one that was shot, or else driving would be an issue for me. It's been 3 months since the shooting at the bank, but I haven't fully healed. Cat thinks I have, because I don't tell her it hurts…I know I shouldn't keep things from my spouses, but I've told Andre.

So is that still hiding things?

When I got home, Cat asked me if she could take the dogs for a walk to the park about a mile from us. Being the protective husband I am, I sucked up the pain and walked with her to the park. Now I'm sitting here on a park bench, relaxing and watching Cat play catch with the dogs. She was good with them and well trained them. She wasn't strict with them, but she would get serious when they didn't listen. But they always did. Who wouldn't fall for Cat's beautiful brown eyes and sweet personality?

Someone sits down next to me and I look over. It's a really attractive woman, looks to be in her late 20's, with brown hair, green eyes, and quite a curvy figure. She smiles flirtatiously at me. I sigh and roll my eyes. This woman is attractive, yeah, sure…but I'm telling you that no woman on this planet is as beautiful as my angelic wife, who is currently running with the dogs to get the ball from Brother, who's being difficult at letting it go.

"So what's a handsome man like you sitting here all alone?" She says to me, scooting closer.

Unfortunately I don't have anywhere to go, since I'm already at the side of the bench. "I'm watching my wife play with our dogs." I grumble to her, motioning to Cat, who's giggling at Bear who's rolling around in the grass. Oh great…now I have to give that damn dog a bath tonight. When I realize the woman is still staring, I look at her with disgust. "What do you want?"

She shrugs and is practically leg to leg to me. "I'm just so lonely. My 4 year old is playing on the playground so I got bored." She puts a hand on my upper leg. "I thought you could use some company too."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Lady, leave me the fuck alone."

"Beck?" I hear my wife's soft voice call out.

I look over and she's in a shocked state…and I realize the position I'm currently in. This woman is sitting way to close to me, her hand is close to my crotch, and my hand is on her shoulder. I take my hand off her shoulder and look back at Cat, who's almost in tears. "No, Cat, baby!" I call out, but she runs off, with Bear and Brother behind her. "Fuck." I push the woman off and stand to my feet and I'm glad my leg's feeling better.

SCREECH!

CRASH!

And then I hear people gasping and screaming…

And those sounds were the sounds of a car accident…

And that was the direction Cat was going.

"No." I beg to no one as I took off in a run. Now my leg was killing me again, but I don't give a fucking shit. "Please no." I whisper as I run faster. I go to where a crowd is gathered. There's a car that drove straight into a tree, another car that is in the middle of the road, beat up…and my wife is limp on the ground a few feet away, with Brother next to her, trying to lick her wounds. Bear is farther away…limp and bloody. "CAT!" People gathered around Cat, but I pushed them out of the way. "CAT, NO!" I make her face me, but her eyes are closed. Her head is bleeding. "Cat, wake up! PLEASE!"

She stirs and moans in pain. "Beck."

"Hi, sweetheart." I choke out. I hear sirens, thank god.

"That car…" She coughed. "He…he lost control and hit that other car…and I was walking where he was…" She gasps. "Bear…Brother…" She whimpers as she tries to sit up, but I push her back down. "Are they okay?"

I look up and see someone examining Bear. The man looks up at me, knowing he was my dog…and shakes his head. "Oh my god." I look to Cat, who's leaning against Brother's head, who laid down next to her to comfort her. "Cat…"

Cat looked back at me. "Where's Bear?"

I gulp as tears leave my eyes. "Cat, I'm sorry, but he was hit too…"

"He's dead, huh?" She croaked out.

I nodded slowly and she sobs. "Shush, shush, Kitten, don't make the pain worse."

"Can you call Andre?" She suddenly asks me. "I want to talk to him."

I nod and get my phone out of my pocket, dialing Andre's number. The sirens are getting closer though…

"Hey, sweetcheeks." Andre answers his cell phone with a humorous voice.

This is going to be hard to tell him. "Andre…" I sigh out. "Listen, something bad just happened."

"What happened?" He asks, dreading the worse.

"Cat was hit by a car."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah-"

"Are you guys heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah." I'm nervous now…Andre sounds mad…and I'm mean pissed off.

"Okay, I'm calling someone in and I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hangs up.

I look to Cat, who's in tears. She blinks. "Can I talk to him?"

I shake my head. "No…he's going to be at the hospital when he finds someone to take over his shift though."

"Why can't I talk to him?"

"He's very upset right now." I tell her as gently as I could as the ambulance pulls up. "You know he hates it when you're hurt."

She nods. "I know." The stretcher comes and we get in the ambulance, Brother coming with me. I call Animal Control on the way there as Cat's screaming in pain. I tell them that our dog is on the side of the road…dead.

Goodbye, Bear…


	76. Chapter 76: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. I just spent most of the day comforting my girlfriend because her fucking asshole of a boss didn't grant her a promotion to manager AGAIN. Goddammit, I swear those people are such assholes. She's such a great worker and they just keep playing her like that. Those fuckers.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 76 (Andre)

I raced through the elevator doors that the receptionist told me to go. I'm thankful Cat taught me Spanish to the point I can at least have a decent conversation. Before I could go to the desk to the place Cat would be by now, I hear my name called out. I walk into a room and see it's a small hospital room. The bed is missing. "Where's Cat?" I ask sharply, watching as Beck's standing there, looking guilty. Brother is asleep in the corner.

Beck sighs, sticking his hands in his pockets. "She's getting x-rays done. She'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." So she's alive and okay…good. Now back to business. I walk up to Beck and push him against the wall. He looks at me with wide eyes. I see nothing, but red. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did we NOT agree that Cat was NOT allowed to leave the house unless she was with one of us? Yet she was at the fucking park alone! How could you do this?" I growl and start pacing. "God dammit, Beck, how could-"

"She wasn't alone there." Beck blurts out.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know, she had the dogs, but that's not the fucking same."

"No, I mean is…" Beck sighs. "I was there too…"

I gasp and look over him for injuries…he has none. Not a scratch. Now I'm fucking pissed off. I clench my fists. "Where were you?"

Beck squeezes his eyes shut. "I was watching Cat play with the dogs…I sat on a bench because my leg was bothering me again." I'm getting fucking impatient. He needs to get to the fucking point. "This woman came up and started flirting. I tried to get her to back off, but Cat happened to look when it was a bad position and she looked heartbroken." He gulps, looking at me with nervousness. He should be because I'm about to blow. "She ran away…with the dogs…I ran after her…but…then I heard the screeching noises and the crashing sounds."

"So let me get this straight…" I growl. "This is your fault?"

Beck hesitates, but nods. "Yeah…"

I don't say anything. I don't trust myself to. After a few minutes, I've calmed down. "After Cat gets out of here and heals a bit, the three of us are going to fucking marriage counseling." Beck nods in agreement. The doctor comes in and I rush up to him, intimidating him. Good. These people need to fear me so I can get the information I need about my wife. "My wife, Caterina, how is she?" I ask hastily.

"Well, we've done the x-rays, so it'll be a few hours until we can examine them and give you three the diagnosis on your wife." He forced a smile to both Beck and I. "She is on the way back, but I wanted to reassure you that she's going to be alright. She's in good hands." He pats my shoulder and turns when Cat comes in on the bed. My heart aches 10 times more than I thought it would. She's beat up. Bruised, cut, and tear-stained. They cleaned her up though, I can tell. The doctor pats Cat's head. "Hey there, red-haired warrior." He joked, making Cat smile a little. "Your husbands are here. I'll leave you to them and I'll be back with the x-rays in a little while."

She nods and he shakes Beck and I's hands before leaving the room with the nurses that had brought Cat's bed in. They shut the door behind them. I rush to Cat's side and tear up. "Sweetheart." I whimper as I run my hands through her hair. "How's my sweet girl?" She shrugs, but she winces to do so. I frown. "Don't move so much, okay?" She nods silently. "Honey, are you alright? Why can't you talk to me?"

She looks away. "I'm sad."

I sigh deeply and glare to Beck, who had already plopped himself in the nearest chair. "Cat, I'm sure Beck has a good reason for-"

"Not about Beck…" She whispered.

I get alarmed, looking back and forth to my husband and wife. "Then what?"

She sniffles. "Bear…"

It hits me…

I look in the corner and see that Brother is there asleep…and only Brother. No Bear. Oh my god. I gulp and look to Beck, who looks me in the eye and gives me a sad nod. I close my eyes and clench my free fist. "He was hit too?" They both nod. I try not to cry. We've had that dog since we ran away from Hollywood all those years ago. We're now fucking 21 years old, ran away when we were 18, and we've had that dog for that long. He was Cat's best buddy. He always annoyed the shit out of me, but he was still a good dog.

"Do you think he loves me still?" Cat whispered to me.

I nod. "With all his heart. So does Beck, and Brother, and me." I lean down and kiss her bruised forehead with gentleness. "You got all your guys who love you, only now, Bear is an angel watching over you." I lean back and run my hand up and down her red cheek as tears leave her eyes. "I know he'll keep you protected from now on, huh?" She nods silently, but is still crying. "Oh, sweetheart. He lived a good life. He was almost 4 years old."

"Too young." Her voice cracks.

I sigh. "I know, but at least he had the best life ever. He had you as his mommy." That got her to smile. I lean back and stand up straight. "Sleep, darling." I smile. "I saw them give you something for to help you sleep."

She nods. "I am very sleepy."

"Then sleep." I whisper. "Beck and I are going to be here."

"Promise?" She whimpers. "Do you promise that you and Beck won't leave me? Bear left me, so I can't take it if you guys leave me too."

I shake my head. "Promise. We're not going anywhere."

She nods and she slips to sleep.

I sigh and look to Beck, who's staring at me still. "Bear…"

He nods. "I know."

I shake my head. "She almost died."

"I know." This time, he carefully sobs. "And it hurts so much to know it's my fault."

I frown. "Beck, nevermind what I said earlier. You have got to understand that I am very protective of Cat just as much as you are. When she's hurt, I got to have someone to blame. If there isn't anyone, I blame myself, but otherwise, I find someone to blame. You were right in front of me at that moment." I walk up to him and he pulls me into his lap. I'm surprised because we've never done this before. Usually it's Cat on our laps…but I'm not complaining. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Andre, I tried to stop that woman. I told her I was with my wife, she was with her son on the playground, and she got stupid, saying she was lonely, and she put her hand on my leg…close to the place only you and Cat are allowed to touch." I nod in understanding, but it's pissing me off to know some bitch was touching my husband when he clearly didn't want to be touched. "Cat saw us when I tried to push her off gently…and at that moment, it didn't look very good from Cat's point of view."

"She's obviously not mad though." I tell him after kissing his head. "Beck…why do I feel so crummy? Why are we always failing her?"

"Not always." Beck points out. "You saved her from that rattle snake last month."

"True." I nod. "You took that bullet for her."

"Yep." He chuckles. "Okay, I guess we don't fail her all the time."

"Exactly." I kiss his lips before hearing the door open. I look to the door and see the doctor come in, giving us a sad smile.

Oh no…


	77. Chapter 77: Cat

So a while back when I actually wrote this, I asked my girlfriend what I should do. She said to put two teacup rats (Chihuahuas) in the story…aye, aye…so here we go. And also, my girlfriend is a sweetheart and someone totally bashed on her and her story. Those mother fuckers. Thankfully, she's not taking it and going to ignore them. Good girl. But she deleted the comment, thank god.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 77 (Cat)

I'm sitting here on the patio set with a cool breeze rushing past me. Brother is laying right beside me on the ground. I'm writing a song…or a poem. Whichever is fine, I don't care. I don't care about much anymore. I pretend everything's okay though. I smile to my husbands, play with Bear, and laugh like I have no cares in the world. I take care of the house, my garden, and my husbands. I'm a wife and that's my job.

But last month, when I found out that wasn't able to have children, I kind of wanted to die. I didn't do anything about that though, don't worry. The boys were worried I would, but I didn't. So I can't have kids…that's okay, I guess. The boys told me we can raise dogs from now on. I laughed with them, thinking they were silly, but when Brother got his paw stuck in some weeds in the backyard last week, I realized…dogs need a lot of attention like children do. So I'm putting my focus and heart into Brother.

I've gotten myself healthier, the newest combination of medications they gave me on are working, and I'm attempting to enjoy life.

Beck's been gone for a week now though…another business trip. But on the phone this morning, he said he had a surprise for me. Andre wanted me to go with him to pick him up from the airport, but I decided to stay home with Brother. I wonder what Beck got me…

Suddenly, Brother wakes up, jumps to his feet, and starts barking loudly. I gasp and drop my pen that I had been writing with. He takes off behind me, so I put my flip flops back on and look behind me. Brother jumps on Beck, but Beck's strong enough to keep his ground. I squeal. "Beck!" I run to him and he grabs me into a bone crushing hug, spinning me around and around. "I missed you so much!"

He kisses my cheek over and over. "I missed you more, sweet girl." He sighs, gently setting me down on my feet. "Ready for your present?"

I nod. "Yes!"

He chuckles, but puts his hands over my eyes. I let him lead me inside, tripping once, but we laughed it off. "Ready?"

"Yes!" I repeat myself, getting more excited.

"Happy early birthday, sweetheart!" Beck cheered as he moved his hands from my eyes. I gasp and see a box in front of me on the kitchen table. It's medium size and pink striped wrapping paper, with a bow on top. It's one of those gift boxes that just come off with the lid easily.

I rush up to it, seeing Andre next to it as well, grinning. "What is it?"

Andre laughed. "You got to open it, darling."

I blush, realizing that, but I take the lid off and put it aside. I look inside and gasp again. "OH MY GOD!" I reach in and take one of the tiny purebred teacup Chihuahua puppies out and then the other one with my other hand. "PUPPIES!" I hold them close to me and they're whimpering a bit. "Hi there." I coo and one licks my chin. I giggle and turn to my husbands. "What their names?"

"They aren't named yet." Beck said, grinning. "I saw them in the window of a fancy pet shop on my business trip…my boss is actually the one to say that the puppies would be a great addition to our family." He shrugs. "I don't know how that is, but I thought you'd love them." I cradle the two puppies. "And I guess I was right."

I had tears of joy. "Thank you, Beck." He walked up and kissed my forehead lovingly. Andre was rubbing my back. "Can I name them?"

"You may." Beck told me, gently petting the one nearest to him. "The one with the pink bow around her neck is a girl and the one with a blue bow is a boy."

"Why is the boy wearing a freaking bow?" Andre asked in confusion. "Give the guy some dignity."

The puppies were both a beige color, but the boy had a white stomach and white line through his face. They both had adorable tiny pink noses. "I want the boy to be Squiggles." I see from the corner of my eyes that Beck and Andre frowned. I just took away the puppy's dignity, I know. "And the girl is going to be Cutie-Pa-Tutie!" I kiss the two puppies' heads. "They're so precious!" Brother comes running in. "Look, Brother! Your new brother and sister!"

"So…we now have 70 pound Brother, 13 oz. Squiggles, and 10 oz. Cutie-Pa-Tutie." Beck sighed deeply. "Great freaking combination there."

"Come on, honey, let's go shopping for them." Andre told me, rubbing my arms. I nod and Beck holds the puppies while Andre helps me put my jacket on. I change my shoes and then we put Brother in the back of the truck, while I sit in between Beck and Andre inside Beck's truck. Squiggles is on Andre's lap, chewing on his pinky finger, while Cutie-Pa-Tutie is cuddled up to my neck, asleep. "This dog's mouth can't even go over my pinky." Andre jokes as I watch Squiggles having issues.

"He has a name, Andre." I tell him sternly.

"I refuse to call the dog by his real name." Andre tells me.

I pout. "Pleaseeeeee?"

Andre frowns and then sighs. "Fine. Squiggles…"

I giggle. "You look funny when you say it." Beck just laughed. "Can they sleep with us?"

Then Beck stopped laughing…

* * *

"That'll be 203.99." The cashier said at the counter as we paid for the puppies' stuff, and we got a new bed and toys for Brother.

Beck took out his wallet, swiping his credit card. He signed for it and then Andre took the cart out. Beck wrapped an arm around my waist, while I held the puppies in my arms. Brother was in the cart, having a great time with his new stuffed Doxie toy in his mouth like it was a bone. I was happy that the puppies had adorable tiny colors. Cutie-Pa-Tutie had a leather collar that has a large bow on top that was made of lace. Squiggles had a black collar that had spikes…the boys picked that out, of course.

"We need to take them to get their shots tomorrow." Beck said as they loaded the backseat of the truck with the bags. I nod and Andre helps me into the truck. The puppies are asleep in my lap.

THEY'RE SO CUTE!


	78. Chapter 78: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 78 (Beck)

A month later, things really haven't changed…okay, a few things have. Andre got a shift change, so now he works 7am-3pm. I work 8am-4pm. Yes, we're much closer now because we come home every afternoon and spend time with our darling wife…and those two little rats she never lets go of.

I'm not kidding.

Those little 1 pound things are always with her! I can't even make love to Andre and Cat anymore because those things now sleep with us in the bed! And when I don't have sex for a long amount of time…I get restless. I hope Cat understands that Andre and I are about ready to kick the dogs out of the room for a few hours and make love…she'll be angry, but who doesn't love a bit of rough sex? I personally love it when Cat's a fighter in bed because when she starts to get into it, she's a wild cat. And it's very sexy.

I sigh as my alarm clock goes off at 5:45. I groan after pressing the OFF button and sit up. "Andre, wake up." When he only groans and turns away from me, I grab my pillow and reach over Cat to smack him on the head.

"OW!" He screams, startling Cat awake. "What the fuck was that for?"

Cat gasped in a sleepy way. "Andre, we're not supposed to cuss in front of the babies."

Andre almost rolled his eyes, but calmed down. "Sorry, sweetheart." He kisses her head and looks to where the puppies were laying. They were asleep on Cat stomach. "I think they love their mommy, huh?"

Cat nods, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, darling." I get up and stretch. "I'll get you up before Andre has to leave."

She moans. "But I need to make breakfast."

I chuckle. "We'll eat some cereal today."

Andre nods in agreement. "Just rest."

She smiles. "Thank you." She carefully puts the puppies beside her and rolls over, her arm around them like a wall so they don't roll over or something. Those poor dogs…Squiggles has on a hooded monkey design of pajamas, while Cutie-Pa-Tutie was wearing the same style pajamas but pink with strawberry designs. Cat loves dressing these guys up and I think they look cute, but at the same time…I wish I could help Squiggles…the poor dog. At this rate, I'd assume he's gay…why can't my wife see that she's taken away his manhood? And the guy isn't even a pound.

I pull the covers over her shoulders and carefully walk over to the shower. Andre's brushing his teeth. He takes showers at nights, but I always take mine in the morning. Weird, right?

"Hey, when's that appointment for the puppies surgery again?" Andre asks, but it comes out weird since he's brushing his teeth.

"Monday." I yawn. "They have to be at the vets at 6am…"

"Damn." He whines.

"Cat said she'll drive them." I tell him while I'm washing my hair.

He sighs deeply after spitting and washing his face. "No, no, I'll drive her."

"I'll go with you guys." I hum a little. "My dad texted me yesterday…"

"Really?" Andre sounds surprised. "What'd he say?" He asks while he's shaving.

"That he wants us to come visit for Thanksgiving." I wince, waiting for Andre's answer. When he doesn't say anything, I go on. "I told him I'd talk to you and Cat about it…"

"Beck…" He sighs. "They live in Hollywood."

"I know." I groan. "But wouldn't it be nice to go see the family? Don't you want to see your mom and grandma?"

"Don't pull that guilt trip on me!" He snaps. I hope he didn't wake Cat up. I turn off the water and reach for my towel. "Of course I do, but I want you and Cat safe even more, alright? I didn't know that was a fucking crime now!"

"It's not!" I yell back, but then I shut up. I don't want Cat to hear us arguing. Andre gets the picture and stops as well. "Look…maybe we could just go for a day or two."

"If Jade, Tori, and Robbie, and our old enemies find out we're in town, they'll hunt us down." Andre growled at me, cleaning off his face. "They'll beat the fucking shit out of us. Do you really want that?"

"But it might be good for Cat to go see her mom and dad?" I add. "I know she's recovered a bit from her depression and stuff, but I still can't help, but wonder if maybe she'll heal fully once talking with her mom."

Andre sighed, leaning over the sink. "Beck."

"Please?" I plead.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Whatever. Talk to Cat about it and let me know what you guys decide. I don't give a fuck. If you guys go, I'll go, but only because I need to make sure Cat's safe."

I nod, giving him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He sighs and leaves the bathroom to go get dressed in the bedroom.

I grab my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

Well…that conversation went well.

* * *

"Going back to Hollywood?" Cat screeched. "No! I'm scared!" It's true. She went from her glowing tan skin to pale and clammy in just a few seconds.

I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Cat, it'd only be for a few days."

"Noooooooo!" She whines, almost getting tears. "They'll hurt me!"

"Listen to me." I grab her chin gently and make her look up at me. "No one will ever hurt you."

She whimpers. "Promise?"

I use my thumbs to wipe her tears away. "I promise, sweetheart."

She sighs and nods. "Okay, I'll go, but on one condition."

As if I could read her mind, I smile. "Yes, the puppies and Brother are going."

She squealed. "Yay!" And she hugs me tightly. She smiles and points behind me. I turn around and see one of the puppy's heads looking out of the cradle they sleep in when Cat's cleaning or something. "He's so adorable!"

I release her and walk up to the awake puppy, which is Squiggles. I pick him up and look at him with disgust. "You dressed him in a pink polo shirt?" She nods. I sigh and look the dog in the eyes. "You poor, poor pup."


	79. Chapter 79: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 79 (Andre)

I swear to fucking god, I'm so dreading this damn trip!

Cat refused to let the puppies fly on an airplane or go on a train while in kennels and away from her. We sure as hell didn't want to take a fucking bus. So…we're driving there. Great, right? Wrong. I'm in a pissed off mood, so that's making everyone in the car on the edge. Well except Cat. She's laying down in the backseat of the car, with a pillow under her head, the seat belt safely around her waist at least, and the puppies in a basket behind Beck's seat, while I know Brother is laying by Cat's behind, resting his head there.

Lucky bastard.

Cat has the puppies dressed up in ridiculous outfits…Cat has on a sweet blouse, white jeans, and slippers so her feet can be comfy. Oh my sweetheart. I dressed in sport shorts, sneakers, and a regular t-shirt. Beck has on a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. Cat fell asleep an hour ago. Beck and I haven't talked for an hour, even then, it wasn't to each other. We only keep our happy image up in front of Cat, but otherwise, Beck and I are not happy with one another.

Scratch that.

I'm not happy with him.

"How's Cat back there?" Beck asked me suddenly, I guess trying to talk to me.

I look back again and see her sweet face sound asleep. The puppies are asleep next to one another. And again, Brother is one lucky bastard since he's using Cat's ass as a pillow. "Fine." I mutter my one word answer.

He clears his throat. "Um…we packed her medicine, right?"

"Which ones?" I growl. "The damn diabetes ones? Or the fucking anti-depressant pills?"

He gulps. "Um…both."

"All packed." I mumble, looking out the window. I look to the GPS and it says we still have 12 hours to go. I sigh deeply, but I don't attempt to talk to Beck.

"Have you called your mom yet?"

I clench my fists. "No."

Beck gulps once again. "You probably should…ask her what her plans are. My parents said that your mom and grandma are totally invited to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"Good to know." I grumble as I reach for my phone out of my pocket and tap on my mom's number, putting the phone to my ear.

"Andre?"

"Hey, mom." I greet, attempting to sound a bit happy. "How are things?"

"Oh, quite dull." It just hurts to know that my mom is now living alone…my dad is dead, you know? So now she's alone. Believe it or not, she doesn't know I killed him. The police found his body in the river in Mexico after taking a whole month to identify him. My mom told them that he probably left her for some other woman, running to Mexico. They bought that story, not knowing who murdered him. They couldn't find a weapon...I'll never tell my mother the truth. It'd kill her. "What are you planning for Thanksgiving?"

I sigh. "Well, mom, believe it or not, we're currently on our way to Beverly Hills."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I wince and pull the phone away from my ear for a second. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Beck's parents said you and grandma are invited to thanksgiving dinner at their house."

"Oh really? That's so sweet of them! We'll be there! We weren't planning on anything anyways."

"Cool." I stretch a bit, but with a car this tiny, it's hard to. "I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay, honey, stay safe! Give Beck and Cat a hug for me!"

"I will." And I hang up. "Did Cat call her parents?"

"Yeah." Beck answers, almost immediately. He sounded surprised I actually said something to him. "She called last week and yesterday."

"Okay." I rub my forehead, trying to get rid of this headache. "We should probably stop soon."

"Again?"

"You know the second Cat wakes up from that nap, she's going to need to pee." I quietly snap.

"True."

I type in the nearest gas station request to the GPS and it gives me directions. "About 20 minutes away."

"Okay." Beck and I fall into a silence. "Hey, Andre?"

"What?" I sharply ask.

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you!" I snap, but I look back to see if I woke Cat up. Thankfully, she only stirred. "I don't hate you. I love you with everything in me. But Beck, this trip is NOT a good idea. I'm feeling it in my fucking bones that something bad is going to happen." I slam my head back against the headrest. "Beck, I don't want Cat exposed to all this fucking violence again."

"No one is even going to know we're there." Beck tried to console me. "My parents are going to let us park the car inside the garage so no one sees it…and…did I mention Cat wants to spend the night at her parents?"

"Not happening." I growl.

"Andre, we can't stop her." Beck tries to tell me. "She misses them and her brother, who's in town, so can you blame her for wanting to see them? She hasn't seen them since we got married."

My leg is twitching. "Fine. Fine, but if anything happens to her while she's there, I'm not going to be happy with you."

"Got it." Beck throws me a smile. "She'll be fine. And think of it this way, you'll get a night without a restless sleep because you won't have to worry about sleeping on the puppies."

I think about it and then nod my head. "That's true, isn't it?"

Beck takes my hand and kisses it, keeping it in his hold. "I love you."

I let out a small smile. "I love you too."

* * *

I wait outside the car for the gas pump to be finished filling up the car. Cat's putting the puppies and Brother back in the car after taking them to the bushes to use the bathroom and giving them some water and food. Beck's using the bathroom as we speak.

Suddenly a few guys come up…

Fuck.

Cat shut the backdoor and skips up to me innocently, not realizing what was happening. "Is it done?" She happily asks. I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me, keeping my gaze on the guys now currently right next to us. Cat looks over and gasps, now tightening her hold on me. "Andre."

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl, keeping my young wife behind me.

One comes up. "How much money you got?"

I take out my wallet and give him all the bills I have in there. They count it and I just want them to leave. "Why you got so much?" Another asks.

I keep Cat from their view. "We're traveling."

"Does misses got some cash too?" The one who took my money asks.

Cat digs her face into my shirt. I growl. "She doesn't have any money. I carry it all. So there. You have it. Beat it."

They look to one another, shrug, and begin to walk away to their black SUV they came from.

Cat whimpered. "They took your money…"

"Would you laugh if I said I only had 200 dollars in there?" I chuckle. "That's not much, trust me. Beck has the rest of the cash."

She sighed in relief, leaning into me. "Good."

"Hey, you know what I'm happier about?" I rub her back. "That you weren't hurt."

She suddenly bursts into tears. "I was so scared."

I sigh. "I know, baby."

I hear running and pray it isn't those guys. I turn around, but I see Beck next to me suddenly. "Oh my god, are you two alright?" He asks us in a hurry. "The manager in the gas station said you guys were getting robbed!"

"We're okay." I smile.

Thank you, god.


	80. Chapter 80: Cat

Wow…chapter 80…crazy…I'm trying to extend the story to at least 100 chapters, instead of 92. It's hard though. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews. Check out my new story (co-written with Digidestend Angel) and it's called Does Anybody Hear Her? so look it up and read.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 80 (Cat)

_I was in a sunny setting, on an empty playground, pushing a young girl in the swing before me. I giggled as the child laughed. "Mommy, higher! Higher!" She screamed as her short brown hair was still in her face a bit and her tanned skin glowed in the sunset. She was the perfect image of Beck._

_I shook my head. "No, dear. You can't go higher. That's dangerous."_

"_Awww!" She whined. _

"_Mommy!" I turn around and saw a young boy running up to me. He looked younger than the girl on the swing, who currently got off and was hugging my leg. The boy was dark skinned and looked exactly like Andre, only obviously smaller. "I love mommy!"_

_I pick up the young boy into my arms and kiss his cheek. "I love you too, baby." I run my fingers through my daughter's brown hair. "I love you as well, sweetie."_

"_I wish I could've been your real baby, mom." The young girl tells me, holding my hand now. _

"_Yeah." The boy says, laying his head on my shoulder. "Me too."_

_I realize…this young girl was the child I miscarried when I was 16. This boy was the son I lost when I was hit by that car. Both times I had no clue I was pregnant…but I still lost them. And now I'll never have these two because I can't have children._

"_I love you both." I whisper to them. "Your daddies' love you too. We mourned for you, we promise."_

"_I know." My daughter smiles. "Guess what my name is!"_

"_Anastasia Rose Oliver." I answered in my soft voice. "I always told myself that when I had a daughter, that would be her name…but obviously I didn't know it'd be Oliver."_

_She giggled. "I love the name!"_

"_What about me, mommy?" The boy asks me, still on my hip. "Guess my name!"_

"_Andre Beckett Oliver." I smiled. "Right?"_

"_Yup!" He laughed. "Good guess!"_

"_Well, I knew if we had you that your fathers would want your name to be just that." I kiss his cheek. _

"_Can you stay mommy?" Anastasia pulls on my hand. _

"_Yeah, please, mommy!" Andre Jr. begs. _

_I shake my head. "I'll visit you again in my dreams, I promise, but for now, I must stay with your fathers. They need me, trust me. They'd be completely lost and clueless without me to do their laundry and cook for them." They giggle. "I love you both so much." But suddenly I let out a grunt, putting Andre Jr. down on the ground safely. "What it that?" I hold my chest. "Something's on top of me!"_

_Anastasia cries. "Mommy, no! Please, don't let him hurt you!"_

_Andre Jr. seems to be looking around. "Leave mommy alone, you meanie!" _

_Nothing they could say made this unbearable pressure on my body go away. Everything fades away. What's happening?_

I feel a hand over my mouth as I wake up. It's dark, but the moonlight of the night is shining through my old bedroom window of my parents' house. What terrifies me is that the window is open and the cold breeze of the late night is coming in. The hand over me is hurting my mouth and there's a body on top of me. I look up and I see Robbie's cold eyes. I scream, but it's muffled by his hand. No one could hear me. His jeans are already unbuckled and his member is sticking out, fully erected.

"It's time to claim what is mine." He growls as he uses his other hand to pull my pajama bottoms down to my knees.

His breath reeks of liquor.

I'm frozen with fear, so I can't move.

It takes him a second, but he rams his dick into my entrance and I whimper, but it doesn't hurt like it would've if I was a virgin. One hand stays on my mouth while the other is gripping my shoulder with a bruising grip, helping himself ram into me. I look over and see my puppies are still asleep in their little basket by my bed, unawaken by my whimpers of pain or Robbie's quiet grunting. Brother is with Beck and Andre…I wish I would've kept him…he would've scared Robbie off.

I feel Robbie cum into me and I let the tears leave my eyes. He takes himself out of me, but leans his body fully on top of me. I sob as he removes his hand. I don't bother screaming. What's the point? He already raped me. No point in begging to be saved. He breathes heavily on my face, which smells disgusting because of the alcohol, and runs his fingers through my hair. "Do you feel it?"

I narrow my teary eyes at him. "Feel what?" My voice cracks.

"The passion." He kisses me. "The love I just gave to you."

"You just raped me." I tell him in a sharp voice. "All I felt was pain and betrayal."

"Just realize that I can give you all the love you want." He tells me, completely in denial.

I shake my head. "You'll never compare to Beck and Andre."

He smirks. "You'll change your mind." He gets off me, letting me get a breath of relief, and pulls sweats up for me. He buckles his pants and crawls out my window again, shutting it.

I can't fucking believe this.

I pick up my cell phone and press on Beck's number.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice answers. I don't think he read the caller ID.

I let out a shaky breath. "Beck, can you come pick me up?"

Now he's awake. "Cat? What's wrong? Yeah, I'm leaving right now, let me put a shirt and slippers on. Oh god, what happened? Are you alright?"

I wince in pain, my insides hurting. "I'll tell you when you get here. Call me when you're outside."

"Okay, dear, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm getting in my mom's car now, since she's parked in front of the garage."

"Kk." I sigh out.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so." I whisper and then hang up. I force myself out of bed and grab my stuff together. I leave a note for my parents on my bed, so they don't panic in the morning. I take my stuff downstairs, almost collapsing. I go back to my room, pick up the basket that had my sound asleep puppies inside, and carefully put them next to the bags. Before Beck gets here, I go to the bathroom and wipe the remaining cum away. I feel so disgusting, but I know this isn't my fault. And I hope Robbie realizes he's an idiot because I'm telling Beck and Andre what happened.

He's a dead man.


	81. Chapter 81: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 81 (Beck)

I pick up my phone and call Cat back when I'm parked in her parents driveway. I tell her I'm outside and she says okay. I get out and rush up to the front door. I just want to see her for my own eyes and hold her…she sounded absolutely horrified on the phone. I need to know what just happened. She opens it and looks horrible. "Baby, what happened?" I ask as she leans into my arms. I rub her back as she sobs. "Are you alright?"

She shakes her head. "No…can we talk in the car?"

"Sure." I help her with her bags and she grabs her basket that had the puppies and she locks the door behind her. I put her stuff in the backseat, while she puts the basket next to her feet. I help her into the car, and she winces in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked hastily, worried she hit something. She shook her head and put her seat belt on. I give up for that for a second and rush over to my side and got in. I pulled out of the driveway and head back to my house. I take her hand. "What's happened?"

She looks out the window. "Robbie snuck into my room just now."

My heart stopped. And I can guess what he did…the way she's traumatized, sore, and shaking…that son of a bitch. "He's dead." I growled. "He's fucking dead."

"Well until then, can you and Andre just hold me?" She asks me like I would actually decline. "I just needed you and Andre. My husbands."

I try not to cry. Yes, I feel a furious rage and want to murder Robbie right here and now, but now that my wife is scared and broken…I can't help, but fear that what Robbie did ruined the progress she's made over the months of her depression. She's done so well. She's come so far…and look what happens. Robbie may have ruined everything. Why can't Jade, Tori, and Robbie let us be happy? We're married and in love. Why can't they see that?

"I hate to admit this, but…" I sigh. "I wish I had listen to you and Andre. I wish I had never dragged you guys back to this godforsaken place."

"Can we go home after thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night?" Cat asks me innocently, but in a sleepy tone as well. "Just leave right after the pumpkin pie."

I chuckle. Cat's favorite thing about Thanksgiving dinners is the pumpkin pies. I nod, giving her hand a squeeze. "Yes. And I'm sure Andre won't argue…but before we leave, Andre and I have to stop at Robbie's house before we leave town."

"I'll wait in the car." She mumbles.

"Yes, I know." I kiss her hand. "I hope you know that you are the light of our lives, Cat. You're Andre's and I's pride and joy. You are such an angel and our little princess. We're so blessed to have the honor of being halfway worthy of being your husbands, but we got you and we're keeping you." I've never been THIS deep before. Cat looks surprised too. But my words are nothing, but true. "You're our wife. And we're proud to call you that."

She breaks into tears again and leans her head on my arm. "I love you so much, Beck. You and Andre are the best persons ever. I don't deserve you two. You deserve perfection, but like you, I got you and Andre, so I'm planning on keeping you." She kisses my cheek, making me grin. "Nothing can break our special bond between the three of us. No matter what, we've made it through so many trials and hardships, but together, we made it through."

"That's right." I smile to her and quickly kiss her forehead.

She's just so precious.

Once we get to my parents' house, I take my seat belt off, but before I could do anything else, Cat whipped her seat belt off and crashed her lips passionately onto mine. The pups were asleep still, so we're good there. I put my hands on either side of her head, deepening the kiss. Suddenly she's on my lap, but I push the seat back so she doesn't hit the horn. She grinds her special spot against me and I let out a pleasured cry. I feel her lips smirk. I pull the thin straps of her top down and let my hands massage her breasts. She leaves my lips and kisses my neck. I love her kisses. Soon I have her shorts and underwear off and she pulls my sweats down a little, sitting herself on me…

I can't believe I'm having sex with my wife in my mom's car. Yup, I'm going straight to hell.

After I cum inside her and she comes on me, she collapses her weight on me, breathing heavily into the crook of my neck. It feels good. But we should stop before I get hard again.

After getting out, we let the pups go pee on the grass before letting them follow us inside…those things look so stupid when they walk. They put one back paw forward, one front paw forward, the other back paw forward, and then the other front paw forward and they keep walking like that. I would love to keep calling them rats, but rats walk more sensible that those things! And when they walk right beside each other, it looks ridiculous!

I keep Cat's luggage in my hands as she helps them up the stairs and they follow her into my old bedroom…literally OLD bedroom, since I haven't slept in that thing since I was probably 15! It's a queen size bed, thank god. I help my darling wife into bed and she tucks those damn puppies in, but thankfully she puts them on Andre's safe. She gives Andre a kiss on the cheek, but he doesn't move. I see him breathing so that's a good sign.

I wrap my arm around Cat's body, pulling her close to me. "No one is going to lay a hand on you anymore." I whisper to her.

"No they are not, you know why?" she whispers back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm never going to sleep without you guys protecting me again."

I chuckle. I see the pups snuggled up to Andre. Oh jeez.

"Aren't they so adorable?" Cat suddenly asks, petting Squiggles.

I raise an eyebrow, but give her a few soft kisses on her neck. "Just fantastic."

"Beck!" She hisses. "Not in front of the babies when they're awake!"

I swear to god sometimes I mentally plot a horrible death for those two pajama dressed, not even a pound rats!


	82. Chapter 82: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. Can anyone give me an idea of what to do next on this story? I have up to chapter 96 written and that's the end of the story, but I want to make it to 100, so I need something to happen in between now and the last chapter. Any suggestions?

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 82 (Andre)

I feel something licking my nose…what the fuck? Is Beck licking me? No…this tongue is too small. I open my eyes and see that apple headed rat dog, Squiggles, dressed in those dumbass pajamas right in front of my face…"AH!" I shout as I jump away from the rat, but I end up rolling out of bed with a loud thud. I groan as I force myself to my knees and glare to Beck and Cat who are now sitting up, staring at me with shock. Little Cutie-Pa-Tutie is yawning from Cat's arms, and Squiggles runs to me that stupid little run those rats do and I have to catch him when he falls off the bed. "What the fuck?"

Beck clears his throat. "By the way, Andre, the puppies are here."

"Thanks for the fucking update." I growl as I put Squiggles to my face to stare at him with him only in my palm. He licks my nose again and plays with my cheeks with his paws. "I hate you."

"ANDRE!" Cat scolds me. "We are not supposed to say 'hate' or bad words in front of the puppies!"

I attempt not to roll my eyes. "My apologies." I hold the pup close to my chest as I force myself up. Cat lays back down, letting Cutie-Pa-Tutie cuddle up to her again. Beck sits up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Cat, what are you doing here?" I ask in concern and then grin. "Did you miss us that much?" When Cat bites her lips and almost has tears, I look to Beck, who sighs and gives me a look that says we're going to kill someone. "Who?" I growl, clenching my fists, which makes Squiggles squeal. "Whoops. Sorry."

Cat sighs. "Robbie."

* * *

"They are so adorable, Cat!" Beck's mother squeals like Cat always does when she and Cat are taking a video on Beck's mom's phone. The puppies are on the suede couch, and they're teasing them with toys. "Oh, so precious!" Squiggles is dressed in a blue plaid vest with a visor to go with it. Cutie-Pa-Tutie is dressed in a pink dress…Cat called it a 'Garden Flower' dress…whatever. All I know is that I feel so fucking sorry for Squiggles…poor guy.

I walk up to them and smile. Not because of how "cute" the puppies are being, but how sweet my wife looks right now. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you need to eat. I don't want your blood sugar getting low."

She pouts. "Aw, but I want to play with the puppies. Pleaseeeeee?"

I get serious now. "Cat, I'm going to be firm here. You need to eat."

She glares at me and then stomps to the kitchen table, where Beck and his dad are eating the pancakes Cat and Mrs. Oliver made for us. I already ate mine because I was fucking starving.

It's already a great morning. The turkey is in the oven, which smells great. It's 9am right now, so we're going to get dressed, Cat's going to help Mrs. Oliver in the kitchen, and I wanted to help, so I'm setting the table, while Beck and his dad are going to be mowing the lawn in the backyard because apparently it looks bad…even though it looks perfect to me. I smile when everyone is now gathered at the table.

"So really, how are things at your new home?" Mrs. Oliver asks us sweetly.

"It's getting there, Mrs. Oliver." I answer her.

"Andre Oliver!" She suddenly scolds, startling me. "You call me 'mom' from now on!"

I raise an eyebrow, but don't object. "Okay. The house is still a work in progress, mom, but Beck and I have plans to keep fixing it up."

"Cat takes good care of it inside." Beck smiles to our wife, who blushes. "She's decorated it and everything looks wonderful."

"So life must be so perfect over there, huh?" Mr. Oliver asks, reading his newspaper.

"Totally." Beck answers with a fake smile.

Cat and I glare to him. What the fuck is he doing? Lying to his parents?

"Beck." I advice him.

"Life cannot be perfect." Mom says. "Nothing's perfect."

"It is for us." Beck said suddenly, sounding like he didn't want to talk. "Don't worry. We're fine."

Suddenly his parents look worried. "What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Is it money?" His father asks. "Beck, you can borrow money and pay us back when you can."

"It's not money, dad." Beck sternly said. "We're fine."

"Ooh, is Cat pregnant?" Mom suddenly asks with a bright smile.

I wince as I look down at Cat, who drops her fork. She stares at the breakfast on her plate with no emotion. "Not everything is okay." Cat whispered, a tear leaving her eye.

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Fine! Fine, whatever! The lies unravel, alright?" He snapped, standing up suddenly, startling us all. "I got shot, Cat was hit by a car, Cat can't have kids, our dog died, Andre-"

"Beck, stop!" I shout, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mom is crying, while his dad is speechless. "Beck, why don't you tell us these things?" His mom asked, heartbroken. "We call every Sunday to talk and yet you keep telling us all these wonderful things you all have done during the week…and yet, you got shot? You never mentioned that! How could you lie to us like this? First you run away from home-"

Whoa…did she really just say that? Bitch…

"We had no choice!" Beck defended himself. "We were getting beat up practically daily! Someone was bound to go too far and kill us!"

"Well then you shouldn't have ruined your life by loving both a man and a woman at the same fucking time!" Beck's dad shouted suddenly from his seat.

Everyone in the room gasps.

And did HE just say THAT? Bastard!

Beck's dad looks horrified. "Oh my…Beck, Andre, Cat…I didn't mean that."

Cat stood from her seat, snatching the puppies from my hands. "It's time for them to go pee." Before anyone could stop her, she went out the front door, with Brother right behind her.

"Beck-"

"Look." Beck sharply glared to his father. "We'll play house for today. It's Thanksgiving. So let's try to keep everyone happy. Cat wants to spend Thanksgiving with her parents and brother, Andre would love to see his mom and grandmother, and I thought you'd love to see all three of us." Before his parents could respond, he stops them. "Let's pretend we're one big happy family. But don't worry. We're leaving tonight."

"Beck, you're supposed to stay 2 more days!" His mom protests, tears leaving her eyes.

"No." Beck shakes his head. "It was mistake dragging my spouses here. I hurt them by convincing them that it was a safe place now…I was wrong. I thought my family was our safety while we were here, but I was so wrong. Let's just pretend today and then we're gone." He frowns. "Forever."


	83. Chapter 83: Cat

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 83 (Cat)

Andre helped me put on my white button up knitted sweater that my mom made for me and I put my UGGs on. My hair was half up and half down, a bow on the side of my head. Beck put his new black windbreaker on and his boots, while Andre put his blue zip-up sweater and his sneakers. I dressed my puppies and Brother in warm sweaters and Andre took me by the arms from behind, leading me out of the Oliver household. He put my hood over my head so my ears won't get cold as the puppies cradled in my arms.

I wasn't allowed to hug Beck's parents goodbye…

Andre insisted I sit in the front seat today, so he helped me inside after putting Brother in the backseat, and he put my seatbelt on for me. He kissed my cheek and forehead before closing the door. I watched as Mrs. Oliver was in tears at the front door while Mr. Oliver was having a small conversation with Beck. Beck was looking angry and annoyed, but finally I saw what was happening.

Mr. Oliver grabbed Beck's hand harshly, putting something on his hand, and making Beck close his hand so he wouldn't drop it. Beck clenched the item in his hand before sighing deeply. I hear him say 'thanks' before he gave a nod to his mother. He didn't go up and hug her. He helped Andre into the backseat and then got into the driver's seat next to me. He suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek without a word. He shut the door and took his wallet out. I saw a few hundred dollar bills in his hand and he stuck it neatly with the rest of the money.

His dad gave us money…

Andre was sitting behind me as we pulled out of the driveway and he leaned up a bit, rubbing my arm gently to comfort me. We are just leaving, leaving. We're not stopping at Robbie's. We're not going to waste our time on him. I watched as I wrapped Squiggles and Cutie-Pa-Tutie in blankets and they cuddled up to them. I held them close to me, trying not to cry. "Are we really never coming back?" I ask softly, my voice cracking. I heard Beck announce at the table that we were never visiting Hollywood again…ever again. As his wife, I had to nod and act like we had discussed that beforehand, which we didn't.

Beck sighed deeply, pulling into a gas station. "No."

I sniffled.

"Your parents said they'll come visit us." Andre tries to soothe me. "You want to go in and get something to drink? Eat?"

I think about it and nod. I keep the twins on the seat after helping Andre out. And I closed the door. Beck gave me 60 dollars and told me it was pump 5. I nodded and walked in with Andre, who kept me close to him. It was cold…really cold. I walk up to the cashier while Andre goes to get his and Beck's drinks. "60 on 5, please." I tell the older man in a fake sweet-as-sugar voice.

He nods and gives me a smile. "How's your thanksgiving going, sweetie-pie?"

I sigh. "Sad."

* * *

We stop at a motel an hour later because it was already almost 9pm. After Beck paid for the room, Andre took our bags, and I grabbed the dogs and we walked up some stairs to the room. Beck opened the door with the key card and helped me inside. I carefully set my puppies on one of the twin-size beds. They're asleep. I take out my suitcase and get them dressed for bed. They whimper, but oh well. They need to be warm.

"Do you want to take the shower first, sweetheart?" I hear Andre ask me.

I nod. "Yes." I make sure my puppies are secure and safe before grabbing some pajamas and walking into the tiny bathroom. I lock the door…we always had an agreement to never lock doors on each other, but tonight, the boys understand that I'm very upset with them. And this time, it's not the mental depression causing it…it's my emotional heartache of the possibility of never seeing my parents again…after my shower, I walk out and look at the boys. They look back at me. I let a tear fall. "I want a divorce." I whisper to them, but they hear me.

Beck looks horrified at my words as he backs up, putting a hand to his chest in shock. Andre shakes his head. "No, no, no, no, you don't mean that!" He lets his tears fall. "Please, Cat, no!" He runs up to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. I lean against him. "Cat, don't do this! I can't lose you! We can't lose you! PLEASE! You're everything to us! You're our whole world!"

I sigh. "Our families hate us…"

"Who cares?" Andre sobs. "I don't! Beck doesn't! We don't! Cat, the three of us are a family!"

"I can't have kids."

"But we have each other and the dogs! We raise them like they're our children, remember?" Andre kept trying with desperation.

"I'm mentally unstable."

"We're working through that!" Andre shouted. "You've come such a long way! It's my fucking fault in the first place of why everything went to hell!"

"I've been raped 3 times, assaulted once, cheated once, and-"

"But that's the past!"

"But if I'm out of the mix, you guys would be happier." I whisper.

"Cat…we'd die without you." Andre buries his head in the crook of my neck. "Look, we're upset, we're tired, so please, let's just go to sleep. We'll talk more about this in the morning when we're rested and alert." He leans back and I see the devastation and fear within his eyes.

I sigh. "Okay."

He sighs in relief, almost collapsing. "Okay…" He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to take a shower."

I nod dully and he goes to the restroom. I look over at Beck, who's sitting on the end of the other twin bed, his elbows resting on his knees, and his face in his hands. His shoulders are shaking and I hear little sobs. I walk over and sit next to him, running my fingers through his hair. Suddenly he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulls me onto his lap. He wraps his arms tightly around me and rocks me back and forth, crying into my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head gently on top of his.

"Please…don't leave us." He whispers. "I love you. Why can't you see that all the decisions I make is for you and Andre's safety? I need you guys safe and well. I can't let you guys get hurt, physically or emotionally. I just can't." He gives my neck a few kisses. "Your parents say they'll visit us. We'll meet them in San Diego for a vacation or something. Same with Andre's mom and grandmother."

"But your parents…"

"I want nothing to do with them." He growls. "What they said hurt me so bad…"

"It did?"

"Yes." He leans back and his eyes are still watery. "They've been lying to me all these years. I feel so betrayed."

"You do?"

He nods. "Cat…the world has hurt me so bad. It's non-stop too, but do you know the two people in the whole world that I KNOW would never abandon me, betray me, and not love me is?" I shrug, even though I know the answer good and well. "You. Andre. You two are everything to me. I cannot go one day without both of you laying beside me. I married you both for a pretty good damn reason and that is to be with you both for the rest of my life." He sighs. "Cat, we may not be able to have children, I know…but I'm starting to realize that God has a different plan for our family." He motions to Brother and the puppies, asleep on the other bed. "They're our kids." He chuckles. "I never thought my kids would be two 1 pound Chihuahuas named Squiggles and Cutie-Pa-Tutie and a huge golden retriever mix with great dane named Brother, but not everything in my life makes sense."

I giggle.

"But it just feels so right at the end of the day." He tells me, pressing our foreheads together.

I kiss his lips. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

I give him a sad smile. "I'm staying."


	84. Chapter 84: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 84 (Beck)

I helped my wife out of the car as we were at the grocery store. Andre went out the other side of the truck. Cat grabbed her tiny purse and I wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her inside. It's a little chilly here in Delicias, but nothing bad to the point we're freezing cold. It's still decent, but at night, it gets cold. It doesn't help the fact that the floor in our house is stone, so it's colder. Even the fireplace can't help that much.

Andre grabbed a grocery cart before Cat took out her Pear-Pad we got her as a surprise present a couple weeks ago and she brought up her grocery list on the screen. "Okay, first is the fruit section." She pointed to the right, which had all the produce. "Zucchini?"

Andre grinned as we watched Cat pick out the good ones. "Of course."

"God forbid Andre go a meal without his Zucchinis." I joked, patting him on the back. Cat puts the bag in the cart and we move on to whatever else is on her list. Soon we're turning into a different isle before someone was going too fast and not watching where they were going and slam their cart into ours. Andre grunted in pain as the handle slammed into his chest. Cat gasps while I check him. "What the hell?" I growl, but I see their little kids pushing the cart. They gasp at the sight of Andre in pain. I try not to get mad, but it's hard.

Their mother comes up, looking frantic. "Oh mi palabra, lo siento!" The woman speaks in a hurry. I heard "sorry" in there. "Mis hijos estan tan fuera de control! Esta bein?" She motions to Andre. I heard 'children' and 'alright' in that sentence.

Andre nods. His co-workers and Cat have been teaching him quite a bit of Spanish. "Si, voy a estar bein. Solo se presente hematomas." I heard 'fine'…dang, I suck.

Cat put a hand on Andre's arm gently, but looked to the children. "Debe tener mas cuidado. Alguien realmente puede resultar herido." Something about 'careful' and 'hurt'.

The woman nodded to her kids, who were looking upset. "Escuche a la senora agradable ahora." Something about listen to the nice lady. "Ahora, que tiene el hombre escuchar?"

The kids sigh, but attempt to look up at Andre. "Los sentimos muscho." They say at the same time. There's three of them. All look alike. They have one wrinkled, dirty clothes. The mother doesn't look any better. I'm guessing they're a bit poor…but still…kids need to be more careful.

After saying goodbye to them, we continue on. I rub Andre's back. "Are you sure you're alright?" I ask in concern.

He's still holding his chest where the handle slammed into him, but he nods. Cat had taken the cart and is now pushing it, but glancing at us with worry every now and then. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe some ice when we get home won't hurt." His voice is dripping with pain, but he's trying so hard not to let it show in front of Cat and I. Cat looks upset still, so Andre kisses her head. "I'm okay, sweetheart."

She sighs and nods. "Okay."

* * *

I watch from the bedroom door as Cat's fussing over his bruised chest. It was a lot worse than we thought it was. Those kids slammed into our cart pretty hard though. And to make Andre grunt in pain at the store was a big thing, since he has more muscles than me. He's a pretty strong built guy. It also scratched him a little where the bruising is worse, but that's because of the plastic. Cat's putting ice on the bruising.

Andre chuckles and puts a hand to her cheek. "I'm fine, love. Don't worry."

Cat sighs. "I know…but…I love you and Beck so much. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Now you know how we feel when it happens to you." He told her.

Amen.

Whenever these two are hurt, it just kills me inside.

Suddenly I feel something crawl on my foot. I look down and see Cutie-Pa-Tutie looking up at me. "Well, there's my girl." I coo as I lean down to pick her up. I see Squiggles come up behind me, but he runs to the mini-squeak toy that they left on the floor. They're still only a pound, but I've come to accept that they're important to us, no matter the size or what they look like. Cutie cuddles to me, laying in my arms like she was a baby. I chuckle. I walk over to Andre and Cat. "Look who wanted to say hi."

They smile as Cat takes her from me, giving her a kiss on the head, and then puts her down on the bed so she can crawl to Andre.

Cat stands up suddenly. "I'm going to go make some dinner. I'll bring it up so you don't have to get out of bed."

We both chuckle. "You're spoiling me." Andre teases.

Cat shrugs and then smirks. "I'll make you feel better in another way too tonight." With that, she gives us a flirty wink and leaves the room.

"Okay, can it be bedtime already?" Andre suddenly asks me and I laugh. "I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not." I put Cutie on the floor and she goes and plays with her brother. I crawl on the bed and sit myself on Andre's hips, straddling him. He grunts. I lift up his shirt and see the deep bruising and little band-aids on his cuts. I lean down and give him a few light kisses.

"Oh, that feels good." He sighs out.

Suddenly he does something unexpected.

He lowers my sweatpants I had changed into after we got home and let's my dick come out. He brushes his hands on it, suddenly I'm hard and big. I'm trying to catch my breath, but it's hard to as he begins to pump me. I fall forward, but hold myself up with my hands on top of Andre. He leans up and leaves butterfly kisses on my neck. "Andre." I breathe out as he's pumping faster and leaves a few bite marks. Soon I'm shoving myself deeper into his hands to help him out. As I'm about to cum, I crash my lips on his, shouting as I cum on him. I fall to the side and lift my sweats up, while breathing heavily. "Holy fuck…"

"Uh, Beck…"

"What?" I lean up and he points to the floor. I look and there's Cutie-Pa-Tutie and Squiggles, sitting and looking like they've been watching this whole time. "Aw, fuck."


	85. Chapter 85: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 85 (Andre)

I'm holding hands with Beck as we're in his truck, with Brother in the backseat, going towards the places that's selling healthy looking Christmas trees. We plan on surprising Cat with it. She's been begging for one, but Beck and I have been working so much, it's been hard to get one, but today is a good day to go since we have the day off. It's still early, so we were letting Cat sleep in and we got dressed and rushed to the truck with Brother, heading out.

I'm kind of hoping to at least pull up and surprise her with it.

I give Beck's hand a squeeze. "I cannot wait to see Cat's smile."

He chuckles. "Me neither. I know she's been wanting a tree, so I feel crappy that we haven't had time. I feel like we should made time at least."

"I feel the same, but what can we do?" I shrug. "We got to work, Beck. She understands that."

"But I don't want work getting in the way of our marriage." Beck suddenly tells me, sounding a bit more forceful. I look over at him and he's serious about this. "You and Cat mean the world to me. I just want you both happy, but dammit, I don't want Cat to feel like we're too busy to make her fucking happy, you know?" He really is troubled. What the heck? When the heck has he been feeling like this? "I can't take all that disappointment we always see in her eyes anymore…"

"I'm pretty sure the presents we always buy her makes up for it, right?" I chuckle, but when he sends me a quick glare before going back to the road, I realize what an asshole I just sounded like. "I didn't mean that."

"Cat loves us." He tells me. "She doesn't give a care about those material things. She wants us and to see us every once in a good fucking while. But when we get home, we're tired and a bit cranky. I feel like shit every time I tell her "not now, I'm exhausted" or something along those lines."

I think about it…he's right. Both Beck and I do tell Cat that…a lot. "I never thought about it that way."

"Yes, I love spoiling her, and I know you do too." I nod in agreement. "But is it worth her feeling lonely every day though?"

"But Beck, we gotta work." I told him. "We have the mortgage, our car payments, food, gas, phone bills, and all that crap. Cat understands."

"Why can't we ever fucking win?" He mumbles as he pulls into the dirt parking of the outside Christmas place.

"Life isn't easy, Beck." I tell him as we get out of the truck, and Bear jumps out behind me. We walk in through the entrance. First thing we see is a woman come up to us, giggling. "Oh here we go." I grunt in annoyance.

Beck takes charge…after the incident with that strange woman in the park, he hasn't really tolerated slutty women like this bitch. Before she opens her mouth, Beck puts a hand up to stop her. "We're looking for a Christmas tree that's about 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide." He says in a strict tone, letting this woman know he wants no flirting. The tiny Mexican woman twirls her long brown hair, not giving up, so he takes my hand. That shuts her up. She groans and motions us to follow her…I'm guessing she speaks English?

* * *

We pull into the driveway, but our hearts almost stop when we don't see Cat's car there. "Where the hell is she?" Beck growls as we jump out of the car, once again, Brother right behind me. "So much for surprising her." He muttered as we entered the house that was locked, so that means she left willingly. He takes out his phone, most likely calling our wife. I sigh. Cat is not supposed to leave the house without telling us…with her still unstable mental state, it's too dangerous for her to be even driving… "Cat, where are you?" Beck says, trying to remain calm.

He puts the phone on speaker so I can talk to her too.

"Hey, Beck! I woke up and you weren't home! Anyways I'm at the park with the pups, but I didn't feel like walking."

Beck grips the phone. "Cat, you know you are not supposed to leave the house without us knowing because…because…" He can't say it.

"Because it scares us, girl." I say into the phone.

"Hi, Andre!"

I don't think she's getting the point.

"Are you at the park down the street?" I ask her, about to get into my car and make sure she's alright.

"Yes, but the pups are cold, so we're going to head home right now, so I'll see you there! Love you!" And she hangs up…

Beck throws his phone harshly on the couch and walks back outside. I follow him, sighing deeply. "I can't believe her!" Beck kicked the grass. "Godammit, doesn't she get the fact that she's not stable enough to be driving? Fucking hell!"

"Beck, I know you're worried about her, but you need to calm down." I tell him sternly. "When you're upset, you take it out on us by yelling, so we don't want that on Cat, do we?"

That struck a chord with him, obviously, because he winced. "Yeah, I know…sorry."

We quickly get the tree into the house, strapping it on the tree holder before Cat comes in. The puppies walk in with their jackets on and warm boots as Cat has her beige coat on…she's had that for a couple years now…maybe it's time to get her a new jacket. She gasps when she walks into the living room, seeing the Christmas tree. Obviously it doesn't have any lights or decorations on it yet, but it will by the end of the day.

"Well?" I ask her. "What do you think?" She recovers and jumps into my arms. I hug her tightly. "I'll take that as a sign of approval?"

She giggles. "Yes." She whispers. She smells so good. "Is that why you boys took off so early?" She asked after making me release her and she went over to Beck, who hugged her.

I nod. "Yeah, we wanted to surprise you."

"Cat, why did you go to the park alone?" Beck suddenly asked her, ruining our nice Christmas moment…thanks, hubby.

She looks down at the stone floor and shrugged. "I wanted to go somewhere besides home." She looked up at both of us. "You guys have no idea what it's like being trapped in the house all week long." Okay, if my heart wasn't broken for her before…it sure as hell is now. "I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't take it anymore."

Beck seems to understand too, I can tell. He puts his hands on her face, making her look at him. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "I…I wish I could do something, but…can you blame me and Andre for getting worried?" He asked her. "Cat…it's…we can't…"

"Lose me, I know." She whispers. "But I get so depressed and lonely being here all day, every day. I can't be depressed because when I am, I get these scary thoughts."

My eyes widened. "Cat, honey, why don't you tell us these things?"

"Because you both would just take me back to the psychiatrist and make him change my medication for the millionth time!" She snapped at me, slapping Beck's hands away. "That's why! I'm sick of it! I can't take it anymore! I always feel so nauseous and dizzy, which are the side effects of every pill you people make me take! I either sleep too much or sleep too little! I either eat fine or I don't eat at all! I sometimes love to go work on my garden, but sometimes I don't even want to see the sun!" She stomped her feet. "I can't do it anymore!"

Beck and I look at each other, thinking the same thing: how did we not see this? I look back at Cat, who's waiting for us to say something. "I'm so sorry." My voice is hardly my normal voice, but I'm completely guilt ridden. "I never thought of it that way…"

"You guys just see what you see from the outside." Cat continues. "You don't know what demons I'm fighting off in my head. They're telling me to not eat, to cut, to kill myself, to throw myself down the stairs, to punch the mirror, to…well, there's just so many things."

"Cat, have you cut?" Beck suddenly asks.

Cat sighs and removes her jacket…no…no, no, no…she pulls down her jeans and I make her sit down. She opens her legs a little and we immediately see where she's been cutting her skin. Close to her entrance, towards her behind. No matter what sexual activities we would do, we would never see the cuts from there. She's smart, I'm telling you, but sometimes she's a little too smart… "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

Beck goes and grabs the disinfectant cream while I wipe her tears away. Once that's done, we help her put her jeans back on and we sit down, having a long, long talk…

I was wrong…

Working isn't more important than our wife.


	86. Chapter 86: Cat

Sorry for not updating. My girlfriend and her family have been in quite the depression…I don't think she wants me to say what it is. She'll do that on her story/stories. I don't know when she'll update next. She's pretty depressed…and I've been comforting her, so I haven't had time to update. Sorry. This is a short chapter because I just had no clue of what to write. My focus is all on DA right now. We haven't gotten a chance to work on the other stories yet. Sorry.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 86 (Cat)

I looked myself in our closet mirror in our bedroom, taking in my dark blue long sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans, and put on my light blue fur snow boots, and thought I looked decent. We were going to the snow today. It's about an hour away to the snowy mountains. The boys thought we needed a getaway this weekend…they've been worried sick about me. I don't blame them. If one of them were cutting and I never saw it for months, I'd be a wreck too.

I don't really understand what made me cut…all these medications have just sent me over the edge. I wish the boys never forced me on them in the first place…the voices I hear are scary.

_They don't love you, so just fall down the stairs. Leave them alone._

_You're so fat, they're disgusted with you. Don't eat._

_Don't you understand how unimportant and stupid you are? Cut yourself as a punishment._

And more…I face those and more all day almost every day. Like I told the boys, they only see what I show on the outside. I don't want them to see the trauma I'm facing inside my mind.

"CAT, LET'S GO!" I hear Andre's voice call from down the stairs.

_See how stupid you are? You're keeping them waiting forever! They're so annoyed with you!_

I put my hands to my head, squeezing. "Shut up." I whimper.

_I'm telling you what you need to hear. You're worthless, pathetic, and nothing of important to anyone._

"Stop." Tears leave my eyes. "Please."

_Punch the mirror. Break a piece of sharp glass. Die._

"Please, no."

_Why shouldn't you? You're NOTHING. Andre and Beck do NOT want you around! You're just in the way of their happiness!_

I scream sharply. "STOP IT!" I curl up against the bathroom counter, in the corner, crying. Suddenly someone picks me up. "NO! LET ME GO!" I scream, trying to get them away.

"Shush, Cat. No more of this yelling." I hear Andre's voice softly say to me as he cradles me. "It's okay."

"I'm going crazy." I sob into his jacket. "Andre, I'm losing my mind!"

"No, you're not." He sighed deeply. "Cat…I don't know what to do."

"The voice is telling me to kill myself!"

His hold tightens on me. "Don't you listen to them."

"But it's so hard!"

"You fight for me!" He snapped. "You fight for Beck! You fight for us! You hear me?"

I'm trying to catch my breath and nod. "Yes…"

Andre sighed. "Where the hell is Beck?"

"I dunno." I mumble. "Can you divorce me already?"

"Nah, you're just too hot." Andre grinned and I couldn't help, but smile. "I love you so much. There's no way in hell we're letting you go."

"I'M HOME!"

"Beck." I mumbled.

"UPSTAIRS!" Andre shouted, making me wince. "Whoops, sorry."

"It's okay." I sigh. "Do you think he's going to hate me?"

"For what?"

"Thinking those bad thoughts."

"Beck could never hate you."

"I what?" Beck came into the bathroom part of our room and looked worried and confused. "Hate you? Why would I hate you? What happened?"

I looked to Andre, indicating I wanted him to explain. Andre sighed. "Cat just had a breakdown. And it was bad. She was screaming and…it scared the fucking shit out of me."

"Are you alright?" Beck came over and kneeled in front of me. He put a hand on my cheek gently.

"I had bad thoughts." I whimper out. "Those mean people in my head wanted me to kill myself or cut myself, saying that I'm a bother to you guys and you don't want me."

"And that's not true." Beck said in an obvious tone. "Cat, you know that."

"But I was thinking I was worthless, pathetic, needy, and-"

"But you're not." Beck said firmly. "You do everything for us. If you weren't here, I'm pretty sure we would've lost our minds by now." I giggle a little. "Cat, you cook, clean, send off the bills every month, you take care of the dogs, and by you just making us smile…you do more than enough. I cannot comprehend how much Andre and I appreciate and love you for everything you do. Without you, there'd be no life for us."

Andre kissed my head. "You make us so happy."

"So I'm not a burden on you guys?" I asked timidly, needing reassurance.

"Nope." Beck smiled. "Now let's go to the snow, alright? I think that will get our mind off things." We all nodded and they helped me up.

I love my husbands.


	87. Chapter 87: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. DA is holding up good. We're working on chapter 12 of our story.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 84 (Beck)

"Gracias." I'm glad I know enough Spanish to have a decent conversation with a customer now. I've sold 3 cars today, which is great, since it's our Christmas Special Sale. I shake the couples' hands and then walk back inside. It's actually chilly here in Chihuahua. Speaking of Chihuahuas, I need to make sure I don't forget their presents, along with Andre's and Cat's. I wrapped them and put them in my office for safe keeping. I boss comes out of his office with his Santa hat on his head. He made us all wear them…I hate hats on my head… "Hey, Frank." I smile.

"Beck, just the man I want to talk to." He smiled back. "Take the rest of the day off. I'm sure your wife and husband miss you."

"They do." I chuckle. "Thanks. Merry Christmas!"

"Do you need help taking all those presents to your truck?" He asked, knowing that's where I stored them. All my co-workers have stored their presents here.

I'm about to decline, but then I remember how many I had in there… "Actually, yes, please." We share a laugh and get to work. It takes two trips, but they're safely in the truck. My boss pats my back and gives me a present. It's a coffee mug. I smile. That was nice of him. I say goodbye to my co-workers and get in my truck, turning it on. I put the heater on a little. I smile at the thought of going home and surprising my family…

Andre had gotten Christmas Eve off, and everything is closed tomorrow, which is Christmas day. Unfortunately, we must go back to work the day after, but that's alright. I'm personally just excited to see the smiles on Cat and Andre's faces. I put extra money aside every time I got paid this year just to buy Christmas presents. I know material things aren't everything in a marriage, but dammit, I want to spoil those two. And since we're treating our three dogs like our kids, I spoil them as well.

And it's hard not to think of them as my kids since Cat dresses them up every fucking day.

I pull up and honk my horn, seeing Andre and Cat's cars there, so they're home. The front door opens and suddenly our big dog, Brother, with a Santa hat and a bandanna around his neck, comes running out. I get out of my truck and he jump so on me, licking my face. "Easy there, Bro!" I laugh as I make him get down. "I'm sorry, but I'm married."

I hear a gasp and look up. I see Cat with one of the dogs in her hands. "BECK!" She has a bright smile as she runs to me and into my open arms. I hug her tightly. "You're home early! YAY!"

I give her a tight squeeze before setting her down. "I missed you both so much."

Andre walks up with a grin and I peck him on the lips. I pat Squiggles' head, since he's in Andre's arms. "I'm glad you're home early."

I nod. "Yup. So who wants to help me take all these presents in?"

Cat squeals, jumping up and down. "Presents!"

"Here, take Squiggles." Andre handed the pup dressed in a Santa outfit to Cat, who cooed at the puppy. "Go inside and get them warmed up by the fireplace. We'll be in right now."

"Kk!" She giggles. "Brother, come on!" She waits for our big dog to follow her in.

"She's in a great mood." I comment as I open the back doors and Andre and I start taking the presents out. "I'm glad."

"Christmas spirit, I guess." He shrugs and we walk inside. We go into the living room and I still am in awe every time I take a look at the large tree that we decorated as a family a couple weeks ago, with an angel right on top…the angel had a Chihuahua head though…don't ask. We got a picture of Andre lifting Cat up and she put the angel on top of the tree. It's my background on my phone. I saw presents under the tree already and then we add mine.

Cat is cross legged on the floor as the puppies are climbing on her. Brother is laying down behind her. He's very protective of her…just like Andre and I. I see that Cutie-Pa-Tutie is dressed in a "Mrs. Clause" dress. Absolutely adorable. She starts walking over to me and I still laugh at how stupid they look when they walk, but I pick her up and hold her close to my face. "There's my baby girl." I coo at her and she licks my nose. I see Squiggles leave Cat and walk over to my feet. I pick him up. "And my little man."

"Hey, Beck!" Cat gets to her feet. "I made cookies!"

"Oh really?" I set the pups down, who immediately go and start climbing over Brother.

"They're really good." Andre tells me from his spot on the couch. "I had like 5 of them."

"Then I must get some." I chuckle as I walk into the kitchen where Cat was. She got out a small plate and put a few on the plate. "You made more?"

"For Santa." She told me in her innocent voice.

Oh, man…Andre and I hate eating sweets at night…can she just not believe in the fat guy in the red suit so she doesn't lay cookies and milk out for 'him' even though it's usually Andre and I eating them. Wait…no, I don't want her to find out. I want her to keep that innocent look in her eyes and keep on with her beliefs. I want her happy and carefree on Christmas and if believing in Santa helps that, then I'm sure as hell not going to ruin that for her.

I walk back out to the living room, where Andre is watching the dogs play. I feel the warmth of the fire, see the stockings safely over the fireplace, and everything was different colors around us, thanks to the Christmas lights on the tree. We have six stockings. Brother's red stocking, Squiggles' black stocking, Cutie-Pa-Tutie's white stocking, Cat's sparkly pink stocking, Andre's green stocking, and my blue stocking. Cat had written our names on them with a glitter pen.

And even though no one sees our home, we put up some simple Christmas lights on the roof. Believe it or not, we actually let Cat help us put them up…and we were cautious the entire time, but Cat had fun.

"I'm gonna go change out of my work clothes." I tell Andre, who nods and I peck his lips once more before heading up the stairs.

And before I could even take my tie off, I hear something we never hear…

Someone knocking at the door.

The gate is locked…

Fuck!


	88. Chapter 88: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 88 (Andre)

I'm sure Beck had the same idea I did after hearing the knocking on the front door. I told Cat to stay in the kitchen, so she did, taking the puppies with her. Beck was running down the stairs, still in his work clothes, but his tie was loosened. I have Brother beside me, growling. Beck goes into his protective mode and grabs the gun from the drawer of the side table next to the door. He takes the safety off and I prepare for the worst.

He opens the front door and raises the gun immediately. We get confused since no one is there. We immediately go outside and look around. We run to the side of the house too, but no sign of life. "What the hell?" I ask and Beck shrugs. "There are woodpeckers around this time of year still."

"True." Beck nods and we head back inside. Beck shuts and locks the door, turning the safety back on the gun, and puts it back in the drawer. He rushes back upstairs to change while I sigh, heading back to the living rom.

"It was nothing, Cat, you're safe." I call out about to sit back down on the couch. When Cat doesn't come out, and I see the puppies run out…I knew something was wrong. "Cat?" My voice cracks as I head into the kitchen. I almost have a heart attack when I see Cat limp on the floor. "CAT!" I rush over to her and see a deep bruise forming already on her upper cheek and eye. "Cat!" I try to wake her up, forgetting that there must be someone else in the house. "BECK!" I cry out.

But then I sense someone right behind me…

It wasn't Beck.

I turn around and kick the gun out of the masked intruder's hands, making it hit the wall and fall to the ground. I'm glad the gun didn't go off because it's now facing Cat. I grab the guy's hand and pull him down, kicking his face, and he falls back. I try to tackle him, but he kicks my face. I feel my lip cut. He stands up suddenly, but Beck comes out of hiding and headlocks him. I get up and raise my fist, punching the guy in the face, making him fall to the ground, unconscious. I immediately go back to Cat's unconscious state, while Beck unmasks the predator that touched my wife.

"Oh fuck."

"What?" I ask, looking up from Cat to the unconscious dude. It's the guy that's been on the news for weeks. He's robbed stores and broke into random people's homes, stealing people's money and just beating the home owners up, not killing them. I guess he took advantage of us because we're in an isolated area. I'm just glad Beck and I were home, and it wasn't just Cat alone in the house. Beck calls the police, while I continue to wake Cat up. Soon she moans. "Oh sweetheart." I whisper as I help her up to her knees at least and she immediately clings to me. The side of her face is swelling with a bruise. "How's my sweet girl?"

She stares at the intruder. "He snuck up on me and hit me with his gun." And then she gasps. "My puppies!" She runs out the kitchen to look for them. I sigh, keeping an eye on the robber, who hurt my sweet wife.

That mother fucking asshole.

* * *

"Aw, just one present!" Cat pouts to me as she's straddling my lap in her little short green satin nightgown. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Cat, don't you want to open up all the presents tomorrow morning at once?" I ask her, rubbing my hands up and down her bare thighs. Holy fuck, her legs are so smooth…I'm getting hard. Shit.

"But just one tonight!" She puts one finger up to indicate that's how many she wants to open. "I'm too excited!"

"Wait till tomorrow morning." I growled. I suddenly grip her ass and yank her covered entrance onto my throbbing dick that's covered and trapped by my pajama pants. Cat has her lacy underwear on, but she gasps. "For now…" I put my hand inside her panties and rub her clit harshly with my hand. She's panting now, her eyes closed, and her sex pulsing. I'm erection is definitely noticeable now. I feel Beck get behind Cat, straddling me behind her. Oh my god, getting harder! It's painful!

Beck put his hand inside Cat's panties from behind and I feel his hand brush against mine as he sticks his fingers inside her entrance. She screams with pleasure. She focuses enough as she reaches down and pulls my pants down enough so my dick is out in the open. Oh it feel better. She squeezes me with one hand while she pulls Beck's pants down the same way and squeezes his member with her other hand. The pleasure makes me rub her clit harder, and I feel Beck picking up the pace as his fingers fuck her entrance.

Cat's panting hard now, but keeps strong with her hand jobs. Beck and I nod, getting the same idea. We pull our hands from Cat's underwear and make her stop her hand jobs. She gives us a dirty look, but Beck harshly makes her stand up and rips her underwear off. I lower my pants a little more and so does Beck. He harshly throws her back on me and I fix her legs on either side of me. Beck takes his position behind her, straddling me. Cat nods, saying she's ready and we both thrust into her, with her screaming with shock and pleasure.

We move together, with Cat helping us as well. I reach over and rip the upper part of Cat's nightgown, since it was a v-neck, and immediately grab on to one of her breasts with my mouth. She puts on of her hands to my head, pushing me closer to her, while her other hand is in the back of Beck's hair while he's sucking on her neck. We keep concentrated on penetrating her at the same time. We're great multi-taskers when it comes to our sex lives.

Finally I feel my relief when I cum inside Cat and my lips leave her breasts as I collapses against the couch, exhausted. Beck and Cat keep going at it. My dick is still inside Cat from the front, so it feels great when her walls clench around me and she comes on me. Beck groans loudly, cumming into her behind. Cat collapses on top of me and I hold her close. Beck pulls his pants up and crawls to sit next to me.

When Cat regains her senses, she glares at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You ripped my best nightgown!"


	89. Chapter 89: Cat

Sorry, this is a short chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 89 (Cat)

I let out a tiny squeak as I stretched a little. When I did that, I felt one of my puppies stretch against me, with their back paws against my chest. I don't make much noise since I notice my husbands and Cutie-Pa-Tutie are asleep. Squiggles is up now, his tail wagging. Brother is laying at the foot of the bed, his tail also wagging and he's panting. I smile sweetly at them and pick Squiggles up, gently and carefully getting out of bed without waking my husbands up. Brother follows me to the backyard, where we go outside and I let them use the bathroom. It's cold outside, so I make them come back in after they do their business.

Ooh, I want to open my presents soooo bad! But I guess I should make breakfast, wake the boys up, and then we can open them. I turn on our tiny radio that has Spanish Christmas on it, but it's easy going at least. I put down breakfast and toys for the two awake dogs and then I get the breakfast ingredients out. I decide to make French Toast, which is Beck's favorite breakfast. Andre doesn't have a favorite breakfast because he says everything I make is his favorite.

"CAT!"

I wince when I hear Beck shout from upstairs. "Downstairs!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE OPENING PRESENTS!" Andre yells.

I roll my eyes and don't answer them. I put their breakfasts on plates and set the kitchen table while they come into the kitchen with Cutie-Pa-Tutie in Beck's hand. He puts her down with Squiggles, who is sliding on the tile floor with his tiny toy. "I was making breakfast for you two." I tell them with a glare when they smile and kiss my lips. "I didn't know that was a crime now."

"Never." Andre wraps his arms around me from behind. "Merry Christmas, sweet girl."

"Let's hurry and eat." Beck says with a grin. "I'm sure we all want to open presents soon."

"Yes!" I squeal and we sit down to eat. After I take my medications, I chase the puppies into the living room. I LOVE the way they run! They're so adorable! The boys think they run like they're "retards", but I think it's adorable!

"So Beck, you can play Santa this year." Andre chuckled as he and Beck came out of the kitchen after me. I sat on the floor with the pups, who were playing with my hands.

Beck glared, but then shrugged. "Fine, fine." Brother suddenly sat next to me, like he knew he was getting presents too. Andre put more wood in the fireplace so it could get warmer. Once Andre took a seat on the carpet floor right next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, Beck grabbed a random present on top. It was small, square, and pink. "And this one says "Cutie-Pa-Tutie" on it." Beck smiled as he walked over and I opened it for my precious baby pup. It seemed that she knew it was hers because she was sniffing it, trying to see it. Once it was opened, I pulled out a chain crown with pink diamonds on it. It was a clip for her collar. "Just for my little girl." Beck cooed as he patted Cutie's head.

I clipped it on her color and it seemed to make her glow.

After a few more presents, Beck opened one that Andre and I picked out for him. It was a necklace that had a jeweled guitar on it and it was black. Beck loved it. Beck and I picked out a necklace for Andre that was jeweled music notes, colored with black and white. And then I was handed a present. It said "To: Mom, From: Brother, Squiggles, and Cutie-Pa-Tutie" so I ripped it open. I know the dogs REALLY didn't buy and get it, but it's still sweet…especially when I pulled out a diamond necklace that was shaped as a heart…and inside the heart was in cursive writing "Mom"…

I burst into tears.

"I'm praying to god those are tears of joy, or else I'm pummeling you, Beck." Andre warned him.

I nod, trying to calm down. "Tears a joy, don't worry." I pick up Squiggles and Cutie-Pa-Tutie and they try to lick my tears away. "My sweethearts."

There was so many presents to go through and we went through, and then we spent the rest of the day playing with the dogs outside, making cookies and sweets, laying by the fireplace, making love, and then before we knew it, it was getting late. It was around 9 when I took a shower. I was almost done when I heard one of the boys come in. "Just brushing my teeth, sweetheart." Beck said as I heard him turn the sink water on.

I giggled. "Okay." I kept washing myself and when I looked down at my chest, I saw something… "Hey, Beck…"

"Yes?"

"There's a strange lump on my left breast." I get a bit scared now. "It's the same kind of lump my mom had when she got breast cancer."

I hear Beck drop his toothbrush.


	90. Chapter 90: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 90 (Beck)

My boss gave me a week off for vacation time a few weeks later. We don't plan on going anywhere, since Andre still has to work, but I've been spending it with my precious wife who I love so much. And who also is awaiting the call back from the doctors for the test results that should be coming any day now…the second Cat told me that there was a cancerous lump on her breast, the next day, I called the doctor's office and demanded my wife to be seen immediately. When he examined her, he said they'll do some x-rays and other shit I didn't understand. She's already done through MRIs, CAT scans, ultrasounds, and a PET scan.

He says with not only the lump showing, there was irritated skin, Cat admitted her breasts have been sensitive, and there was beginning to be minor swelling below her breasts. And now we're waiting…he says to just relax and be patient. Fuck him. My wife could be dying and he tells Andre and me to relax? He's a mother fucking idiot. You don't tell two overprotective husbands to relax and be patient when our wife is on a fucking examination table, waiting for the news that a fucking cancer could be trying to kill her.

Today though, I let Cat sleep in as I kissed Andre good bye when he went to work. He was getting off early because Cat's doctor called yesterday…and the test results were in. We were going down there for Cat's appointment at 3. All three of us…because we're married and we're strong. We had our one year anniversary three weeks ago and we've been going tough all fucking year. So we can make it through this!

But I'm still unable to fathom the thought that I could have a possibility of losing my wife…

I get back into bed with Cat. She's on her side, facing the opposite of me, while the puppies took Andre's side and she's sleeping with them. I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist and put my arm under my pillow, laying my head down on it, but close to her head. I breathe in the scent of her soft hair and listen to her gentle breaths. I tighten my hold around her and pull her closer to my chest while tears leave my eyes.

I'm trying to be the strong, supporting husbands she needs right now, but I CAN'T! She's my best friend, next to Andre…and if I lose her…nothing will matter. Andre and I could stay married and attempt to live in this house with just the two of us, but we are a threesome in love! We married in three, so if one dies, how does that seem right? It doesn't! I just can't believe this…we expected to be together forever…but cancer never popped up in my head.

But it slapped me in the face.

I felt Cat turned around carefully in my hold and I opened my eyes to meet her big brown ones, who stared back at me with sadness. I tried to speak, but suddenly a sob came out. I tried to get out of bed so I could control myself in another room, but she held me tight with her own arms and made me stay put. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to me as I let my tears fall. Her tiny hands were on either side of my face, using her thumbs to wipe my tears away. Her voice is so gentle and loving. I feel like I'm in heaven with an angel comforting me. She pressed her sweet lips against my forehead, giving me a light kiss. "You'll see, baby. A miracle is going to happen."

"I love you." I didn't mean to sound so wimpy and act so childish in front of her. "I just wanted you to know that ever since Andre and I got you to ourselves, life has been grand. When you were gone in Las Vegas that one time for a few days, we didn't know what to do." I pressed my forehead against hers. "We love coming home to you. I love to walk in the door and see your smile, hear your sweet voice, and feel your embrace…I just want you to know that…" My voice cracked and she gave me a small encouraging smile. "That you make our lives worth living."

"Both you and Andre are everything to me, Beck." She whispered back to me. "But listen to me, you cannot worry yourself sick about this. If I have cancer, then we'll get through this. I'm going to fight for you, Beck. I'm going to fight for both you and Andre. I know good and well that you and Andre would lose your minds without me to make sure everything is in place around here." She giggled and I let out a small smile, knowing that was the truth. "So I'm going to fight, but I need an army behind me."

"We're behind you." I told her, almost desperately. "Andre and I are right behind you, holding you up, and keeping you strong. Always."

"Okay." She grunted and released me, getting up. "I need to pee sooooooo bad."

I laughed a little when she ran to the bathroom.

That's my girl…the girl I love so much.

* * *

I waited outside on the front porch for either Andre to pull up or Cat to come out finally from making sure the puppies had enough to eat and drink, even though we'd be gone for not even an hour. Silly wife of mine. When I see Andre pull up, I smile at him as I walk over to him, Brother at my heels. He gets out of his car and forces a smile, but it worries me. "Andre?" I kissed his cheek, but he doesn't respond. "Is everything okay?"

He scoffed, something I'm not used to hearing. "We're about to drive to the doctor's to await the news that our wife may just be dying from breast cancer…trust me when I say this, Beck, everything is NOT okay."

"It's not a for sure thing." I tried to tell him…even though I knew what he would say and I knew what he would say was the truth.

"How the hell can you tell me it's not a sure thing when all the signs and symptoms are there?" He snapped. I think he's taking this harder than I am…his lip trembles, but he holds in his emotions. "Beck, our whole life might be snatched away from us and there would be nothing we can do to stop it…Cancer could take away our princess and we can't protect her from it."

"That's enough." I tell him firmly. "Cat is about to come out of the house in a second and when she does, she will not want to see you like this. Understand? She wants to see her two strong husbands!" I tell him strongly, making sure I was getting my point across. "She's scared shitless too, you know? And she's our wife, so we have to make sure she's not feeling alone and afraid. We can cry and be scared on our own time…but for now…we got to be strong for her."

He looks at me. "But she's our angel…"

"I know."

* * *

Andre sat with Cat in the two chairs across the table in the doctor's fancy looking office, while I leaned against the wall behind them. My hands in my pockets, my hair covering my face, and tears threatening to drop…my heart's pounding, my mind's racing, and I've never felt so nauseous in my life. Am I the one who is getting checked for cancer? Or is my wife? Either way, I can't take it…me or my wife, it hurts me equally.

So when the doctor walked through the door, taking off his white lab coat, dressed in a blue dress shirt, tie, and slacks, he sat in his chair at his desk. He opened Cat's folder. "How are you today, Mrs. Oliver?" He asked, looking over her folder.

Cat was trembling. "Fine…"

"Your test results came in."

Andre was fidgeting. "And what'd they say?"

The doctor suddenly closed Cat's file, looked at Cat, Andre, me, and then Cat again with as much sympathy as he could muster up. "Mrs. Oliver, you have breast cancer."

The next thing I remember is dropping to my knees, curling up and crying.

Nothing could've prepared me for that.


	91. Chapter 91: Andre

Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Cat does get a lot of the crap thrown at her, but get over it.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 91 (Andre)

"Andre, I'm fine."

I don't respond as I help my wife down the stairs. Even though there are really no symptoms of dizziness or tiredness, I'm still protecting her and making sure nothing happens. You never know, you know? My wife is dying of cancer, so I want to make sure she'll be okay for now. She's going to have a biopsy in about a month…a month is too long, but it's the soonest they can get my precious wife in.

Beck's hardly been home. He's been taking overtime at work. Going in early, staying a bit later…he doesn't want to be home and face the reality of seeing Cat withering away, even though I haven't seen a change in her physically. She's been reacting okay. She's not breaking down like I thought she would be, but I can tell she's trying to be strong for us. Sometimes I hear her crying in the shower, but I don't bother her.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as we make it down. "I just want to be close to you right now."

She frowns and faces me. "Oh honey, I'm sorry." She puts both her hands on either side of my face. "I know this is hard on you. I should be more sensitive."

"I'm just scared." I keep talking quietly. "I can't lose you, Cat. I guess I'm being more protective than usual, but can you blame me? I want to keep you as long as I can…"

"The biopsy could get the cancer in time, baby." She tells me, giving me a comforting, but fake smile. That hurts. "I'm going to be fine. You'll see. And even if they don't get it, there's a surgery I can go through and then if not, there's chemotherapy."

"Cat…" I sniffle.

She leans up and kisses my lips. "Everything's going to be fine. It's Beck I'm truly worried about."

I sigh. "I haven't seen him barely in days, so I wouldn't know."

"He's just dealing with this in his own way." She tells me in a soft voice. She's just so sweet and loving. "I'm going to go call my mother, okay? I think she should know."

I nod and kiss her lips one more time before she hugs me and then leaves my arms to head to the house phone. I sigh and look around. Maybe I'll go play with the dogs outside. I go outside and see the evening sun setting. Beck should be home soon…possibly. I don't know anymore with him. I can't believe he's being so selfish. He's not the only one affected by this. I'm hurting too…and even though she won't admit it to me, Cat's fucking scared out of her mind. The puppies sense our fears too, I can tell. They've been quiet and depressed, and not wanting to do much. Like now. I throw the ball and Brother just watches it bounce, while the two Chihuahuas are sitting on the front porch, curled up to one another.

"Party poops." I mumble. I go over and sit next to Brother on the grass, patting his back. He leans onto me, groaning as he does. "It's going to be alright, bud. You'll see. Mommy's strong. She'll get through this, huh?" He groans again, like he's talking back. I hear the front door open and close, but I don't go over there. I know it's Beck. I don't want to see him. I can't deal with him right now. I have Cat to take care of, so I can't let him depress me right now. But when he comes and sits down next to me about 10 minutes later, dressed in some sweat pants and a sweater, with his hair messy, I sigh. "Hey."

He leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek. "How was your day with Cat?"

"Okay." I shrug. "I just…let her rest. I mowed the lawn and she worked on her flowers a bit. We went grocery shopping."

He nods. "I'm glad she's relaxing a bit."

"Yeah…"

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I vaguely hear Cat's sweet voice talking to her mom on the phone still. They have a lot to talk about, I bet. Her mom could relate to her and understand Cat better than we can right now, since her mom went through that horrid scare with breast cancer. That was a nightmare, considering Cat was a complete wreck for those few months. She could hardly function, but Beck and I helped her through it.

"Who is she on the phone with?" Beck asked suddenly.

"Her mom." I answer, still staring ahead at the sun. "She hadn't told her yet."

"Oh."

"Beck, why are you working so much?" I blurt out. "It's Saturday. We promised to always keep our days off so we can spend time with Cat."

He sighs deeply. "Andre…even with my insurance, our medical bills are piling up. Not to mention, cell phone bills, the mortgage on the house, the car payments, groceries…even with both our incomes, finances are getting tight." He shakes his head. "I'm trying to keep getting overtime to help pay these things. I do want to be home more with you and Cat, but this is something I need to do to help provide for you guys."

"You act like I don't do shit." I tell him. "I work hard. Sure, 8 hour days, but dammit, Cat wants me home…and you. She needs our support. And that's not the only reason why do come home late and go to work early. You're just afraid to be around Cat right now."

"Andre, let me deal with this in my own fucking way, alright?" He snaps at me.

My eyes widened and I look at him in disbelief. Even Brother lifted his head up and stared at him. "Did you seriously just talk to me that way?"

He bites his lip. "Sorry. You didn't deserve that."

I shake my head and stand to my feet, walking away and back into the house. I see Cat singing a bit while making dinner. I see the pups came inside and they're in their cradle, sleeping. I grab my car keys and wallet, and Cat turns to me with concern. "I'm going for a drive."

She looks hurt. "But…but I'm making dinner. Your favorite."

"Cat, I need to go for a drive to clear my head." I go to walk out, but I hear her pleas.

"Please don't go." Her voice cracks. I don't want to look at her…cause I know I'll see those little tears. "I need you. Please."

As I'm leaving, I hear Cat's sobbing…I want to go back, but I don't. I leave the house and get into my car, driving away.

Then it dawns on me…

Did I just walk out on my wife when she needed me the most?

I do a u-turn, parking back into the driveway, and rush back into the house. I slam the door shut behind me and go into the kitchen, where Cat's leaning against the counter, crying. "Oh, baby." I whisper and she looks up with a gasp. I rush to her and wrap my arms around her and she does the same. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I keep desperately apologizing. I mean, what the fuck was I thinking leaving her when she needs me? I can't do that! Beck's practically abandoning her, and if I do too, what hope could she have left? "I'm such an idiot!"

She moves back and smiles at me through her tearful eyes. "You came back though."

"I need to be with you." I lean down and kiss her head.


	92. Chapter 92: Cat

Updating earlier than usual cause a few friends and I are going on a road trip, and something to read wouldn't hurt on the way there.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 92 (Cat)

It's the week before I go in for my biopsy to see if the doctors can get the cancer out before it spreads. I'm praying it works because this is tearing my marriage apart. I hardly see Beck and when I do, he's snappy and moody. Andre's depressed and I'm losing my connection with him. The pups and Brother can sense our problems, so they're not taking it well. It hurts because…I need their support through this. I'm scared too. I'm the one who's dying.

So I left for a few days. I filled up my car with gas and I'm driving over to California to visit my parents. I needed to. I want to give the boys some space and let them work out their issues before I come back. I took the pups and Brother, who's sitting in the passenger seat with me. My parents sent me some money to help me with gas money so I could head over there. I didn't want to use the boys' money. I know money is tight. I left a note for my husbands. I left right after Beck left work. I had already packed my clothes and stuff the night before.

So when I hear my phone ring and see it's Andre calling, my heart breaks. "Hey, babe."

"Cat! I came home for lunch and I read your note! What do you mean you're going to California right now? You're driving there? Cat, what are you thinking? You are in no condition to be driving all that time alone!"

"I'm going to be fine." I tell him gently.

"Caterina Oliver, I demand you get your butt back home!"

"No." I hate to disobey him. "You and Beck need to work out your problems with each other. I need to give you some space too."

"No!" He sobs now. "I don't want space from you! I just want to hold you and be with you! PLEASE!"

Tears come to my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone for a few days. I made a few dinners and they are in containers in the fridge. I bought some other stuff too for you guys to just whip up. You'll be okay. Oh, and I took the dogs. I'm trying to let you guys get your priorities together, so I'm taking all the distractions away. And you never know…this could teach Beck a bit of a lesson too."

"Cat…please…" His voice breaks again. "I want you home."

"No." I tell him firmly now. "You and Beck need to talk."

He sighs deeply, still crying. "Okay…I'll talk to him when he gets home."

"Good." I sigh. "Let me get off the phone now. I'll call you when I get to my parents' house."

He sniffles. "Okay. I love you, Kitten."

I smile. "I love you too, baby." And I hang up. I feel a bit better.

* * *

My parents come outside after I pull up to the house. They engulf me in tight hugs, kissing my forehead and cheek. "Oh, I've missed you so much, baby girl!" My mother sobs into my shoulder. Tears come to my eyes too. "I'm so sorry about what's happening to you, but I'm still so happy you came! I've been wanting to hold you so bad to comfort you! Oh my sweet little girl, who I love so much!"

"Oh mom, you're making me cry." I sniffle.

My dad hugs me again and then helps me get my bags and the pups with Brother out of the car and into the house. He immediately lets them outside so they could use the restroom. "How does a barbecue sound, sweetheart?" He asks me with an emotional smile on his face.

I smile. "Sounds wonderful, daddy. I should call Beck and Andre really quick."

"Okay." He kisses my head again.

I take out my phone after he goes outside to start the barbecue and press on Andre's number.

"Hey, baby girl? Did you make it okay?" He asks, a bit frantic.

"Yes." I sigh. "I'm exhausted though, but I made it. My dad's making dinner and then I'm going straight to sleep."

"Beck's not happy." He tells me. "I couldn't talk to him. I'll try again tomorrow."

I frown. "Okay."

"Don't fret." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than me. "We're going to have a long talk eventually, don't worry."

"Is that Cat?" I hear Beck's voice in the background.

"Yeah. She made it safely to her parents'. Want to talk to her?" I hear Andre ask.

Suddenly the phone is being shuffled around and I hear a large sigh before my husband speaks. "Hey."

"Hi." I mumble.

"Cat…I'm sorry." He tells me gently. "I've just been trying to ignore everything that's been happening, but when I got home and Andre told me you were gone for a few days because of the way I've been acting and the way Andre and I have been treating each other…I've realized this has to end and I need to get my act together. You and Andre are everything to me. I've been pushing you two away when we need each other the most. Especially when you need us to lean on."

"I do need you. BOTH of you." I tell him, crying again. I cry too much. "So please…you and Andre need to have a long talk. Make some make-up love." I giggle and he chuckles. "I love you. I love you both."

"We love you too, baby." I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's smiling. "Sleep tight. Let your parents know we say hi."

"I will. Love you too. Goodnight." And I hang up.

"Are they okay yet?" My mother suddenly enters the room after putting my stuff up in my old room. "Have they talked?"

"They are about to as we speak." I smile. "I'm glad."

"I remember when your father started getting distant when I was going through all that pain…alone and I was scared out of my mind." She starts running her fingers through my hair after we sat on the couch. "I talked to him about it and he broke down. He was scared too. We've been together and in love since we were 15 years old, kitten. So he was terrified of the thought of losing his wife, best friend, and first love."

"I bet." I curl up to her and suddenly she pulls me onto her lap. She's strong. "I love Beck and Andre so much, mom. I can't leave them."

"You need to believe in God." She tells me firmly. "If you believe with all your heart, you'll be healed after this biopsy. They'll get it out, but you need to pray and believe."

I nod. "Okay."

"Now, you're joining us for church on Sunday." She smiles at me.

I giggle, but I agree.

I need some prayer right about now.


	93. Chapter 93: Beck

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 93 (Beck)

"Husbands of Caterina Oliver?" A doctor with a heavy Mexican accent calls out with a clipboard in his hands. He looks up and Andre and I immediately walk over, holding hands. We get some weird looks from others in the waiting room, but we ignore them. "I'm Miguel Ramos and I am the one who just performed the biopsy on your wife." He began, having trouble speaking to us in English, but we're getting the point across. "We have good news. There was only one tumor and it was very close to the surface of the breast's skin, so we were able to get it out and make sure she was clean and safe of the cancer."

I almost collapse into Andre's protective hold, who speaks for us. "So she's cancer free?" He asks in a hopeful voice. "Our wife is going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Like I said, we caught it just in time. She'll make a full recovery and it'll be like none of this ever happened." He gave us a smile. "Now would you like to come see her? She can go home after an hour so we can make sure her blood levels and heart rates, and blood pressure stay normal enough for her to go home." We nod immediately, needing to see our redhead warrior. "Come with me."

We go to the back area and soon we're at a "room", that's covered by curtains. He opens one of them and we see Cat asleep on her side. Tubes up her nose, an IV on her arm, little sticker wires on her chest, and she's curled up in her blanket. She looks peaceful and exhausted at the same time. Andre rushes to her side. "We can't thank you enough, doctor, for saving her." I tell the man. "She's everything to us."

"She's a sweet girl." He smiled. "She's asleep and may be a bit out of it when she wakes up. The anesthesia can wear a person out."

"Okay, thanks." We shake hands and he leaves, closing the curtain behind him. I walk over to Andre's side, putting a hand on his back, rubbing it as he's holding her hand. "We're not losing her."

"I know." He sighed out. "I'm just so relieved, it's overwhelming."

"I know, right?" I chuckled out.

About an hour of waiting, I sit down in a chair because Andre refuses to leave Cat's side. The doctor comes back, so I stand up. "Here is a packet of everything you need to help her with the next few days."

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask in worry, suddenly realizing that Cat may have some after effects of this minor surgery.

"Yes, but she needs to stay off her feet and eat easy foods for the next two days, take her medication for a week to help for any reason, and just try to make her as comfortable as possibly." He tells me, handing me a packet. "Things we recommend she only eats for the next couple of days are in there. Again, try to keep her off her feet. The after effects of anesthesia can take a toll on a person's body, especially a body as tiny as your wife's."

"Okay." I'm still getting relieved that Cat's okay. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it." He smiles. "Just let us know when she wakes up and we'll see how's she's doing. You'll be able to take her home."

And oh how much I want her home, in bed, and us holding her.

He leaves again and I turn to see Andre in the same position. I walk back over. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? She's okay."

"I just want to be near her right now." He whispers. I can tell though. He was a major wreck when Cat took off to California. I deal with fears in my own way. The thought of losing my wife scared the fucking shit out of me to the point I didn't want to face it, so I worked and avoided being home. Andre is the opposite. He wanted to be near Cat, always with her, and just wanted to keep her safe as much as he could. "It's just been a trialing period for us, so I'm trying to regain myself."

I kiss his head. "Well, if you didn't hear the doctor, we got to keep her off her feet because the medicine she was put under is going to make her a bit drowsy and delirious. She has to only eat soft foods for a couple days, or at least stuff that's easy on her stomach. There's some medication I need to pick up so she can take that to help with the swelling and pain." I flip through the pages. "Um, and there's some other things, but those can wait until we get home."

"Okay." He mumbles. "I just want to take her home and hold her."

I pat his back. "I know you do. You will." As if on cue, Cat lets out a little cute whimper and stirs a little. I look to Andre to see his reaction and I swear his eyes lit up. He leans down so he's at her level, so the first thing she'll see his him. "Hi, my sweetheart." He greets her in a gentle voice. She flutters her eyes open. She's just adorable. How the hell did we get so fucking lucky to get her as our wife? I mean…seriously? She's beautiful and perfect. "How are you feeling?" Andre puts his hand on her cheek.

She yawns a little and sighs. "Sleepy. I feel kind of…funny."

"They have you under anesthesia." I tell her, letting her know I was there too. "So you'll be feeling that way for a couple days."

"Oh…ok." She blinks her eyes to keep them open. "I want to go home."

"Alright, love, let's get you home." I lean over and kiss her head and walk out to get the doctor.

…she's okay.


	94. Chapter 94: Andre

Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 94 (Andre)

"NO!" I woke up with a start, my clothes soaked to my body with sweat and my heart pounding against my chest.

I looked around and saw Cat's eyes opening while Beck sat up with me and reached over to put a hand on my arm and he looked around. "What?" He asked in panic. "What's wrong? Did you hear something? Is someone in the house?" He kept asking, needing to know before he had to go get his gun. He was already reaching for it actually, since he puts it under the mattress on his side, for easy access.

"No." I gulped out and kept breathing heavily. "No, no one's here."

Cat leaned up on her elbows. "Did you have a nightmare again?" She asked in her innocent voice.

I loved her so much…

The day the doctor told us that Cat had cancer, he mentioned to us after we were able to get Beck in a stable mode that she was only at stage 1 in her breast cancer, so they would be doing a biopsy. They did. They got the cancer in time so she's safe for now. That was a month ago…but I'm still having nightmares. They don't come every night, but dammit, they feel like it. Not only was I losing sleep over this, but so were my husband and wife.

"Yeah." I sighed out, running my sweaty hands through my damp dreads.

"Same as last time?" She asked, but I had turned away from her.

"Yeah."

Every time ever since we found out about Cat's cancer, I've been having reoccurring nightmares about running into the hospital, immediately seeing Beck. He'd tell me that Cat had died and I'd leave him, running into a random room. In that random room would always be dark except for one single spotlight on Cat in her hospital bed. A white sheet would always be over her face. I would always pull it down and she'd look totally different and sickly. She'd open her eyes and tell me that I failed her and didn't protect her like a good husband would've, and then she'd die again. I'd scream her name over and over, but then I'd wake up.

And I'd see my spouses worried looks.

"I need to go wash my face." I grumble as I throw the sheets and blankets off me.

Cat sat up. "The puppies look like they need to go outside. I'll take them. I need air."

Beck nodded and I helped her off the bed. She took the tiny pups and Brother with her downstairs. I went into the bathroom quickly to avoid a look from Beck. But unfortunately, Beck follows me into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, watching me splash water on my face. When I finished and grabbed a towel to wipe my face dry with, he spoke. "Andre, I really do think you need to see someone." He tells me in a serious tone.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Like what? A therapist? A shrink? What's next? You gonna force me onto psych meds too?"

"Hey!" He snapped. "For one thing, putting Cat on medication was both mine and YOUR decision, not just ME! And second thing, yes! A therapist! Counselor! Someone!"

"Why?" I shout back, throwing the towel across the bathroom, which ironically lands in the hamper. Good throw. "I don't need help!"

"Those dreams are haunting you every night for a reason, Andre." He growled at me. "You've told me what they were about, and they would've stopped if they were just because you were worried about Cat's cancer. They didn't. No, there is something deeper in your emotions that's got you so stressed out to the point you don't even know what it is." I hate it when I know he's right. "You need to go see someone, Andre. Anyone. Not to me, not to Cat, and no, not to Brother."

I gave him a small smile. "I thought that would've worked that one time."

"It didn't though." Beck wasn't in the mood for jokes. "If you don't do something about this now, you're going to end up going insane."

"What like Cat?" I blurt out, not meaning my words, but it just came out. "We took her to the therapist and look what happened. She was put on fucking crazy pills! She was crazy when we took her in and she came back out even crazier!" Wow…my words are even slicing through my own heart. Am I seriously saying these things? What if Cat's listening to this?

"IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN DRUNK AND RAPED HER, CAT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ON THOSE FUCKING PILLS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Beck snapped, knowing full and well that those words would've sent me off the edge…

And they did.

I want to cry…scream…die.

My lip trembled. "You promised to never bring that up." I whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you were crossing the line too." He told me firmly and I nodded. It was true.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." He sent me a sad smile. "Well?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll go see someone."

He sighed in relief and walked up to me, hugging me. I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent that always made me feel like everything was going to be okay and he would always make sure I'd be alright. Cat was my princess, and Beck was my knight. I think I'm the joker somewhere in there or something, but all that I know is that I cherish these two so much. They love me too, which is a fucking plus. Before I had them, I used to wonder if anyone would ever truly love me…and I found it.

And I married them.

* * *

When I get home from my first appointment with the therapist that came from Beck's insurance, I see Beck laying on the bed, but he was propped up with the pillows behind him. Cat was asleep next to him, so he was playing with her hair. The puppies were in between them and Brother was sleeping at the foot of the bed. I give him a smile. "Hey, you." He looks up to me and smiles. "How's your day?"

"It's good." He sighed. "So did you go to the appointment after work?"

I nod. "Yeah…"

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah."

He nods and carefully got off the bed. The only one who woke up was Brother, who looked to Beck, wagging his tail. "Stay here and watch over mommy." Beck whispered to the large dog, who seemed to understand as he laid down again. "Good boy." He patted the dog's head and he put his arm around me as we left the room. We went down the stairs and outside to go talk on the patio set. "Is everything okay?" He asked cautiously as we both took our seats.

I shrug. "Yeah…I found out why I've been having these dreams."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I gulped. "I'm not over my dad's death, Beck."

He nodded. "I know."

"I killed him, but it was for a good reason." I try to convince him, even though it was obvious he already understood me. "I had to protect Cat."

"So what does that have to do with the dreams?" He asked me carefully.

"I'm terrified of failing her again." Tears come to my eyes. "You and Cat are my life, Beck. How could I live without you two? If anything ever happens to one of you and I lose you forever, I could never handle that."

"But nothing ever will." He reached over and took my hand. "Andre, we're going to be okay. You don't have to worry."

"Easier said than done though." I mumble.

He sighed deeply. "We need a vacation. To get away and get our thoughts together."

I nod. "Totally agree. I have some vacation time to use."

"Good." He smiles at me. "Let's go on vacation."


	95. Chapter 95: Cat

Thanks for the reviews…this story ends on chapter 100, so chapters 96, 97, 98, 99, and 100 are going to be crazy. This chapter is the last nice chapter of this whole story. Then we'll go into horror starting next chapter.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 95 (Cat)

Here we go again…

My husbands are still asleep because we stayed up half the night making rough, sexy love, and now I'm up and ready for a new day, while they're still in bed. But this time, I love where we are! We're on an oceanfront resort! Beck and Andre thought we needed a vacation. I wondered why, but I didn't question them. I love vacations! They're so relaxing and fun! I miss Brother and the pups though…I called the babysitters this morning and asked how our babies were and they said they were homesick. My poor babies…

"Here is your Strawberry Margarita, Mrs. Oliver." One of the employees tell me, setting my drink on the glass table next to my lounge chair as I'm sitting here tanning by the beach.

I smile and nod. "Thank you." And he leaves. I sigh, taking a sip of my drink. It's nice and cool, just how I like it. Yes, I know my husbands and I have an agreement not to drink, but we said that this weekend we could have an exception. So I'm taking advantage of that. My cell phone rings from the table, so I set my drink down and answer it. "Hola?" I answer, paying attention to making sure my skin isn't burning, but just tanning. Maybe I should put more sunscreen on?

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I giggle. "Good morning." I tell my tired sounding husband. "Are you and Andre waking up finally?"

"Believe it or not, I'm the only one in the room right now. Andre said he was going to the fitness center here."

"Oh." I nod, even though he can't see me. "Well, I'm down here by the beach, drinking a nice margarita, watching the waves and enjoying the sun. Want to join?"

"I would love to. Be there in a few."

"Kk, love you."

"Love you too, sweet girl." And he hung up.

I smile to myself. My husbands are the greatest guys on the planet.

"Why hello there."

I roll my eyes and groan. You've got to be kidding me? One day! Just one day for a guy to leave me the hell alone! "Hi…" The guy kneels down next to me and I sigh. "Can I be alone? My husband is on the way and I don't think he'll like seeing you this close to me."

"Husband, huh?" He chuckled. I finally look at this guy. He's about Beck's high and figure size, but he has light skin and blonde hair. He has dark sunglasses on so I can't see his eyes. "If I was your husband, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "You're just too beautiful and gorgeous to be alone. My name's Jasper." He said in his Spanish accent. "You are?"

I sigh deeply. "Caterina Oliver."

"Caterina." He smirked. "Sexy name."

"Thanks, now go away please."

"Not so fast, beautiful." I groan loudly, just wanting this perv to leave me alone! Doesn't he get the fact that Beck's going to pummel him? "I want to get to know you a bit more. How about we take a dip in the water?"

"I can't swim, so no." I answer simply, grabbing my sunscreen and putting more on my body.

"I'll hold you close." He got closer to me. I rolled my eyes and continued to put lotion on. "Do you want help with that?" He put his hand on my thigh.

"No, thanks." I answer, letting him touch me. It won't be my fault when Beck punches him. I did warn him. "I'll let my husband help me when he gets here any second."

He runs his hand up and down my inner thigh. "Come on, don't be so hard to get."

"I'm married." I tell him bluntly. "How is that being hard to get when you can't have me?"

"Says who?"

"Says me." I grin as I giggle. Here it comes. "Hands off my wife, you son of a bitch." Immediately Jasper removes his hand from my leg and I sigh in relief. "Who do you think you are touching my wife?" Beck growls. I can't see him because he's behind my chair and I don't feel like sitting up and turning to him. "Show some fucking respect. She said to leave her alone, so get the fuck away from her."

Jasper stands up suddenly and clenches his fists. My eyes widened. This doesn't sound or look good. "Maybe your wife likes it when I touch her?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't actually."

"See?" Beck says in a smartass tone. "Move on, fucker."

Jaspers sighs and kicks the sand. "Whatever. She wasn't worth my time anyways." And he walks off to the next single girl.

Suddenly I feel Beck lift me up a little and I'm suddenly on his lap as he took my seat. "Does every guy have to fall at your feet?"

I shrug, laying my head on his shoulder. "If I could be less attractive, I would be."

"Nah, I love the fact that you're fucking perfect." He tilts his head down to me and kisses my lips passionately. When he's done, he leans back and grins. "Andre's coming in a bit. He went to change into his swim trunks." I nod and kiss him again. I press against a certain sensitive spot on his lower body and he lets out a small groan. "Cat, this is not the right place to do that to me." He growls, gripping my hips with a bruising grip.

I giggle. "But I love it." I carefully make sure I'm stealth about this as I slip my hand under his swim trunk and he takes in a sharp breath. "How does that feel?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…fuck, Cat, not the time and place." He grunts out, trying not to scream out probably since there are other people on the beach. "Oh, fuck, Cat…"

I lean down and suck on his neck, making him breath heavily. It doesn't take long for him to cum on my hands. He's panting and lays back lazily against the chair. I take my hands out of his trunks and rub his shoulders. "How'd that feel, baby?"

"So fucking good." He gulped out. "I want to return the favor."

I shake my head. "Oh, Beck, you know when you and Andre touch me, I scream. So that wouldn't be good to do here."

"Right now, I couldn't give a fucking ass."

I shrug. "Oh well. You can return the favor later."

* * *

Later on that evening, it was so close to sundown that it was just a romantic setting as my husbands and I were walking on the beach. I took my sandals off, since I was enjoying the sand beneath my feet. "Here, let's rest here and watch the sunset." I motion to the safety spot of the rocks we were next to. They nod and we sit, hardly watching the sunset. "This vacation was a perfect idea for us."

"Yeah…it keeps our marriage spontaneous." Andre tells me, rubbing his hand up and down my inner thigh, turning me on. I didn't mean to buck my hips to his hands, but the way his touch was making me want more was unbelievable. "Oh, does our kitten want to be played with?" I shake my head at his teasing. I don't want to be played with because they torture the hell out of me when I let them have their way with me. "Yes, I think you do." Suddenly he puts his hands on my shoulders and makes me lay down fully on the sand.

We're in a isolated spot behind the darkness of the rocks so we're safe from view as Beck removes my bikini bottoms and Andre unties my top. There's a sudden breeze, which makes my nipples erect. "So beautiful." Beck mumbles as he lowers his mouth onto one of my breasts and gently sucks on my sensitive nipple. Andre puts his hand on my other breasts, gentle circling my nipple as he pulls on my hair, making me gasp. He kisses me passionately while both of their hands go down to my bare entrance.

"Oh my god." I whimper as one hand is harshly rubbing my clit while the other hand is sticking three fingers inside my entrance, purposely moving in and out and rubbing my g-spot with ease. "Beck…Andre…" I breathe out. Beck is so close to me, I feel his harden dick. "Please…come inside me."

"Not yet." Beck grunts out as his fingers get rough and move in and out of my entrance fast and hard. Andre's fingers are pinching my clit and moving it in circles, making me pant like crazy. Suddenly Andre takes his hand off my clit, but Beck keeps finger fucking me. They booth shift as I'm brought up to my knees. I feel myself being placed on top of Beck, who's still playing with my entrance. I'm sat on top of his dick, but unfortunately he still has his trunks on.

Andre presses his harden dick into my ass, but he's still covered too. He yanks my head back again and I gasp, opening my mouth, and he sticks his tongue inside my mouth. I try to move myself closer to Beck's dick, but Andre's grip on my hair is so strong, I can't move. Finally I feel Beck leave me and yank his shorts down. Immediately his dick hits me. Andre lowers his trunks too. "Finally." I mumble into Andre mouth, who chuckles. I feel Beck grip my hips as he pushes me down with all his strength onto his member. I gasp because it's never been this hard and big before! It feels so good! "Oh!" I whimper out and then Andre shoves himself inside me from behind. He also is bigger and harder than ever before. Believe it or not, they're stretching me! It's almost painful. I feel like I'm losing my virginity all over again!

As they hump themselves in and out of me, the pain soon turns to pleasure as I'm panting into Andre's mouth and he's doing the same. I hear Beck grunting below me as he's still pushing me in and out of him, but this time, he's grabbing onto my breasts. Suddenly I feel him sit up a bit, putting his hands back on my hips to push me down and up, while he puts his mouth on my neck, biting harshly. I let out a small scream of pain and pleasure.

"Come inside me." I plead with them as I feel close to my release.

"We're not even close, Cat." Andre growls.

I gasp. They aren't? Oh my god! When I moan loudly and come right onto Beck's dick, they don't slow down to let me recover at all. It hurts so bad, but I let them continue so they can get their release. Suddenly Andre harshly pushes me down and I'm on top of Beck, with my hands on his shoulders. They put my legs out so they're close to Beck's head and it's better pleasure for everyone, but it's hurting me, but who cares? As long as my boys are getting what they need…and especially when my pleasure is coming back. With our new position, Beck's dick is rubbing against my clit harshly, while hitting my g-spot at the same time. My whimpers are louder now, partly because I'm not kissing Andre anymore, since he's pressing me down to Beck's chest. Andre's hands are gripping my breasts while he's violently humping my behind, while Beck is making me go faster on him. Beck leans up and presses his lips against mine, biting my bottom lip.

This is probably the best lovemaking we've ever done.

"Oh my god!" I squeal as I come against onto Beck's dick. I start feeling lightheaded, but thankfully Beck cums inside me, and soon Andre does too. I collapse on top of Beck, breathing heavily while sucking on his neck. Andre his laying down on top of me. Both of them are still inside me. "That…was…the best…sex…session…ever." I pant out.

Beck chuckles. "Good." He leans me up a little and pecks my lips. "So who wants to go back to the room and start round two?"

Oh shit…here comes another long ass night.


	96. Chapter 96: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. Here's part 1 of the crazy last chapters.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 96 (Beck)

As we're on the way home from the airport in Cat's car, I notice her leg twitching and her hands gripping one another on her lap. She's looking very sexy wearing her short dress and her hair down, but she's looking nervous at the same time. That's not like my wife at all…well, it is when she's keeping something from Andre and I…which I will find out. Now. "Cat."

She flinches. "Yes?"

Andre's behind her seat and I see him throw me a confused look on why I sound so serious. "Why are you so nervous?"

Andre leans up now. "What's wrong?"

She gulps and shrugs. "Nothing."

"Oh, don't you dare lie to us." I growl at her as I pull off the highway towards our home. "We're your husbands and I damn know well when you're lying to my face."

"You'll get mad." She mumbles, staring at her hands. "Like now."

"I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated that you're keeping secrets." I tell her calmly. "We're married. We don't keep secrets."

Andre sighed. "Beck, just leave her alone. She-"

"I stopped taking my pills 3 weeks ago!" She blurts out and it shocks me so much, the car swerves, but thankfully I controlled myself before we could crash.

I'm beside myself.

Andre's pissed. "WHAT?" He yells, making her flinch away. "Cat, what the hell do you mean you stopped taking your pills? Please tell me you mean the diabetes ones!"

"If she stops taking those, that'll kill her." I sigh. "Obviously she's talking about the anti-depressants, aren't you?" I ask her.

Cat nods timidly. "Yes…I didn't want to be on them anymore."

Andre pins himself back against the backseat, biting his hand. Smart choice. We cannot blow up at our wife right now…or ever.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." I grumble as I turn onto our street. I see our gate open…those stupid pet-sitters. God, I tell them to keep the gate locked at all fucking times and they leave it open. "No more vacations without the dogs." I tell them firmly as I park next to the pet-sitter's car…and someone else's car…we told them they couldn't have friends over! "Obviously it'll be safer and wiser to spend extra to take them with us on a vacation, instead of giving these damn sitters tons of money to disobey our house rules."

I get out of the car as does Cat, and Andre gets out after her. We grab the suitcases from the trunk and Cat already went up to the door. "So how are we going to fucking handle this, Beck?" Andre asks me after I shut the trunk and we have the bags. "Cat's lied to us and taken herself off the pills."

"I don't know." I sigh. "Maybe we should talk first, and then we'll sit down with Cat, and discuss-"

"AHHH!" We hear Cat scream.

My heart stops for a full on second as I drop the bags in my hands, as does Andre, and we book it into the house. The door was open. No sign of life. "CAT!" Andre screams in panic. He goes up the stairs, while I search the downstairs. "CAT! BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Andre screaming. It pains me to hear him so frightened, but I- FUCK!

"ANDRE! DOWN HERE!" I scream up at him as I rush into the kitchen and grab a knife to untie the two women we left here to babysit our dogs. Someone tied them to the kitchen chairs, back to back. Gagged them and blindfolded them. Once I get one of their mouths free, I ask the questions. "What happened? Where are the dogs? Where's Cat?" I ask them desperately. I remember they only speak Spanish. The lady I'm speaking too is in tears, so I have to work fast. I can't see Cat anywhere. "Donde estan los perros?" I ask her quickly.

"Esta mujer llevo!" She screamed, saying that a woman took the dogs.

Finally Andre is back down here, without Cat or the dogs. He helps me untie the other woman. "Que le gusto el aspect de mujer?" I ask what she look like.

"Los ojos de pelo negro, azul, piel palida, significan mujer!" The woman says in panic.

I lose air for a moment. She just described Jade.

SCREEEECCHHH!

My head snaps up, so does Andre's, and we rush to the front yard again. I vaguely see the other car we didn't recognize at first speeding out of the driveway, out the gate, and out of sight. When I feel a part of me break…I knew Cat was in that car. "CAT!" I shout as I rush to her car. "Andre, call the police!" I scream to him, and he's in tears, but he nods and rushes back inside. I slam the car door shut as I peel out and pull out of our driveway and race down the way Jade left…with my wife. And possibly the dogs too.

She can't do this…

She can't take my family away from me like this!

She can't!

I turn a corner and see her car at a stoplight. When it turns green, she rushes out of there. I zoom pass cars to keep up with her. Horns honking everywhere, but I don't give a fuck! My wife is in that car and I have to rescue her! If I lose them, god only could imagine what Jade will do to her…why is this happening? Hasn't Cat suffered enough? Finally, Jade pulls into a warehouse and I follow her, right on her bumper. I jump out of my car and I wish I had brought my gun. It terrifies me when Jade's not the one that steps out of the car…

"Tori?" I ask in disbelief, not wanting to believe she was involved too. She smirked and brought out a cell phone. She pressed the green call button and put it on speaker. "What are you doing? Who are you calling?" I ask her, my heart racing. "Is Cat-"

"BECK!"

I hear Andre's scream over the phone… "Andre?" I grab the phone from Tori's clutches, but she graciously lets me take it as she leans against her car. "Andre, are you alright?"

"It's a trap, Beck! Run!"

"What?" I breathe out. I look back to Tori, who suddenly sprays me in the face with something and everything goes black.


	97. Chapter 97: Andre

I'm updating really quick to let you guys know I'm going on a trip for a few days with my girlfriend…we think we need to get away, just the two of us. It's her 21st birthday next week and so I thought we could just go out and have some fun. So no updates for a couple of days.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 97 (Andre)

The two pet-sitters just ran out the front door, driving away soon after. I don't blame them. That was quite traumatizing. What did Jade do to them? Better question: has Beck got Cat back yet? I hope so…the thought of Cat being afraid kills me. But when I see Cat come through the backdoor with Robbie holding her from behind and Jade pointing a gun to my head, my heart freezes. The dogs are in sacks. "Cat…"

Her mouth is gagged, so all I hear are her muffled screams. Suddenly Jade points the gun directly at Cat's head and she screams.

"NO!" I shout, but I can't move. "Don't!"

Robbie suddenly let's go of Cat and shoves her into one of the kitchen table chairs. "Don't move or else Jade will shoot your brains out." He threatens her and she nods. "Do as we say, Andre. Or else Jade will shoot her." I clench my eyes shut as Robbie shoves me down into a chair. He takes duck tape and tapes my wrists together to the point I can't move. I don't think I'm getting blood to my hands. "There you go."

"You can take Cat upstairs now and do what you want." Jade told him, putting the gun down to her side.

"NO!" I scream again…Robbie's going to rape my wife…again! BECK! WHERE ARE YOU? "Oh god, please don't!" It's too late…Robbie already gripped Cat by the arm and he's pushing her towards the stairs. She's looking back at me and screaming my name over and over. I sob violently. Why is this happening?

Jade suddenly takes out her phone and dials a number. She puts it to my ear and I hear Beck's voice.

"BECK!" I panic. "It's a trap, Beck! RUN!"

But I suddenly hear something spraying and a thud…Jade takes the phone away from my ear. "Tor…okay, see you in a bit." She hangs up.

"What are you going to do to him?" I ask in desperation. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Shut up already!" Jade suddenly backhands me, making me grunt. "You're worse than Cat!"

She makes herself comfortable in our kitchen while I'm feeling the sting on my cheek.

"AH, STOP!" I suddenly hear my wife's screams from up the stairs…her gag must've fallen out because her screams are clear…oh my god. "PLEASE, NO! BECK! ANDRE! PLEASE! ANDRE! ANDRE! ANDRE!"

I can't stop crying. "CAT! CAT, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I just scream that…what else could I say? I can't get out of this chair. There's no way in hell…

We need a miracle.

And now I just hear Cat screaming…

I'm sickly worried.

Cat's upstairs, probably getting raped by the fucking bastard. I have no clue what's happening to Beck. And when I suddenly see Tori come in, smirking at me, my stomach drops and I feel nauseous. "Where's Beck?" I ask her with my voice a bit raspy. I'm scared out of my mind. Where's my husband?

Tori suddenly looks to Jade, who nods. "Go ahead. I don't care."

Tori chuckles as she walks towards me. Oh god. What's happening? Suddenly Tori gets down on her knees in front of me and puts her hands to the top of my jeans, unbuttoning and zipping them, and she also gets a grip on my boxer shorts. My heart races. I realize I'm about to violated and probably raped by this psycho bitch…I've never felt so afraid. I need my husband! "Tori, please, don't." I beg in a shaky voice. "Don't. Please, don't do this to me." Tears leave my eyes as I squeeze them shut and she manages to pull my jeans and boxers down. My member is not erected or any of the sort.

She frowns at me. "What's wrong? Do I not attract you, Andre?"

"No!" I shout at her. "Only Beck and Cat can make me feel that way! You can't! GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" She shakes her head, grabbing my dick and gripping it with her hands and it hurts. I cry out in pain. "Stop! That hurts!" She suddenly puts her lips on me and I sob because now I start to erect. Not much, but a little. It's natural to my body. I groan and whimper. "Stop, please!" I can't feel this way! Why is this happening? When she gets me a bit bigger, she suddenly takes her top off and lowers her bra, grabbing my face and making me put my mouth on her breast.

"Suck on me, Andre." She says in a rough voice. I sob against her and shake my head. "Do it!" She pulls on my hair, but I don't open my mouth for anything. She pushes my head away and stands up. She pulls her underwear down, but keeps her skirt on. She sits right on my dick and winces. I felt it…her wall. She was a virgin. I'm breathing heavily as she starts moving up and down on me. "You feel so good, Andre." She breathes out, moaning and groaning.

I can't stop crying. She's raping me…rape. Rape. I never thought this could happen to me. Why? I'm sorry for following the rules? Being a good husband? Fuck, why do I deserve this? Crap! I need to cum!

She smirks. "Cum in me, Andre."

"No!" I groan as I hold it in. Crap!

"Hey!" I hear Jade scream. "Don't let him cum in you!"

Tori sighs and then I feel her come on me and then get off. I let go of my load and breathe heavily while sobbing. "Oh, poor baby." Tori mocks me, close to my face.

"Anyways go get cleaned up. I'll go grab Robbie and we'll drag them to the van. You go early though. Check and see if Beck's awake or not." Jade ordered, but in a nice way. When Tori suddenly pecked Jade on the lips, she walked out and left me in shock. She's a lesbian and she just raped me? What the fuck? Jade must've expected me to think the way I am. "Tori raped you so we can get back at you three."

That explains it.

"Please leave Cat and Beck alone." I plead.

"I'm getting revenge." She sneers and suddenly leaves the room, most likely to go get Robbie and Cat…

I feel like life fell apart.


	98. Chapter 98: Cat

We're back home…well, my girlfriend's at her house and I'm at mine. I finally lost my virginity. Whoo! I went to the batting cages at the hotel, right? And I kept missing the balls. So when I got back to my girlfriend, she asked me how it went. I told her I kept "losing my balls" on accident. Next thing I know SHE KICKS ME IN THE BALLS! And then she says "Nope, they're still there" like it was nothing! IT HURT LIKE A MOTHER EFFER! Whatever…I still love her. And I have a new story up. It's called "Sold". You should read it. Thanks for the reviews.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 98 (Cat)

Robbie threw me on my bed I share with my husbands and he slammed the door shut, locking it. I breathe heavily, regretting wearing a dress today. I try to run to the bathroom, but he harshly grabs me around the waist and lifts me off my feet. "AH, STOP!" I try kicking and punching, but he won't let me go as he's bruising me to keep his grip on me. "PLEASE, NO! BECK! ANDRE! PLEASE! ANDRE! ANDRE! ANDRE!" I keep screaming…maybe I should not do that. Robbie had tied him to a chair, so Andre wouldn't be able to come save me even if he tried…

And then I hear my husband's voice… "CAT! CAT, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He sounds absolutely devastated, although, can I blame him?

Robbie already unzipped my dress and I panic. "No, please!" I whimper loudly as he fondles with my breasts after ripping my bra apart. "That hurts, please, stop!" And he pinches them roughly. "AHH!" I shouldn't scream in pain, but I can't help it! I know it's killing Andre…I can sense it. When Robbie leans down and bites my neck to the point it draws blood, I keep screaming bloody murder. He grinds his hard covered dick against me and I keep screaming. I can't stop!

"Shut up." He snarls in a low voice as he takes his shirt off and then his jeans. His shoes were removed sometime. He quickly takes his boxers off and rips my underwear down my legs and throws it elsewhere. He then puts his mouth on my left breast and bites it, I feel it bleeding. I keep screaming again. It hurts! And then I'm hearing Andre screaming…in pain…no! "Sounds like they're having fun with Andre, huh?" Robbie growls into my ear, making me cry out in fear.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" I hear Andre crying out…not him! Please!

I try to make myself go into a sense of numbness, so I don't have to hear Andre's cries of pain or Robbie's grunts of aggression behavior or feel the sharp bites he's putting on all over my body. I don't want to think about where Beck is or even if he's alright. I don't want to think about how my puppies and Brother are losing air every second they're trapped in those sacks. I JUST DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING!

Suddenly Robbie is above my face and forces my mouth open, making me suck on his dick. I choke some, but he doesn't show any mercy. I'm trying to push him off me, but then he takes his hands and forces my wrists onto either side of my head. Soon he takes himself out of me and moves back down until he's at my entrance. He forces my legs on either side of his hips, digging his dick inside me. He puts both of his hands on my shoulders, shoving in and out of me. All his weight is on me and I can't stop screaming.

Soon he cums inside me and collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. His sweaty body dripping onto me. I can't stop sobbing since he's still inside me with my legs still on either side of him. My legs are falling asleep. He's crushing my ribcage. My stinging nipples are sensitive and burning against his chest. His mouth is right next to the bite marks on my neck and the breath coming from him is making them sting. He moved his hands from my shoulders to my wrists, trapping them above my head.

Knock, knock

"What?" Robbie grunts.

"Hurry up!" Jade yells.

"Fine!" Robbie gets off me and I cough, getting air back into my lungs now that his weight is off me and no longer crushing me to the point I can't breathe. I let my eyes close. I don't fall asleep as I'm completely limp on the bed, but I don't want to face reality. Not right now. Not when life has taken a turn for the worst. I can feel Robbie shaking me, but I don't open my eyes. I pretend to be passed out. Maybe he won't hurt me? "Bitch." He mutters under his breath as I hear his footsteps.

I can't move.

Soon I hear running footsteps and familiar hands on either side of my face. "Cat, sweetheart, look at me! Please!" Andre's desperate voice says. "Please!" I flutter my hurt eyes open and he sobs. "Oh, you're okay…you're okay."

"He…he…" I struggled to say. "Robbie…he…"

"I know." He motions to my bloody, injured body. "I know…"

"Where's Beck?" My voice cracks.

"We're going to go see him right now, sweetheart." He leaves my side and goes and gets me out some sweat pants and a t-shirt. "We'll be alright."

"I hope so." I breathe out, my eyelids a bit droopy. "If…if we live through this…can we please move away? Far away?"

"You won't live through this."

Both Andre and I look to the bedroom door and see Jade standing there, smirking. "Shut up, you fucking bitch." Andre growls.

"Get her dressed and hurry up." Jade snaps quietly and then walks away.

I feel my eyelids get droopy again, but the feeling of Andre's dressing me makes me wince. "No…"

"Hey, don't be scared of me." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I mumble, trying to that this is Andre. Not Robbie. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." He gives my lips a peck and then carries me in a bridal style way. I'm almost limp in his arms, but I struggle to gain the strength just to grip his t-shirt. "Let's go see, Beck."


	99. Chapter 99: Beck

Thanks for the reviews. So it's this chapter and then the next chapter is the last one of the whole story. I'm glad I made it to 100 chapters. That was my goal.

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 99 (Beck)

I silently groan as I shake my head back and forth, waking up a little with my head throbbing. I hear voices…two rough male voices.

"Por que nos ayudamos los americanos nuevamente?" One asked why they're helping Americans again…

"Esa mujer de pelo negra es pago mucho dinero para este trabajo, por lo que vamos a hacer esto. Necesitamos el dinero." The other one says that the "black haired" woman is paying them lots of money so they need to finish the job.

"What job?" I groan out, getting their attention. My eyes focus as I look up from my spot on the ground and I see I'm in a small cage like thing. I can stand up, but it's probably 5 feet wide…I'm feeling trapped. Oh wait, I am fucking trapped! "Where am I?" I struggle to stand up as I grip the bars of my prison. I see two figures by a window, looking to me. They're buff and tall. I couldn't take them. "Where are my husband and wife?"

They chuckle…and it isn't a friendly chuckle either. It makes me shiver. "About time you awoke, Mr. Oliver." One sneers to me. I'm still trying to get my head on straight. "You've been out cold for 8 hours now."

"Where are my husband and my wife?" I ask again, but this time, I'm getting very impatient. "Tell me."

"Your husband is at home, on lockdown." The other one tells me and I see him walking towards me. "That Latina, Vega, is with him. Apparently she's doing whatever she wants to him."

My heart cracks. "No…" Tori's hurting my Andre… "My wife…where's my wife?"

"She's being moved to a secret location that not even we know of with a guy with a fro and glasses." He answers me, standing before me.

I sob. "No, no, no!" I punch my cage, but nothing happens. They laugh at my weak attempt. "Where's Jade in all this? The black haired woman! Where is she?"

"She's on her way here." He smirked. "She took your three dogs and dumped them in the river outside of town."

"WHAT?" I scream in shock. "NO!" Brother…Squiggles…Cutie…fucking shit! "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tears come to my eyes. "PLEASE!" Jade killed our dogs…Andre's being tortured…and Robbie is being allowed to do anything and everything he wants to my wife…why is this happening? "Please…" I sob as I drop to my knees.

"Shut up, man." The other one says. "We don't want to hear your whining."

Suddenly one of the doors open in the large room we're in and Tori comes out with a Starbucks cup in her hands. "What's wrong with him?" She asks, pointing to me.

I'm about ready to puke.

She's not with Andre…she's not hurting him.

"You lied!" I snarl to the two men, who are having a big laugh about torturing my mind like that. But then again, I don't know if I should be pissed about that, or relieved. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND AND WIFE?" I yell and then look to Tori, who's rolling her eyes at my anger. "WHERE IS ANDRE AND CAT? IF JADE HAS HURT THEM, I SWEAR TO GOD, TORI, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Tori mumbled. "They're on the way. Jade's bringing Andre, Cat, and the dogs by van. Everyone is fine and without a scratch. Chill."

"Then what do you want with us?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Jade's the one who's going to do all the talking and shit." She tells me. "I'm here because I support Jade in whatever she does and Robbie's come along just to fuck Cat again."

"Why do you do everything Jade tells you to do?" I ask her. "I don't understand!"

"Well, if you really must know…" She smirks to me. "Jade and I have been in a full on relationship for 2 years now."

"Then why don't you two bitches go live happily ever after?" I snarl at her. "Quit bothering my spouses and I!"

"Just because Jade's over YOU, doesn't mean she's over the fact you humiliated her." Tori tells me. "Robbie totally is still gaga for Cat. And me? Like I said, I'm just along for the ride."

"Why can't Jade let go of the fucking past?" I ask her.

"I'll let her explain that to you." She puts her hand on her hip and takes a sip out of her coffee. "I hear them pulling up."

As if on cue, the doors to the warehouse open and a black van pulls in. It has no windows, except for the tinted ones in the front. When they pull up to us, Jade gets out of the driver's seat, while Robbie gets out of the passenger seat. Robbie has a gun in his hand, as does Jade. Robbie opens the sliding back door and Jade puts the gun up to the back with ease. My heart drops. Please, god, don't let her shoot them…not in front of me…not ever.

"Get out of the van, now." Jade dully tells them as she and Robbie step back. Andre gets out first and then helps Cat out, but immediately picks her up into his arms. At first, I wonder if something was wrong with her feet or something, but then I see the look in his eyes and he's scared for her. He just wants to hold her. "Franco, Marco, grab the fucking dogs." Jade calls out, having her gun too close for comfort at Andre's head.

Franco and Marco, who must be the ones who were torturing me verbally a few minutes earlier, walk over to the van and grab big pillow case that has something inside with one hole to let the animal breathe and then another one that has our two Chihuahuas inside it and with a few holes so they can have air too. They harshly throw the cases with our dogs inside on the ground.

Cat squeals. "Don't hurt them!" She tries to escape Andre's hold on her, but he won't let her go. "Leave them alone!"

"Shut up, Cat!" Jade suddenly growls as she points the gun right at Cat's face, making her scream.

Andre doesn't move, not wanting to startle Jade. "Take it easy, Jade…put the gun away from Cat."

Jade smirks. "I don't have to listen to you, fucker." And she takes the safety off the gun, making Cat whimper.

"Jade, don't!" I shout, getting everyone's attention. Did they forget I was here or something? Jade turns to me. "Please…don't shoot her."

"Beck…" Cat mumbles my name, reaching for me weakly from Andre's arms. Andre's lips are trembling as he tries to remain strong, but his mask is fading. He's looking me in the eyes, pleading for me to save him and Cat.

Jade chuckles and turns back to my husband and wife, who are terrified. Cat's crying harder as the gun is directly at her face. "Boom." She says and then suddenly the gun goes off…

BANG!

When all I see is blood, tears leave my eyes as I scream. "NO!"


	100. Chapter 100: Beck

**Thanks for the reviews throughout the whole story. 100 chapters…wow. I seriously didn't think this story would be that long. But it is and I'm feeling pretty accomplished here. Thanks again. Read my other two stories out please, if you already haven't. -Thomas**

No One Could Understand Us – Chapter 100 (Beck)

Jade chuckles and turns back to my husband and wife, who are terrified. Cat's crying harder as the gun is directly at her face. "Boom." She says and then suddenly the gun goes off…

BANG!

Tears leave my eyes as I scream. "NO!"

The gun was originally directed right at Cat's head, which would've gone through and hit Andre's chest, but instead, I see blood streaming out of her shoulder, that was away from Andre's body. My redhead wife is screaming in pain and Andre's trying to keep her calm by shushing her…and what I'm seeing is unbelievable. I see Jade struggling with Robbie for the gun. Robbie's gun is on the ground by the van, while he and Jade are trying to gain control.

What's going on?

Jade growls. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She yells to Robbie, who's not letting off his grip.

Robbie's just as determined. "You are not killing Cat!" He snarls back at her. Suddenly the gun moves around and it's pointed at Jade's chest, but she twirls it around and suddenly…

BANG!

Robbie falls backwards, a bullet wound through his chest, where his heart would be. He's gasping in pain.

I'm in complete shock as Cat's screams are deafening.

Jade turns around and points the gun at Cat again, but Andre's trying to cover her. "Cat, if you don't shut the fuck-"

BANG!

BANG!

Jade winces, since there's only two guns int eh building. Her gun. Robbie's gun. She didn't shoot hers…so she figured Robbie shot his at her. But when she didn't feel anything, she turend around. I gasp when I see Tori in front of Jade, her hands on her stomach, where two bullet wounds are. Tori falls backwards and Jade drops her gun, catching her. "TORI!" She screams. Tori's gasping for air…I think Robbie hit her lungs. "No! Why did you do that?"

Tori's mouth is coughing up blood, but she attempts to smile at Jade. "I love you…I didn't want you to be hurt…"

Jade's crying…yes, she's crying as she's cradling Tori to her body. "No! No, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Jade…" Tori was trembling violently…even I was crying for her. "Say it back…I can't be in peace until you say it back to me…"

Jade sobs and buries her face into Tori's neck. "I love you!"

I see Tori smile and then her eyes go lifeless as her head limply turns to the side. Her hands drop to her sides and she goes limp. Jade gasps as she looks back to Tori's dead face. "No…no, no, no, NO!" She screams, violently shaking Tori. "NO! NO! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO! TORI! PLEASE!" She screamed over and over again…I don't think I've seen something so heart-wrenching. Soon, Jade realizes Tori's dead. She growls as she puts Tori's body down and closes her eyes. She grabs her neglected gun and stands up, gripping it. She turns to me with hate filled eyes. "I lost the love of my life." She growls.

I gulp. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't bring her back." Jade gives me a heartless smirk. "But revenge will help me heal." And she turns back to my husband and wife. Andre's staring down at Cat, who's unconscious in his arms. "Looks like she's dead." Andre glares at her. "You're next."

"NO! PLEASE!" I scream.

BANG!

BANG!

But after Andre winced and tried to shield Cat again, we're both surprised when no blood is seen, nor does Andre scream in pain.

Jade gasps over and over as she falls to her knees and then falls forward, right in front of Andre. Jade's face is facing me, her eyes open, and lifeless. Two bullet holes are in her back. I look over and Robbie has the gun raised to where Jade once stood. He drops the gun and looks to me. "I hope…Cat…is…okay." He gasps out. "Take…care…of…her…" He's slipping away, I can tell. It's making me cry again. "Please…" And he takes his last breath too.

Suddenly I see movement.

I look up and see Andre walking over to my cage. He lays Cat's unconscious body next to my bars as he goes to Tori, grabs the keys from her hands, and unlocks my door. I jump out and hug him. He hugs me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder. "I think she's gone…" He sobs out. I gasp and release him. He motions to Cat. "She won't wake up this time…I think we've failed her."

I drop to my knees and crawl to Cat's side. She's still bleeding from her bullet wound on her shoulder. "Cat?" I put my head down to her chest, and she's still breathing and her heartbeat is still good. "Andre." I gulp. "Tori has a cell phone. Call 9-1-1." He nods and rushes to Tori's dead body. I look back down at Cat. "Cat…" I lean down and lay beside her, holding her close to me. Her body isn't cold. Her hands and face still have some warmth to them. "Stay with me. Stay with us."

"Beck…"

I smile as I curl up to her. "Hi…" I kiss her cheek as she stares back at me. "An ambulance is coming."

She smiles weakly. "Is it over finally?"

I nod, chuckling. "Yeah…" Now that she's brought it up…it is over. My body officially feels free of danger. "They're dead."

"They can't hurt us anymore." Cat whispered back. "We're safe. It's over." And then the worst happens…

Cat's eyes close…

"No…" I gulp as I shake her. "No, Cat, no, you can't do this! NO!" I slap her face a few times out of sheer desperation. "NO! Come on, dammit! CAT! PLEASE!" Tears leave my eyes once again as I cry into the crook of her neck. "CATTTTT!"

* * *

A year later…everything went downhill.

Andre and I failed our wife in protecting her, but her last wish to us was for us to stay together forever. We're going on 2 years of marriage and we don't plan on changing that. It's been rough without Cat, of course. One of the puppies, Cutie-Pa-Tutie, died a few months after Cat's death because she was depressed about Cat's death. Ironic, right? We continued to work and take care of the other two dogs.

We go to Cat's grave every day, bring her flowers, and just talk to her when we both get off work in the afternoon. We take Bear and Squiggles too.

We found out that even if Cat hadn't died through that gunshot wound, she would've died another way probably. The breast cancer had still been hiding in her body, and it spread to her heart. It would've killed her within a few months. Either way, we would've lost Cat. But personally, no offense, I'd rather spend more time with her than just lose her like that. But what's done is done.

I can't change the past.

As I look back on all our years as a threesome, we had bad times, yes, but countless perfect times. The lovemaking, vacations, bonding time, and just more…the best years of my life. Andre and I have been taking a few trips here and there to keep our marriage strong. We make love continuously. And don't get me wrong, I love Andre with all my heart. There's just something missing…and it's Cat. But we know she would've wanted us to keep going and we are. Andre and I are meant for one another, we just have to do our part and stick with it.

Only…something happened along the way…

Andre died in a car accident. Along with Squiggles and Bear. We had just left Cat's grave and it was raining. The diesel truck lost control and rammed into Andre's side. He died instantly, along with the dogs. When I woke up from my coma, I was told that my husband and dogs were dead, so I suddenly had just died. I had no point to live, so I guess God thought that'd be a great time to take me home.

So now I'm living here in heaven with my husband, wife, four dogs, and the two children I never got to meet…

Things work out for the best.

And to think…

It was all because No One Could Understand Us.

* * *

**Basically…**

**Beck died, Andre died, Cat died, Jade died, Robbie died, Tori died, the dogs died, and more. **

_**The end.**_


End file.
